The Chronicles of Poke'Tech Academy
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: When Pokemon battles are resticted to people over 18 and with a degree Ash,Misty,Brock,Dawn,May,Drew,Kenny,Iris,Cilan etc. set off the Poke'Tech Academy High School in Pastoria City what excitements await them? TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Prologue & Character Bios

The Poke'Tech Chronicles

Prologue

_It has been five years since ten-year-old Ash Ketchum had defeated the Unova League and the Unova Elite Four thereby declaring him the champion of Unova and giving him the world renowned, much anticipated title of Pokemon Master. Breaking the usual pattern of ages in the series remaining the same, a five year time skip has finally been executed. Over the years Ash has been residing in Pallet Town and decided to cease traveling and give someone else a shot since he had already earned his title also he felt it would be plain cruel to put his mother through another long period of his absence just for him to have some kicks. Ash spent his time daily as he did as a child before his departure on his journey except now he had more people to visit and talk to aside from Gary and the other neighborhood kids. Pikachu lived at Ash's house but his other Pokemon remained at the Oak Corral which was very close by to his home. Over the five years Ash had been peacefully relaxing in his hometown there had been many drastic changes in the world. For one it had been now made illegal for citizens in the Kanto region to receive a Pokemon license until the age of eighteen , so technically now all of Ash's Pokemon legally belonged to his mother. And just recently it became a global requirement for all soon-to-be trainers take a Pokemon Training class at a boarding school called Poke'Tech. After Kanto passed the age restriction bill for Pokemon licenses the rest of the regions also adopted it seeing it as a wise decision made by the Kanto region government. The closest Poke'Tech from Kanto, Johto,Hoenn and Sinnoh was in Pastoria City the second closest was in a desolate town in Unova but Unova was extensively far from the other regions mentioned above. Due to the new law Ash was determined to keep his status as a Pokemon Trainer and therefore he had his sights set on Poke'Tech Academy, Pastoria City, Sinnoh._

Character Bios for The Poke'Tech Chronicles

**Students**

Ash Ketchum

Age:15

Bio: Ash is a kind hearted boy who at times can be very clueless and stubborn. Ash is also the youngest Pokemon master who ever lived claiming his title in honor of his deceased father at only age ten. He is very unselfish and will ofter sacrifice himself for his friends, family and Pokemon he's brave and determined. Ash studies constantly and is very serious about his schoolwork because if he doesn't maintain an A+ grade average his scholarship will be removed and his mother couldn't afford the tution and everyone in the school is made known of it through the principal's big mouth.

Misty Waterflower

Age:16

Bio: Misty is a stubborn hot-headed girl with a nasty temper but underneath it all she has a big heart she's very daring and willing to take risks and often doesn't think before acting. Up until the new law Misty's occupation was the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym. Misty is an average student who doesn't study as hard as Max or Ash but isn't as much of a slacker as May.

May Maple

Age: 15

Bio: May is a very courageous and bright young lady she is very committed to her boyfriend, Drew. May will do nearly anything for a bite to eat and is a bit of a slacker when it comes to her homework and studying. May often jumps to absurd conclusions and makes odd remarks. May is also won the title of Top Coordinator for the Sinnoh region.

Max Maple

Age:12

Bio: Max is the geeky irritating little brother of May. He is the youngest member of the group and is the biggest goodie-two-shoes you've ever known(and that's saying something for this group). He never strays from his sister's side and refuses to leave her alone. Though, he refuses to admit it Max admires his sister and envys her success he someday wants to have a proud accomplishment as a Pokemon researcher.

Drew Ladropple

Age:16

Bio: At times Drew can be overconfident and arrogant and most of the time he fails to avoid insulting people but one thing he makes sure of is that he's always there for his girlfriend, May. Drew aquired his tution from the Maple family because his family, like the Ketchums, couldn't afford the expensive fee. Unlike, Ash though, Drew keeps his family's finacial problems a secret. Drew like his girlfriend studies as a coordinator.

Brock Harrison

Age: 18

Bio: Brock is a world renowned Pokemon breeder and he has been attending Poke'Tech long before the law was passed. Brock studies at Poke'Tech to become a Pokemon doctor he is the eldest of the group and he is a senior at Poke'Tech the other alumni of his class mostly consist of Nurse Joy. I wonder why Brock decided to become a Pokemon doctor... Brock is very responsible and an astounding chef whenever one of Brock's old friends are endangered you can be assured Brock isn't far behind with his medical bag.

Dawn Dussk

Age: 15

Bio: Dawn is a Poke'Stylist studying in the art of Pokemon fashion here at Poke'Tech. Once aspiring to be top coordinator like her mother Dawn also takes some coordinator courses at Poke'Tech. Dawn is very girly but strong she is sympathetic at times but the curse of the teenage girl always seems to get the better of her. Dawn is edgy, boy-crazy, passionate, competitive and sometimes she can be flat out mean but lets not forget her good qualities such as caring, bold and she has a great sense of perserverence.

Kenny Iceberet

Age:15

Bio: Kenny is the charming boy of the school who has all the girls drooling over him despite the fact he can't stand it and just wants a steady girlfriend. Kenny dreams of becoming a top coordinator so he packed up his books and took a one way ticket to Pastoria City. Kenny is an all-American boy with an irrisitable chrasima who seems to have it all but he's very modest and never lets it get to his head.

Barry Tyson

Age: 17

Bio: Barry is an upbeat energetic know it all that know one seems to be able to keep up. His father is Battle Tycoon Palmer of the battle frontier and he doesn't let anyone forget it. Barry may seem a bit egotistical but he's just a kind-hearted and fun kid to be around. Barry never lets anyone get away with anything without taking it to court if you get into a fight with Barry watch out because you might be in for one serious lawsuit, how else do you think Barry got into Poke'Tech?

Gary Oak

Age:16

Bio: Gary is the grandson of the world famous Professor Samual Oak and he was pursuing his researcher in the Sinnoh region, following in the footsteps of his grandfather. Gary of course, along with the rest of the students at Poke'Tech, came here to earn their degree and continue their dream. Gary is a stuck up snob who all the girls gape over, I mean he had his own car and cheerleading squad at age eleven what did you expect? Most people are lead to believe that Gary is selfish though this is not the case he is very open minded to others ideas and cares about his Pokemon and friends deeply.

Paul Veilstein

Age: 16

Bio: Paul is a selfish loner who literally cares about nothing other than being top in his class and himself. He's a total jerk and somewhat of a bully who has no time for anyone or anything. His famous catchphrase is that's pathetic or you're pathetic and at times it has you wondering how he's doing in vocabulary class. Paul is particular cruel to Ash, Misty and May. Paul discreetly has a crush on his ex-girlfriend, Dawn so inevitably the only way he knows to get her attention is to tease her. Paul has a complicated relationship with his older, caring brother, Reggie despite all he's done for him, Reggie's even paved Paul's tuition full but that doesn't prevent Paul from giving his brother the cold shoulder.

Zoe Malloy

Age:17

Bio: Zoe, better know as Zoey, is the cool girl that everyone seems to get along with. She's a generally fun person to be around but she has no close friends except maybe Dawn she just sort of hangs out everyone as she reaches for her goal as top coordinator.

Tracey Sketchit

Age:18

Bio: Tracey was initially suppose to remain studying at Professor Oak's lab since the law specified that he was qualified for his education to be complete. Tracey was relieved to hear that since he didn't have a cent, being only an apprentice. But, Professor Oak makes a surprisingly generous decision that he believes that it would do Tracey good to attend a school and that he could return to his internship after he graduates. Tracey then excitedly hops upon the Poke`Tech Bandwagon.

Bianca Eagerson 

Age:17

Bio: Bianca is an eccentric, peppy girl who seems to have a hyperactivity disorder, but in reality you realize that most of the time it's just she had too much sugar for breakfast. She isn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she's always quick with a creative idea. She's a bit of a klutz but no one can resist her dimwitted, dumb blonde charm.

Iris Gemanii

Age: 15

Bio: Iris is a bit critical towards others but is always willing to lend a helping hand. Iris' goal is still a mystery she's quite a mysterious girl who loves to keep secrets and isn't willing to share with anyone except her beloved Axew.

Cilan Coinissomileiur

Age:18

Bio: Coming off as odd to most is Cilan. He's critically acclaimed for his cooking skill and has a fierce but, friendly rivalry with Brock. Cilan's main dream is to become a Pokemon connoisseur to reach out to Pokemon's hearts.

Tripp Cameron

Age: 15

Bio: A reserved young man sharing similar traits with Paul but, he's much more mellow and more social. Tripp's priority at Poke'Tech is to become a Pokemon photographer.

Ursula Major

Age:16

Bio: A complete snobby, stuck-up brat. She's spoiled, arrogant, concieded and just a big unpleasant jealous wreck. She's out to get everyone and she's the biggest backstabber around. Yet she's the most popular girl in the entire school.

**Teachers **

Harley Davidson

Bio: Harley is the creepiest person on campus. He's a fashionable "man" who teaches Poke'Styling and coordinating skills. Much to his and May's horror he is teaching her…

Professor Rowan

Bio: A prestigious, bold, reserved man who isn't very talkative and just says enough to get the job done.

Professor Oak

Bio: Coming along with Tracey, Professor Oak ventures out to Pastoria City to teach at Poke'Tech.

Professor Carolina

Bio: A professor native of the Sinnoh region and also Cynthia's grandmother.

Cynthia Diamondshed

Bio: A Pokemon master of the Sinnoh region who wants to teach people her strategic methods at Poke'Tech

Lance Kimono

Bio: The Pokemon Master from the Johto region who now spends his time educating young dream

_**And I'm sure various other side-characters will be added that I don't feel like listing XP**_

_**Pfft, yeah I'm making up last names! Why? Cause I feel like it XD**_

_**What shippings are in this story you ask? I'm not telling you read it and see!**_


	2. Education is Key

Chapter 1

It was a very peaceful serene day in the town of Pallet the Dodou were chirping the sun was glistening down on the lush due-dropped grass as Ash awoke to the arousing aroma of waffles invading the house. It had been a day since the new age/education restriction act had been enabled.

"I can't believe that you aren't my Pokemon anymore... unless I graduate from that stupid school...I'm not even a trainer anymore! Supposedly I'm a Pokemon Master...wait what if they take that away because I'm only fifteen! Oh, no I gotta get a diploma from school I gotta go there!" Ash exclaimed to his loyal buddy Pikachu. Ash crept down the stairs to the kitchen to find his mom and Mr. Mime happily cooking some waffles for breakfast.

"Morning, Mom!" Ash said pleasantly.

"Good morning, dear, my you're up early." Delia replied.

"I've got a lot on my mind..." Ash stated.

"About the new law?" Delia assumed.

"Yeah... Mom, you don't think they'll remove my title because I'm fifteen, do you?" Ash asked nervously.

"I wish I could say no, honey, but I don't really know what's going on these days congress has been discussing that Pokemon license controversy for about a year now we all knew it was coming. It's ridiculous kids never had to earn a degree to become trainers before now the age restriction I might have to agree on." Delia said.

"Why the age restriction you didn't seem to have a problem with it when I set off when I was ten?" Ash asked.

"I didn't seem it because I didn't want you to know I didn't want to worry you on your journey. I also didn't want to deprive you of the wonderful adventures out there that the rest of kids got to see at such a young age, I was on a journey at ten and I'm sure my parents disliked it too but that's the way the world worked, times are changing." Delia responded.

"Well, it just isn't fair that Pikachu isn't even mine anymore!" Ash shouted.

"Well, sweetie it isn't like I'm going to take it away from you and claim ownership for myself over it." Delia remarked sarcastically.

"I know, I know but, I don't know it's just not the same I'm not even seen as a trainer anymore and I was a champion!" Ash yelled.

"I know how you feel, dear but, you better not battle anymore apparently it's illegal for youths to participate in any Pokemon training like criteria." Delia explained.

"What! No battling at all? You're kidding?" Ash yelled, astounded. "I can't believe this!" Ash shouted.

"I'm sorry, dear, I know how much Pokemon training means to you." Delia said, feeling sorry for her son as Mr. Mime set the table.

"...Mom, do you think we could?" Ash asked awkwardly with a desperate gleam in his eye. Delia saw the look of desperation twinkling in his deep brown eyes and her heart ached at what she had to say.

"...I'm sorry, Ash, there's nothing I'd rather do but, we just don't have the money. I'm sorry, I wish I could _so_ badly but, you know how tight money is here since you donated nearly all of your champion money to Professor Oak's. I'm so sorry, Ash I just can't I-" Delia said teary eyed.

"It's okay, Mom, I understand. It's my fault anyway for giving away all my prize money." Ash replied.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart, that was a very generous thing you did for the professor besides I don't think 5000 dollars would cover the tuition." Delia explained as she thought hard on a way to get Ash into that school. "I know! We'll have you apply for a scholarship they'd give you a full scholarship in a heartbeat, having someone like my little boy in their school'd be a privilege!" Delia boasted about her son.

"I must say, Mom, that's not a bad idea I am after all a Pokemon Master!" Ash bragged with a tint of sarcasm.

Over at the Cerulean City Gym the sensational sisters, and the one runt were just discussing the new law as well.

"We'll have to like shut down the gym, sis, like even though Daisy's over eighteen she hasn't like got that degree not to mention we've got better things to like totally do than watch this place." Lilly explained.

"But, you guys running the gym is the only thing I want to do! Please let me go to Poke'Tech I know you have the money and I'll pay you back someday I swear!" Pleaded the sixteen year old red-head who had become quite beautiful like her sisters.

Daisy sighed. "Guys, let her go we've like got plenty of money and like the gym is her only career like imagine if we couldn't model or put on water ballets anymore." Daisy succumbed.

"Daisy is right, Lilly, and like grow up and stop being so mean to Misty, you're not fourteen anymore like grow up." Violet scolded.

"Okay, okay you win, sis and you know I'm only kidding we love you." Lilly laughed.

"Yes! Oh, thank you thank you guys so much I'll make it up to you I promise!" Misty exclaimed graciously as she charged up the stairs to pack.

Over at Peatlburg City fifteen year old May was helping her mother, Caroline wash the dishes. Norman, May's father, who just happened to be the city's gym leader came in with May's brother, Max.

"Hey, May did you hear about the new law? The Hoenn region just passed it they got the idea from Kanto." Norman explained informatively.

"Yeah... and to think I just became top coordinator and I was trying to relax at home I have a boyfriend and everything was going just great until May's marvelous expedition was shut down because of the Kanto region's brilliant ideas..." May grumbled.

"Yeah, and I just had set out on my journey!" Max complained.

"I know, this isn't fair to new trainers like Max or any beginner trainers why should they have to go to school and wait to be eighteen if we didn't have to." May griped.

"Now, hold on kids I haven't discussed it with your mother yet but we're thinking about sending you to that school if you really take your Pokemon training seriously and intend on making a living off of it. Now, May I know you're serious you made us proud by becoming top coordinator I know that you'll pursue yourself with that. I had no clue I was going to be a gym leader at your age but, I do know that Pokemon training is a serious career. Max, you're only twelve now, are you positive that you want to become a Pokemon researcher, honestly tell me the truth this school costs a fortune." Norman asked.

"Absolutely, positively, just like Professor Birch!" Max exclaimed.

"Well, Norman there you have it? What do you say?" Caroline asked her husband.

"Yes, do your best keep your grades up! We leave this September just in two weeks we haven't got much preparation time so we best get busy!" Norman said agreeing.

"Oh, thank you Dad, I'll work _really_ hard I promise!" May squealed hugging her father joyously.

"Thanks so much Dad and Mom I promise I'll do my best!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh, we're not worried about you, Max..." Caroline teased implying May as the one they were concerned for.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost, Mom." May said sarcastically as the family laughed happily. They were lucky enough to be able to afford such a trip unlike the Ketchums who had to scrimp for money and beg for a scholarship. May than began thinking of her boyfriend, Drew who was still aiming for top coordinator but was taking a break to visit his family in LaRousse City she wondered if he was going and if his family could afford it. May knew that Drew may have lived in a big city with moving sidewalks and new fangled devices around every corner but she also knew that that meant the houses were even more expensive to live in and they must've been awfully small.

"Dad, Mom, I know how much you're doing for Max and I but... I was just wondering... Oh, I hate to ask after all you just gave me but-" May began as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"You want us to pay Drew's tuition don't you?" Norman interrupted knowing his daughter all to well.

"Please, Dad being a top coordinator is his dream and he'd be crushed if he could never pursue it, it means everything to him!" May begged.

"Everything, huh, some boyfriend..." Norman muttered.

"Next to me of course..." May said rolling her eyes she knew her father wasn't exactly fond of Drew he always thought Ash was a much better choice but May loved Drew despite her father's constant snide remarks about him.

"Well, May maybe it's time you and Drew went your separate ways you'll find another boy at Poke'Tech anyhow." Norman said irritably.

"Not so fast, Norman I've got a say in this too and I think Drew is a fine young man and perfectly well suited for our daughter and I say we pay for him as well it wouldn't be a problem." Caroline said siding with May.

"See, Dad Mom likes Drew why don't you?" May chimed in.

"Caroline, I know we could but that boy is so...so..." Norman objected stubbornly.

"Y'know those are the exact words that my father said about you after we got back from our date with the beautifly." Caroline said.

"Really? Why what's wrong with me I'm perfectly fine!" Norman stated defensively.

"and what would be the problem with Drew, hm? He cares for May deeply, Norman and May feels the same." Caroline persisted.

"Alright, alright you win" Norman capitulated to his family's pleadings.

"Yay thanks Mom thanks Dad I'll call Drew immediately!" May exclaimed as she dashed over to the phone to call Drew's house in LaRousse City. After their travels in Johto May and Drew began to travel together through the Sinnoh region and then Drew finally worked up the nerve to ask May to be his girlfriend after she won the Sinnoh Grand Festival and they'd been a happy couple ever since. The phone dialed as May anxiously awaited to inform Drew of the news.

"Hello, Drew, it's me, May." May greeted.

"Hey, May, what's up?" Drew asked.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" May exclaimed.

"What, the new laws and restrictions, I know I'm totally bummed out right now I can't believe this. My family doesn't have the kind of cash to send me to Pastoria to study." Drew said glumly.

"Well then boy is this gonna brighten your day my parents are sending Max and I to Poke'Tech!" May exclaimed.

"Oh... so I guess I won't be seeing you for awhile then. Not that I'm not happy for your, May, of course I am it's just that I'll miss you... a lot." Drew said sadly but he was also happy that his girlfriend got to keep striving for her goal.

"No, silly I talked my parents into paying for you to come too! We just gotta have your parents permission!" May exclaimed excitedly.

"What! I don't know what to say! May, how on earth did you talk you father into it, he hates me!" Drew exclaimed.

"Oh, Drew he does't hate you he just... doesn't think you're suitable for me or something..Ah, who cares anyway we get to go to Poke'Tech together!" May exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, May you have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now! Alright I'll call you right back I gotta go tell my parents bye, love you!" Drew said in anticipation.

"You too, bye Drew!" May said happily as she giggled to herself and anticipated her next adventure.

Over in Twinleaf Town Dawn and her mother, Johanna were also discussing the new regional reform being passed. Dawn was now a Poke'Stylist who designed new clothes and fashion styles for Pokemon and Trainers especially for contests but without that diploma that avocation was a thing of the past.

"Say, Mom, are you going to let me go to Poke'Tech, please." Dawn asked earnestly to her mother.

"If that's really what you want, dear." Johanna agreed.

"Oh, it is Mom, it really is to become a Poke'Stylist!" Dawn exclaimed profoundly.

"That's what you said about becoming top coordinator too...and dating Paul but you know what happened." Johanna reminded her daughter of her past.

"Mom, I lost at the Sinnoh grand festival that was it and as for Paul I don't even know why I dated him in the first place he's a total grouch just like he was to Ash back in the day. Everything I did was so pathetic according to him now I know why Ash hated him so much why I agreed to that date him is beyond my current reason." Dawn yapped as she measured Piplup to get its fitting for a new outfit she was sewing up for it.

"I knew that boy was nothing but trouble. Let's not forget what he did to my precious little girl? Well, Dawn if you really want to go to Poke'Tech Academy I'll send your application and tuition fee in I'm sure you'll be accepted, dear you're an experienced coordinator and Poke'Stylist. I was talking to Kenny's mom and she says Kenny's going to Poke'Tech as well isn't that wonderful your old preschool friend will be there watching out for you!" Johanna teased.

"Mom!" Dawn moaned as she blushed. In some ways Dawn was the same pleasant kind-hearted, good-natured girl she was at ten but, in others she had become a cold hearted boy crazy, nasty, typical fifteen year old teenage girl. "Thanks, Mom I really do mean it and this time I promise you I won't quit at this!" Dawn declared.

"That's what I like to hear and you better mean it at 20,000 dollars a year!" Johanna exclaimed emphasizing the preposterous cost of this so-called Pokemon preparatory school.

"No need to worry, Mom, I'll be fine!" Dawn exclaimed in assurance.

"Whenever you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most." Johanna said with a slight smile.

Then Dawn excitedly exclaimed."Mom, don't worry about a thing! I'm on my way to the greatest adventure of my life!"


	3. Unlocking the Key to Success

Chapter 2

Several weeks had gone by since just about everyone had enrolled for Poke'Tech that is everyone except Ash Ketchum who was patiently awaiting the doorbell to ring and see the headmaster at his door to interview him for the scholarship. It was eight o'clock on a Friday night when Ash heard the phone ring as his mother went to answer it a few minutes later Delia peeped her head into Ash's door with the news Ash had been urgently awaiting.

"Ash, she's coming tomorrow at ten AM!" Delia exclaimed.

"Finally, I'm so glad... and incredibly nervous." Ash confessed.

"Oh, I'm not worried I know you'll do fine. Sweetie, you're the youngest Pokemon master who ever lived and you've saved the world a few times if that doesn't get you in, nothing will." Delia encouraged.

"Thanks, Mom that makes me feel a lot better." Ash said as he laughed. The next day arrived swiftly as Ash awoke from his

fitful sleep and prepared to get dressed in his best in an endeavor to impress the headmaster. Ash directed his eyes towards his old Voltorb alarm clock that his mother had repaired after the first day of his journey when he found it broken on the ground, the time was 9:27.

"Oh, No! Why is that every time I start a new adventure I'm always late! And why doesn't mom ever wake me up!" Ash shouted as he quickly changed into his Sunday best and raced into the bathroom to brush his teeth and straighten up his spiky hair. Ash then darted down the stairs with Pikachu on his broad shoulder.

"Mom, how come you never wake me up!" Ash groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I thought you wanted some more rest, I'm sorry I would've woke you if you had told me." Delia apologized.

"Ah, I guess it doesn't matter anyway, right Pikachu?" Ash said as he scuffled Pikachu's head, hand shaking, and a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Ash, calm down, honey, you'll do great I know it, stop worrying." Delia assured.

"I'm not nervous, who says I'm nervous?" Ash said his hands still shaking as he felt as if he was going to vomit, he hadn't been this nervous since his match against the Unova champion.

"Dear, you're hands are trembling so much I'm afraid they might fall off and I'm your mother there isn't one thing I don't know about you." Delia said as Ash faked a smile, just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh gosh! You know who that is, Pikachu! Mom, you can get the door!" Ash panicked.

"Heaven's sakes , all this nonsense coming from the boy who saved the world on a Lugia's back and invaded a crystal wasteland and battled an Entei in the sky and Lord knows what else!" Delia exclaimed as she greeted the headmaster at the door. She was a stout woman with a brown bun tied up in her hair and small square glasses worn the way a librarian did she had her nose stuck up and a navy business suit on.

"Hello, I'm Ash's mother, Delia, how are you?" Delia asked.

"Very well, and you? I'm Ms. Percington where is Mr. Ketchum?" Ms. Percington asked snottily.

"My son is in the kitchen waiting for you, can I get you anything?" Delia offered.

"No thank you I'm here to interview Mr. Ketchum not a social call." she rudely rebutted as she entered the kitchen to find Ash twiddling his thumbs and sweating nervously.

"H-hi, I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced himself.

"Hello, young man, I am Ms. Percington headmaster and principal of Poke'Tech Academy. Please, tell me a little bit about yourself?" Ms. Percington interrogated.

"Well, I left on my Pokemon journey when I was ten and received my first Pokemon which was a Pikachu." Ash explained.

"Ten? Preposterous how irresponsible and negligent of your mother." Ms. Percington remarked as Delia scowled at her, she was eavesdropping from the living room.

"I don't think so, and I don't think it's very polite of you to insult my mother's parenting, Ms. Percington." Ash replied as Delia smiled in accomplishment, proud of her son for advocating her.

"Well, I'll be I'll have you mind your place young man." Ms. Percington responded which left Ash agitated and frustrated as he bit his tongue and tried not to stick it to her.

"Sorry." Ash muttered reluctantly.

"You know I didn't permit my children to embark on their journeys until they were educated and eighteen that is why I had my late husband pass the law throughout the Kanto region about the age and education limitations what are your opinions on this sir?" she interrogated.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can say I agree I mean Pokemon training isn't about how old you are or how many books you've read it's about skill and the bond between you and your Pokemon." Ash replied much to Ms. Percington's disappointment.

"I should expect nothing less from someone raised in your background, in a rural area I mean you hicks aren't as sophisticated as us city folks, I myself come from Rustburo City, have you ever heard of it? There's a trainer school there I was educated as you can tell." Ms. Percington bragged as Ash clenched his teeth and fists restraining himself from telling her off he knew he had to earn this scholarship or his Pokemon career was done with.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have not only have I heard of it but I was there attended a week of classes, won myself the badge there from Roxanne and got a certificate for excellence in the battling category class!" Ash said furiously through his teeth.

"Very impressive tell me of your other accomplishments." Ms. Percington continued.

"Well, first off I've earned 40 badges, traveled throughout 5 regions, was accepted into the Orange League hall of fame, defeated the Kanto battle frontier and was offered a position there at age ten, placed no lower than 16 in all leagues I participated in, became a Pokemon master and champion of Unova when I was ten oh and I saved the world on numerous occasions. Not too bad for a ten-year-old hick from Pallet Town, eh?" Ash boasted to spite her.

"Oh, my I had forgotten you were a champion, Mr. Ketchum I had heard it on the news but that was several years ago you must understand. I give my sincerest apology to you, sir you will be accepted and your tuition fully paid." Ms. Percington

"Thanks, now what's the catch?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Well, you are correct young man in saying that there is a condition. The condition is if you keep your grade average at an A+ throughout your entire enrollment if you fail to comply to this specification your scholarship will be removed immediately." Ms. Percington informed.

"...that's not going to be easy but, I accept!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Very well I must now go speak with your mother and have some documents signed, congratulations, Mr. Ketchum." said Ms. Percington.

"Alright, Pikachu I did it woo-hoo were going to school haha!" Ash exclaimed as he gave his Pokemon a big hug. Delia and Ms. Percington were signing the registration and method of payment forums in the living room as they finished up Ms. Percington gave her phony congrats and left the Ketchum's residence.

"Oh, Ash I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it! Oh, Ash just when I think I'm as proud as I could get you do something else!" Delia exclaimed, praising her son as she gave him a big rewarding hug.

"Thanks, Mom." Ash said returning the hug. ""Y'know before she realized who I was she treated me like trash she's such a phony, I can't stand her." Ash commented.

"I know I heard the whole interview." Delia confessed.

"Mom!" Ash shouted with a bit of laughter.

"I must concur." Delia laughed. "You leave to Pastoria next week we'll have to get shopping for supplies." Delia reminded.

"Yeah... Mom, I-I don't know if I can do it, I mean keep my grades that high for four years." Ash admitted.

"I know you can. Sweetie, you can do anything you set your mind to when you were little you told me you wanted to be a Pokemon master and you did it, did it take a lot of work, sure but I know you can do this too. You'll have to work awfully hard, no goofing off but, I'm positive you can do it _my little pumpkin_ can handle anything, right?" Delia said a bit teasingly to encourage her son who often underestimated himself and Ash smiled and nodded. The next week passed Delia bought Ash all his necessary supplies and it was the day of Ash's departure and the only thing remaining on his packing list was his Pokemon as he looked on the brochure it specifically stated that each student may bring only one of his or her Pokemon so Ash's obvious choice was Pikachu. The Ketchum's didn't own a car so Delia borrowed Professor Oak's car to ride Ash to the airport in Pewter City.

"I wonder what Brock's been up to these days I haven't seen him in forever." Ash said reminiscing on the past as he drove through his old friend's hometown.

"He probably has to get a degree too I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into a few familiar faces in Pastoria." Delia replied which brought a bright smile to Ash's face.

"I hope so! Oh, I'd love to see everyone again it's been almost two years since I've seen anyone, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan. Hey, Mom, do you know if Tracey's coming?" Ash asked while remembering the good old days.

"No, I'm afraid he's remaining in Pallet he was taught by the Professor over the years and apparently that qualifies for eligibility to be a trainer." Delia replied as they pulled up into the airport's parking lot. "Well this is it, my little boy's off to school." Delia said all teary eyed.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Ash said reassuringly

"Oh, I know that it's just I'm going to miss you so much but I think I'll be able to manage again, it's nothing new for a Pokemon trainer." Delia replied.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mom." Ash said.

"Stay out of trouble, do your best, and change your underwear every single day." Delia ordered as Ash snickered hearing those familiar words he heard throughout his entire Pokemon journey.

"I will, I will." Ash assured.

"Goodbye, honey I'm so proud of you. Be good, I love you." Delia said as she gave her son a heartwarming embrace farewell.

"Bye, Mom, love you too!" Ash said as he and Pikachu dashed off to their next adventure in Pastoria City, Sinnoh to the Poke'Tech Academy.


	4. Goals Flying High

Ash flashed his ticket to the flight attendant as she escorted him to his seat.

"Hey, you're Ash Ketchum aren't you?" the flight attended asked, starstruck.

"That's me!" Ash said with a smile he was use to all the recognition and the occasional paparazzi shoving cameras in his face that would flash and leave him dizzy and blinded.

"Well, I certainly hope you enjoy your flight, Mr. Ketchum and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." she replied.

"Thanks." Ash said with gratitude and a bright excited smile. Ash sat alone with only Pikachu for hours before the plane landed to pick up passengers in Sinnoh. Just then an attractive girl with long blue lush hair that flowed down her back hopped aboard flight 493. She had a black snow cap with a matching black scarf and a skirt that was much, much to short with boots. She was then seated by the flight attendant than showed her to her place and it was coincidentally next to the raven haired boy, Ash Ketchum.

"Hey, I'm Dawn, what's your name?" Dawn asked in a flirty voice as she twirled her hair with her fingers with a piplup on her lap.

"Dawn?" Ash said as he turned from facing the window.

"Ash!" Dawn said with recognition.

"Well I'll be, how are you, Dawn long time no see why what've you been up to lately?" Ash said cheerfully.

"I'm great, I've been designing as a Poke'stylist lately but you obviously heard the new law, what're the odds I'd end up sitting next to you, Mr. Pokemon Master!" Dawn bantered.

"I know what a coincidence it's been so long, wow have you grown up!" Ash said as he laughed modestly.

"You've grown up too I can see." Dawn replied, checking Ash out as she hadn't seen him in years he wasn't that ten year old kid she use to hang with he was actually quite handsome.

"So I guess you're headed to Poke'Tech, too huh?" Ash assumed.

"Yup, we'll be in the same grade, hopefully we'll have some classes together. Aw, hey Pikachu!" Dawn said gleefully as she removed Pikachu from Ash's lap and cuddled it in her arms.

"Yeah I hope!" Ash replied as Piplup hopped on his shoulder. "Hey, Piplup, good to see ya!"

"...So...Ash, have you been seeing anyone special lately?" Dawn flirted, she was such a flirt she hit on every guy she saw much like Brock but to a less extreme degree. Dawn herself couldn't believe herself she was falling for her childhood friend and traveling mate.

"Wha-What do you mean!" Ash stammered the talk of girls that way made him nervous and flustered , he just sat there not knowing how to respond as he blushed.

"Y'know do you or have you had a girlfriend, been on a date left anyone special behind in Pallet Town?" Dawn continued, invading on something rather personal.

"Um, well I guess I'll miss my Mom. "Ash said sheepishly teasing Dawn as he stalled the question.

"Ash Ketchum do you or do you not have a girlfriend!" Dawn demanded in frustration as the entire row of passengers turned around to see what all the fuss was about. Everyone turned around as one of the passengers recognized the boy seated next to the loud feisty girl, no not from his celebrity status or lionizing him but from their travels together long, long ago. This girl had radiant green eyes filled with excitement and a little side ponytail hoisted to the left that sat above the rest of her short red hair she wasn't as stunning and beautiful as Dawn Dusk but she cute, she was Misty Waterflower.

"Ash." Misty whispered to herself in awe. Ash had looked the same but, taller, more handsome, and didn't have the face of a child anymore but he still had a boyish charm. "He's with her..." She muttered. "Ash, hey, Ash, it's me, Misty!" she called out as Ash looked up as his face lit up like a Christmas tree just by hearing the name.

"Hey, it's Misty she's my old friend. Hey, Misty!" Ash called as other passengers became irritated by their constant outbursts.

"Ash, you're annoying people can't you talk to her after we land besides you have me to talk to." Dawn said jealously Ash seemed happier to see this Misty girl than her. Dawn had heard Brock and Ash talk about her before but they'd never met Dawn did remember Ash carrying around some fishing hook with her face on it. "What's so great about her anyway...?" Dawn said enviously.

"Misty? Are you kidding she's the greatest she's the gym leader of Cerulean City she's even beaten me in battles and tournaments more times than I can count. And not to mention she's my best friend! Oh, and you too Dawn." Ash exclaimed still hyped up about seeing Misty..

"So what I'm a Poke'stylist what's so great about a gym leader anyway." Dawn remarked.

"That's great, Dawn. Now, excuse me but I gotta go say hi to Misty." Ash exclaimed as he stood up to go over and sit in the vacant seat next to Misty.

"...Ash...would you please stay here I get sick on planes and I'm afraid to be alone." Dawn gritted through her teeth irritably as she pulled Ash back down to his seat by the hoodie.

"Alright, alright Dawn, calm down I'll stay here, yeesh. You use to be braver, y'know." Ash said.

"What! I'm just as brave as ever!" Dawn stated.

"Whatever you say." Ash said sarcastically as Dawn scowled.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Dawn stated as she got up to retrieve a beverage from the attendant. Misty looked over at Ash anxiously wondering why he hadn't come over yet. Ash made a face signaling that he had to stay with Dawn and Misty scowled, already the girls hadn't even met but they weren't getting off on good terms. Dawn grabbed a glass of water and plopped herself down next to Misty. Misty hated the look of her, her face all made up with a painfully short skirt and disgracefully tight shirt.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed over-outgoingly.

"Hi." Misty stated, flat-toned.

"You must be Misty, I'm Dawn!" Dawn introduced herself.

"I know who you are..." Misty rolled her eyes making no attempt to be nice or at least fake it.

"Oh is that so and how is that? I know of you because Ash would always complain about you on our journey through Sinnoh and Brock always added something." Dawn sneered.

"...Ash calls me all the time he was moaning about how absolutely irritating you were through Sinnoh and how he missed me and wish I was there instead of you." Misty rebutted.

"Really?" Dawn gritted through her teeth.

"Dawn?" Misty said more soft-spokenly than Dawn.

"What?"

"Let's start over I don't want to have to act like this through school, do you?" Misty suggested.

"You're right, we're-I was being stupid Let's start over." Dawn agreed. "A friend of Ash is a friend of mine."

"Right...So, did Ash and Brock really say those things about me?" Misty asked.

"No. They talked about you and there adventures with you constantly and the way Ash would go on about you like you found a cure for cancer." Dawn said.

"Really!" Misty said lighting up. "Oh, I can't wait to talk to him when the plane lands!" Misty said happily as Dawn got up with her fists clenched in envy as she walked back to Ash. To Dawn Ash was just another guy to date for a day then throw away but, she refused to lose to anyone Dawn only thought of Ash now as a prize to be one but she did regard him as her best friend but romantically speaking she wanted to beat Misty. Misty, however, cared for Ash and had been crushing on him since their journey in Kanto she cared for him deeply and not in a superficial way. She wanted him but even if she couldn't have him she'd still be there for him like a good best friend should, she wanted him to be happy and if with Dawn so be it. Dawn actually did care about Ash immensely as well she was just going down a rocky path in her life right now but she did care for her friends deeply. The plane landed and Ash yawned and stretched but quickly got up and going to see Misty. Dawn chased right after Ash pushing through the crowd at the Hearthome City airport.

"Misty, Misty, hey!" Ash called out.

"Ash!" Misty said waving as Ash and Dawn ran towards her.

"Hi, Misty! Wow, have I missed you! What a great coincidence I got two of my best buddies with me!" Ash exclaimed putting his arms around the two girls.

"Wow, best friend of a Pokemon Master, aren't I lucky!" Misty teased as Ash blushed.

"Thanks! Dawn, I know you're going to be going to Poke'Tech but, Misty I hope the same's for you!" Ash said.

"You got it! I never could give up at the gym! So, I borrowed a lot of money from my sisters to get here, they're so rich you never would've thought dancing underwater could make you an entrepreneur!" Misty joked.

"So, Dawn how'd you afford to go here?" Misty asked.

"Oh, my family just had the money my Mom's a top coordinator and she tutors kids all the time and it's just me and her so." Dawn explained.

"What about you Ash?" Misty asked and Ash blushed and stared downward, seeming ashamed. "What is it, Ash? You alright?" Misty asked.

"Ash, you can tell us, come on, like you said we're your best friends." Dawn said.

"We couldn't afford the tuition, okay? My family never had a lot of money." Ash confessed.

"So what? Ash, that's nothing to be embarrassed of it isn't your fault." Misty said comfortingly.

"But, Ash, how'd you get in?" Dawn questioned.

"I got a scholarship, okay? I'm not as rich as you guys." Ash admitted brusquely.

"Ash, that's great! I mean about the scholarship! You're ashamed of that say it proud, no one gets a scholarship here unless they're really, _really_ good! Gary couldn't even get in!" Misty said, rather impressed.

"Gary Oak? How do you know what Gary's up to?" Ash asked he, himself unaware that the question was asked out of envy.

"I don't know, I heard it somewhere?" Misty replied.

"Wow, Ash Ketchum, I was impressed when you placed top 4 in the Lily-of-the-Valley Conference, I was astounded when you won the Unova league and now you've got a scholarship to Poke'Tech, the best school in the world! What can't you do! Paul couldn't even get in!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wow, not even Paul! Thanks guys you cheered me up! I'm just afraid all of those rich kids won't be as impressed as you two." Ash mumbled glumly.

"Ash, everyone's going to be too lionized by you to even care!" Misty stated.

"Oh, jeez, I'm not ready for that…" Ash growled. "How about you, Pikachu?" Ash said as he rubbed the top of his Pikachu's head.

"Neither am I! You're going to be so busy with your fans that you'll completely ignore us!" Dawn complained.

"No way! I'm sticking with my friends all the way! I may have grown up a lot since you guys saw me but, my morale hasn't changed a bit! My family, friends, and Pokemon always go first." Ash declared.

"It's good to hear you're still the same, now what about your stubborn attitude, still got that too, I presume!" Misty teased. "…You still owe me a bike, Ash Ketchum!" Misty teased nudging his shoulder and Ash lit up with a big bright smile and began reaching into his pocket and he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Ash, is that…?" Misty said, mesmerized. "You-you kept it all these years, all this time?" Misty said, utterly touched that Ash would have treasured that silly piece of fabric for so long.

"And Nurse Joy fixed that bike of yours." Ash said with a slender smile.

"I know, I was kidding, but, Ash, you kept that old rag?" Misty said.

"Of course, it's what made me win the Unova League." Ash replied.

"Ash." Misty muttered and Ash returned her with a big smile.

"Oh, and Dawn, no need to worry!" Ash winked.

"You remember that?" Dawn smiled warmly reminiscing on her simpler days with Ash and Brock, sending Team Rocket into the stratosphere daily.

"You bet, Dee-dee!" Ash laughed and Dawn giggled.

"Diamond dandruff, that's right. I was being so ridiculous back then…Kenny, Nando, Ursula, Zoey…" Dawn said with a cheerful nostalgic smile.

"Well, no sense standing around might as well head on over to Poke'Tech!" Ash announced.

"Pastoria City we are back!" Dawn exclaimed and the three charged off to the Hearthome terminal for their destination, Pastoria City, at the Poke'Tech Academy.


	5. Beginners' Unluck

The Heathome terminal was flooded with a crowd of people all clinging to rails and laughing, chatting and arguing. It was so congested that Ash, Dawn, and Misty barely fit they had to muzzle their way through the crowd and stood there clustered together with strangers.

"Well, this is comfortable!" Dawn said sarcastically. "Piplup, return!" Dawn ordered summoning Piplup back into its Poke'ball to make the area a bit more capacious.

"Say, Misty, what Pokémon did you bring?" Ash asked. "Psyduck?" Ash teased.

"Actually, Psyduck isn't a Psyduck anymore, it evolved into Golduck a couple years ago. Trust me, though, the headaches haven't gone away…" Misty replied.

"Wow, Psyduck evolved! I never thought that could be possible!" Ash said with a smile.

"Oh, and to answer your question, I brought Corsola." Misty stated.

"Awesome! I obviously brought Pikachu and Dawn you brought Piplup!" Ash clarified.

"Yup!" Dawn said with a wink.

"It's been _so_ long." Ash said profoundly.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, what're you talking about, Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"I mean, since, I've seen you guys, been on the road again, on an adventure, it's all like a dream." Ash replied. "Isn't that right, buddy?" Ash said patting Pikachu on the head. "Hey! Guys, why don't we have a battle!" Ash suggested.

"A battle? Ash, look around you…" Misty said.

"No, I mean after we get off the subway." Ash stated. "So are you two in?" Ash said excitedly.

"Alright, Ash Ketchum, I accept your challenge!" Misty said.

"Guys, I'd hate to burst your bubble but, we legally aren't allowed to battle." Dawn reminded.

"Ugh, that's right I don't know how I forgot something like that." Misty groaned.

"Man, I hate this!" Ash complained.

"You would've won, Ash, I run a level two gym and you're a Pokémon Master the odds are against me." Misty said with a giggle.

"I don't know Misty I never seemed able to beat you without Team Rocket interrupting us or me just winning because Psyduck decided to pop out." Ash said with a slick smile.

"Team Rocket, whatever happened to those three?" Misty asked. "Finally give up?"

"No way, you won't believe this but, I finally lost them." Ash responded.

"You shook them off, you're kidding? How on earth did you manage to do that?" Dawn said.

"After I won the Unova league they tried one more time but, when I went back to Pallet they didn't have the slightest clue where I was. Except this one day they finally found me at my house but, when they broke my Mom's vase she went off the wall about it, the whole thing and they got scared off. I told them I was going back to Hoenn to enter contests and I haven't seen them since." Ash explained. "To be honest I kind of miss them."

"So this whole time, all it took was lying and your mother scolding them?" asked Dawn.

"Hey, you've never seen my Mom mad." Ash joked. "I'm sure they're still out there after me somewhere in the Hoenn region."

"Probably." Misty said. Just then the train came to an abrupt halt and the announcer came on from the loudspeaker.

"Now arriving in Pastoria City all passengers for Pastoria City please exit in an orderly fashion to your destination." Said the woman on the loud speaker.

"Woo-hoo we're here!" Ash exclaimed as he went running towards the door.

"Ash, she said orderly!" Dawn called out but Ash ignored her and Misty and Dawn looked at each other and shrugged with a smile. They had finally arrived at Pastoria City as memories flushed through Ash and Dawn's heads and Misty anticipated the beautiful new sight.

"Oh, wow, it's exactly the same." Ash stated stopping in the middle of his dash out of the train and up the terminal's stairs to view the city panoramically.

"Remember, the croagunk festival, Ash?" Dawn asked happily.

"You bet! And my gym battle with Crasher Wake." Ash said.

"Hey, look it's the school right down that lane!" Misty cried out.

"Last one there is a rotten exeggcute!" Ash called out and he sprinted towards Poke`Tech.

"Ash! Aren't we a bit old for this!" Dawn said grumpily. "Misty, don't you think this is a bit immature!"

"Lighten up!" Misty called out, she was already ahead of Ash running towards the extravagant building.

"I guess I haven't got a choice!" Dawn shrugged as she chased after them. As Ash was running he turned around to shout something to the others.

"I'm gonna win!" Ash bantered when suddenly he ran into a pudgy, middle-aged, woman and they both were knocked off their feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am, let me help you up." Ash said as he stood up and extended his hand with an offer of assistance as he apologized.

"I don't need your help, you immature little pest. No running on school grounds I have no choice but to give you a detention, I don't care if school starts tomorrow I'll see you at four o'clock sharp!" Ms. Percington reprimanded.

"Ms. Percington!" Ash said in recognition.

"Yes, oh, hello, Mr. Ketchum." She replied as Dawn and Misty finally caught up to Ash.

"Hey, Ash, you okay?" Misty asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, that was quite a fall!" Dawn said.

"Who are you two? Why are any of you out of uniform?" Ms. Percington growled.

"We just got here minutes ago, we thought school began tomorrow?" Dawn explained.

"So you are students, acquaintances of Mr. Ketchum I presume." She snorted.

"Actually, we're more like his best friends. How do you know him?" Misty said.

"We met when I interviewed him for a scholarship." Ms. Percington explained.

"Oh! You're the headmaster! I'm sorry, ma'am! I'm Dawn Dussk, pleasure to meet you!" Dawn said introducing herself.

"Hello, Miss Dussk and you would be?" Ms. Percington addressed Misty.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, I'm the Cerulean City gym leader, or I was anyway." Misty said shaking the principal's hand.

"Gym leader, huh? Well, I suppose since you are all completely new I'll ignore your ignorance to the rules. All the rules will be explained tomorrow be in class by seven AM tomorrow. The dorms are that way and you should already be aware of your room numbers and homerooms. Have a nice day and welcome to Poke'Tech." Ms. Percington said.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry!" Ash said.

"Yes, you are forgiven just do not let it happen again, young man, follow the rules or I'll ensure that your scholarship is removed!" she warned and then she stuttered away.

"They can do that?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, if I don't maintain a 4.0 grade average my entire time here I'll be expelled immediately. I don't have any time for goofing off, that isn't gonna be easy for someone like me." Ash replied.

"Wow, Ash that's a lot of pressure, I'd go crazy! We'll help however we can, right Dawn?" Misty said.

"You bet!" Dawn agreed.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!" Ash replied.

"Well, we better get going and unpack at our dormitories." Misty stated.

"Oh, right, I'll see you guys later then. The boys' side is to the left and the girls' side is to the right." Ash said.

"See ya later, Ash!" Dawn said.

"Bye!" Misty called out as Ash went his separate way from the girls. Ash walked along the enormous, breath-taking campus. The building was beautiful, it had an intricate design and ornate statues on every corner. There was an elaborate sign welcoming the freshmen students it was wonderfully decorated. Alongside, Pikachu, Ash entered the boys' dorm and read the identification card he was given that listed the number of his room.

"Okay, let's see Pikachu, room 292, floor 4… Okay, so we're going to have to go up the elevator." Said Ash as he and Pikachu made their way up to their correct floor. Ash glanced around checking each room until finally he saw his room number, 292. "Ah-hah, there it is Pikachu room 292!" Ash exclaimed as he happily turned the doorknob to see a purple-haired boy as his roommate. The boy turned around instantly and they both recognized each other automatically.

"Paul!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Ketchum!" Paul exclaimed both shocked to see one another attending the acclaimed, overpriced, Pokémon Technical Academy.


	6. Greeting Familiar Faces!

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked crudely. "You're already a Pokémon Master what do you want."

"If I don't earn a degree I can't keep my title, I'm guessing you want to continue training too?" Ash replied.

"Duh." Paul stated bluntly.

"Gee, you could be a _little_ nicer I mean I thought you'd be over our childhood rivalry _5 years_ later, Paul, or am I still too _pathetic_ for you?" Ash said grinning.

Paul looked up snickering. "Sorry I guess I'm just in a bad mood." Paul replied.

"That's okay. So, Paul, what's up, how's your brother?" Ash asked casually.

"Reggie, he's doing fine I guess I haven't spoken to him in a while or he hasn't spoken to me since a couple of things…" Paul said vaguely.

"Like what?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"None of your business." Paul stated.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you don't wanna tell me, Paul, that's fine by me, I was just trying to be friendly." Ash said.

"I'll tell you the underlying reason, I beat Brandon and he's mad because he couldn't, isn't that pathetic?" Paul replied.

"Um, I guess so. But, congrats on finally beating Brandon he was tough!" Ash complimented.

"That's right you would know…Since you win _everything_." Paul mumbled.

"That's a huge exaggeration, Paul…I have more troubles than you know." Ash replied.

"You're an international superstar and to think _I _was the one calling _you _pathetic." Paul said laughing to himself.

"It's not as great as you'd think…people turn on you, people you loved, people you trusted, you lose a lot of things important to you." Ash said maybe too profoundly.

"I lost some pretty important people too." Paul stated.

"Paul, I-I'm sorry." Ash said sympathetically.

"No she didn't die she ran away, I sent her running away." Paul said despondently. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not, you could just use an attitude adjustment, I've noticed that since day one." Ash said. Over at the girls' dorm Misty and Dawn we're making their way to their dorm rooms to discover who they're going to have to board with for four years.

"Okay room 222 floor 1…" Misty said pondering to herself when she suddenly came across to the room correctly labeled with her name Misty opened the door and walked in dragging her suitcase. She walked inside to find a girl with an enormous blob of purple hair tied up into two large pigtails and a small ponytail that hung below the rest of hair gigantic hair and on top of her absurd amount of hair there was a neatly tied bow fastened.

"Um, hello, I'm, Misty Waterflower pleasure to meet you!" Misty said introducing herself to her new roommate.

"Not even knocking before entering a room, what a kid!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Misty said a bit confused.

"My name is Iris Gemanii and I believe your etiquette could use a lesson." Iris remarked. "Wait a second did you say your name was Misty?"

"Yeah, why?" Misty asked.

"I know that name I've heard it before…" Iris contemplated.

"Well, yeah it's not that uncommon." Misty replied.

"No, no, I feel like I know someone named Misty…let me think…that's it! My friend Ash, told me about you!" Iris exclaimed.

"You know Ash, well everyone knows Ash, I mean personally." Misty said.

"Oh, yeah we traveled through the Unova region together and I was there to watch him win it!" Iris said boastfully.

"No way! I traveled with Ash through Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto! Now that you mention I think Ash might've mentioned you a few times to me before too!" Misty exclaimed.

"Alright, Misty Waterflower maybe you're not such a kid after all, I'm beginning to like you!" iris said in reconcile.

"Thanks, you're growing on me too!" Misty said giggling a little as Iris began helping her unpack her bags. Dawn was still scouring the building for her room.

"324…324…where is it, Piplup!" Dawn cried out in frustration.

"Do you need some help, _Dee-dee_?" A voice called out cackling.

"Who's there?" Dawn asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" The voice said again as she approached into the light so Dawn could identify her.

"Ursula…" Dawn moaned.

"What aren't you happy to see me?" Ursula said laughing.

"Yeah, almost as happy as I'd be to see my grave…" Dawn mumbled.

"What was that Dee-dee?" Ursula teased.

"I can't believe you remember that? My God, I am so over that, I was ten years old, Ursula, really?" Dawn stated.

"You don't get it do you, Dee-dee?" Ursula said.

"Get what?" Dawn said, puzzled.

"I rule the roost around here, I'm the queen vespiquin if you will." Ursula replied with an arrogant attitude. "I've got all the boys here wrapped around my finger and not a girl in this school has the audacity to challenge me."

"Well, I'm still new here." Dawn replied pulling out a Poke'ball anticipating a challenge.

"No, Dee-dee, not that sort of challenge…You'll unravel what I mean eventually, you're a bright girl. I've been enrolled at Poke'Tech for three years oh and by the way, your room is directly to the left…it's pretty obvious." Ursula said flipping her hair egotistically as she walked away elegantly.

"She would be here…wouldn't she, Piplup?" Dawn grumbled and Piplup nodded in agreement as Dawn entered her room and see who her roommate was. Dawn walked in to see May brushing her hair in front of her mirror. May saw Dawn through the mirror and turned around.

"Dawn, is that you?" May said with a big greeting smile.

"May? Wow, it's been a while! I haven't seen you since I met you at the Wallace Cup!" Dawn exclaimed as they gave each other a long-time-no-see hug.

"I did see that that you won the Johto grand festival, congratulations!" Dawn said.

"Wow, I'm so glad I got someone I know for a roommate! We'll be in the same grade too!" May exclaimed. And with everyone packed up in their new rooms they were almost ready to begin their exciting enrollment at Poke'Tech Academy.

_**Hey people just a few messages from me:**_

_**A lot of you have commented suggesting shippings I just wanted to let you know I have favorite pairings and I only like certain people with certain other people so you'll just have to wait and see what my favorite's are! I'll add other ships temporarily but which ship prevails in the end of the story will always be my favorite :D I do appreciate your interest and reviews!**_

_**I absolutely love reviews so leave anything and I'll be really happy I love to hear feedback!**_

_**I promise to update AT LEAST once a week but probably way more than that.**_

_**If anyone's interested in my other stories please check out my bio! I've written and it's complete, one story on Ash's Father called The Very Best Like No One Ever Was so if you're intrigued by Ash's missing father I highly recommend it! Once again please review! I also am writing a sequel to that story and I'm writing a very dramatic fic on a war between all the regions it'll be shippy too but super sad and dramatic so if you like that stay tuned. And most likely this story WILL have a sequel it depends on you guys response.**_

_**And most importantly thank you so much for everyone who reads and especially those who review I love entertaining other Pokamon fans so I appreciate you reading and especially reviewing so much thank you all!**_

~Lotty


	7. The Clock Strikes Twelve!

It was now three o'clock in the morning and everyone was out like a rock from the exhausting, yet exhilarating quest to get here or eagerly lying in bed anxiously awaiting to attend class on the big campus. Over at the boys' dorms a certain someone was training in the hallway with his newly acquired Combusken which had only recently evolved from Torchic. This certain someone was Max Maple he was so incredibly excited for tomorrow he just simply had to master the move fire spin so he was pulling an all-nighter to accomplish this ambition of his.

"Okay, Combusken try it one more time you've almost got the hang of it! Remember, what May said it's almost just like flamethrower and she had a Combusken too, so she knows what she's talking about! Ready now try again!" Max commanded as his Combusken attempted the move spewing out a powerful blast of fire which, accidentally, hit a table in the hall which subsequently bursted into flames. The whole area was spreading like wildfire the sweltering heat was growing and Max began to panic.

"H-h-help!" Max cried and Tracey, Max's roommate heard Max scream and immediately awoke to the smell of smoke. Tracey, then too began to panic as he thrust open the door.

"Max! What are you doing!" Tracey screamed as the growing fire started awaken the rest of the students.

"I-I'm sorry, Tracey, really!" Max cried as he was encircled by the flames. Tracey glanced over and saw Max's Combusken engulfed in flames and he immediately knew how this horrid accident occurred. "Max, return your Pokémon!" Tracey hollered as Max obediently followed his orders.

"Wha-what do I do now!" Max cried in fear.

"We need a water type Pokémon!" Tracey cried. Ash began to sniff the pervasive smoke and began having a coughing fit in his sleep which eventually awoke him.

"Ah! Pikachu, Pikachu wake up I think there might be a fire!" Ash screamed shaking Pikachu who was quietly asleep on his lap. "Paul, Paul, wake up, wake up!" Ash screamed frantically. Ash then got up and shook Paul's shoulder to wake him.

"What, what is it that you want, Ketchum." Paul stated angrily.

"Fire!" Ash shouted.

"What!" Paul cried as they all raced to the door and opened it to verify the statement. Ash looked down the hallway and saw Tracey and Max screaming about the fire and Ash climbed over the flames cautiously to get to them.

"Ketchum, are you nuts?" Paul shouted to him and Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder.

"I'll be fine!" Ash called back.

"Whatever…" Paul grumbled as Ash reached them.

"You guys don't just stand there call the fire department!" Ash yelled not bothering with the greetings of _long-time-no-see_ because they were in a dire mortal crisis at the moment.

"Ash! Wouldn't it be easier just to use a water Pokémon!" Tracey cried as the flames grew higher.

"Ash, Pikachu help me!" Max cried as he choked on the smoke.

"Max! Aren't there any sprinklers in this place!" Ash shouted as just then an older boy came out with his elbow raised over his mouth as he coughed.

"Swampert, I choose you!" The mysterious voice commanded. "Hydro-pump!" he said as all the flames were immediately extinguished leaving everyone sopping wet, which is a whole lot better than being left a pile of ashes.

"Now, Max you should know better." He said as the boy now became visible since the fog of smoke was gone.

"Brock!" Ash shouted out. "Hey, Brock, good to see ya'!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey, Pokémon Master." Brock said sarcastically and Ash smiled.

"Oh and hey, Tracey, Max great to see you again too!" Ash exclaimed shaking hands with all his old pals.

"Hey, Ash, Brock! Sorry, guys I didn't mean to and thanks for saving me Brock I really owe you one!" Max said.

"Don't mention it, what're friends for!" Brock said.

"Hello, Ash and Brock!" Tracey said when suddenly another kid came running towards the scene.

"Heeeeyyyy! I hear there's a fire here! That's it I'm fining whoever did this and they've got ten seconds to pay up!" He cried dashing down the hall.

"Oh…I wonder who this is…" Ash said grinning knowing all to well it was old rival from Sinnoh, Barry.

"Hey, Barry." Brock said not surprised at all when Barry reached them.

"Oh…Hey it's you two! Ash, Brock I should've known, I'm fining you, you have exactly ten seconds to pay up-ten, nine, eight, seven-" Barry started.

"No,no, Barry it's all out now, calm down!" Brock said reassuringly.

"Oh…well I guess no harm, no foul. So, how's everyone doing!" Barry exclaimed.

"What's with this guy, it's like he's two people?" Tracey whispered to Ash and Ash laughed.

"He's always been like this." Ash replied.

"So, am I supposed to bow to you now, almighty Pokémon Master?" Barry teased.

"That's alright you don't have to do that!" Ash said in response as he laughed a little.

"Alright, everyone it's nearly four AM now I think we ought to go back to bed and talk again tomorrow, er rather later this morning." Brock said.

"Yeah, alright, `night everyone." Ash said as he walked slowly back to his room yawning. "Well, that was exciting, eh, Pikachu?" Ash joked patting the little electric mouse's head.

"Did you put it out?" Paul asked bluntly.

"Yeah, Brock did, you remember Brock right?" Ash said.

"Sort of." Paul grumbled in response.

"Oh, well he was that other friend of mine that traveled with me and Dawn, do you remember her?" Ash asked as he stretched.

"Yes, yes I remember Dawn, okay! I don't see why this is such a big deal to you, Ketchum! They're all pathetic anyway." Paul yelled.

"Yeesh, calm down I was just curious…" Ash replied.

"Well, stop, stop being curious!" Paul yelled.

"Gosh, I bring up Dawn and Brock and you act like I brought up Cyrus or Giovanni." Ash replied.

"Whatever…I'm going to bed don't bother me again." Paul grumbled.

"Goodnight to you too then…" Ash said awkwardly as he crawled back into bed to try and rest some for the day ahead of him. Over at the girls' dorm things weren't running so smoothly either. Iris was blaring music so loud it could make your eardrums burst.

"Iris, it is three AM can you _please_ turn that down at least!" Misty yelled wedging two pillows up against her ears trying to muffle the sound of the obnoxiously audible music.

"Why should I, you can't even take a little music, you're such a kid!" Iris exclaimed.

"…I'm the kid…Yet you're the one jamming out to some trashy radio station at THREE IN THE MORNING!" Misty screamed.

"Misty, take it down a notch people are trying to sleep there is no need for such loud voices you're such a kid!" Iris scolded.

"I HAVE TO TAKE IT DOWN A NOTCH!" Misty screamed hopping out of bed, ready to fight. "Turn that atrocious sound off!"

"No way you're not the boss of me!" Iris replied stubbornly just then the two argumentative girls heard a knock, rather a thumping on the door and Misty answered it. It was Dawn and May with, tired, agitated looks on their faces.

"Can you two save your fiesta music till tomorrow because some of us are trying to siesta!" Dawn shouted.

"Sorry, I keep telling her to turn it off but, she won't listen to me!" Misty replied.

"Oh, Hi, Misty, it's me May!" May exclaimed giving Misty a friendly hug.

"Hey, May, how've you been lately?" Misty asked rhetorically.

"ANYWAY, can you,… I'm sorry what's your name?" Dawn asked.

"Iris, Iris Gemanii." Iris replied in a braggadocios tone.

"Well, Iris, can you please, turn that off so we can sleep?" Dawn asked demandingly.

"Please, Iris, I'm really tired I can't sleep hearing that." May asked more politely.

"It's driving Piplup crazy!" Dawn exclaimed and Piplup nodded while still plugging its ears.

"Fine..." Iris capitulated to their pleadings reluctantly.

"THANK YOU!" Misty exclaimed.

"That's all I ask!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Thanks, Iris, and bye Misty, goodnight guys!" May said and they tiptoed back to their own rooms and settled in to rest up for the impeditive day around the bend. The next morning finally arrived and everyone was psyched to say the least. They all were rushing to slip on their uniforms, eat breakfast, back their book-bags and get there at seven sharp as Ms. Percington had specifically instructed. It was a quarter-of-seven and everyone was congregated at the main lobby entrance of the exquisite school building.

"Oh, hey, Ash!" Dawn said as she spotted him amongst the crowd.

"Morning, Dawn!" Ash exclaimed as May ran up behind them.

"Ash!" May exclaimed.

"May! I knew you must've been here 'cause I ran into your brother last night…" Ash stated.

"Oh, you say it like it's a bad thing?" May said.

"No, no, I was happy to see him…just not the position he was in." Ash replied.

"Why? What happened?" May asked concernedly.

"There was a fire and Max was sort of responsible. I don't want to be labeled a tattletale so if anyone asks you didn't hear it from me!" Ash informed.

"Max! I knew if I let him out of my sight for one second he'd cause some kind of problem, he always does!" May shouted.

"Is everyone alright?" Dawn asked.

"Everybody's fine it was just scary. Oh, yeah and I came across Brock, Tracey and Barry too last night and you'll never guess who my roommate is…" Ash stated.

"Who?" Asked May.

"Paul!" Ash exclaimed and Dawn's eyes widened. "I know you don't know him, May, but Dawn does."

"I don't care, why would I care!" Dawn exclaimed. "Paul is a selfish, good-for-nothing, womanizing, jerk!" Dawn screamed.

"…Dawn, calm down, I don't like him either but…" Ash said.

"He never hit you!" Dawn exclaimed in fury but quickly resented opening her big mouth.

"What!" Ash said. "He hit you? Dawn, why didn't you tell me this I would have taught him a lesson he'd never forget!" Ash yelled furiously.

"Oh, me and my big mouth…" Dawn said glumly.

"Dawn, what did Paul do?" Ash demanded.

"Who is this Paul and what did he do to you?" May asked.

"…Paul is my ex-boyfriend, okay?" Dawn confessed.

"You dated Paul?" Ash said, shocked. "But, you always hated him?"

"Hey, I hated Drew but I love him like crazy now!" May exclaimed happily blushing.

"You and Drew are going out now? Well, that doesn't come to me as a surprise!" Ash said with a smile when suddenly Brock walked up behind them.

"Hello, May, Dawn!" Brock said cheerfully.

"Brock!" May exclaimed as she gave him a huge smile.

"Hey, May, good to see ya!" Brock said.

"Dawn, hey, it's Brock?" Ash said seeing Dawn acting very despondent staring downwards.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, hi Brock." Dawn said.

"Hey, Dawn, you okay?" Brock replied.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Dawn fibbed.

"And what about you Piplup, Pikachu?" Brock said patting the two Pokémon's heads. "I guess all of you guys showed up because of that law, right?"

"You guessed right." Ash replied.

"I've been here awhile studying to become a Pokémon doctor you always needed a degree for that." Brock explained. "So I was really surprised to see everyone."

"I'm sure glad everyone's here I missed you all so much!" May exclaimed.

"Brock, you'll never guess who's dating now?" Ash stated.

"Oh, who?" Brock asked curiously.

"May and Drew! Say, May is Drew here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he should be around somewhere he promised to see me after school today I haven't seen him in a while." May replied.

"Why am I not surprised." Brock said smiling. "Oh, Ash is Misty here I'm dying to see her again." Brock asked.

"Oh, yeah I ran into her and Dawn on m plane ride here I don't know where she ran off to. Any idea where Tracey and Max are?" Ash responded.

"Nah, I have no idea." Brock replied. "Well, I'll catch up with you guys later I'm gonna go see if I can catch up with Misty, see you!" Brock said.

"Later, Brock!" Ash called out.

"I'll come!" May called out following Brock but, Ash stayed still curious and perturbed about Dawn and Paul's previous relationship.

"Dawn? Please, tell me what happened?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Ash, it wasn't during our travels okay?" Dawn replied.

"So? I still care." Ash stated, putting his hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Ash, please, I don't want to talk about it. I appreciate your concern but…" Dawn said blushing a little as Piplup began frantically talking about what Paul did but, of course only Pikachu could understand.

"It's times like these when I wish Team Rocket was still around." Ash muttered reflecting on how Meowth would always translate for them.

"I-I have to go." Dawn said as she moved Ash's hand off her arm and slowly walked away as Piplup followed.

"Dawn…" Ash muttered as Misty dashed over to him after seeing the whole conversation.

"Hey, Ash, sleep okay?" Misty said greeting him.

"Oh, hey, Misty, yeah I slept fine…aside from Max causing a fire and what not." Ash replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I heard." Misty giggled. "So…What's wrong with Dawn?" Misty asked enviously after seeing Ash put his hand on her arm so tenderly.

"I don't know...she won't tell me, I'm worried about her." Ash replied. "Oh, Misty, May and Brock were looking for you."

"Brock's here!" Misty exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, so's Tracey!" Ash said with a smile.

"Aw, I have to find them! Darn, we only have two minutes." Misty said.

"Why don't we all get together after school tonight?" Ash suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ash! We can all catch up, I'll find a restaurant and we'll invite anyone we come across!" Misty stated.

"Great! We can't wait can we Pikachu!" Ash said with a smile.

"Okay, then it's settled!" Misty exclaimed. Meanwhile, Dawn was in the girl's bathroom crying, trying to fix her running mascara down her face.

"I hate that jerk, Piplup!" Dawn said in a tirade to Piplup as she used the disposable towel to wipe her face clean.

"Hey, Dawn, no need to worry, right?" said a red-head stepping out of a stall.

"Zoey?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Right, good to know you didn't forget me! Here let me help you get cleaned up we better hurry, Ms. Percington's going to be giving her big speech any second now!" Zoey said helping Dawn out as Piplup hopped into her arms. "Hey, Piplup!" Zoey said. Dawn was glad to know that she had friends who truly cared, Zoey, Brock, Ash, who even though they hadn't seen one another in years it feels like yesterday and that when they said they'd always be there they meant it. Of course in Ash's case she was hoping for more than just good friends but, she wasn't the only one crushing on him.

"So, who's this jerk?" Zoey asked curiously as she handed Dawn her mascara to reapply.

"My ex-boyfriend, Paul…he-he use to hit me…and now he's here and Ash keeps asking me to tell me what happened between us but I just…" Dawn began.

"You feel uncomfortable telling a guy this, I get it. Oh, and good to know Mr. Pokémon Master's here, I'll have to stop by and say hi." Said Zoey as she pet Piplup.

"Exactly, and don't get me wrong I trust Ash, it's just…I don't want to get him involved with this mess…it'd be awkward to have my best friend tangled up in all this." Dawn replied.

"I know, come on we're gonna get in trouble, no need to worry, forget about it!" Zoey said handing Dawn her backpack.

"Thanks, Zoey, you're the best." Dawn said with a warm, grateful smile as they both stepped outside to see Ms. Percington on a pedestal in front of a podium testing her microphone preparing to start the school year to remember.

_**Hey everyone so what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it I know it was a bit lengthy but the story's hardly even begun and I'm up to chapter five(the first one doesn't count). So please review tell me if you like the chapters short or long(but they sort of have to be long 'cuz otherwise this story will be like a hundred chapters) Okay so thanks for reading please stay tuned expect an update by tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest! Please review thank you all! :D**_


	8. Back to School

"Testing, testing, one, two!" Ms. Percington muttered into the microphone to test its audibility. "Okay students welcome to this years' class year! We have a batch full of new students this year so I'd like all of our older students to give our new students a warm welcome and show them around! For our more familiar students you know the rules and how they are enforced and they will remain the same for this school year and there is zero tolerance of anyone breaking the rules. For our new students you will be handed a class schedule that divides you up by rosters. For example whoever is in roster A will follow the schedule of roster A. Each roster will consist of around ten students and you will be intermixed with one other roster each class and each class you will be intermixed with a different roster. You will all receive a school handbook taking you through our school's rules, regulations, and curriculum. Whichever classes you enlisted in upon registration will also affect your schedule. Ms. Jessie and Mr. James over there will be handing out your sheets that have your correct roster letter and schedule there and you will pick up a handbook on the table left to them. Tell them your name and they will hand you your paper. Thank you for your cooperation and I am looking forward to a great school year filled with no defiance." Ms. Percington said giving her welcoming speech.

"Ms. Jessie? Mr. James? Please don't tell me…" Ash grumbled to Misty standing beside him.

"Oh, Ash, what're the odds it'd be them it's probably just a coincidence!" Misty said though doubting that she herself was being honest.

"Misty, they've been following me around for years the odds of it being them are pretty high." Ash exclaimed.

"Oh, poor Pikachu…" Misty said with a slight giggle.

"Poor Pikachu! What about me!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, I'm only kidding." Misty said nudging him. "Here, we better get in line."

"Oh, right!" Ash exclaimed as he, once again, bumped into the stout headmaster.

"My word you are a klutz!" Ms. Percington exclaimed, irritated and appalled.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Percington, I didn't mean it!" Ash exclaimed apologetically.

"You rednecks are all alike you have no idea how to behave in public for a Pokemon Master, you aren't much of a gentleman. You act like your mother raised you in a barn-oh wait she probably did. Follow the rules and watch where you are going, don't think because you're a Pokemon master I'm going to go easy on you, redneck or not!" Ms. Percington reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of my home origin, thank you." Ash said letting his frustration out a little clenching his fists. Misty saw how angry he was, she knew it was hard for him to hold his temper he'd go off the wall in an instant the second Gary insulted him.

"Ash." Misty whispered and he turned around giving her look that said what and she shook her head disapprovingly and that was enough for him to know what she meant.

"Like I said, I'm sorry I'll try to be more careful from now on." Ash apologized insincerely.

"Yes, very good you see to that." She replied as suddenly she glanced down and caught eye of Ash's Pikachu happily sitting on the floor. "Is that _your_ Pokemon?"

"Yes, it's my Pikachu, why?" Ash responded.

"It is mandatory that all Pokemon be kept in their Poke'balls on school grounds at all times except for when told otherwise." Ms. Percington stated.

"Er, Ms. Percington, you see, Pikachu isn't exactly fond of Poke'balls. It hates being confined, it always has!" Ash replied.

"Then get rid of it and choose another." She said.

"What! No, Ms. Percington I can't, please, just let Pikachu stay!" Ash begged.

"Pikachu, pi!" Pikachu cried out as it hopped up on Ash's shoulder looking distressed.

"It's true Ms. Percington Pikachu never liked staying its Poke'ball since the first day of Ash's journey it always hated it! You can't take Pikachu away that wouldn't be fair!" Misty advocated.

"This Pikachu, is it your starter Pokemon, your very first?" Ms. Percington interrogated.

"Yes, ma'am." Ash replied.

"I see…very well you may keep it. But! Make sure that it minds its manners and causes no mischief or that'll be the end of that. Understand?" Ms. Percington yielded to Ash and Misty's pleas.

"I promise!" Ash stated solemnly.

"Very well, have a nice day." Ms. Percington said as she pranced away to scold other students for whatever reason she could find.

"She's so mean to you, Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"I know…She thinks that just because I'm from Pallet Town I'm a hillbilly or something, she reminds me of Tripp." Ash snarled.

"Tripp?" Misty asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"A rival of mine way back from when I traveled in Unova." Ash explained.

"Oh." Misty stated. "Hey, Ash, line's moving." Misty said as they moved forward.

"…Misty?" Ash said twiddling his fingers and face blushing red as a tomato.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked nervously seeing how he looked.

"It's just…You look different today, did you do something to your hair?" Ash asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, why is something wrong with it!" Misty said.

"No, no, I like it, it looks really cute." Ash said, blushing.

"Really? Thanks, Ash!" Misty said also, blushing. "Line again."

"So…Misty, what classes are you taking I mean aside from the mandatory ones?" Ash asked as they waited in the insanely long line.

"We had to take three right? Yeah. Okay, I took gym leading, obviously, the battling courses and I thought I'd give Poke'athalons a try. How about you, Ash?" Misty said.

"I took the battling courses, the doctor classes and the professor expert classes and I'm majoring in the battling course, and you I'm guessing you're majoring in gym leading, right?" Ash guessed.

"Yup!" Misty said with a wink. Misty and Ash finally reached the hand-out line.

"Uh-oh it is them…Maybe they won't recognize me?" Ash said, fooling himself.

"Ash, I don't mean to make you feel down but, you're probably the reason they're here." Misty replied.

"Not me, Pikachu…" Ash grumbled. They walked up to Mr. James and Ms. Jessie, Ash hiding his face behind his hand.

"Name?" Jessie asked. "You look awfully familiar…"

"Oh, heh, must be a coincidence, we've never met!" Misty lied.

"No, no, I definitely know you too…" James pondered.

"Yeah, you knuckleheads, it's one of the twerpettes the twerp use to travel around with!" Meowth exclaimed, hiding in James' shirt.

"Shut up you, imbecile!" James said smacking Meowth.

"That's right! You were the first one he traveled with you stayed the longest… You called me an old hag!" Jessie yelled.

"…Um, I think you have the wrong Misty!" Misty said.

"I never said your name. Gotcha!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Fine it is me! What're you three doing here!" Misty shouted, holding up the line nonchalantly.

"Why we're teachers here!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, sure you're just here to get Pikachu from Ash!" Misty yelled accusatively.

"Oh, the twerp's here!" Jessie exclaimed happily.

"Wait to go, Misty!" Ash yelled.

"It's the twerp! Hey, long-time-no-see, you don't hold grudges, do you Mr. Pokemon Master, sir?" James exclaimed.

"Um…sure, just stay away from Pikachu!" Ash demanded.

"Yeah, sure twerp…whatever you say." Meowth said and James hit him again and Ash and Misty began laughing hysterically.

"What!" James exclaimed. "Are you mocking us!"

"Prepare for trouble!" Misty chanted while chuckling.

"Make it double!" Ash quoted Team Rocket in a mocking tone as he laughed.

"What is so funny!" Jessie yelled, they were all becoming angry.

"To protect the world in devastation!" Misty said in the same condescending tone as her, Ash and Pikachu died of laughter. "Ahhhhhhh…good times."

"You guys never won!" Ash laughed.

"EVER!" Misty laughed. "It was kind of sad you kept trying over, and over and over!"

'Hey, you gotta admire their persistence and determination!" Ash joked and the three laughed once more.

"Take this." Jessie said shoving the paper and handbook in their faces.

"Now go.." James mumbled feeling insulted. Misty and Ash walked away rubbing their eyes and their laughter slowly dying down.

"I'm roster E, what about you?" Misty asked.

"I'm K oh, but look we have battle together and history!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh I'm glad! Okay, I'll guess I'll see you then bye, Ash, bye Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed.

"See you later, Misty, don't forget about our plan!" Ash shouted.

"I won't, see ya!" Misty said and they both went off in their separate direction to attend their asserted classes. Over at practically the end of the line was Dawn and Zoey standing together and unbeknownst to them was Paul only two spots behind, Paul was well aware but, the girls didn't have the slightest inkling.

"I can't stop thinking about him, Zoey, I don't know what to do. I was fine until he had to show up and ruin everything." Dawn said and Paul overheard because he was eavesdropping he felt a sharp pang of pain hearing Dawn say that.

"Dawn, I told you don't even think about it. I'm sure you'll find a boy who treats you a hundred times better than Paul did." Zoey stated.

"That won't be hard to find…" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Dawn?" Zoey said.

"It's true! He treated me like a doormat! He'd always hit me and tell me how pathetic I was and it hurt…in more ways than one, I really cared about him." Dawn sniffled.

"It's over, Dawn you've got to move on. Don't give him the satisfaction of crying over him all this time." Zoey said offering her advice.

"You're right." Dawn said when suddenly Kenny walked by. At first he walked straight past them not even noticing, but then he stopped in his tracks and realized who he just had passed.

"Dawn?" Kenny said.

"Kenny?" Dawn said as he approached them.

"Hey, Dawn my Mom said you'd be here, I'm glad I ran into you!" Kenny exclaimed. "Oh, and hey, Zoey, Miss top coordinator!"

"Hey, Kenny, no need for titling me!" Zoey said modestly.

"So, Dawn I guess you'll be taking Poke'styling courses, right, _Dee-dee_?" Kenny teased.

"Yeah, Kenny." Dawn said with a smile.

"Well-well, I am too!" Kenny decided on the spot.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll see you there!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I hope so! …So, Dawn I just ran into Ash, y'know, Ketchum?" Kenny said.

"Yes, Kenny, I know who Ash is." Dawn replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, you chose him over me to travel with after the grand festival…" Kenny mumbled beneath his breath hoping no one heard, but Dawn made it out just fine.

"Kenny! I had to cheer Ash on, he cheered me on, I left you a letter, Kenny!" Dawn said defensively and Kenny started to blush like mad.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Kenny exclaimed, still flushing red and Zoey giggled at him. "Anyway, Ash is inviting all of our old friends to meet up after school I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, um, sure…" Dawn agreed.

"Zoey, you're invited too, Ash asked me to ask all his old friends I ran into." Kenny said.

"I'll be there!" Zoey agreed.

"Great then I'll see ya!" Kenny said when out of nowhere Paul budged in line to reach the three, he was jealous.

"Am _I _invited?" Paul asked brusquely, staring at Dawn directly and Dawn glared back. "I _am_ Ketchum's roommate."

"No." Dawn muttered begrudgingly.

"What was that!" Paul demanded and Dawn flinched accustomly, almost by force-of-habit.

"You okay?" Kenny asked seeing her flinch for no apparent reason.

"Uh…yeah. I just don't think Ash would want _you_ there." Dawn said boldly and Paul stepped towards her.

"Kenny, help!" Dawn cried, clutching his shirt and hiding behind him for support.

"What! What's wrong, Dawn!" Kenny panicked.

"Dawn, what's with you!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yeah, _Dawn_?" Paul said.

"Sure, Paul, you can come." Kenny said with Dawn still quivering behind him.

"Good, I'll see you there, _all of you_." Paul said as he walked back to his place in line.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Kenny asked skeptically.

"Huh! Oh, yeah, I'm sorry!" Dawn said releasing her grip from Kenny's now wrinkled shirt.

"You sure?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, sorry." Dawn said.

"It's alright you're just worrying me." Kenny said.

"Well, no need to worry, right!" Dawn said with a big smile.

"Right, so I'll see you after school bye, guys!" Kenny said as he walked to his class.

"You need to chill, Dawn!" Zoey said.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it I'm so use to having to flinch and scream." Dawn said.

"Well, anyway let's get away from that topic. … Kenny so likes you." Zoey said.

"What! No way, he's just a childhood friend." Dawn said.

"Oh, please, I've known it since our days in Sinnoh." Zoey said.

"I don't think so." Dawn said. "Well, maybe I do have that effect on guys."

"Come on, you!" Zoey replied pushing Dawn forward inline as the two girls laughed all the way up to the top of the line.

_"Why did I do that to her? Why did I have to scare her like that? I'm so stupid…"_ Paul thought to himself in soliloquy. Over in about the middle of the excruciatingly long line was May and Drew. They had run into each other while she and Brock were searching for Misty, Tracey, Barry and Max.

"Drew, what classes are you gonna take?" May asked her boyfriend anxiously.

"Coordinating classes, and whatever else you're taking." Drew said romantically.

"Well, I think I'll take the Poke'Block making course and Pokemon Musical class along with obviously majoring in coordinating!" May exclaimed happily as she leaned up against Drew.

"Poke'Block, eh?" Drew said scowling.

"Yeah, so!" May said becoming mad.

"Nothing! Nothing…" Drew lied. "It's just I don't think my stomach can take any more May's purple surprise…"

"Drew!" May yelled.

"Sorry, May blame my stomach, not me!" Drew teased.

"That stuff was pretty awful…" May said laughing remembering how awful that stuff had tasted and how Munchlax was the only one who could get it down its throat.

"You're telling me!" Drew exclaimed.

"Well, then that's why I'm taking classes!" May said giggling.

"Fine by me, you need all the improvement you can get! Just don't ask me to be your taste tester!" Drew exclaimed teasingly.

"…Is it really that bad?" May asked.

"No, I'm just kidding I'll be your taste tester." Drew surrendered.

"Good!" May said and she held Drew's hand.

"Because nobody else will!" Drew said laughing.

"Drew!" May said laughing as she playfully slapped his arm and they moved forward in line. Behind Paul was the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, Gary.

"So, where you from?" Gary asked Paul making small talk.

"Veilstone City, you?" Paul replied abruptly and with no friendliness.

"Pallet Town, I'm the grandson of Professor Oak, Gary, pleasure to meet you." Gary said shaking hands with Paul.

"Pallet Town, eh? You wouldn't happen to know Ash Ketchum, would you?" Paul asked.

"I'm guessing you mean personally before he got all the limelight?" Gary joked. "Yeah, I know that kid pretty well, known him since, we were babies probably, we hated each other…" Gary laughed reminiscing on Ash and Gary's rivalry. "I was such a jerk! I was mean as heck to that kid and now look at him! We're friends now though, how do you know him?"

"When he traveled through Sinnoh I wasn't so nice either…"Paul laughed.

"I see, Ashy boy's here, ain't he? I think my Gramps ran that by me." Gary said.

"Yeah, he's my roommate." Paul stated.

"No kidding?" Gary said. "I'll have to say hi." Gary said as those two also got their schedules and set off to class. Brock, Max, Barry and Tracey also stood in line together and joked and touched on the past until receiving their handbooks and schedules and heading off to class. Ursula, Iris, and Cilan also went off to class not yet aware of the plans for after school but, hopefully would run into Ash sometime during the day. Everything was set and first period was about to begin. The real action begins in Poke'Tech Academy right here and right now.

_**See I told you I'd update by Wednesday…even though it's 11 at night still had it in on time! **_

_**Thanks for reading everyone and please,please review I appreciate it so much it makes my day so thank you so much :D**_

_**Sorry, I feel like I keep stalling the actual class time XD I promise though it'll be in the next chapter along with the little party at the restaurant**_

_**I hope you enjoyed and thx 4 reading excpect an update at least by Friday!**_


	9. Jealousy's the Ugliest Trait

Ash entered a classroom full of unfamiliar faces but, to them he was familiar they'd seen his face all over TV. The only person in the room Ash recognized was Brock which was a relief to him and Ash wasn't sure if the Nurse Joy was the same one from his Pastoria visit five years ago, Brock would know.

"Mr. Ketchum, you are late!" Nurse Joy stated, pointing out his tardiness.

"I'm sorry, I don't know my way around that well." Ash apologized.

"Very well, take a seat wherever you like." Nurse Joy said excusing him. The whole class stared as Ash walked over to take a seat next to Brock.

"Hey, Ash welcome to Pokémon doctoring class." Brock whispered.

"Hey, Brock. Say, Brock, is that the same Nurse Joy from when we traveled, how'd she recognize me?" Ash asked whispering.

"Ash…you're world famous of course she knows who you are and nope she's different." Brock replied.

"_You_ would know…" Ash mumbled.

"Hahaha very funny, Pokémon master. Hey, Pikachu how's it going, buddy?" Brock said petting Pikachu's head.

"Mr. Harrison is there a problem?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Ugh, no, Nurse Joy, sorry." Brock said. "Ash here just had a few questions, being a newbie and all."

"That's very nice of you to help that little boy out but, don't fall behind you're my top student." Nurse Joy stated.

"I won't, sorry." Brock assured.

"_Little _boy?" Ash grumbled and Brock snickered.

"Okay, so since today is our first class of the year I'm going to ask a few very basic questions to get an idea of how far along you are in this category. We'll get to know each other in time so don't worry about that. Alright, so for my first question which item heals a Pokémon from paralysis?" Nurse Joy interrogated the class and a boatload of hands shot up. She called on a random girl from the class.

"A paralyze heal can be used to heal a Pokémon from paralysis." She answered.

"Very good, that is the correct answer, now, who would tell me what potion heals a Pokémon from a sleep powder attack?" Nurse Joy asked the class again and again nearly all the hands in the classroom darted up. This time Nurse Joy called on Ash.

"Awakening heals a Pokémon from a sleep powder move." Ash answered.

"Very good, Ash, that is correct!" Nurse Joy replied and the class continued that way. Everyone else went through their classes almost the same with no actual class time just introducing themselves and a quick review of the basics, just like any other first day of school. The bell finally rang and at this point Ash and Misty's plan had quite a sum of people attending. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Tracey, Gary, Paul, Tripp, Iris, Cilan, Max, Barry, Dawn, Kenny, Zoey and even Ursula were all going to this restaurant that they hadn't even set reservations too. Dawn and Zoey were walking out of their last class and they were casually chatting when Dawn suddenly was captivated by Ash's bright smile.

"I want to ask him out but, I don't think he's into me, I'm afraid to…" Dawn told Zoey.

"Go for it the worst he could say is no, and knowing Ash it would be a very nice rejection." Zoey said with encouragement. "Besides you'll have your pal Piplup right beside you. Isn't that right, Piplup?"

"Piplup!" It chanted nodded in agreement happily. So Dawn decided to go for it. She raced up to Ash as everyone was darting out of school as Ms. Percington tried in vain to get everyone to calm down and exit in a single file line.

"Ash, seventeen people are coming to this get-together of yours, where are you even hosting it?" Dawn asked.

"The Magicarp Fillet, it's about a mile from the campus, these people don't all think Misty and I are paying…do they!" Ash asked.

"No, no, no I was just telling you how many of our friends are here." Dawn replied.

"Oh, okay cause I nearly had a heart attack." Ash said, relieved.

"Why you and Misty, wasn't it your idea…" Dawn asked.

"Well, Misty thought of it too so, y'know. What difference does it make anyway?" Ash replied.

"Oh, nothing I guess I just had a bad day…So, Ash I was just wondering if you'd like to…I don't know go out some time, just the two of us, and maybe Pikachu and Piplup?" Dawn asked and Ash just paused not knowing how to respond.

"You, you mean l-like a date, a real date, with me?" Ash asked, stunned.

"Yes, you! So, what do you say?" Dawn replied.

"Gee, I don't know, Dawn…I've never been on a date before…" Ash stalled.

"Well, there's a first to everything!" Dawn said smiling.

"Dawn, why would you want to go on a date with me, I-I'd mess everything up…everything. And I'm not romantic at all, ask anyone!" Ash said squeamishly.

"Please, Ash I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to go out with you! I traveled with you for a long time I think I know you pretty well. I really like you Ash." Dawn pressured.

"A, um, okay, sure, I'll go on a date with you Dawn!" Ash agreed somewhat reluctant by fear.

"Great! I can't wait we can set it up after everyone leaves the restaurant tonight, see ya later, Ash!" Dawn said as she happily skipped off.

"B-bye, Dawn." Ash called out. "Pikachu, what've I done! I can't go on a date the only thing I can do is battle and…yeah that's it!" Ash said freaking out and Pikachu just shrugged. "Easy for you, you're not the one going on a date with one of your best friends against your will!" Ash yelled as he made his way over to the restaurant to meet up with Misty and set up but, as he was walking he ran into Misty who'd just seen him chatting with Dawn.

"So, what was that all about?" Misty asked curiously.

"I think I just got myself a date...with Dawn." Ash said still sort of taken off guard. Misty immediately felt a pang of jealously but, did her best to grin and bare it.

"Oh...I'm happy for you, Ash..." Misty said glumly as she stared downwards playing with her feet. "Really…I hope that it goes well for you and Dawn."

"Misty?" Ash asked hearing the sound of heartbreak in her voice.

"Yeah?" Misty said despondently.

"You, okay? You sound upset?" Ash said cluelessly.

"Yeah, why-why wouldn't I be, I'm going to go have dinner with a dozen of my closest friends!" Misty said. "I-I'll be seeing you, Ash, I-I gotta go…" Misty stated heartbrokenly as she trailed off.

"Alright then, see you at dinner…" Ash called back. "Something's up with her?" Ash told Pikachu and Pikachu nodded affirmatively. Just as Dawn was happily twirling around in circles with Piplup to tell Zoey the great news she bumped into Kenny who had been waiting for her.

"Oh, Kenny, sorry, I didn't see you there!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's alright, what're you so giddy about? Did you forget you promised to meet up with me, _Dee-dee_?" Kenny asked, and actually Dawn _had_ completely forgotten.

"Why-why, of course not, Kenny! I just got side-tracked is all!" Dawn fibbed.

"Glad to hear it! Now let's go!" Kenny said as he grabbed Dawn by the wrist and ran to the restaurant.

"Hey, Kenny, slow down!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I'm just excited!" Kenny replied as he stopped, released Dawn's hand and began to walk.

"That's alright, I'm really psyched too!" Dawn said as Piplup finally caught up to them slowly trudging behind.

"So, what were you all hopped up about?" Kenny asked. "Y'know when you were idyllically swirling around?"

"Oh, that, I was just… …Well, Ash agreed to go on a date with me, I don't know why I hesitated to tell you!" Dawn explained.

"Oh…" Kenny said sadly, giving the same response Misty gave to Ash.

"Kenny, you okay?" Dawn said.

"Ugh, yeah, I-I'm fine…You two have fun together…" Kenny said enviously.

"You sure? You're looking kind of down." Dawn remarked.

"Ya-yeah, I'm great! Ash's a lucky guy is all." Kenny said with a warm smile.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked curiously pondering on what Zoey had mentioned earlier before class.

"You're a great girl is what I'm saying, Ash, whether he knows it or not is lucky to have a girl like you like him so much." Kenny explained as vaguely as possible.

"You're a great guy, Kenny, and any girl who gets you better know what she has too." Dawn replied warmly, unaware she herself that she was blushing.

"Thanks, now whattaya say we get on down to that place before sundown?" Kenny said brightly.

"Sure!" Dawn said and they continued on their way over to the get-together. Misty was off on a back road trying to wipe her tears away before she made it to the Psyduck Fillet when she passed Tracey who also, apparently knew this shortcut.

"Misty?" Tracey exclaimed. "It's been awhile!"

"Oh, hi Tracey great to see you." Misty said, her spirits lifted slightly.

"I suppose you're also headed to Ash's little party?" Tracey said as they both started walking together.

"Yeah…" Misty replied lifting her hand to wipe her eye again hoping Tracey wouldn't notice.

"Misty, are you _crying_?" Tracey asked.

"Huh, oh no! In this horrible lighting, I-I think something just got in my eye." Misty said as an excuse.

"All-alright…Though I'm getting the feeling you may not be telling the truth…" Tracey speculated.

"Aw, Tracey, you know me better than my own sisters!" Misty exclaimed and then started to cry again.

"Hey, hold on, calm down, Misty, hey come on, what's the matter?" Tracey said resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm being stupid." Misty cried.

"It can't be that stupid to have _you_ crying like this?" Tracey said.

"You remember…back when we traveled together through the Orange Islands…" Misty began, sniffling.

"Of course I do!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Well…remember when you always use to tease Ash and me…" Misty said.

"Oh… You still like him?" Tracey said smiling warmly.

"How'd you-" Misty began.

"It was pretty obvious what you were getting at, I always knew you liked him. Ash liked you too he was just too dense to realize it." Tracey said with a slick, nostalgic smile.

"He did?" Misty said, shocked.

"Oh, yeah, couldn't you tell?" Tracey said.

"No, I-I had no idea…" Misty said. "Do, do you think, it's silly of me to still like him…after all this time. I mean it was just a silly childhood crush, puppy love, but, I…" Misty stated. "I still like him but, he doesn't like me…at least not…anymore." Misty confessed.

"We finally have a confession, it took you five years but I finally got it out of you." Tracey joked. "And I wouldn't be so sure about Ash not liking you."

"He's dating Dawn…" Misty said gloomily.

"Oh, I see, I've heard her name before…I'm really sorry, Misty, I know you liked him, a lot." Tracey replied.

"It, it doesn't matter… Thanks, Trace." Misty said with gratitude. "I'm glad I can still count on you, even after all this time."

"Hey, when I said friends forever, I meant it!" Tracey said with a wink. "Now let's go over to that party we don't wanna be late!" Tracey said and he wiped Misty's eye with his sleeve affectionately and they made their way over to the Psyduck Fillet. Over at the Psyduck Fillet Ash stepped inside the fancy looking restaurant as he glanced around there were all sorts of exceedingly wealthy appearing families with fancy clothes and priceless jewels on. Seeing all the rich people with their Glameows and Persains on their laps made Ash wonder whether or not he and his friends would be capable of affording this place, but it was the only restaurant in town, limiting their choices to the Psyduck Fillet winning due to default. Ash and Pikachu walked up to the waiter at the front desk.

"Hello, table for seventeen, please." Ash requested.

"Do you have reservations?" The waiter asked.

"No, but I assure you they're coming." Ash said.

"Fine, I'll take your word, right this way." The waiter said escorting Ash and Pikachu to long table with a glass surface covered by a white, silk tablecloth. Ash sat down and they waiter placed seventeen menus at each seat and Ash's friends arrived in separate groups and Ash and Pikachu happily jumped up and greeted them. The last to arrive was Paul he was wearing a casual outfit along with a smug frown of disclosure.

"Come on, Paul, sit down!" Barry exclaimed energetically pulling him over and plopping him down in a seat next to himself and _all-too-conveniently_, Dawn.

"Well, looks like everybody's here!" Ash exclaimed and everyone started calling out "I", "Present", "Here" and other forms of attendance. "Great then let's order!"

"Great, it's tasting time!" Cilan exclaimed.

"It sure is! Oh, Drew, what should I order look at all this great food!" May exclaimed.

"I don't know, whatever's the cheapest…" Drew mumbled.

"Drew, don't be ridiculous, I'll pay for my own food!" May exclaimed.

"No, no, I couldn't let you do that you already paid my tuition I can't have you buying my meals as well, I'll take care of it and yours and Max's." Drew insisted.

"No, no, it's fine, Drew, really." May persisted.

"No, May, please, let me I'll feel guilty otherwise, okay?" Drew asked.

"Alright, suit yourself!" May said. Over at another side of the wide table Brock and Cilan ended up being seated side-by-side and were already in a conversation.

"So, I use to do all the cooking and cleaning and I also took care of all of Iris and Ash's Pokémon for our entire journey!" Cilan said. "But, I'm not complaining."

"I cooked, cleaned, took care of Pokémon, navigated directions, and did laundry for Ash, Misty, May, Max and Dawn for four journeys." Brock replied.

"I bet I cooked better." Cilan pronounced.

"Is that so?" Brock said anticipating the challenge.

"You bet." Cilan stated boldly again.

"Alright, you're on!" Brock said. "We'll both cook our best Pokémon food and feed it to everyone's Pokémon and whichever food the Pokémon favor is the victor."

"But, won't we get in trouble for using Pokémon, it is against the law now." Cilan stated.

"You're just afraid to lose." Brock said.

"Alright, then I accept your challenge. You, Brock, have a very unique flavor indeed!" Cilan stated.

"…okay." Brock said and then they both got to whipping up the finest meal they ever prepared, a feast fit for a king.

"Tracey, shouldn't we be getting back, think of all the homework in store for us! You know what they say: procrastination killed the Meowth!" Max quoted.

"No, Max, that's not what they say, it'; curiosity killed the Meowth, and lighten up, live a little, would you!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Fine, I will, I'll have a cheeseburger please!" Max told the waitress.

"Wow, now you're really living on the edge now." Tracey teased. While everybody was conversing Piplup grabbed Pikachu's napkin and Pikachu began chasing after Piplup to get it back. Everyone at the table got up to watch the two cutely fight over a napkin as Dawn took Ash outside their private room and Paul discreetly followed them.

"H-hey, Dawn, wha-what's up?" Ash asked nervously now feeling awkward talking to Dawn because they were now going on a date soon.

"I just wanted to talk to you in private and say that I think that we should go to the movies for our first date, what do you think?" Dawn suggested.

"Um, sure, the movies sounds great!" Ash agreed.

"How about Friday at six?" Dawn said.

"Ugh, sounds good." Ash said sheepishly.

"Great, I'll meet you there on Friday at six, can't wait!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Okay, sounds good…I guess we should go back in now before people start to talk." Ash said.

"Yeah, you go ahead I'm gonna stay out here for a second." Dawn said.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Dawn reaffirmed.

"Alright." Ash said and he went back outside leaving Dawn alone and susceptible.

"Already, luring another boy into your trap, I see, how pathetic." Paul said creeping over to Dawn who was sitting on the curb staring into the parking lot.

"Paul!" Dawn gasped. "J-just leave me alone!"

"Rip his heart out too, just don't come crying back to me." Paul stated.

"Paul, I loved you and you know it, now if you want to go there I will." Dawn threatened.

"You were just mad because you were too pathetic to beat me in a battle." Paul said jumping to an absurd conclusion.

"Battle? What are you talking about? I couldn't care less about losing a battle? It wasn't the beating me _in battle_ that I had a problem with." Dawn stated.

"Do you want to start with me, girl!" Paul yelled.

"Why don't you call your brother and mope to him!" Dawn screamed.

"Shut up! You pathetic, little, failure, shut your mouth!" Paul hollered back.

"Why, is he still not talking to you? Oh I wonder why, maybe because you physically abused your girlfriend!" Dawn shouted, jumping up.

"Why is Ash any better than me!" Paul shouted.

"Ash is sweet, loving, compassionate and would never hurt anyone!" Dawn yelled. "Oh…I see you're jealous, well, that's just too bad, you had your chance."

"I'm not jealous of a pathetic loser." Paul replied.

"Oh, you mean the world renowned Pokémon Master that you'll never measure up to." Dawn declared.

"You know you're a real phony, Dawn. You are an insecure, pathetic, idiot who's Is a shallow piece of work, that wears short skirts and tight shirts just to arouse guys attention, you're pathetic and pitiful and I'm done." Paul said as he grabbed Dawn by her collar.

"Paul, y-you don't want to do this, again!" Dawn cried.

"You asked for it, you little snit!" Paul screamed as he raised his arm and punched her harshly in the eye flinging Dawn to the cement. "Pathetic." Paul remarked and he just walked away. Dawn sat on the ground holding her throbbing eye and sobbing she slowly clutched on to a railing and staggered into the restaurant holding her eye, vision blurred.

"Dawn!" Kenny shouted concernedly and everyone ceased their focus from the playful Pokémon to see Dawn weakly trembling at the door.

"What on earth happened to you!" Brock exclaimed.

"Dawn, here let me help you." Kenny said wrapping his arm around her and carrying her to a chair to sit down.

"We're gonna need an ice pack." Brock said halting his cooking competition with Cilan.

"It was Paul, wasn't it?" Zoey speculated.

"Yeah, but, this is nothing new…" Dawn said wincing and holding her soon to be black-and-blue eye.

"That's it!" Ash shouted, infuriated. "How dare Paul hit a girl like that!"

"Let's teach him a lesson!" Kenny yelled also enraged.

"No, no, guys, please don't…It'll just make things worse." Dawn pleaded as Piplup hopped up to comfort her. "Hey, Piplup."

"Pip-pip!" Piplup exclaimed licking her bruised cheek as Misty handed Brock an ice pack and Brock placed it on Dawn's wounded eye.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Misty asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Dawn replied.

"Dawn, now, hold that on your eye until you go to bed alright? It'll help keep the swelling down." Brock instructed.

"Alright, thanks, Brock." Dawn replied.

"No problem. But, I'd like to teach that jerk a lesson myself." Brock grumbled, also angered by Paul's domestic abuse.

"Hey, Dawn, I'll help you home, okay, we better go now." May offered.

"Thanks, May." Dawn said accepting her offer.

"Alright, well we better get going. I'll see everyone at school tomorrow." May said helping Dawn up.

"Bye everyone, come on Piplup." Dawn said and Piplup hopped aboard May's shoulder, since Dawn was injured.

"Hey, May, wait up, I better go with you." Drew said.

"It's okay, Drew, I'll see you later." May said.

"No, I'll walk you two home." Drew insisted.

"Drew, it's fine, it'd be a waste of your time." May replied.

"Really, Drew, you don't have to." Dawn said.

"It'll ease my mind, I'm worried about you walking home alone, May, what if that Paul guy is out there waiting for you two." Drew said.

"Alright, Drew, if you really want to." May agreed.

"It'll make me feel better. Okay, thanks, guys, I'll see ya!" Drew said and the three went off.

"Well, I guess we all better call it a night." Iris exclaimed, yawning.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I think we've all had enough drama for one day." Brock said.

"Okay, thanks for coming guys." Ash said and everyone except Misty and Pikachu left.

"That Paul…he's more than a jerk." Misty said helping Ash clean up the table to lower the cost of the bill.

"I know… I'm going to teach him a lesson, Misty." Ash stated fiercely.

"D-don't hurt yourself, Ash." Misty said.

"When'd you turn into my mother?" Ash said with smirk.

"It's just…you always do reckless things without thinking and then you end up getting hurt…I've seen it happen many times, Ash." Misty said.

"It'll be fine, Misty, I'm not a kid anymore." Ash reminded Misty.

"I know, I know, I-I just worry about you, I don't know why…" Misty said wiping a dish clean. "Don't do anything stupid that you'll regret, okay?"

"I won't, I promise." Ash said.

"Well, that's the last of it." Misty said putting the last dish in the sink.

"Yep." Ash said. "Guess we better head out too, it's nearly midnight."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Ash by-" Misty began.

"Misty, wait! I-I'll walk you home." Ash said.

"Worried about me?" Misty said.

"You do have quite a temper and act before thinking." Ash said.

"I know, I'm not a kid anymore either, but, that much is true." Misty said.

"Well, then let's go. Ready, Pikachu!" Ash said and Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder and Ash left the money on the front desk as they exited the restaurant. They finally made it over to the dorms and Ash dropped Misty off and made his way up to his room, exhausted. Ash opened the door and Pikachu started to growl.

"What?" Paul growled.

Then, Ash demanded. "We have to talk, now."

_**Sorry for being so late oh my gosh I feel so guilty to keep you waiting, sorry! **_

_**Please review~~~I love feedback! :P Tell me what you think! Any guesses on shippings and what will happen next! I'd love to hear your predictions and especially any feedback is greatly appreciated.**_

_**OMG this is sort of random but today I watched THE saddest movie EVER! It's called The Dog of Flanders it's an anime movie from 1997 and it was so goooooood but sooooooo depressing oh my God I wanted to cry watching it. Poor Nello and Patrache I love you…. D: **_

_**Anyhoo, thanks for reading and update soon! Is all I'll say so I don't keep you waiting with a specific date again, learned my lesson the hard way! XD **_

_**KK, ciao!~ Lotty**_


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

"What, what do we have to talk about..." Paul grumbled, annoyed that Ash was keeping him up so late, probably to talk about nonsense.

"You hit my friend and I don't take kindly to that sort of thing." Ash stated firmly and angrily.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it? Be a hero and save the day, as usual..." Paul groaned and Ash clenched his fists becoming frustrated.

"You didn't hit my friend, Paul, you hit a girl." Ash replied through his teeth.

"So? Get over it, you only care because you're dating her and you don't even want to." Paul replied.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact on me dating Dawn this is about you hitting Dawn and leaving bruises on her eye! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit girls? Have you even seen what you've done to her not only physically but, emotionally? I don't even know the half of it by intend on finding out, Paul. When I do you can bet that you'll resent it, mark my words, Paul Veilstien, you stay away from Dawn and all of my friends. If I ever hear that you laid one finger on Dawn, Misty, May or any girl for that matter you'll be sorry. Do you understand me? Now, I'm letting you go with a warning, next time I won't be as easy, get it?" Ash yelled with an intimidating threat coming from the heart and Pikachu nodded.

"Whatever..." Paul replied glaring at Ash spitefully. Paul wasn't terrified of Ash or anything but the will he had, how angry he was because of the personal background of the situation was frightening. So, Paul decided it be best to keep quiet rather than begin an argument this late at night.

"Good. Come on, let's go to bed, Pikachu." Ash said deliberately avoiding eye contact with Paul.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Over at the girls dorm Dawn walked upstairs cautiously alongside May and Piplup. She entered their dorm room exhausted and upset.

"Dawn, do you want some tea or coffee or something to calm you down?" May offered.

"No, no thanks." Dawn said as she just sat on her bed and clutched her skirt ruffles between her fists on her lap. She then through down her ice pack and started to cry.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed, rushing to Dawn's side.

"Dawn! Hey, Dawn, come on, it'll be okay!" May said in comfort.

"I know, I know, it's just I thought that it was all behind me all this Paul stuff, I can't take it anymore!" Dawn cried.

"Things will get better! I hear you've got a date with Ash on Friday, that'll be fun Ash is a great guy I hope things go great for you two!" May said encouragingly.

"Yeah, you're right!" Dawn said wiping her tears away. "I've got Ash now! I shouldn't even bother with him!"

"That's the spirit! Now, why don't you get to bed?" May advised.

"I will, I just want to call my mother first." Dawn said.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea, I'm going to hit the hay now so, goodnight." May said.

"`Night, May." Dawn replied, yawning and then she walked over to the phone. Dawn punched in her home number and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Johanna speaking?" Johanna said answering the phone.

"Mom?" Dawn said.

"Oh, hello, dear, are you alright, how was your day?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"It started out good..." Dawn replied.

"Then what?" Johanna asked.

"Mom!" Dawn cried.

"What, what's wrong, sweetie?" Johanna asked concernedly.

"He's here, he]'s ruining everything!" Dawn cried.

"Who, Paul? Oh, no..." Johanna replied guessing correctly.

"Yes, Mom, and I-I don't know what to do, he hit me again tonight at a restaurant!" Dawn cried.

"Dawn, I am going to call up that boy's parents and the principal and have him expelled! How dare he! Why on earth was his reason this time as if there could be one for that-...whatever, to hurt my daughter!" Johanna yelled.

"I don't know? I was outside talking to Ash because he and I have a date on Friday and when Ash went inside he popped out of nowhere and started yelling! Oh, Mom, I was so scared!" Dawn yelped.

"You said you have a date with Ash, Ash Ketchum, right? " Johanna verified.

"Yeah, so, Ash is a nice guy!" Dawn said defensively.

"Oh, I know, I always liked that boy very good-natured, I was referring to Ash as why Paul hit you, he is jealous, simple as that."

"I know, I'm so excited I really like him! But, there's this other girl…Misty's her name she likes him too, of course if I can make Ash my boyfriend she'll be no threat!" Dawn said with a gleam in her eye.

"Now, dear, don't get carried away. I'm sure Misty's a nice girl she just likes Ash the same as you she just happened to get beat to him but, remember, it's up to Ash in the end. I'm not going to lie I don't see any reason why Ash wouldn't prefer you, dear." Johanna stated.

"I don't know…" Dawn replied.

"I do! Just don't use the boy like you did to that poor other boy, Conway, he really cared for you Dawn and the first time you used him to look cool with a boyfriend the second was to make Paul jealous, I hope your feelings for Ash are bona fide." Johanna explained.

"No need to worry, Mom! I do genuinely care about Ash!" Dawn said.

"I'm still going to report him to the principal and he's lucky I don't go the authorities!" Johanna yelled.

"No, Mom, please, don't…please." Dawn pleaded "It'll only make things more complicated and stressful."

"…All-alright, I won't… But! If it happens one more time that's it no ifs, ands or buts! Do you understand me, Dawn!" Johanna warned her vulnerable daughter.

"Yes, mom, I get it, no need worry!" Dawn assured.

"Okay, then, goodnight, honey." Johanna said.

"`Night, Mom!" Dawn said hanging up the phone and letting out a big sigh. "Wanna call it a day, Piplup?"

"Pip!" Piplup agreed.

"Me too!" Dawn said as she changed into her pajamas and plopped into the bed for the night. As all this was going on Misty also arrived at her dorm and walked in to find Iris already lying in bed but, not asleep.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Iris asked.

"I was helping out Ash with the clean-up." Misty replied as she sat down in front of the vanity and undid her ponytail and her red hair fell long over her shoulders. Misty stared intently at herself in the mirror as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe if I were as pretty as her…" Misty said burying her face into her folded arms that were leaning on the table of the vanity.

"Pretty as who, Misty?" Iris asked. "And what does it matter?" Iris said sitting up from bed.

"All my sisters are gorgeous and look at me I'm just…plain. That's why it was always the sensational sisters and the one runt…because they all were talented and beautiful and I got…nothing, nothing but a bad temper and a plain face." Misty sobbed.

"Slow down, kiddo! I don't know your entire backstory, what's going on?" Iris said.

"I don't know, it-it's ridiculous, you wouldn't care I won't keep you up." Misty said.

"No, no it's fine, I'm curious, you're an interesting person or as my friend, Cilan, would say you have a unique flavor." Iris stated, quoting Cilan.

"Well, it's Ash, Ash Ketchum." Misty confessed.

"Yeah, Pokémon master, old pal of mine, he's a good kid, what about him?" Iris said.

"Remember I told you I traveled with him in the very beginning of his journey? Well, truth is I always had a crush on him and I haven't really ever let go…" Misty admitted.

"So, I don't blame you, Ash is a great guy, not that I like him that way or anything but, he is a nice catch, just go for it!" Iris said.

"He's going on a date with Dawn, I lost my opportunity…" Misty said sadly. "I should've known he'd choose Dawn over me, she's beautiful and I'm…not." Misty said, bashing herself.

"That's rough, I know. But, here's the deal it all depends on who asked who out. If _Ash _asked _Dawn_ out then, well, sorry but you lost there _but_ if it was vice versa odds are Ash was too nice to turn her down and it doesn't necessarily mean he has feelings for her, or it does, I'm no shrink I'm just saying what I infer from past situations." Iris explained.

"I-I'm not sure which way it was, but, thank you, Iris, you gave me hope, I appreciate it." Misty said.

"No problem, oh, and, Misty, I don't think you're plain, I think you're pretty and I wouldn't say that if I didn't think so. Well, `night!" Iris said curling back into bed with her Axew. Misty smiled with a new sense of confidence and hope reestablished in her mind. The morning came and everyone was seated in their first period class preparing to initiate the school day. May, Drew, Dawn, Ursula, Zoey and Kenny all had coordinating class first and were headed off to meet their coordinating teacher. As Kenny, Dawn, Zoey and Ursula walked in they paid no attention to their new teacher just taking a seat but, when Drew and May walked in last giggling behind the rest of the students they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Helloooooo!" The teacher squealed.

"Hey, Harley…" Drew mumbled unsatisfied with the teacher of his most important class.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Davidson to you now!" Harley reprimanded Drew.

"…Well, _Mr. Davidson_, I suppose you still hold a grudge for me calling your poke' block, _okay_?" May said irritably.

"No, I've matured and gotten over that, May Maple." Harley stated. "Now, take your seat immediately you are tying up my super, fantabulous class!"

"He would be our teacher…" May groaned whispering to her boyfriend.

"I know, I know." Drew replied.

"Soooooooooo, everyone who wants to take a warm up class and show me all your spectacular combinations and I'll like rate them!" Harley said. "Everybody to the arena!" Harley said as he got up and walked in a girlish stride to the arena. "May, you first."

"Surprise, surprise…" May mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me, sister!" Harley said waving his hand while standing with a feminine posture.

"I'm sorry." May said insincerely. "Okay, Blaziken, let's show 'em what we're made of!" May exclaimed throwing out her poke'ball with flair as Blaziken popped out flamboyancy with fire spouting out from the poke'ball's blast due to the seal.

"What finesse in her combination, impressive! Something you lack, _Dee-dee_, panache." Ursula critiqued May's entering appeal while criticizing Dawn in the process.

"Oh, yeah, Ursula, if your élan is so marvelous why did I beat you in the grand festival?" Dawn replied.

"It was a mere coincidence." Ursula said flipping her hair egotistically.

"Dawn's a great coordinator and you have no right to insult her, Ursula, you weren't very good at all, relatively speaking." Kenny advocated.

"Why isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Mr. Defensive?" Ursula chimed with a provoking tone as she sophisticatedly walked away with her high heals clicking in her stride.

"Why I oughta!" Dawn yelled. "Who does she think she is! She has such big head one day it'll explode!"

"If were lucky!" Kenny joked and got Dawn really chuckling.

"Fire spin then, use ember and flip through the ring of the fire spin!" May ordered and Blaziken did as instructed and concluded May's performance.

"Magnificent, May, bravo!" Drew said.

"Are you kidding? That was a joke! That was a horrendous manifestation of what a top coordinator's recital should appear, you need work!" Harley said and May scowled, knowing Harley's statement was made only out of resentment against her.

"She does not!" Drew said boldly as he flipped his hair.

"You dare defy, Harley Davidson, the astonishing!" Harley declared.

"The only thing astonishing was May's act, she should be teaching you, you've never become a top coordinator, you have no right to be instructing her, the only reason she's here is because of that dumb law!" Drew yelled.

"To the principal's office, Ladropple!" Harley ordered. "You little scoundrel!"

"Whatever…" Drew said as he picked up his books and left the classroom.

"Drew…It wasn't a big deal." May said with a sigh to herself. "Oh, Drew, I don't deserve you!"

"You sure don't!" Ursula said. "I should have him, he's cute."

"Excuse me?" May said.

"May, ignore her she's trying to make you mad on purpose." Dawn said. "Yeah, I know she's good at it…"

"Hmph, whatever, just stay away from my Drew!" May said.

"Someone's possessive!" Ursula retorted.

"Y'know what!" May began before Harley made an intervention.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, cat fight on aisle nine!" Harley purred and he received disturbed looks in return. "Save the catty stuff till after the bell ladies!" Harley said and coincidentally it rang moments after his statement and all the students darted for the door.

"Miss Zoey, I want to see your favorite combination tomorrow!" Harley cried out the door because he knew Zoey was also a top coordinator.

"Whatever!" Zoey called back and she continued chatting to Dawn. "So, I heard Ash accepted the date request!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, I'm psyched!" Dawn said.

"That's good and your swelling's gone down quite a bit!" Zoey said.

"I know, thanks to Brock!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, he'll be a great Pokémon doctor!" Zoey said.

"I know!" Dawn agreed as they walked to their next classes. The day continued pretty averagely and before everyone new it, it was the much anticipated Friday. It was the last class of the day and Ash was in history with Barry and Misty and he was sweating buckets.

"Ash, you okay?" The history teacher, Miss Clemets asked.

"Yeah…I'm cool!" Ash replied and Pikachu looked at him doubtfully.

"It's pretty blatant that you aren't cool. Do you need a drink?" Miss Clemets asked.

"I'm fine really." Ash assured.

"Okay, just raise your hand if you feel light-headed or something." Miss Clemets stated. "Now, class who can tell me what year the automatic Poke'ball was invented we already know that the turn-cap poke'ball was invented in 1939 but, what about the one we all use today?"

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Paryin', patyin', yeah! We so excited!" Barry sang in his seat loud enough so only Ash and Misty sitting on both sides of him could hear.

"Barry, I swear I'm going to rip your mouth off!" Misty muttered.

"Come on, Misty, yesterday was Thursday today it is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes afterwards!" Barry sang.

"Barry, you're making me even more nervous, okay! Please stop with the singing!" Ash yelled loudly. "That was loud…" Ash mumbled and his face turned three shades red as the whole class stared at him.

"Ash, are you sure you're okay, you aren't acting like yourself? What's the problem?" Miss Clemets insisted.

"Barry won't stop singing Rebecca Black!" Misty snitched. "It's distracting and annoying!" Misty tattled.

"Barry, honey, don't sing that song, it could make someone go deaf, hun." Miss Clemets said and the class laughed.

"Sorry…" Barry apologized.

"It's alright, now we have five minutes left and it's Friday you can have the rest of period to yourselves!" Miss Clemets said and everyone cliqued together and began gossiping and chatting.

"Way to rad me out, Misty, I'm going to have to fine you for that! You've got ten seconds to pay up!" Barry yelled.

"Sorry, Barry, but that song's just too irritating, it's unbearable to listen to! The sad part is you sound better than her!" Misty stated.

"I do, don't I!" Barry said boastfully and Ash was still standing quietly with a nervous look to his face. "Ash, seriously, what's wrong with you, today?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, Ash you're being weird….well, weirder than usual." Barry commented.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Oh, it's no bid deal, I'm just a little stressed about my date with Dawn tonight, I've never been on a date before!" Ash said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, pal, I'll tutor you on all the basics!" Barry exclaimed and Misty just became saddened by jealously and started staring downwards and playing with her toes again.

"That's okay, Barry…" Ash said smiling.

"Nah, I owe it to you! Besides it'll boost my confidence!" Barry grinned.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Cause you're a Pokémon master and it makes me feel good to be able to do something you can't!" Barry said.

"Gee…thanks…Barry. Trust me, there's probably a million things you can do better than me." Ash replied. "And, Barry, exactly how many dates have you actually been on?"

"…That isn't the point, Ash, my father is Palmer of the battle frontier so there!" Barry exclaimed.

"That's so irrelevant…" Ash said with a laugh.

"Whatever!" Barry said.

"Misty, you okay, you look upset?" Ash asked.

"Huh, oh, no, just tired!" Misty lied, faking a smile.

"Sure?" Ash asked and Misty nodded with her fake smile.

"Pikachu-pi?" Pikachu said.

"I'm good, Pikachu!" Misty said petting Pikachu's head.

"Okay class, see you Monday have a good weekend!" Miss Clemets said as she dismissed her class and everyone dashed out of school as fast as possible. Ash and Pikachu stepped inside their dorm, pleased to see it was empty and they prayed it would stay that way s Ash could have some privacy for his date preparation.

"Wonder where Paul's at, Pikachu?" Ash said. "Well, let's just say a prayer that he doesn't come back!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"I don't have any clue how I'm suppose to act on a date!" Ash exclaimed. "Maybe, Mom, can help? What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash said and Pikachu nodded happily. Ash picked up the phone and dialed home. Over at the Ketchums the annoying ringtone going: _Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, phone call! Phone call_ echoed throughout the house.

"Hello, Ketchum's residence, Delia Ketchum speaking!" Delia said answering the phone.

"Hey, Mom?" Ash said.

"Ash! Hi, oh, honey how are you?" Delia asked enthusiastically.

"I'm good, just nervous." Ash replied.

"Oh, what about?" Delia said.

"Um…Mom, you see I kind of am going on a date tonight…" Ash replied, bracing himself for his mother's response.

"Oh, Ash! I've waiting for this day forever! Oh, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you! Oh, who is it? Who's this lucky girl who get's to go on a date with my Ash! Oh, my little baby's growing up!" Delia said.

"It's Dawn." Ash answered.

"Oh, she's cute!" Delia exclaimed. "Oh, Ash, it feels like only yesterday I was changing your diapers now, look at you going out on your first date, oh, my little boy!"

"Mom…" Ash replied as his mother was becoming emotional. "Mom, I need your advice, I don't know what to do!"

"Well, where are you going?" Delia asked.

"The movies." Ash replied.

"Oh, that's the first date your father took me on! Okay, what movie are you seeing?" Delia questioned.

"I don't know, I was going to let her pick when we got there." Ash said

"Oh, that's good see, Ash you don't need me to help you! You've already made a very gentleman-like choice!" Delia replied.

"But, Mom, I don't know what to say or do, it's like she's a whole another person now…" Ash replied.

"There's your problem! You just be yourself and maybe throw in a compliment here and there and it'll be fine it's just a first date and it's your very first date of your life, Ash, it isn't suppose to be perfect that's what makes it special." Delia said.

"Okay, be myself…Thanks, Mom! But, one more thing what am I supposed to wear?" Ash asked cluslessly.

"Hmmm, to the movies…Just wear a nice polo shirt and some nice corduroy pants and that'll do!" Delia said.

"Great, thanks a bunch, Mom!" Ash said.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Good luck, Ash, give me a call and tell me how it goes!" Delia said.

"I will, Mom, bye!" Ash said.

"Bye, honey!" Delia said and Ash hung up the phone.

"Okay, so here I go, Pikachu!" Ash said and began his predate preparations. Over at Dawn's dorm May was helping her get ready for her date too.

"So, May, what should I wear! Any thoughts, Piplup?" Dawn asked the advice of her friends.

"Don't ask Piplup it's a boy and a Pokémon!" May said and Piplup sulked. "I'll tell you, here, let me take a look at your wardrobe!" May said peering into Dawn's closet. "We want something that says; interested but not too interested, casual yet elegant!"

"What's that mean?" Dawn asked.

"It means you need something in the middle." May replied, dumbing it down. "Like a nice skirt and top! That's what I wore on my first date with Drew!"

"You and Drew get along so perfectly, you have such an ideal relationship!" Dawn said.

"Oh, it isn't always that way and it was so different as kids." May said. "We have our fights but, we always make up in the end…I don't know, because we really care about each other and in the end we know a silly argument isn't worth losing what we have."

"That's so sweet, I wish I had something like that!" Dawn replied.

"Maybe tonight's your chance to get it!" May said and Dawn picked out a pink short-sleeved shirt with a white lace jacket that went over it. To match the top she chose a black skirt and black pumps with rhinestones on the top. "You look great! Now all you've to do is wait for Ash here!" May said.

"Right, I can't wait! I haven't been on a date where I wasn't afraid of being smacked upside the head in over a year!" Dawn exclaimed and then they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Ash, good luck, Dawn!" May said and with that Dawn opened the door to see Ash standing there with Pikachu ready to head off to the movies for their first date.

_**Ta-da chapter nine! Nothing impotant really happened so I guess you could call it a filler chapter, sorry about that!**_

_**Anyhoo, please, please, please review! I love feedback f all sorts so thanks so much!**_

_**And thanks to all my readers it's you who motivate me to write, thanks!**_

_**Update soon! Bon voyage for now! ;) **_


	11. Third Time's the Charm

"Hey, Ash, you ready?" Dawn said as she greeted him with a bright smile.

"Ugh, um yes, yes, quite!" Ash said nervously. "Here, I got you these!" Ash said with a smile of uncertainty as he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Ash, they're- they're…*achoo*…beautiful!" Dawn said as she rubbed her nose and began sneezing even more. "Ash, by any chance does the bouquet have any daffodils in it?"

"Yeah, what's wrong you don't like daffodils!" Ash panicked. "Er, I'm sorry, I guess I could get you different ones!"

"No, no, Ash, I love daffodils, they're beautiful but, unfortunately, I'm allergic!" Dawn said rubbing her nose.

"Oh man, Dawn, I'm really sorry, I really had no idea, are you going to be okay?" Ash asked.

"I'll be fine, you'll just have to get rid of those, sorry." Dawn stated.

"Oh, of course!" Ash said as he dumped the flowers into a trash can in the halls. _"Why am I such an idiot! The first date and I bring her flowers she's allergic too! Stupid, stupid, stupid! This is why this is my first and last date! Why can't I do anything right! I thought guys were supposed to bring a girl flowers on a date, but, I've known anything about romance I barely even know it existed until I was like twelve!"_ Ash thought to himself, feeling dense as he thumped himself on the head.

"It's okay, Ash, it's the thought that counts!" Dawn said. "So, wanna head out?"

"Ugh, yeah, come on, Pikachu!" Ash said and Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder and Dawn picked up Piplup and they started walking to the theater three blocks down.

"So, Dawn, how's coordinating class going?" Ash asked.

"Great! May's amazing but, the teacher, Harley's his name, he's always belittling her for some strange reason…maybe he's jealous?" Dawn pondered.

"Wait, did you say Harley?" Ash said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, why?" Dawn said obliviously.

"May's known him forever, he's quite a card to put it nicely." Ash explained.

"Ah, I see. So, Ash, how are your classes going?" Dawn asked.

"They're good, battling class is my favorite but, I sort of hate all the attention and there's never a dull moment in history with Barry." Ash replied.

"Oh, I can imagine!" Dawn said giggling. "…Misty's in your history class, isn't she?"

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked, puzzled. "She's really good at history, actually, and the way she adapted to school life so quickly was impressive. I'm still all over the place, forgetting books and searching the halls aimlessly for my next class's room."

"…Ash what would you rate Misty on a scale of one-to-ten?" Dawn demanded and Ash desisted walking dead in his tracks. Ash's face flushed so incredibly red Pikachu became concerned that he was going to pass out.

"What! Ash, just answer the question?" Dawn said irritably.

"What exactly does that mean…?" Ash inquired.

" I want to know how pretty you think Misty Waterflower is on a scale of 1-10 not her training skills, not her intelligence, not her friendliness, her appearance. Tell me a number." Dawn said standing in front of him with her arms folded and a pouty, snobby, intimidating look on her face and a covetous shimmer in her eye.

"…Dawn, can we _please_ just go see the movie." Ash said, almost praying as he closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. "_Please_, Dawn." Ash said softly and coolly. Dawn gave Ash a very unsatisfied look and turned around sticking her nose up at him.

"Fine! Don't answer my question…_Paul_ never answered my questions, either, I'm use to it." Dawn replied an attempt of guilting ash into an answer.

"Dawn, I'm sorry, it's just I've never been on a date before…and I'm really nervous and…I don't know." Ash replied.

"Aw, you're nervous?" Dawn asked.

"Only more than I was in my life. I haven't been this nervous since I battled Cynthia!" Ash said.

"I'm sorry, Ash, I must be making this so awkward for you! I forgot you hadn't been on a date before, I'm sorry!" Dawn apologized.

"It's okay, I guess I'm sort of a loser, I mean I'm fifteen and I've never been on a date until now." Ash said self-consciously.

"So? Who cares, what's the rush? I'm proud to be Ash Ketchum's first date!" Dawn replied.

"There's not much to be proud of…" Ash mumbled. "I don't know a thing about romance so if you're expecting some Romeo or Prince Charming you need to look elsewhere."

"Ash! Goodness, stop being so hard on yourself! Ash, I like you for, you not some knight in shinning armor!" Dawn replied. "Right, Piplup!"

"That's a relief." Ash said as they neared the cinema. They walked inside the movie theater to see advertisements for all sorts of movies. "So, which one do you want to see, Dawn?" Ash asked as they browsed the listings.

"Hmmmm, it doesn't really matter to me but, Pokémon Paradise looks pretty good." Dawn replied.

"Okay, then, Pokémon Paradise it is!" Ash said as they walked up to the clerk. "Two tickets to Pokémon Paradise, please."

"Here, you are sir, enjoy your movie!" the clerk responded.

"Thanks." Ash said as he accepted the tickets and handed one to Dawn. "The movie doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, any snacks you'd like?"

"I'll buy the snacks you already bought the tickets, it's the least I can do." Dawn offered.

"No, it's fine, I'll take care of it! Come on, let's get in line." Ash said and they waited in queue. "The prices are ridiculous."

"I know, my mom and I use to sneak snacks into her purse to avoid the overpriced charges." Dawn said.

"Here I thought my mom and I were the only ones!" Ash said with a giggle. "So, Dawn, what would you like?" Ash asked.

"Um, a soda would be good!" Dawn said.

"And how about we'll all share a popcorn box?" Ash said.

"Sounds good! Oh, and a small drink is fine, Coke, please." Dawn stated.

"Sure, thing!" Ash said and they reached the recession stand's counter. "Two small Cokes and a large popcorn please." Ash said.

"Coming right up!" The girl behind the counter said as she fetched them what they requested. "That'll be $12.23 please."

"Okay!" Ash replied as he dug through his pockets frantically. Ash only managed to pull out seven dollars and thirty-nine cents. "Oh, no…" Ash mumbled.

"Oh, Ash, did you run out, oh here!" Dawn said as she placed the rest needed on the counter.

"Thanks…Dawn." Ash said. _"That was embarrassing I couldn't even pay for her…I need to get a job if I'm going to be taking Dawn out often…that was so humiliating, I'm so embarrassed. She probably thinks I'm some poor orphan who lives in abject poverty or something…"_ Ash thought in soliloquy.

"Ash, don't worry about it! It's okay, I wanted to pay anyway you already bought the tickets, it's not a big deal. Right, Piplup?" Dawn said understanding how humiliated Ash must feel.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed.

"Thanks, Dawn." Ash replied, though, he still felt extremely embarrassed. Ash, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu entered theater twelve which was screening Pokémon Paradise a tragedy about two Pokémon who are extremely in love but torn apart due to their trainer's bigotry. They sat down next to each other with their Pokémon happily seated on their laps, the movie finally began and the audience fell silent. It was halfway through the movie and half the girls and a few guys were bawling their eyes out, not Dawn, she was too busy gazing into Ash's radiant eyes, she loved how compassionate and caring Ash could be at one moment then shift to ornery and furious at the other.

_"I want to kiss him so badly…I bet he's never been kissed before to think I could be a Pokémon Master's first kiss…I'll take Ursula right off her throne if I make Ash my boyfriend, I'd be the most popular girl in the school. I'm already trying out for the cheerleading squad, so imagine if I were the cheer captain dating the Pokémon master I'd be the envy of every girl in school…But, if I try to kiss him too soon I'll probably scare him off…maybe the next date."_ Dawn thought silently to herself as she fixated herself to Ash's face rather than the silver screen. Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and squeezed it tightly and Ash squeezed back more lightly. Dawn smiled warmly to herself and Ash blushed, he was such a nervous wreck when it came to romance. The movie ended and Piplup and Pikachu were off asleep in their arms. Ash and Dawn got up and stretched.

"So, Dawn, what did you think?" Ash asked.

_"I think we should do this again…"_ Dawn thought. "Oh, the movie, it was okay, I guess, I just liked being with you."

"Good, I'm glad you at least half liked it! I thought it was alright too, wasn't the best movie I'd ever seen, though, I've never been that into chick flicks." Ash joked and they walked back to the dorms and Ash was dropping Dawn off at the entrance to the girls' dorms.

"Let's do this again sometime, if you'd like?" Dawn said as she held a sound asleep Piplup in her arms.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" Ash replied. Dawn couldn't help herself, she kissed Ash on the cheek, knowing that if she went for a real kiss he'd freak out. Ash just stood there blushing and Dawn smiled victoriously. Little did they know Misty was spying on them through an alley. You might as well have taken a dagger and pierced Misty's heart for all the pain she felt as she watched Dawn affectionately kiss Ash's cheek. Something she'd never have had the courage to do. "I-I-I guess I gotta go…Ugh-um-I-ugh maybe I-I'll see you, um, tomorrow or, er, something." Ash said catching his breath.

"Sounds good, goodnight and thank you, Ash." Dawn said and walked inside. Ash stood there a moment pressing his fingers up against the spot where Dawn kissed him on the cheek. "She kissed me, Pikachu." Ash whispered to a sleeping Pikachu and he cheerfully walked back to his dorm.

"I should've known he'd go for her…I hate that Dawn." Misty mumbled to herself, heartbroken a single tear slid off her cheek. As she dejectedly walked to her empty room. As Misty walked to the stairs she ran into Dawn at the stairwell and Misty tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hey, Misty, what did you do tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing…" Misty said brusquely.

"You didn't go out with any friends, that's a shame. I was out with Ash all night, it was wonderful." Dawn said and Misty glared up at her.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do and I don't need that, okay?" Misty stated.

"Well, then explain it to me!" Dawn said defensively.

"Don't play dumb, you're trying to make me jealous, you know I like Ash too. So what you got Ash that's one thing, yes, that hurts in itself…a lot. But, you don't have to rub it in I don't need that, if Ash wants to date you and is happy with you so be it but, please…don't give me any crap, okay?" Misty said.

"Oh, play Miss little innocence are we? Boo-hoo, poor Misty. You actually even thought you stood a chance, Misty? Just look at a picture of the two of us side-by-side were incomparable, I sweep you away. I suggest you move on to a less prominent boy and find one who can match your inferiority. I kissed him tonight just to let you know." Dawn said flipping her hair.

"Shut up, you're no better than me! What makes you think you're so special? Ash is a _Pokémon master_ he is out of everyone in this school's league, he deserves a princess for all his accomplishments. Leave me alone okay?" Misty retorted.

"Whatever, Ash is mine so back off!" Dawn said. "First come first serve!"

"In that case he would be mine _I _met him first." Misty rebutted.

"I meant the squeaky wheel gets the grease or in this case the Ash. It's pretty obvious how much he likes me so just stay away from him unless you're that selfish to take him away from the girl of his dreams?" Dawn tantalized.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, Dawn." Misty said.

"I don't need a cascade badge." Dawn said sarcastically.

"You know what the battle's for, whoever wins has the right to date Ash." Misty explained.

"Okay, you're on!" Dawn exclaimed raising her poke'ball out to begin a battle as Ursula passed through the hall.

"Ah-ah-ah! That my friends would be illegal!" Ursula said as she passed by them.

"She's right…" Misty groaned. "I didn't want to make enemy with you, Dawn, even there when I confronted you. I just wanted you to stop bugging me but, if you insist…Let me tell you something you may have Ash, and if Ash is truly happy with you I will leave you be for Ash's sake. However, I would never stop seeing him Ash is my best friend no matter what. Whatever happens I always get the last word I never start a fight but I always finish it, keep that in mind." Misty said as she marched away, dignified, to her dorm.

"Drama queen…" Dawn huffed and went to her dorm as well. Misty ran inside her empty dorm and through herself on to her bed and wept.

"Oh, Ash, why her, why?" Misty cried she knew Dawn was prettier but, she never thought Ash of all people went for that trait it hurt to see him with someone else. Someone she believed hardly cared for him. While Ash and Dawn's date went on May and Drew also had a date of their own, they went ice skating at what use to be an ice Pokémon tournament arena but was changed to a skating rink because half the customers were forbidden to battle now. Drew and May's date was lasting longer than Ash and Dawn's and it was still going on. May and Drew were skating together holding hands until they decided to take a break for a little while and sit on the bleachers.

"I've always loved to skate but, it's a shame this place can't be a battling facility anymore." Drew said.

"Yeah, I miss battling like crazy I feel like I'm suffering from with withdrawal or something!" May joked.

"I know what you mean. We get to practice combinations in class…with…Harley…but, we're not doing it for the passion of doing it, it's for school. It's not the same." Drew replied.

"I know, I miss it so much I can't wait to graduate and get my title back! Maybe, we can go on a journey and I'll watch you in contests and you could become top coordinator too!" May said.

"I hope so! I'd love that but, not without you, May." Drew stated.

"Of course! I'll be there supporting you all the way! With a rose for you-or roserade." May teased. "Those roses were never for Beautifly, Drew."

"Of course they weren't…I was ten I had a crush on you…I couldn't tell you that." Drew confessed.

"Oh, Drew!" May said grabbing his arm. "Do you know what today is?"

_"No! What is it! Aw, I'm dead…No sense lying to her that'll make things worse."_ Drew thought. "…May, I'm really sorry-"

"You forgot…again! You always _just forget_. You know what, Drew, I'm tired of your apathetic attitude about our relationship. I think-I think we're done." May declared.

"May! What are you saying! May, please, it was only an accident, I didn't mean to forget, I promise I'll make it up to you!" Drew cried.

"No, Drew it's too late for that you always say that! Call me when you actually care, okay?" May said angrily as she got up and stormed off skating alone.

"May, hold on, May, please!" Drew said as he tried to catch up to her he had forgotten he was adjusting his skated while he and May were talking and when he got up they were untied. Well, when Drew went to go catch May swiftly his skate got caught in the lace and he slammed face first into the ice without bracing himself at all.

"Drew!" May screamed as she rushed to his side from the other side of the rink. "Oh, my God, are you okay?" May yelled turning him around and lifting his head up slowly as she held him in her lap. He was bleeding uncontrollably and unconscious. "Drew! Drew, please, please wake up, come on, Drew! Please!" May said getting frightened she gulped fighting back tears, she rested her ear against his chest to see if she could hear a pulse…there was _none_. "Oh my God!" May screamed as she cupped her hands over her mouth and squeezed her eyelids so tightly together as an overflow of tears poured out. "Somebody, please you gotta help!" May screamed and almost the entire rink stopped skating and a man came to May's side.

"What's wrong, honey, what happened to him?" The man said calmly resting a hand on May's shoulder.

"He-he-he isn't breathing!" May screamed. "He can't die, he can't! He can't! I _love_ him! He only fell in a second how-how could this happen so quickly!"

"Calm down, I'll get the ambulance, alright?" The man said as he rushed to the manager and dialed 9-1-1.

"Drew, no…no. Drew, please, _please_, wake up! Drew, please, I love you! I'm so, so, so, _so_, sorry, Drew! I didn't mean any of it! I really didn't I was being stupid, Drew, please don't leave me…I-I need you! Drew, I never would've stayed broken-up with you I swear Drew, I love you, I do, _please_!" May cried hysterically as the emergency response team quickly put Drew on to the stretcher and wheeled him to the paramedic truck. A nurse looked at May sympathetically and invited her along. "Y-you, want to come sweetie?" and May nodded despondently and followed. "Run!" the nurse yelled and May chased after and hopped on the paramedic car.

"1…2…3…Clear!" The doctor shouted and tried to revive him. May knew from watching TV that after the third attempt they're usually gone.

"Dear, God, don't take him away from me! I'm sorry I took him for granted, I am, I really am!" May prayed as she cried. They did it again…no pulse and this time it was do or die. May prayed with all her might but was her might and faith enough.


	12. Living on a Prayer

May held her breath and closed her eyes as they endeavored to revive Drew for the third time. They had various electric-type Pokémon hooked up to the machine adding to the high voltage to try to spring back his pulse.

"1…2…3…Clear!" the doctor said for the third time. "…We got a pulse!"

"Really!" May cried.

"Yeah, he's alive, girl!" The doctor said happily and May bursted into tears of joy and relief.

"Oh, thank God!" May said burying her face in her hands. "I-I was so scared!"

"Hey, he's not completely safe yet we've gotta get the kid to the Pastoria Hospital, he's needs a lot of blood and he'll need stitches, better get an IV in too." The doctor told May informatively. "But, we got him back…that's the most important thing." The doctor said putting his hand on May's shoulder as she cried.

"Drew, it'll be okay now, I promise, I won't leave your side!" May said kneeling by the stretcher, stroking his hair as the paramedic car sped through a red light. The car rapidly parked into the lot right next to the emergency entrance. The doctors quickly dashed to the back of the truck and rushed to wheel Drew into a hospital bed and get to work on his recovery. May chased after them trying to keep her promise to Drew. They got into an emergency operating room and May tried to walk in.

"I'm sorry, miss, you'll have to wait out here we must immediately get him under the anesthesia so we can perform the surgery as soon as possible. If you want to wait to see him there's a waiting room down the hallway to your left, it'll be a few hours until the operation is complete. If you want we can have a nurse keep you up to date on how the procedure is going?" A nurse said stopping her.

"Yes, yes please, I'd like that, thank you…and please, please save him." May asked almost begging.

"The nurse nodded and replied. "We'll do everything we can, miss."

"Thank you." May said as she walked to sit in the waiting room, preparing herself for a very nerve-wracking tedious wait. _"What will they do…to him, they-they better be careful what they're doing to him!" _May thought as she contemplated letting Blaziken out of its Poke'ball to sit and wait with her but, then decided Blaziken was too large to have walking around a waiting room full of nervous people, hanging on by a thread. "I'll call Max." May said to herself as she walked over to a pay-phone and deposited a quarter to the phone to call her brother's dorm room number.

"Hey, Tracey Sketchit speaking?" Tracey said answering the phone.

"Tracey, h-hello, it's May, is Max there?" May asked with her voice shaking.

"May, you sound shook up, everything okay?" Tracey asked.

"No!" May cried out without thinking.

"Well, what's wrong?" Tracey asked. "What happened?"

"Drew! He-he, we-we were-" May said crying. "And it was all my fault!"

"Slow down, slow down, what happened to Drew, is he okay? Do you want me to bring Max over to wherever you are?" Tracey said.

"I'm at the hospital, I don't even know how to pay the medical expenses and I don't know how it works in Sinnoh!" May cried.

"Alright, alright, calm down, do you need anything?" Tracey asked.

"I just wanna talk to Max!" May cried.

"I'm sorry, May, he went out training with some other kids he isn't here!" Tracey replied.

"I'll be right over with some other people, hold on May, okay?" Tracey said.

"Okay." May sniffled as Tracey hung up the phone. "Mom and Dad, I'll call them." May decided dialing her home number after inserting two quarters, double the price for the long distance call.

"Hello, this is the Peatlburg City gym, how can we help you?" Norman asked.

"Dad!" May cried.

"May, sweetie, what is it, everything okay?" Norman asked.

"What's going on, Norman, is that May, is she alright?" Caroline, Norman's wife called from the background.

"Drew! He-he-" May cried. "And I-I it was all my fault, Dad!"

"What, May, come on , what is it? Don't tell me that jerk dumped you I knew it! He used you to get the tuition and then he leaves you, I knew this would happen, May, I told you that boy was no good, Ash Ketchum, why don't you like him, he's a very nice boy!" Norman said jumping to conclusions.

"Shut up, Dad!" May cried. "Don't talk about him like that! He absolutely did not dump me…I sort of dumped him." May confessed.

"Good, you finally come to your senses. You're a top coordinator, May, your father is a gym leader, you deserve a boy with the same number of achievements, like Ash." Norman said making May utterly exasperated.

"Dad, shut up! Drew is in a hospital bed dying because of me! Dad, I _love _him." May cried and Norman didn't like hearing that at all.

"You love _him_?" Norman restated.

"Dad, no, no, you're missing the point! He's dying, he was dead they had to revive him!" May wailed.

"Okay, okay, calm down, honey, how did this happen?" Norman asked. "Where's your brother?"

"Max is out training…Can I talk to Mom, now!" May said growing irked by her father's attitude.

"Fine…Caroline, phone!" Norman called as his wife took over the call.

"May, what's going on, your father has a dissatisfied look on his face and is grumbling, what did you say about Drew?" Caroline said making an accurate assumption.

"Mom, he's dying, they had to revive him, and I'm so scared!" May sobbed.

"Oh, my God…Okay, May, it'll be alright, okay? There's nothing you can do but, hope and pray, and let the doctors do their jobs." Caroline instructed.

"Okay, Mom, I will." May promised.

"Alright, we'll be praying too, dear, it'll be okay, call me if anything happens okay?" Caroline said.

"I will Mom, bye." May said as she hung up the hospital phone. When then May realized that her brother and friends had arrived at the hospital to offer their support.

"May, May, what's going on!" Max cried running up to his blotchy-faced sister with Ash, Dawn, Misty, Tracey and Brock not far behind.

"Max, Drew, it's Drew!" May cried.

"What happened to him, May?" Max asked.

"He fell on the ice and he's bleeding like crazy! He had no pulse and they had to revive him and it's my entire fault!" May wept.

"What are they doing with him now?" Brock asked curiously, being a doctor-in-training.

"They put him under anesthesia and they have to stitch his head up and give him lots of blood, the doctors said it's dangerous…" May muttered.

"Oh, May…" Misty muttered sympathetically.

"I need a drink, I-I'll be right back." May said as she got up.

"I'll go with you, you're pretty upset looking." Ash said and Pikachu nodded.

"Thanks, Ash, Pikachu." May replied with a slight gracious smile. Ash and May walked down the hall to a small café in the hospital.

"It'll be okay, May, it's amazing what doctors can do with technology nowadays." Ash said in comfort.

"I hope to God that you're right Ash." May replied.

"You really love him, huh?" Ash said smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I-I do." May replied smiling.

"Brock says he knew it all along but, you know me, I wouldn't know love if it hit me in the face back then!" Ash joked.

"It did…" May mumbled.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"I said yeah when it came to love you were pretty dense! I always was into such romantic things and you hardly knew what I was saying." May said with a small giggle.

"It's good to see you laughing again, May, Drew'll be fine, you'll see." Ash reassured.

"Thanks, Ash, you're such a great friend…sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if Pikachu hadn't barbecued my bike that day…" May pondered.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…Sorry, about that." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in apologetic tone.

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you did now!" May said as she purchased a water bottle from the small counter.

"I really should've paid you and Dawn back…" Ash confessed.

"What about Misty?" May asked.

"Nurse Joy fixed her bike or you'd still be hearing about that one…" Ash said with a smile. "You love frying those thing don't cha, buddy?" Ash said. "Yeah…Misty wasn't as mellow as you guys about Pikachu frying her bike, that's why she followed me…it was like her mission in life to get me to repay her for that bicycle."

"That's so cute!" May replied.

"What do you mean!" Ash said blushing.

"Just, finish the story, Ash you're as clueless as five years ago…" May said.

"Well, the whole journey I had it in my head that that was the sole reason she traveled with Brock and I, even though after a while she totally forgot about it one time, I remember like yesterday, Brock brought the bike up and Misty asked; what bike. But, it wasn't until we were forced to split up that it wasn't about the bike, it never was…" Ash explained.

"That's such a sweet story, the testimony of friendships that withstand a lifetime…" May said.

"Oh, May, I was just reflecting on the past, you're so…_dramatic_." Ash laughed as he started shuffling through his backpack.

"What're you doing?" May asked.

"Showing you something…half of something." Ash replied as he pulled out a faded, half of a ribbon.

"Ash Ketchum, you kept that thing!" May exclaimed. "I'm flattered, really!"

"Still got yours?" Ash asked skeptically.

"As a matter of fact…" May said reaching into her fanny pack and pulling out the other half of the special ribbon.

"Alright, I underestimated you!" Ash said with a smile. "Those were the days…May's expedition."

"That's right, I always said that…like I was on a documentary or something and they sure were…we were so young but, maybe that's why it was so special, that's why I think the government should leave the law alone, it's been going fine all this time."

"Yeah, it isn't fair, and the education requirement…that's the worst part. Everyone ages, at least that's true but not everyone has the money to go to these schools, it gives an unjust advantage to the wealthy, you and I never were in a Pokémon Prep school in our lives, last school we were at was kindergarten and look I'm a master and you're top coordinator." Ash said.

"I know, I know…" May said. "Well, it's been at least thirty minutes and I'd say I'm hydrated enough Drew, might be needing me."

"Right, let's get back." Ash agreed. Meanwhile as Ash and May reminisced and chatted, Misty and Dawn were building up a dangerous tension of glares and expression of envy that was sooner or later going to explode into an atomic bomb and Ash and May walked in right on the explosion.

"Girls, girls, calm down!" Tracey said attempting in vain to cease their fighting.

"You started it!" Misty yelled.

"You're only jealous of me." Dawn said with a snobby attitude.

"What is going on!" Ash intervened.

"…Oh, Ash, hey!" Misty said. "Ash, maybe you can explain to your _girlfriend_ here that I'm not jealous of a stuck-up brat." Misty demanded.

"Girlfriend?" Ash muttered blushing.

"What, Ash does the thought of _me _being your girlfriend bother _you_?" Dawn stated.

"No, no, it-it's just we hadn't established that and-I um was taken off guard!" Ash said defensively.

"They've been fighting like this for fifteen minutes…this is worse than all of you and Misty's fights combined, Ash. I don't even know what they're fighting about?" Brock explained.

"Misty, Dawn, calm down, please, you're making me nervous!" May exclaimed and Misty and May showed an expression of guilt as they suddenly remembered where they were.

"Sorry, May." Misty stated. "and to you, why don't we take this discussion elsewhere."

"Fine, outside, now." Dawn demanded.

"This isn't good…" Max commented.

"We don't need your commentary!" May yelled.

"Sorry, sis!" Max said not wanting to stress his sister out any further.

"…Wonder what their problem is?" Ash stated. "They're both stubborn but, Misty may have Dawn beat on that one…"

"And you take first prize over them both!" Brock exclaimed.

"…Thanks…Brock." Ash replied. May walked over to the door housing Drew's operation, the red light was still lit so the operation wasn't complete but May was growing restive and getting more nervous as she began to pace back-and-forth. Ash, Tracey, Max, and Brock were all seated in a line and began talking.

"So, you've got a girlfriend, I never thought I'd see the day!" Max said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked with a smile.

"I don't know! But, I do know you promised me a battle." Max said.

"I did, didn't I! Sorry, Max, I'd love to battle you, but it's against the law now!" Ash groaned and Pikachu did as well. Meanwhile, Misty and Dawn were confronting each other in the parking lot outside the hospital.

"You, have no idea what I've been through…" Dawn yelled.

"You don't know what I've been through, either!" Misty retaliated.

"I bet you've never even had a boyfriend!" Dawn reciprocated.

"I chose not to, there was this boy Gergio who couldn't stay away from me but, I intentionally turned him away." Misty said.

"Well, I've been kicked and thrown all over the place and having a nice boyfriend who really cares means a lot to me!" Dawn yelled.

"I can hardly imagine why anyone would kick you…" Misty insulted.

"No, you think it's a joke, don't you? Do you want to see my scars? It's no _joke_, I can assure you." Dawn said angrily.

"If you hate being treated like dirt so much than why'd you talk to me like dirt?" Misty asked.

"…I don't know…" Dawn admitted. "But, you did confront me first."

"You're so predictable…" Misty said rolling her eyes.

"Look, Misty, you're right, I shouldn't have talked to you like that…I-I'm sorry, I don't know, I was being defensive I was use to it from Ursula acting that way." Dawn tried to explain.

"Whatever…I still can see right through that act of yours, you're a phony." Misty said. "I'm sure you've used plenty of guys and tossed them away like last week's news, haven't you? You're a boy-crazy girl after promotion of your reputation."

"Tha-that isn't true…" Dawn said as she reflected on what her mother said about Conway.

"Tell me, what do you really think of Ash, why are you really dating him? If it were you or Ash to leave this school who would it be?" Misty interrogated.

"I don't have time for your trivial questions!" Dawn yelled.

"Just answer it, it won't hurt?" Misty said. "Or will it…the truth usually does."

"You're beginning to get on my last nerve, _Misty_, y'know what I don't care what the _law_ says I wanna battle you now!" Dawn demanded as Piplup hopped to the stage.

"Fine! I don't care, you'll lose, you'll see, the only thing I've got to lose is the time in prison I might have to spend with you!" Misty said as she through out a great ball to the scene and Corsola happily popped out.

"Ready when you are?" Dawn said feeling the exuberant and exhilarating rush through your veins that a Pokémon battle brings, something she'd forgotten over the long months of fasting from it.

"You may have the honors." Misty said.

"Oh I will, Piplup, go and use whirlpool!" Dawn commanded as a twister shaped flow of water came spiraling through the parking lot headed towards Corsola.

"Dodge it, Corsola, and use ancient tomb!" Misty commanded as a rotation of rocks hovered around Piplup before plummeting down to crush it.

"Piplup, no! Piplup, you can do it, now use bubblebeam!" Dawn demanded as bubbles sprayed out of Piplup's mouth.

"Bubblebeam? You're kidding? Evade, then use surf!" Misty ordered as a giant wave came flying towards Piplup.

"Piplup, drill peck!" Dawn tried to instruct but, it was no use the giant wave slammed down on Piplup leaving it unable to battle, declaring Misty and Corsola the victor.

"Wait to go, Corsola, that felt great, man it's been a while! Now, hurry return!" Misty said as she quickly recalled Corsola to its Poke'ball. "Oh, well, no cascade badge for you."

"Oh, well, no Ash Ketchum for you." Dawn replied, mimicking her tone.

"I thought we had a deal?" Misty said.

"Like I'd give a Pokémon Master up?" Dawn said as she tossed her Poke'ball in the air and as it fell she swiped it in the air with swagger. "Piplup, return!" Dawn said also recalling her Pokémon. "I'll be seeing you, Misty." Dawn said as she walked back inside the hospital leaving Misty infuriated in the parking lot.

"That little-" Misty said in infuriation with her fists clenched. "How someone like Ash goes for a brat like her…" Misty ranted to herself as she kicked a stranger's car in frustration and she also, stormed back into the hospital. May waited outside the tainted hospital window of Drew's room where the procedure was finished but the lurid light would remain on for thirty more minutes giving Drew a bit resting time before anyone would badger him. Drew stared out the window seeing May stand outside in distress as Ash walked over.

"Hey, it'll be okay, remember what I said?" Ash said comfortingly.

"I know, I know, but I'm- I'm scared!" May cried falling into Ash's arms for support and embrace.

"Hey, May, come on?" Ash said sympathetically as she cried in his arms and clung to his shirt sobbing away. Drew watched May embrace Ash and he felt a pang of pain and jealously seeing May so quickly get over him, so he thought.

"_Well, I guess since she figured I was done for why not move on to someone else…someone my father can actually stand…"_ Drew thought to himself, green with envy and feeling the sting of betrayal. The light finally went off and everyone's spirit was lifted as a nurse stepped outside the operating room.

"Ash…this can only mean one of two things what if-what if-" May cried.

"No, May don't think that just listen to the nurse." Ash insisted and May nodded as she went over to ask the nurse how the procedure went.

"Ma'am…" May began.

"He's fine, recovering rapidly you can go see him now!" The nurse said and May's face lit up like a Christmas tree as a warm tear of relief slid down her cheek as she dashed in the room. "Drew…" May whispered happily as she ran over and knelt beside his hospital bed.

"Hey, May." Drew said with a warm smile. "Guess you're still mad, huh, I saw you've found someone new…"

"What are you talking about!" May exclaimed.

"I saw you with Ash, May…" Drew said enviously.

"You, idiot, I was so upset over you I had to hold someone is too much to go through alone! It was horrible, Drew you died." May cried.

"You-you weren't y'know with Ash…" Drew said.

"Of course not!" May said.

"That's good." Drew said lying his head back down and closing his eyes.

"Are you alright!" May panicked.

"Would you relax! I'm just tired, I did just have a major surgery!" Drew said pointing to the bandage wrapped around his head. "I don't know how my hair flips are gonna work out now." He joked.

"Drew, I'm so, so sorry, this is all my fault. I was being a brat, I never ever meant to break up with you." May said.

"To be honest, May I should've remembered, but, I do now! Maybe, a good bonk on the head was all I needed to jog my memory, happy anniversary, May." Drew said.

"Drew, don't talk that! Do you know how scared I was!" May yelled. "You literally were dead!" May shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I _do_ have that effect on ladies to knock them dead with my talent, I didn't know I was so stunning I affected myself, the reflection in the ice was just so dazzling I mean I'm just too handsome!" Drew teased, flipping his hair.

"Drew! That's not funny!" May said as she laughed, which contradicted her statement. "I was terrified..."

"I know, I know, May, I'm sorry, it really must've been scary I mean I can't imagine what it would've been like for me if this had happened to you...I-I'd lose it." Drew said.

"I'd gladly trade places with you, Drew…I-I love you." May said blushing.

"May…I-I love you too." Drew confessed and May kissed his cheek. "That's all?"

"Drew!" May yelled. "You can hardly sit up, I'm not going to kiss you in this condition!"

"I'm just kidding!" Drew said. "Yeesh!" the others came into Drew's hospital room, glad to see him doing well. Misty and Dawn, obviously keeping a distance and after awhile everyone but, May and Max headed home. May stayed behind to keep Drew company and Max was scared his sister would have another meltdown and felt obliged to stay. The next day Drew returned home and before everyone knew it the weekend was over and it was time for Monday all over again. What excitements await them this week at the Pokémon Technical Academy.

_**Thanks for reading everyone! This was a really contestshippy chapter but, I hoped you enjoyed it!**_

_**Pretty please with sugar on top, review, I'll love you forever if you do, no Jk that would be creepy but, I do appreciate it, so thanks ;)**_

_**Also, I have a poll be sure to check that out it's a shipping prediction poll for this story, cast your vote!**_

_**One more thing I need to get outta my system: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE USA OSAMA AHAHAH YOU JACKASS OF A TERRORIST, JUSTICE IS SERVED HAHAHAHA! GUESS WHO ISN'T HIDE AND SEEK CHAMPION OF THE WORLD ANYMORE! Okay, sorry I had to ket that out, anyway thanks for reading Update soon!**_

_**Peace Out**_

_**~Lotty**_


	13. One Spark Starts a Fire

It was a bright Monday afternoon, a month after Drew's accident and it was now mid October. Everyone was getting accustomed to their new lifestyle at the uptight Poke'Tech academy. Ash and Dawn had now been happily dating for about a month now, Dawn had made the cheerleading team and Misty and Dawn did have a few squabbles but nothing compared to the ones they had in September. Misty mostly avoided Dawn these days seeing her with Ash was too enraging, and painful for Misty to bare. Everyone, with the exception of May was doing exceptional in their classes and Ash was a straight A student because it was mandatory he stay one. People were really starting to get to know each other all over again, the ones who were already friends got to know the more matured version of their childhood friend and the ones who'd never met bonded over the month. Drew recovered completely and May and Drew's relationship was going better than ever, mostly because May had been stuck by the realization of how much she took her boyfriend for granted. Dawn and Ash had only been out on three dates including their first one and Dawn was becoming annoyed, she was agitated that Ash hardly seemed to want to spend time with her but, that wasn't the case. Ash had to study almost all the time, he didn't have time for fun and games and to goof off or he'd be booted out of school. It was the middle of the most dreaded day of the week, Monday and the gang was just seated down for lunch.

"Ash, when are we going to go out again?" Dawn asked and Ash closed his eyes and tried to remain patient for Dawn had asked this question several times a day.

"Dawn, I told you, after I turn in my history assessment." Ash replied.

"But, you've been working on it for nearly a week, isn't it good enough yet?" Dawn moaned.

"No, it's not, it can't _just _be good enough, it has to be the best I can make it, everything has to. I'd love to go out, Dawn, but, I'm too busy this week, maybe next week, okay?" Ash replied.

"Yeah, sure and next week it'll be I have to study for my science test…maybe next week…" Dawn groaned.

"Dawn!" Ash said sternly.

"Sorry!" Dawn replied defensively.

"Try to understand, Dawn, Ash has to keep his grade at 4.0 otherwise it's a one-way ticket back to Pallet Town." Brock explained.

"If we could afford that…" Ash grumbled.

"Ash, come on, you're doing fine." Brock assured.

"Yeah, no need to worry!" Dawn said.

"Thanks, guys." Ash said as he bit into a piece of pizza.

"Hey, Ash, could I talk to you for a second?" Gary asked from across their clique's table.

"Um, sure, Gary go right ahead." Ash stated.

"…No, no, alone." Gary said.

"Alright… I'll be right back guys." Ash said as he dumped his lunch tray in the trash and got up and followed Gary to a more private area. "What's up, Gary?"

"I wanted to ask ya a favor, Ashy-boy." Gary said.

"_You_ want to ask _me_ a favor? You? I thought you didn't need any help from a loser like me, least that's what you always said?" Ash teased.

"Knock it off, Ashy! Now, y'know that girl, Misty…" Gary began.

"Yeah, why?" Ash replied.

"Well, y'know, the homecoming dance?" Gary continued.

"Yes?" Ash said and Pikachu snickered.

"Well, she's in my Math class and…she's kinda cute, do you think you could…y'know, give her a good word?" Gary asked beseeching Ash's intercession.

"You want me to ask Misty if she'll go to the dance with you? Do it yourself!" Ash replied.

"No! You're closer to her!" Gary cajoled.

"…I don't want to." Ash said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Gary demanded.

"…Just `cause." Ash insisted.

"`Cause what?" Gary stipulated.

"Just because…I think you should do it yourself." Ash said.

"Ketchum, come on! And to think we grew up together…." Gary said growing annoyed.

"Gary! You had a team of cheerleaders follow you around in a car when you were eleven if you can get that many girls to support you then I think you can ask one to the dance now." Ash explained.

"You just want Misty for yourself!" Gary yelled.

"…What? No…no, I don't…I am dating Dawn." Ash assured, stuttering.

"Then _why_ won't you _ask_ her?" Gary yelled.

"I am done with this conversation, Gary, go ahead, ask Misty to the dance, I'd hate to see her alone and she's one of the only girls who hasn't been asked but, ask her yourself." Ash demanded and he sat back down at the lunch table.

"What was that about?" Misty asked when Ash sat back down.

"Oh, y'know, some Pallet Town thing…" Ash said.

"Pallet Town thing? What? Is everything okay?" Iris asked.

"Oh, yeah, everyone's fine, Gary just wanted to ask me something…" Ash said and Pikachu gave itself a face palm to show its feelings towards Ash's stupidity at making excuses.

"So, who are you guys going to the dance with?" May asked as she fluttered her eyelashes curiously.

"I don't know I think I might ask Ursula…" Drew teased.

"Drew!" May exclaimed laughing as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Ugh, who is she going with?" Dawn groaned.

"Probably no one!" May stated.

"Probably…" Dawn said and then she began pondering whom her greatest adversary would accompany to the Homecoming dance. "Anyone know who Paul's bringing?"

"I don't know, just make sure to warn whoever it is to have 9-1-1 on speed dial…" Ash mumbled.

"You guys never answered my question, who are you going to the homecoming dance with?" May insisted.

"I'm going with Ash, okay May are you happy now, I answered your question." Dawn replied.

"Well, I know who _you're_ going with…" May moaned.

"Cilan asked me to the dance!" Iris exclaimed happily.

"Where is Cilan anyway?" Ash asked.

"He's studying for his cooking classes, of course I don't have to 'cause I'm going to outdo him anyway in culinary class!" Brock responded.

"I'm sure you will Brock…" Misty said with sarcasm. "You just want to impress that Nurse Joy in your class…and all the other girls!"

"…So." Brock rebuked and the table was filled with laughter.

"I asked Zoey to the dance." Kenny reported.

"Good for you, Kenny!" Dawn said smiling, happy to see that her childhood friend had found a girl to take to the dance.

"I still haven't gotten any girl to go with me! I asked almost all the girls on the Poke'Athalon team and they all rejected me…" Tracey said sulking.

"Someone's bound to accept, Tracey, you just haven't found the right girl yet!" May exclaimed.

"No one asked me either…" Misty mumbled and Ash gave Gary a signaling look and Gary quickly turned away, ignoring him. The bell than rang and everyone got up and got prepared to head over to fourth period. Dawn walked past Misty and slyly whispered an impertinent comment into Misty's ear.

"No one asked you and don't think it'll be Ash, he's mine, _remember_?" Dawn said discreetly leaving Misty furious as she clenched her fists not being able to take it anymore, she was going to blow. Or she wanted to but kept cool and decided to discreetly get revenge. Misty walked by Dawn and flipped her dirty lunch tray up into her face splattering salad dressing all over her face.

"Whoops! _My bad_…" Misty said with a slick, satisfied smile and she just continued off to her math class as the others just stared wondering what had just happened.

"Misty! Misty Waterflower, get back here this second! Piplup, get her!" Dawn yelled but, Piplup just scuffled away in fear. "That pest!"

"Dawn, are you alright?" Ash asked. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, Misty just flew that in my face for no reason!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's not like her…" Ash said and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"You always defend _her_!" Dawn yelled as she wiped her face with a napkin.

"I was just saying, Dawn, Misty usually doesn't act like that! She usually only strikes when struck first." Ash stated.

"Well, this time was different! People change from the time they were kids, Ash, people grow up, and become different, they become _teenagers_." Dawn groaned.

"I'm sorry, Dawn!" Ash yelled.

"And when are you ever going to take me out on a date again!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright, this Friday, we'll go somewhere on Friday, okay?" Ash yielded to Dawn.

"Really! Oh, okay, then, see you later, Ash! Come on, Piplup we'll be late for class!" Dawn said as Piplup hopped aboard her shoulder and Dawn happily skipped off to coordinating class. Ash sighed a breath of relief and Brock stepped up behind him.

"Nice cover, there, Ash, but what are you going to do now, you have to finish that history project?" Brock asked.

"I guess I'll be up all night working on it…" Ash mumbled.

"Good luck, see this is why I don't have a girlfriend!" Brock stated.

"Brock…I'm pretty sure that isn't why you don't have a girlfriend…besides don't act like you haven't been dying to have one for years." Ash replied.

"I gotta go, Ash…" Brock grumbled and he went off to his cooking class. Ash and Pikachu snickered to themselves and went off to their next class as well. It was now the end of fifth period and everyone was switching classes and getting prepared for the last class of the day. Misty caught sight of Ash and Pikachu and ran up beside them, they were both headed to history.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty said and she ran up to him.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash replied.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu said happily.

"So, Ash I asked Brock and he said yes now all that's left is you. Brock and I are going for a walk tonight and we want you to come, y'know it'll be just like the good old days!" Misty said happily.

"I'd love that! …But, I-I don't know…" Ash mumbled.

"Why not? It'll be so much fun, come on, Ash, it won't be the same unless you come!" Misty coaxed.

"I have that whole history project due on Monday and I have to go out on the dance is this weekend and Dawn insisted I take her out on Friday." Ash explained.

"Doesn't she know your busy?" Misty asked.

"I don't think she cares…" Ash admitted.

"Well, I do, if you're busy, you're busy, maybe some other time!" Misty said.

"Definitely!" Ash said but then stopped and started thinking. "Y'know what, Misty, I will go, I want to."

"No, that's okay, Ash we'll go next week or something, you have to finish that project." Misty stated.

"I will, I will, but, I really want to hang out with the two of you, it's been…a _very _long time." Ash said profoundly.

"If you really want to Ash, okay! If you're sure you can still hand your assessment in on time and your girlfriend doesn't hit the ceiling!" Misty said with a wink.

"Speaking of my girlfriend, what happened at lunch!" Ash asked.

"Oh…_that_." Misty stuttered.

"Yeah, that!" Ash said as he giggled.

"You're not mad, are you?" Misty asked nervously.

"Nah, it was kind of funny, haven't lost that quick temper over the years I see?" Ash teased. "I'm just curious as to why you did it?"

"Just forget why, Ash, you'll be better off that way." Misty stated.

"Misty, come on, Dawn's my girlfriend I deserve to know!" Ash pleaded. Girlfriend, his girlfriend, Misty hated hearing that, she knew Ash inside-out they were the best of friends, she always liked him, but he was with her and she couldn't intervene. Dawn always seemed so impeccable she had it all, in Misty's opinion, captain of the cheerleading team, beautiful, outgoing and first and foremost; she had Ash.

"I don't know…I felt like it." Misty lied.

"Sure, Misty…" Ash said, he knew full well she was lying. "I have no idea why you did that but, it certainly wasn't `cause you felt like it."

"Just forget it, Ash, let's go to history!" Misty said as she rushed in the classroom to evade any further explanation. Misty's logic to Ash was unfathomable, any girl's logic was unfathomable to him, especially Misty and Dawn they incessantly left him utterly bewildered. After their sixth and final class of the day, Dawn ran up to Ash whom was already conversing with Misty.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled austerely.

"Hey, Dawn, what's up?" Ash asked in happily.

"First you start talking to her than you make plans to go somewhere with her and Brock without even inviting me!" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn, we were just going to go hang out, Misty, Brock and I it wasn't like we were going on a date." Ash said.

"Why can't I go!" Dawn demanded enviously. "How come you invited Misty and not me?"

"Dawn, first of all it wasn't even my idea and secondly no one ever said you couldn't." Ash said.

"Oh…well, count me in then!" Dawn said.

"Oh, great so much for reminiscing back on our journey, she's going to ruin everything and Ash would never shoo his girlfriend away." Misty thought.

"Okay, we'll be by the river at six, right, Misty?" Ash said.

"Yeah." Misty said bluntly.

"See ya then!" Dawn said merrily and Misty rolled her eyes. Dawn ran past Zoey and decided to stop and chat.

"Hey, Zoey!" Dawn said.

"Hey, Dawn, how goes it?" Zoey said.

"Heard you and Kenny are going to homecoming together?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, but, it's not like we're really into each other, I mean we're friends but, that's it. We only are going together because we didn't want to go alone." Zoey replied.

"Well, that's still nice!" Dawn said.

"I guess." Zoey said.

"Hey, no need to worry, you could be like Misty with no one wanting her." Dawn said.

"Speaking of that Misty chick, what happened at lunch?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, I think she just got jealous." Dawn said.

"Well, that's taking jealousy to an extreme." Zoey said.

"It's not one of the seven deadly sins for nothing…" Dawn said. "Well, I gotta go, catch ya later, Zoey!"

"Bye, Dawn!" Zoey said and they all returned to their dorms. The two hours before the plan to go hang out the river were spent doing homework and getting dressed and the dreaded studying but, finally it was almost six and Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brock were headed to the area by the riverside. Brock and Misty arrived first and chatted casually before seeing Dawn, Ash, Piplup and Pikachu race up the hill to greet them.

"Hey, guys!" Brock called out.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty called, ignoring Dawn's presence deliberately.

"Dawn, what a pleasant surprise!" Brock said.

"Hey, Brock!" Dawn said. The group began walking along the riverbank cheerfully laughing and joking, of course Misty and Dawn not speaking but a few subtle words.

"Ash, remember when we were traveling in the Orange Islands and we met that Melody girl and you had to help save the world?" Misty said as she balanced herself as she walked across an old log.

"How do you expect me to forget something like that!" Ash said. "You saved my life that day, Misty." Ash said.

"I know." Misty said smiling.

"I left at the most convenient time didn't I?" Brock joked.

"Ash, remember when we went back in time to help that Damien guy and Arceus?" Dawn said.

"Another thing I could never forget!" Ash said happily.

"We've been through some pretty wild times!" Brock stated. The gang walked up to the edge of a cliff and overlooked it below. It had a phenomenal view of Pastoria City, it was simply gorgeous. All of a sudden a hot air balloon could be seen arising over the indisputably, beautiful mountain.

"For a second I could've sworn that was Team Rocket's balloon." Brock stated. "I guess their constant stalking us had an affect on me."

"Brock, you won't believe this but, I think that _is_ Team Rocket…" Ash moaned.

"They are here…" Misty grumbled.

"Hide Pikachu and Piplup!" Dawn shouted as the balloon encroached on them. Misty was sitting on the edge of the beautiful hillside that was up at least forty feet with the white rapid river dangling below her feet.

"Misty, be careful." Brock called out, seeing her on the edge over there made Brock feel uneasy, he considered Misty, May, Max and Ash like his younger siblings that he had to look out for.

"It'll be fine, right Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed as Pikachu ran up to sit on Misty's lap.

"Ugh, here they come…" Ash groaned. "I'll never get away from them!" Ash exclaimed, annoyed. But, as the balloon came closer it began to slow down but, Team Rocket wasn't visible in it. "Where are they!" Ash exclaimed rather confused.

"We've seen all their tricks, they're probably up to something!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, keep your eyes peeled…" Ash said skeptically as the balloon managed to hover over Misty and Pikachu over at the edge of the cliff-side. Ash dashed over in order to protect Pikachu from theft.

"Careful!" Brock warned.

"I know, Brock but, I have to keep Pikachu safe, I didn't stop those three idiots from stealing Pikachu all those years to have them get him now!" Ash demanded.

"…We should've gotten a restraining order ages ago…" Dawn mumbled as she clutched Piplup in her arms even tighter. All of a sudden a bomb was tossed outside the balloon with a purple glove evident. The bomb came crashing down straight towards Misty, Ash and Pikachu.

"No!" Brock screamed.

"Ash, no!" Dawn cried out. In the midst of the explosion both Pikachu and Misty were sent flying off the cliff side. Ash could only save one in time, he couldn't save them both. Ash had to make a life-or-death situation in a matter of an instant amongst the baffling smoke. Ash grabbed Misty wrist and Pikachu was sent plummeting into the awful rapid river to be swallowed up by the waves. Ash clutched onto Misty's wrist as tightly as he could with both of his hands in all his might. As the smoke cleared Brock and Dawn could see the predicament the two were in.

"Ash, help." Misty murmured as she squeezed her eyes shut unable to look.

"Don't worry, Misty, I won't let go, I would _never_ let go." Ash said with the utmost assurance and confidence in his voice as his eyes trembled. "Brock, Dawn, help me out!" Ash ordered and Brock rushed over and Dawn followed slowly behind.

"Alright, Misty grab Brock's hand, okay?" Ash stated, fighting back tears. Misty grabbed hold of Brock's hand and the two hoisted her up as Dawn just stood watching. When Misty safely got up and caught her breath she gave Ash a heartfelt embrace, clutching his shirt tightly between her fingertips, bawling.

"Ash-Ash, thank you." Misty cried. "Pikachu, he fell-fell, it was my fault, oh, Ash!" Misty cried.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked his voice cracking.

"Of course I'm okay, thanks to you." Misty sobbed.

"Thank God." Brock said.

"Pikachu…" Ash muttered as a tear slid off his cheek.

"Ash, we'll find Pikachu, I promise." Misty demanded.

"I don't know if anyone could've survived that drop…" Dawn stated.

"Pikachu could." Ash demanded and Dawn gave him a doubtful smile and head nod.

"Misty, I told you not to sit over there!" Brock yelled.

"I'm sorry, Brock!" Misty cried. "If I'd listened poor Pikachu wouldn't have been in the rapids…Ash, I'm so sorry!"

"No sense fretting over what could've been, let's find Pikachu." Ash stated with determination as he wiped his glossy, tear-filled eye.

"I'll come with you, Piplup can help us." Dawn stated and Ash nodded affirmatively.

"Misty and I can search on the left side of the river you take the right." Brock stated.

"Right!" Misty said as she choked on tears. They both ran in their opposite directions and Misty and Brock let Swampert and Corsola out of their Poke'balls to assist them in the hunt for Pikachu. Dawn and Ash were walking with Piplup far ahead searching for Pikachu desperately. Ash was in deep thought, not uttering a single word.

"Why did you save Misty instead of Pikachu?" Dawn asked bluntly the question that had been bogging her mind since she saw who Ash had decided to rescue.

"…I had to." Ash simply stated.

"But, you always talked about how much Pikachu means to you?" Dawn said.

"Pikachu does mean a lot to me, I-I do love Pikachu." Ash said.

"Then why'd you save Misty?" Dawn said a bit jealous for some reason she couldn't explain. She knew that it was wrong Misty could have died and no matter how much she hated or disliked her she never would want something that horrible.

"Because, Misty is a person and Pikachu is a Pokémon." Ash said.

"So…?" Dawn questioned.

"I value human life before anything else." Ash said, eyes watering.

"Even before Pikachu?" Dawn exclaimed she was flabbergasted to hear those words come from Ash Ketchum's mouth.

"Yes, even before Pikachu. You wouldn't expect me to think so, would you?" Ash said with a semi-smile.

"No, I wouldn't actually…I always thought you regarded them as equals…or maybe even Pikachu first…" Dawn replied coyly.

"Yeah, everyone thinks that. They have this misconception that all I care about is battling and being the best and my Pokémon, I don't remember maybe that was true of a younger me but, I've grown up, I've realized those things are trivial in comparison." Ash spoke in wisdom well beyond anyone ever imagined him saying.

"Wow, Ash that's some deep stuff…" Dawn said. "I've never heard you talk like that…so seriously."

"I know…" Ash said. "Don't get me wrong my Pokémon mean the world to me but, I do know the value of a human's life is what I'm trying to say, I feel I always have."

"So…you didn't do all this just cause…y'know you might…have a crush on Misty…or anything, right?" Dawn asked.

"Is that what everything always has to be about!" Ash shouted. "My best buddy is out there, God knows if he's alive and all you're ever concerned about is your jealousy!"

"I'm sorry, Ash, come on, let's find Pikachu, okay?" Dawn said as she went up and kissed his cheek gingerly, it was still covered in dirt from the explosion. "Pikachu is probably made some Pokémon buddies by now, it's a tough cookie."

"I hope so…" Ash stated as his eyes began shaking again. They walked up and around the river bend it had nearly been an hour but, no sign of Ash's beloved Pikachu. When suddenly, Misty, Brock Corsola and Swampert came charging up toward Dawn, Ash and Piplup, happily calling their names.

"Ash, Ash, we found him, we found Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed as she dashed up to them, cradling Pikachu in her arms.

"Pikachu…" Ash mumbled and he ran up and gave it a big hug, as he took it out of Misty's arms. "Ah, buddy, you're alright! You're okay! I'm so glad!" Ash cried.

"Where'd you find him, Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Washed up on the shore, I gave it some potion and he was almost good as new!" Brock replied.

"Hope you can forgive me, buddy but, I had to save Misty this time?" Ash said teary-eyed and Pikachu just smiled and licked Ash's cheek happily. "Okay, now take it easy, buddy!"

"Pikachu's gonna need plenty of rest, Ash, okay?" Brock said.

"Of course!" Ash said happily.

"Team Rocket, what happened to them?" asked Dawn.

"That's what I was wondering…" Brock stated.

"Whatever, let's just go home!" Dawn announced.

"Sounds good to me!" Ash replied and they began to head back over to the dorms. Misty walked up behind Ash with a twinkle in her eye and Dawn watched closely.

"Thank you, Ash…I guess we're even now." Misty said with a warm smile.

"I guess so." Ash said returning the same warm smile as they all walked to their dorms and went to bed calling it a night for that extremely dramatic evening. The week passed averagely, Pikachu became well again and it was now Friday the long and stressful week was finally coming to a close and Ash and Dawn's date was tonight and the homecoming dance was Saturday. Dawn had raced around school all week, competing against Ursula for homecoming queen. She handed out buttons and flyers and hung posters all over the school advertising herself as the best candidate for homecoming queen but only time will tell who is elected. It was now the end of fourth period out of the six-period school day. Ash had been trying to catch up with his girlfriend all day and he finally got to her.

"Dawn, hey, got a minute?" Ash said.

"Oh, hey, Ash, sure, what's up?" Dawn asked.

Ash took a deep breath and began. "Dawn, I hate to say this but-"

"You're breaking up with me!" Dawn shouted.

"No, no, Dawn, would you just listen to me, please? I'm going to have to call off tonight's date, I'm sorry. I'd love to go out on the picnic we had planned but, I just can't, I have to finish that history assessment and Pikachu isn't feeling well." Ash explained.

"That's just an excuse because you don't feel like hanging out with me." Dawn said crossly.

"Dawn, would you stop automatically jumping to that!" Ash said. "I'm serious I have to finish this project or I won't be around for you to even date anymore!"

"Whatever…" Dawn said.

"We still have the dance." Ash reminded.

"Yeah, until you cancel that last minute too…" Dawn grumbled irately.

"I would never do that!" Ash exclaimed defensively.

"Fine but, you better not cancel on the dance!" Dawn said and Piplup nodded.

"I won't!" Ash said.

"Alright, I have to get to study hall, so see ya." Dawn said.

"Bye." Ash said as they both began to head to separate classes when stopped by a ruckus coming from down the hall.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Ash said and Dawn nodded as they walked down the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"I would never go to the dance with a creep like you!" said Misty, she was trapped between Paul's arm and the lockers next to her.

"Come on, no one else is going to ask you." Paul persisted as he eased in closer to Misty making her feel more uncomfortable and frightened.

"Never in a million years!" Misty declared.

"Is that Misty?" Dawn said. "Why is Paul asking her to the dance?" Dawn said a bit shocked. Dawn didn't even want Misty to end up with Paul, no one deserved that, although if Misty did go with Paul she would then understand what Dawn had gone through.

"What is he up to now?" Ash said sternly.

"This is the final time I'm going to ask nicely; will you go to homecoming with me?" Paul said.

"No, no, no!" Misty shouted vigilantly.

"That's it!" Paul exclaimed as he raised he hand and cracked Misty across the face swiftly with a hard swipe. The smack was loud and hard Misty stood there holding her cheek as Ash came up pushing through the crowd. Ash grabbed Paul by the collar of his uniform shirt and began to yell.

"That's it Paul I told you once and I told you twice; you do not hit girls, especially my friends." Ash gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, yeah what're you gonna do about it, Pokémon master?" Paul teased, poking fun at Ash's threat he felt was all talk and no action. Ash punched Paul in the gut, hard, leaving him crippled on the ground holding his stomach as the other students watched in awe.

"That's what I'm going to do. Hit a girl again and receive even harsher penalties." Ash said angrily then he walked over to Misty. "You, okay?"

"I'm okay, my cheek is just starting to swell and I think my eye is puffing up." Misty stated.

"Want me to take you to the nurse?" Ash offered.

"No, it's okay." Misty said. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, that jerk had it coming." Ash said. "If you're sure you're alright, I gotta get to class."

"Yeah, go ahead!" Misty said, smiling.

"Okay, bye Misty, try not to get any more beat up this week, I've already saved you twice!" Ash called.

"Yeah, okay, Ash!" Misty said with a smile as she held her cheek.

"Oh, so protect her, huh?" Dawn said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I get hit, you just yell, Misty gets hit and you turn into superman…" Dawn grumbled.

"That's because I wasn't there to see it and it was the first time." Ash stated.

"No, actually it was more like the twentieth time…" Dawn said.

"Trust me, Dawn if he'd hit you one more time I would've done the same thing, same goes for Iris and May." Ash explained.

"Whatever, I'm going to study hall…" Dawn said begrudgingly and jealously as she walked off to the library and Ash headed to the science lab for their next classes. Dawn sat down to _study_ next to Barry who also had study hall period the same time as she.

"Hey, Dawn, you are blocking my light, I'm fining you and you have ten seconds to pay up!" Barry exclaimed.

"Calm down, Barry, I just want to talk." Dawn said as she sat down, setting Piplup on her lap.

"Oh, okay, what's up?" Barry asked.

"It's Ash and me…" Dawn said in distress.

"What about you two lovebirds?" Barry asked.

"We've only been on three dates and he hasn't even kissed me yet and he's always defending that Misty girl…" Dawn complained.

"It's been a month and he's only taken you on three dates!" Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah, he claims to be _busy_…" Dawn sighed.

"That can only mean one thing!" Barry decided.

"What's that, Barry?" Dawn asked.

"Ash is having a love affair!" Barry stated.

"…I really don't think so, Barry…" Dawn replied.

"Well, he hasn't even kissed you!" Barry said. "I would've kissed you a long time ago!"

"Oh, you would have…" Dawn said.

"Yeah!" Barry said as he leaned his head up against his hands that were folded behind his head.

"Oh…then wanna give it a try…I mean if Ash is cheating on _me_ it's _only_ fair that I retaliate…" Dawn said with a flirty smile.

"Oh…wait what!" Barry said, confused.

"Just kiss me, Barry, I haven't had a kiss in ages, who knows when Ash'll get to it." Dawn said.

"…Um, I made up that thing about Ash having a love affair y'know?" Barry stated.

"Ash doesn't have to know, Barry, and you're actually _kinda cute_…" Dawn admitted. Dawn then leaned forward and kissed Barry passionately on the lips. Ash was headed to the library to run an errand for his science teacher and the timing couldn't have been more perfect. Ash walked right in to see Barry and Dawn lip-locking right in front of his face. Ash was furious to say the least. He felt betrayed and enraged and he stormed over to the table where they were making-out.

"Hey, Dawn?" Ash said standing in front of them with his arms crossed and a fierce expression of hurt and anger on his face.

"Ash…" Dawn muttered, immediately feeling the guilt sink in.

"Uh oh…" Barry mumbled.. "I'm gonna go now…See ya!" Barry said as he fled away from the awkward moment.

"And _you_ were mad at _me_?" Ash said. "I may not know a lot about romance but, I know when I've been cheated on."

"Ash, I'm really sorry, it-it was Barry, he kissed me!" Dawn lied.

"Yeah sure!" Ash yelled as a librarian walked by forcing Ash to lower his unpreventable angered voice.

"Ash, no, please forgive me!" Dawn said.

"How long has _that_ been going on!" Ash demanded.

"Just now…I was mad at you for ignoring me!" Dawn attempted to explain.

"Oh, okay so now since I'm _mad_ at you I'll go kiss Misty! Is that how it works!" Ash yelled.

"No, no, Ash, please!" Dawn begged.

"And about the dance you can forget it, go with Barry instead, I can barely look at you now!" Ash yelled, feeling hurt and betrayed. Ash then stormed away, chucking the book he was told to return into the return deposit bin. Dawn was sorry she rued it all. Why did she gave to act like that.

"Ash…" Dawn muttered. "I'm sorry." Dawn mumbled as a tear slid out her eye and her mascara dripped of her cheek. _"I'm so stupid why can I never control myself… look at how much I hurt him, and I used him too, I have to make this right." _Dawn thought to herself feeling immensely ashamed of herself. The school day ended and Dawn went into she and May's dorm room and began to sob.

"Dawn, what's going on?" May asked concernedly.

"I'm an idiot." Dawn replied.

"Did you get a bad grade, been there, done that, it's not the end of the world!" May said.

"No, no, I wish I got a bad grade instead!" Dawn cried. "That wouldn't have been nearly as shameful as what I've done!"

"Well, what exactly did you do?" May asked.

"I broke Ash's heart and I wish I could take it back but, I can't, I never think before I do anything!" Dawn cried.

"How's you break it? Some things are more amendable than others." May explained. "Every guy is different but, most guys aren't as easily heartbroken as girls it takes something pretty meant to make a guy's heart ache?"

"I kissed Barry and Ash caught me…I hate myself!" Dawn cried into the pillow.

"Dawn, how could you!" May exclaimed making Dawn cry even harder. "You can't do that when you're in a committed relationship with someone!"

"I know, I know!" Dawn wailed. "So…I'm guessing you never did anything like this awful to Drew…"

"Well, there was that incident a month ago, but, Drew would've been a hundred times madder of I had cheated on him." May said honestly.

"So, he never did this to you I guess either." Dawn cried.

"In all honesty if he had I would have ended us then and there. Did Ash dump you?" May asked. "I'm sorry, Dawn I don't want to make you feel worse but, I'm disappointed in what you did and can't condone it."

"No, actually he only said he wouldn't take me to the dance." Dawn said, sniffling.

"Wow, you're lucky. Ash is the most forgiving person I've ever heard of if he doesn't dump you, for that? You better hurry up and give him the sweetest most heart-felt thing you can think of, Dawn, let him know how sorry you are and that you do care, before it's too late and he gets even angrier!" May advised.

"Okay, I-I'll do that!" Dawn said as she wiped her nose. "Thanks May."

"You're welcome, I gotta go, I promised Drew to meet him at the Psyduck Fillet, bye, and good luck." May said as she left. Dawn got up and decided to call her mother and ask her what she thought a sweet thing to make amends with Ash would be, though she didn't know how to tell her mom what she had done. Dawn slowly dialed the phone and awaited her mother to pick up.

"Hello, Johanna here?" Dawn's mother said as she answered the phone.

"Mom!" Dawn cried.

"Oh, hello, dear, everything okay?" Johanna asked.

"Don't hate me!" Dawn cried.

"Hate you? Dawn, I'm your mother, I _love_ you?" Johanna teased.

"You won't after I tell you this…" Dawn sobbed.

"What, dear, did you do poorly on a test, it's alright." Johanna guessed.

"No…I told you how I was dating Ash, right?" Dawn said.

"Yes, I was so happy for you!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Today at school…I sort of…kind of…kissed this other guy and Ash…caught me." Dawn confessed.

"Dawn!" Johanna said sharply. "That is not how I raised you! To run around like that!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry and I feel awful!" Dawn cried.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, young lady!" Johanna scolded.

"Me too…" Dawn cried. "But, Mom, I have to fix things, what do I do!"

"Dawn, I don't know I have never been in this sort of situation. You can never get it right with dating can you. You date a horrible guy or you date a wonderful guy and treat him like trash. Go clean up the mess yourself, you're lucky Ash hasn't given up on you, he's a very sweet young man." Johanna said.

"I know…" Dawn said.

"Goodbye, Dawn, goodluck too, you'll need it!" Johanna said hanging up the phone and Dawn just began to sob more as Piplup tried in vain to comfort her. Meanwhile, Ash was heartbroken and unable to concentrate on his project. Paul was out, doing God knows what so Ash was alone at least with just his buddy Pikachu.

"Why would she do that? Even if she didn't like me, like me anymore she should have told me instead of doing that? Doesn't she even have enough respect for me as a friend for that?" Ash ranted to Pikachu and Pikachu just frowned sadly. Ash too had decided to call home.

"Hello, Delia Ketchum speaking?" Delia said as she greeted the caller.

"Mom?" Ash said in a monotone.

"Ash, hello, honey!" Delia said. "Are you doing anything tonight, it is Friday!"

"No…I can't even focus on my project anymore!" Ash yelled in frustration. "Nothing is going right!"

"Ash, sweetie, what's wrong?" Delia asked.

"I have to finish my history project but, I can't focus anymore because of Dawn." Ash said in depression.

"Aw, lovestruck?" Delia said in a cutesy voice.

"No, heartbroken…" Ash replied.

"Heartbroken?" Delia said.

"Dawn…she was cheating on me, Mom…and now I'm going to fail, I already failed a quiz because I was too upset after the whole cheating fiasco! I can't do it anymore, I just can't! Team Rocket is back and they're after Pikachu again, Dawn is cheating on me and now I'm failing and I can't do anything right! I give up!" Ash cried.

"Oh, Ash…My poor baby." Delia muttered. "That girl doesn't know what she just threw away, Ash, do you understand me!"

"What?" Ash replied puzzled.

"Don't let her put you down, sweetheart, and one failed quiz won't hurt that bad, you'll fix it, try to forget about Dawn and finish your project, there are other, nicer fish out in the sea!" Delia said.

"…Mom, Dawn is one of my best friends too, she wasn't just my first girlfriend or a girlfriend…I don't know how to fix it…or if I can." Ash replied.

"It'll be okay Ash, you always pull through every time, that's why I'm so proud of you." Delia said.

"Mom, I just can't I-I can't keep up anymore! I'm not cut out for it! I'm just not a belong in my small hometown!" Ash said as he started to cry.

"Ash, don't talk like that…Ash, I always dreamed of you going to school because I never could…I want you to learn, learn how to do advanced mathematics, beyond the simple things I could ever teach you, how to write properly, history and science…You can do it, Ash." Delia said with an encouragement.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Thanks, Mom, Pikachu!" Ash said as he dried his tears.

"Good luck, Ash, I love you." Delia said. "It'll be okay, I have to go now, the cookies are burning okay, bye-bye!"

"Bye, Mom, and thank you." Ash said as he hung up the phone still feeling downhearted but had a renewed sense of confidence. That is until he heard the doorbell ring and peeped through the hole to find Dawn standing there with remorse and regret written all over her face.

_**OMG I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that was SUPER late! I'm sorry I was really really busy this week!**_

_**I wrote this in like four hours but somehow it's the longest chapter? Almost 7000 words? What is wrong w/me? I wrote this in ONE night?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**I'll try to update around Monday/Tuesdaish because I have a HUGE project, like Ash, to do over the weekend….wonder where that inspiration cam from hmmmmm…..**_

_**Okay thanks so much for your paitience with me I apologize once again for my tardiness! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please revies I 3 feedback it's what inspires me to keep writing, even if you don't have an account you can still leave a review! :D**_

_**~~~~~BYE**_

_**~Lotty:)**_


	14. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

It was raining, not hard more like drizzling but, nevertheless, raining. For most this would set a melancholy scene but, not for the young sweethearts, May and Drew. They hopped out of the taxi together giggling as Drew pulled up his coat over both their heads to improvise for an umbrella. The couple dashed quickly inside while laughing away. The Psyduck Fillet was no five star restaurant but, it was decent enough to take a date to dinner or to waste the evening. Drew had already made reservations for a table for two and the waitress quickly escorted them to their designated booth.

"So, May, grades any better?" Drew asked, doubting it.

"...Not really." May said disappointedly.

"May, you've just gotta try harder is all." Drew said.

"I _am_ trying!" May said defensively.

"That's not true, and you know it." Drew stated and May looked down, knowing Drew spoke the truth.

"I've seen you try at something, contests, to be specific, you were out right terrible at first but then you worked at and earned the title saying you're the best of the best." Drew said with encouragement.

"Gee, thanks, Drew, I was terrible, great pep talk..." May mumbled.

"Do you _want_ your boyfriend to _lie to you_?" Drew said with a slick, cocky grin.

"Speaking of liars, I guess you haven't heard what Dawn's done." May began.

"No, what?" Drew asked curiously.

"Ash caught her cheating this afternoon at school." May replied.

"No way! With who?" Drew inquired.

"Barry, they were kissing in the library and I guess Ash happened to walk in at just the right moment, or guess you'd say just the _wrong_ moment." May explained.

"Jeez, makes a guy wonder..." Drew stated.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean, Drew?" May interrogated.

"Nothing, nothing!" Drew said smiling to himself.

"Is there something I should know about, Drew, hm?" May asked skeptically.

"May, honey, it was just an expression." Drew said.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I always jump to conclusions, I'm sorry, Drew!" May said.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, how's Ash taking it? I guess he dumped her, huh?" Drew presumed.

"No, not on the spot anyway. If Ash forgives her, she's very lucky and Ash is a fool, a kind-hearted, forgiving, fool." May said.

"He'll dump her, probably." Drew said.

"I don't know, you don't know Ash the way I do. He's pretty forgiving, _too_ forgiving, he's going to get walked on if he keeps forgiving her like that, though, I must say Dawn did sound really sorry. I don't think she'd do it again, _if _she gets another chance." May spoke.

"You heard what Ash did to Paul today, right?" Drew said.

"No, what?" May questioned.

"Paul was harassing Misty to go to the dance and he slapped her when she refused when Ash saw that he went off the wall and punched Paul in the stomach." Drew told.

"How do I miss this stuff? Wow, good for Ash, that Paul jerk had it coming." May said.

"What I'm saying is Dawn was probably jealous." Drew rationalized.

"That's a good point; those two seem to have some fierce rivalry going on, presumably over Ash." May said making her assumptions.

"That's what you get when you become a Pokémon Master." Drew stated.

"And of course the oh-so-oblivious Ash has no idea what's going on, he's so dense when it comes to romance! It's kind of cute, and innocent." May said with a giggle.

"Oh, so now you think he's cute!" Drew mumbled to himself.

"Not nearly as cute as you, Drew!" May smiled.

"Of course!" Drew said as he flipped his bangs and they began to glance over the menu and continue their romantic evening. Meanwhile, Ash took a deep breath and opened the door to allow his unfaithful girlfriend to enter his dorm. Dawn stepped in and looked at Ash with a desperate, repentant look in her eye that begged for reconciliation.

"Ash..." Dawn muttered.

"Yeah." Ash said bluntly, looking in the opposite direction as Pikachu growled at her.

"Just hear me out, please." Dawn asked.

"Whatever." Ash said.

"Ash, I'm stupid and what I did was even stupider and there was no reason for it." Dawn apologized.

"I'm so useless." Ash murmured as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes painfully.

"What!" Dawn said, looking up with her glossy eyes at the also tear-filled Ash who was staring out the window.

"I'm useless, nothing, worthless, I have no point of being here, and I'm a failure." Ash mumbled as he pressed two fingers against his forehead.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu said compassionately as it patted Ash's shoulder concernedly.

"Ash, don't say that because of me, I'm the failure, you're the one who's a Pokémon master." Dawn said.

"Exactly, that's just it." Ash stated.

"Just what?" Dawn asked, puzzled.

"No, I mean that's _just it_, that's all, I have nothing else." Ash stated.

"Ash, don't say that." Dawn said. "It's all my fault, you're acting like this."

"No, the only reason you did what you did was because of me. I failed at being your boyfriend so you needed someone to fill the space I left empty." Ash said.

"No, Ash, I was being selfish, and stupid!" Dawn insisted.

"If I hadn't ignored you to do my stupid project you wouldn't have looked for love, because I couldn't give you anything, I can't give anyone anything but, battle tips." Ash said.

"Stop talking like that, Ash! Do you have any idea how many people care about you and love you deeply!" Dawn shouted.

"All my life I wanted to become a Pokémon master just like my father...just like dad." Ash said.

"Ash! Snap out of it, you're never like this! You've always been so positive?" Dawn cried.

"I thought that if I became a Pokémon master I'd be the happiest kid alive, and I was, for awhile, sure I love the title, but, there's something missing. I love to battle, I love Pokémon training but, that isn't enough." Ash said.

"Ash, no one thinks of you as just a Pokémon master, we all cared about you before that!" Dawn tried to explain.

"As a Pokémon master, sure people love me, but as a person I hate myself, I have nothing." Ash said pessimistically. "There's something missing..."

"I think I know." Dawn muttered as she walked up and grabbed Ash's hands affectionately. "Me."

"Pikachu-pika!" Pikachu growled at Dawn and Ash looked downwards struggling to forgive his two-timing girlfriend.

"Ash, please, I'm sorry, I swear I'll never do anything like it again, I'll fill that gap for you." Dawn swore as she held his hands.

"All-alright, one more chance!" Ash caved.

"Oh, Ash, thank you! I promise I won't let you down!" Dawn guaranteed and gave Ash a gracious embrace.

"Yeah." Ash said as he smiled warmly, returning the hug.

"Come on let's do something tonight!" Dawn said happily.

_"My project…If I don't do it now it'll never get finished…but, if I turn her down then I'll lose her again…"_ Ash thought to himself. "Oh-okay, do you want to go on that picnic that we had planned?" Ash suggested, giving up his hope of completing his major history project.

"Yay! Come on, let's go! We can stop by the grocery store and buy some food!" Dawn exclaimed anxiously.

"Um, okay!" Ash agreed. _"Well, didn't take her long for all that guilt to disappear, jeez, she didn't even say let's forget it, or let's start over, she acts like she wasn't just kissing Barry less than an hour ago." _

"Hurry up, Ash!" Dawn said as she grabbed Ash by the wrist and started tugging him outside as Pikachu followed behind. Dawn kept pulling Ash until they were outside the dormitory and Misty was seen on the sidewalk walking solely. Pikachu dashed up and greeted Misty and Dawn squeezed Ash's wrist even tighter.

"Hi, Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed as she picked up the little electric mouse. "Hey, Ash!"

"Hey, Misty!" Ash said, perking up and Dawn gave him a glare.

"Ash and I are going on a picnic!" Dawn announced.

"Oh, that's nice, have fun!" Misty said with a false, cheery attitude.

"So, Misty, anybody ask you to the dance yet?" Dawn asked dauntingly.

"…No, not yet." Misty said irritably.

"That's a shame, why don't you ask him instead, there must be a guy you're really want to ask you, you should just ask him instead. Come on, who's that guy, you've gotta be crushing on _someone_…." Dawn said implying Ash but, knowing she wouldn't dare say it, therefore putting Misty in a very awkward situation.

"Ugh-um, I-I don't know…" Misty stuttered as her face flashed beat red.

"Misty, you know, Gary wants to go to the dance with you, you should go with him, I'd hate to see you all alone." Ash intervened.

_"Why does he care? That boy drives me nuts with jealously!"_ Dawn thought.

"Oh, really, I guess I'll go talk to him…" Misty said glumly, she had no intention of going to the dance with Gary Oak, Ash's old rival, she hardly knew him, except for back when he'd tease Ash and he was in her science class.

"Well, we gotta get going, tootles, Misty!" Dawn said pulling Ash away.

"Bye, Misty!" Ash called as he was dragged away and Pikachu dashed over to keep up. As soon as the couple were out of view Misty grabbed her hair and started to pull it out of her head and yelled out in frustration.

"I don't wanna go with Gary, I wanna go with Ash!" Misty shouted out to release her frustrations, lucky for her no one heard. As Misty continued walking down the street on her way to the market she ran into Tracey, Max, Gary, Kenny, Barry and Zoey also on the way to the market.

"Oh, hey, Misty!" Brock said.

"Brock, hey!" Misty said, trying to cover her latest drama.

"We tried to get a hold of you and ask you to come but, this works too!" Tracey said with a slight laugh.

"So, Misty, do you know what the formula for finding the circumference of a circle is?" Max said, popping a random trivia question.

"Um, pie r squared, I think?" Misty replied.

"Duh! Can you believe May thought it was pie r cubed!" Max said as he began to laugh to himself.

"Well, Max there are a lot of formulas to memorize, anyone can get flustered." Misty replied.

"You didn't!" Max pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I guessed!" Misty said.

"Well, you guess correctly and that's all that counts!" Max explained.

"He's been asking everyone that all afternoon…" Gary grumbled.

"It's getting pretty annoying!" Kenny blurted out.

"You're telling me!" Zoey said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" Max said, promising to give it a rest.

"Hey, Barry, feeling alright? You haven't uttered a single word?" Brock asked as the group continued walking to the market.

"Not really, I feel guilty." Barry admitted.

"About what?" Kenny asked.

"Dawn came and sat next to me at the library today and started complaining about how Ash bailed on their date because he had to finish a project. I started joking around and then out of the blue, Dawn's kissing me! Guess who walks in with an errand to run…" Barry explained, letting out a great sigh.

"Dawn cheated on Ash!" Zoey exclaimed, shocked to say the least.

"Yeah, Ash was pretty upset, I feel like I'm to blame too…" Barry mumbled.

"That can't be, Dawn and Ash just ran off to go on a picnic together?" Misty informed.

"That's weird…" Barry said.

"Ash probably forgave her, knowing Ash." Brock stated.

"Brock's probably right." Tracey agreed.

"I wonder if forgiveness is always such a good thing…" Zoey stated. "I still can't believe she'd do something like that? That's not like her? She was so glad to have a nice boyfriend after the whole Paul situation."

"Certainly, the Dawn I use to know back in our traveling days would never do something like that…" Brock said, disappointed in his friend.

"I don't think you're giving Dawn a fair chance. I mean you should at least give her the benefit of the doubt!" Kenny declared defensively.

"I agree, something like this happened with my parents a couple years back, and it turned out to be a huge misunderstanding." Max agreed with Kenny.

"But, I was there! She kissed me! There's nothing else to be said!" Barry exclaimed.

"Oh, Ashy-boy can be such a dunce sometimes! A cheater is always a cheater!" Gary affirmed.

"Anyone can have a bad day…" Kenny advocated.

"Oh, please, Kenny, Dawn isn't the same, face it!" Zoey said.

"She is too! She's just lost herself somewhere, she's the same, sweet coordinator she always was deep down. She just has to find herself again and get back on track!" Kenny stated.

"It's easier said than done." Zoey said.

_"How could Ash forgive her so easily?"_ Misty thought. _"It must have hurt him so badly, but he forgave her anyway?" _

"Poor Ash, I can't imagine anyone forgiving someone for two-timing, that's about as bad as it gets. Yet he still forgave her, I wonder why, he must have some real feelings for her." Tracey voiced his opinion.

"Okay, we get it Ash _loves_ Dawn!" Misty shouted enviously, yelling at her friends leaving some bewildered.

"Misty…" Tracey muttered.

"This just goes to show that girl can do anything to Ash, walk all over him like a door mat and Ash'll accept her running back into his arms!" Misty yelled. "I would never…" Misty muttered as she began to become emotional.

"We know you wouldn't Misty, it'll be okay." Tracey said in comfort as the others just stared, shocked by Misty's confession of feelings. Brock smiled, he had somewhat of an inkling but he hadn't picked up on Misty's crush as easily as Tracey had.

"Why does he like her so much when all she does is treat him like garbage!" Misty cried.

"She does not treat him like garbage." Kenny said.

"Are you kidding?" Misty said.

"No, but, I don't understand why she likes him so much…" Kenny growled.

"Um, Pokémon master, child prodigy, hard-working, kind-" Zoey began naming Ash's qualities.

"Thanks, Zoey!" Kenny growled back.

"Somebody likes Dawn…" Zoey sang.

"Aren't you two going to the dance together?" Barry asked.

"Yeah but, were not dating or anything, were just friends." Zoey said in monotone.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Kenny said blushing.

"Why would you like her if you dated her she'd run off with another guy behind your back!" Misty yelled.

"No she wouldn't, she just doesn't belong with Ash!" Kenny yelled.

"You're telling me!" Misty yelled in agreement.

"You guys have no right on judging who belongs with who and who doesn't! Maybe Ash and Dawn really like each other!" Brock said.

"Who's side are you on, Brock!" Misty yelled in agitation.

"I tend to agree with Brock." Barry stated and Zoey and Max nodded.

"The girl's a player!" Gary added in.

"She made one mistake!" Kenny yelled.

"Can we just go to the market now, we reached it like an hour ago." Max groaned. The friends all looked at each other and gave an apologetic look to one another and immediately desisted quarreling and began to shop around the street market. As their friends took sides over the morality of their relationship Ash and Dawn were having a picnic on a pastoral, picturesque, romantic hillside on Pastoria's outskirts. Dawn was lying in Ash's lap and was cheery as ever.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Ash?" Dawn replied.

"…Um, I think I need a day or two to sort things out." Ash stated.

"Ash, please, I though we already discussed this?" Dawn said.

"I know, but, I'm just really confused. I need a break, just over the weekend, to sort things out." Ash asked.

"What about the dance?" Dawn moaned.

"Of course I'll take you to the dance but, I just need some time to think…I'm confused, I don't know if I've completely forgiven you just yet." Ash explained.

"Ash, you can't break up with me!" Dawn cried.

"Dawn, I'm not, I just need the weekend to think, I wan to forgive you, that's why I need a little time to sort things out in my head." Ash said.

"You're just saying that so I'll leave you alone and you can finish that project!" Dawn said accusatively.

"I blew off my project to come here with you, didn't I? After you _just _cheated me?" Ash said becoming annoyed.

"Yeah…" Dawn mumbled guiltily.

"It's too late for my project I have three quarters of it left, I needed at least tonight to finish…" Ash sighed as he stood up and prepared to go to his dorm as Dawn grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me." Dawn begged.

"I'm not, Dawn, I promise. I'll talk to you again at the dance but after that I've gotta be alone at least until Monday." Ash stated.

"Okay." Dawn agreed.

"Goodbye, Dawn." Ash said.

"I'm sorry." Dawn muttered.

"I know." Ash said and he walked off with Pikachu broadly seated on his shoulder. Ash came to his room and opened the door glumly to see Paul lying on his bed listening to his iPod. Paul hit pause and glared at Ash.

"Look, don't expect me to apologize for today, you needed it!" Ash said in response to Paul's vicious glares

"Whatever, it was pathetic." Paul replied. "You look down…did she rip your heart out too?"

"What?" Ash said, shocked at Paul's comment. "I guess you heard."

"I didn't hear anything, I just saw it coming, it's a pattern for her, one guy at a time." Paul began.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"Dawn, your supposed girlfriend she couldn't care less about you or your feelings, I learned that the hard way." Paul said.

"Yeah, because you cared about her so much as you beat her constantly." Ash replied.

"Ash, I'm telling you this for your own good." Paul said. "I know what you're thinking; he's just saying this because he wants her back. But, no, I'm not the first and you're certainly not the last."

"How many guys as she dated?" Ash asked.

"Me, Conway, Sheamus, Daren, she played with Kenny awhile but they never officially went out, and then you and many to follow." Paul said.

"So you hit her?" Ash said.

"You're missing the point, you mean nothing to her, well, actually you might because of your previous travels together but, she doesn't care about your heart and if she breaks it, it's all a big act, a show." Paul explained.

"Whatever, Paul." Ash said.

"Tell me, what she do to you, she did something, you've got that heartbroken look." Paul said.

"None of your business." Ash replied coldly.

"She wore me around awhile just to run off with this Sheamus guy, and then she used Sheamus and moved on to Daren, it's all a game to her." Paul growled.

"She kissed Barry today." Ash admitted.

"You forgave her, you're pathetic." Paul stated.

"I care about her, I'm not just going to give up on her, she's one of my best friends and she's my girlfriend." Ash explained.

"If things had been the other way around how long do you think she would've stuck around?" Paul asked and with that Ash was left silent.

"I'm going to take a walk." Ash said bluntly.

"That's what I thought." Paul replied and he pressed play on his iPod and continued to fiddle with the mechanism. Ash leaned down so Pikachu could hop aboard his shoulder and he slammed the door on his way out. Ash dashed down the stairs and thrust open the door to exit the boys' dorm. Ash was so confused. He kept walking around in circles at the school's main plaza mumbling things to himself trying to sort things out. Suddenly, Ash spotted Misty sitting on a bench right across a gargantuan fountain that stood outside the left wing building. Ash was so confused and he was trying to sort things out but, he realized he couldn't do it alone. Misty was also flipping through her mind searching for answers impossible to find, the ones God had seemed to put impenetrable barriers over so only He could know the answers. Ash took a seat next to Misty and she glanced up and was taken off guard by the person who unexpectedly sat beside her.

"Hey." Ash said downheartedly.

"Ash, wha-what're you doing here?" Misty uttered.

"I'm lost." Ash replied.

"Your dorm is right across the street." Misty said. "It's been what, a month?"

"No, no, Misty, come on you're smart, you know what I meant." Ash stated.

"Yeah…In that case we're in the same boat." Said Misty. "…I heard about what Dawn did to you."

"Yeah…I didn't think it would hurt so much." Ash said honestly.

"Of course it did…" Misty said irately as she rolled her eyes covetously.

"Why do you say it like that? Been down that alley before?" Ash asked curiously.

"No, I've never even been on a date." Misty replied. "I'm sure you've been on a hundred."

"Why would you say that!" Ash asked, shocked. "And for the record Dawn's the first girl I ever dated in my life and look how it's working out for me."

"I don't know…Because you're _Ash_." Misty said in somewhat of a whisper as she closed her eyes.

"Funny? That's the reason, I would think, that I _wouldn't_ have been on a date." Ash replied sarcastically.

"Ash, all the girls at school idolize you and the guys want to be you." Misty said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Um, yeah!" Misty said.

"That's just great…" Ash mumbled. "They only like me because I'm a Pokémon master in reality they couldn't care less about me."

"_No one_ likes me…" Misty mumbled.

"_I_ like you." Ash retorted and Misty smiled warmly.

"Sure, you say that but, it isn't true." Misty replied.

"What're you talking about! Misty of course I like you, you're my best friend?" Ash barked back, puzzled why Misty thought such a thing.

"Whatever, say that and then go off on some journey again without even stopping to say hello." Misty said begrudgingly.

"Misty, I missed you like crazy during those journeys." Ash stated.

"You left me, me and Brock!" Misty yelled.

"I believe _you two_ left _me_!" Ash yelled. "I never wanted you to leave, I ran home crying!"

"You did?" Misty said.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "It hurt, really bad."

"You didn't cry like that when Tracey left or when Brock said he was staying with Professor Ivy. Why me?"

"I-I don't know…" Ash replied honestly and began to ponder what Misty had pointed out. He hadn't cried when Brock left, or Tracey, or May and Max, or even Dawn and he quit traveling after Unova so he hadn't cried when bidding farewell to Iris and Cilan.

"I didn't want to leave either, I had to. I thought you didn't care at first but then I saw you cry as we said goodbye and I realized you did. Though, I had no clue that you ran home crying." Misty stated.

"Misty, I wanted you to stay but, it's good you left there's no reason you should've kept following after me." Ash stated.

"Why? I loved traveling with you, Brock and Tracey those were the best days of my life." Misty said.

"Because I don't want you or any of my friends to follow me around while I chase my dream. You all have dreams of your own you should work to pursue them and don't just come with some loser like me." Ash explained.

"Ash you aren't a loser, far from it." Misty stated and Ash just shrugged.

"All my friends ditched me, my father ran out on my family because of me, half my Pokémon left me, and my girlfriend cheated on me, obviously I have a problem." Ash said, beating himself up.

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty exclaimed. "Don't talk about yourself like that! Dawn cheated on you, _she's_ the one with the problem!"

"Poor Dawn…" Ash mumbled.

"Poor Dawn!" Misty exclaimed resisting the urge to slap Ash's face. "WHAT!"

"I don't know, I can't help but feel like it's all my fault, she deserves better." Ash said with a deep sigh.

"You're the one who deserves better. I would-I mean _a lot of girls_ would kill to have what Dawn has!" Misty yelled. "And yet she treats you like you're some kind of item to just be used! She doesn't care about you at all, Ash!"

"She apologized, I think she meant it. Anyone can make a mistake." Ash said.

Misty hesitated and decided she had nothing to lose and began to ask a risky question that might unveil her deepest secret, she had kept from the young Pokémon master with the deep brown eyes and the black raven hair. "…Do you love her, Ash? That's the only reason I could see you forgiving her." Misty asked as she gulped and held her breath for the answer.

"Do I love her?" Ash said stuttering as he blushed. "Wouldn't that be going a bit too fast! I don't know…I like her a lot…but love her….I-I don't know, I-I hadn't really thought about it."

"It isn't really something you think about, you either love someone or you don't love them, it's not a weak emotion." Misty stated. "If I asked you if you loved your mother, would you hesitate to give an answer?"

"Well, no…" Ash confessed.

"See, it's not something you have to think about, if you love the person you know you love them, even if you don't tell them." Misty said.

"Well, how often do you hear of people falling in love after dating a month!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, I wasn't saying you did anything wrong I was just curious." Misty said.

"I know…So, Misty you never told me why you were _lost_?" Ash said.

"Er! It-it's none of your business!" Misty exclaimed as she became flustered and blushed. "It's getting late, Ash, I think we should get some rest, you've got the dance tomorrow."

"Aren't you coming?" Ash asked.

"No one asked me." Misty said sadly.

"Well, it won't be as fun without you." Ash said.

"I'll think about it." Misty replied.

"I hope you change your mind." Ash said.

"We'll see…Goodnight, Ash." Misty said.

"`Night, Misty." Ash said and Misty walked off out of view as Ash watched her as he remained on the bench.

"Oh, Pikachu, I liked things so much better when I didn't know what romance was." Ash sighed.

"Pika-pi." Pikachu said with an uplifting smile. Ash stared at the stars contemplating things profoundly. After a while of staring into the beautiful night sky as the stars shimmered and twinkled as Ash too headed back to get some rest. The night passed and it was the day, the much anticipated day of the homecoming dance. All the girls had gorgeous dresses that they couldn't wait to be seen in by their dates and by the rest of the school. Misty was still pondering on whether or not she should attend the cotillion.

"You should totally go, Misty!" Iris coaxed.

"I don't know…" Misty said.

"What if you're voted homecoming queen and you're not even there!" Iris cojoured.

"Yeah, that'll happen…Besides you actually need a date to be homecoming queen because they need a king too." Misty mumbled.

"I bet there's a bunch of guys out there who want to ask you to the dance but they're just too scared to ask you. Now, just go to the dance…ugh, you're such a kid." Iris grumbled.

"Am not!" Misty shouted and Iris grinned to herself, her plan was working.

"Are too!" Iris replied.

"Am NOT!" Misty shouted.

"Oh, yeah, then prove it and go to the dance!" Iris insisted.

"Fine, I will!" Misty said as she turned her back to Iris in a snit and Iris started to giggle.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Misty said as she had just realized what Iris had tricked her into.

"You already said you'd go, no backing down now, kiddo!" Iris said with a smile.

"Okay!" Misty deferred to Iris' swindle. Meanwhile, Ursula came knocking at May and Dawn's door to judge their dress selection and to check out the competition. May walked over to get the door.

"Hi, hi, fellow classmates!" Ursula said with a phony-friendly tone.

"What do you want?" May said bluntly.

"I just wanna take a look at your dresses!" Ursula stated ecstatically.

"…Then just wait five hours to see." May grumbled.

"That'll take like forever!" Ursula moaned.

"Then you'll like have to wait forever, bye-bye!" May said, mimicking her irritating tone as she slammed the door in her face.

"Nice!" Dawn said as she exchanged a high-five. "She so just wants to check out the competition."

"I know…and I couldn't care less about being homecoming queen, you can have the title." May said.

"I hope so! I want Ash and me to get it!" Dawn squealed.

"Yeah…" May stated.

"Yeah, what?" Dawn said with a look of discontentment.

"Did you two ever work things out?" May asked.

"Sorta…" Dawn replied. "He did forgive me but, he said he needed time to _think_…whatever that means."

"That doesn't sound good, it's never good when guys start _thinking_." May said sarcastically.

"He said he'll talk to me after the weekend and at the dance so I guess he at least sort of forgave me." Dawn said.

"That Ash is something else if he forgave you for that, no offense." May said.

"None taken, I deserve to be dumped." Dawn confessed. "I'm lucky, Ash is such a great guy."

"…Dawn, does Ash love you?" May asked without beating around the bush.

"What? Does he _love_ me? I-I don't know, that's a big step…I _hope_ he loves me. But, in all honesty it has only been a month." Dawn replied.

"Because, unless he _loves_ you I can't understand how he forgave you, and he's one of my closest friends and I still don't get it." May explained.

"I think Ash is just a generally forgiving person!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Whatever…" May said doubtfully. "Dawn…I really hope you meant it when you apologized to Ash. I-I care about Ash and I don't want him to go out with just anybody, I want him to have someone that cares, I don't want to see him get hurt." May stated.

"Trust me, May, I meant it and I do care about Ash very much even non-romantically speaking, I care about him as a friend as well. But, hey boyfriend is a nice step up." Dawn said with a wink.

"Good, people take others for granted, I did, and look what had to happen to me to get me to grasp it." May stated. "I'm sure you know you have competition, you must be aware of that by now…"

"Yeah, but Ursula's a pain, nobody would vote for her, no need to worry!" Dawn replied.

"Not for homecoming queen…" May said with a sigh. "For Ash."

"Misty, I know…" Dawn grumbled.

"I wouldn't take her lightly if I were you." May warned.

"Pfft, Ash would never go for a girl like her, he's obviously into the, pretty, sophisticated, intellectual type, such as myself, but I digress." Dawn said as she played with hair while looking in the large mirror.

"Why do you say that?" May asked.

"Because, he's dating me?" Dawn stated.

"…Gee, don't be so modest…" May said. "I'd watch out if I were you."

"I have been, I've got it all under control!" Dawn ascertained. The hours passed of the pre-dance preparations, with the hair, make-up, etc. and it was finally time for the boys to escort their dates to the homecoming dance for Pokémon Technical Academy. Ash had already left to pick up Dawn but, he left behind Paul who was trying to ring up his brother. He'd called six times already but Reggie kept ignoring his calls.

"Wormadam it! What if this were an emergency!" Paul growled as he dialed the phone again and his brother finally yielded to the incessant calling.

"What, Paul? Are you dying, did your leg fall off, are you internally bleeding, if not one of the following answers, don't waste your breath." Reggie said.

"Reggie, how many times do I have to apologize to you!" Paul shouted.

"I told you don't apologize to me, apologize to her!" Reggie responded.

"…It's too late." Paul stammered.

"No, it's not, what you think she forgot!" Reggie yelled. "So, how many other girls have you abused since I sent you off here?"

"…What's it matter." Paul replied, growling.

"Tell me, or I'm gonna stop paying your tuition for you!" Reggie yelled.

"Just Dawn and this Misty chick." Paul moaned.

"Dawn! Again!" Reggie yelled. "Ugh, I'm done with you!"

"Stop acting pathetic." Paul said abruptly.

"Stop acting like a jerk." Reggie said in the same brusque tone.

"Whatever, I wanted some advice but, you can just forget it." Paul said.

"Okay!" Reggie said as he slammed the phone down. "He'll never learn! If only the folks were still here…" Reggie said to himself. Paul then slammed his head against the desk and started inanely cursing to himself as he got up and head over to the dance, with none other than the most compatible person; Ursula. At the school gymnasium, where the dance was being held, everything was decorated with Infernape decoration in honor of the school mascot. There was snacks and punch all over and the music was blaring. Ash walked in with a regular tux on with Dawn around his arm, she was wearing a gorgeous, red dress and ruby earrings, necklace and bracelet to match. Her dress was topless and very short with high-heels that could practically be considered stilettos that were so high it made Dawn slightly taller than Ash. Drew came in with May with basically the same suit as Ash and May had a pretty, satin, choral pink dress that went over her shoulder like a sash and around the waist a darker, crimson colored ribbon tied around the waist. Misty had a long, elegant, turquoise ball gown on that had an aqua ribbon around the waist and diamonds encrusted. Misty wore hair down long with a diamond-studded headband on top. Iris came in with Cilan in a yellow dress that had a ruffled bottom and a pearly sash. Alone stood: Brock, Misty, Gary, Tracey, and Barry, but he was the DJ. Everyone was avidly enjoying the dance even the loners. The music stopped playing and Barry, the disc jockey, announced that they were having a ten minute intersession. Pikachu and Piplup were even having a good time they were dancing over in the corner near the punch bowl.

"Hey, Ash, I'm gonna go get some punch. Want some?" Dawn suggested.

"Oh, I can get it!" Ash offered.

"No, it's fine, you want some?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, thanks." Ash replied. Dawn walked over to the punch bowl where Kenny and Paul were also getting punch for their dates.

"Hey, Dawn!" Kenny said.

"Oh, hey, Kenny, how's it with Zoey, having a good time?" Dawn asked.

"You bet! How about you and Ash?" Kenny asked.

"Couldn't be better!" Dawn replied.

"That's good!" Kenny stated as he walked off to go deliver the punch to Zoey. Paul glared at Dawn as he scooped the punch into two cups.

"Who are you here with?" Dawn asked abruptly.

"Ursula, why?" Paul said.

"Go figure…" Dawn mumbled.

"I'd much rather have gone with you." Paul said.

"Why so you could go beat me somewhere?" Dawn replied cockily.

"No!" Paul said defensively. Their argument kept going back and forth as more and more tension grew between them. Ash was wondering what was taking Dawn so long he figured the ran out of punch so he went over to the punch bowl on the contrary side of the gym and got them each a glass. Ash began walking it over to the other side of the room, over to the punch bowl.

"Hey, Dawn, I guess they must've ran outta punch so I went ahead and got you-" Ash began but was interrupted by what he saw and he dropped the two glass cups on the floor, shattering them as the fluid splashed all over. Ash was left slack-jawed by what he witnessed and immediately his conviction in Dawn vanished. She'd done it again, she was making-out with Paul.


	15. Out of the Fire and Into the Frying Pan

Dawn and Paul continued their passionate kiss as Ash just stood there watching, shocked and heartbroken. Ash's heart was shattered just like the glasses that were shattered on the ground. Pikachu sat firmly and solemnly on Ash's broad shoulder and watched the two in disgust as Ash just stared, in complete shock. Ash honestly couldn't believe it, he took Dawn's word when she swore to never cheat him again yet, there she was barely even twenty-four hours later, lip-locked to her ex-boyfriend, and Ash's top notch rival. The two finally finished kissing and Paul continued holding Dawn in his arms as he affectionately stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, Ash's presence still unrecognized.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I never should've hit you." he murmured.

"That's true but, I never should have cheated you, Paul, I missed you but, Ash..." Dawn muttered as Ash furiously eavesdropped, clenching his fists.

"You're right, you should go break up with him." Paul stated.

"No...I-I like Ash and he just gave me a second chance...and I totally just blew it...oh no." Dawn muttered as she realized what she'd done.

"You sure did!" Ash yelled out, tired of being unnoticed.

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed. "Paul, you idiot!" Dawn shouted, accusing Paul.

"You wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you don't try to push the blame on me!" Paul yelled.

"Say, I tell Ursula that you kissed me?" Dawn retorted.

"Go ahead, we're not even dating!" Paul rebutted.

"Ash, I know this looks bad but-" Dawn began as Ash cut her off, he didn't want to hear it.

"I trusted you, I'm so stupid." Ash mumbled as Dawn went up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, I-I'm sorry." Dawn uttered tear fully with her hand compassionately rested on his shoulder and Pikachu seated on his other.

"Whatever, you said that last time." Ash said bluntly as he lifted her hand off his shoulder and walked outside. Dawn stepped up to Paul angrily.

"You big, idiot, look what you've done!" Dawn yelled in Paul's face.

"Don't play innocent, Dawn." Paul smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Dawn yelled and Paul resisted the strong impulse to slap her, firmly across the face. "You big dummy!"

"You're the one in a relationship, not me, and I'm the dummy? Pathetic..." Paul mumbled.

"Poor, Ash...Look what I did he was already so depressed, I just cheated on him yesterday with Barry too. He'll never forgive me _again._..Why should he?" Dawn said as she started to cry.

"It's not the end of the world...You cheated on me like _four_ times before I refused to forgive you, and Ash is more dense and forgiving than me." Paul grunted. "Guys find it hard to turn down a hot girl, even if she walks all over him, it's pretty pathetic when you think about it."

"I cheated you too...and Conway...and Sheamus...and Darren now, Ash." Dawn cried. "I'm such a player, I don't want to be a player, Paul, I don't, I want to be a _good_ girlfriend!"

"Don't look at me for lessons." Paul grumbled.

"I want to be the sweet girlfriend who's always there with a shoulder to cry on, instead of being the person causing the tears..." Dawn muttered. "I'm so confused!"

"Me, too, kid, me too." Paul responded. "Ursula, probably wants a dance, call me."

"...Get out of my sight, Paul!" Dawn shouted.

"What I do!" Paul barked back defensively.

"You kissed me!" Dawn screamed. "Why on earth would I call you when you just made me lose my boyfriend!"

"You did that yourself, babe." Paul said.

"Oh, shut up!" Dawn yelled.

"Make me! Why don't you go kiss somebody else, you're good at that!" Paul growled.

"Apparently, so are you!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh, was that a compliment?" Paul asked.

"Shut up." Dawn said.

"What, want a second try?" Paul said as he encroached on Dawn wrapping his arms around her bare neck with his icy cold hands.

"No!" Dawn cried, knocking his hands off her. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Paul yelled as he slapped her face and Dawn just held her cheek, not even startled by Paul's abuse, being so accustomed to it. Dawn began to cry even harder and dashed into the ladies' room. Outside the gymnasium as the music resumed blaring, Ash Ketchum sat on a bench alone, with his Pikachu. Ash was hurt, no, crushed. The first time he was hurt, now he just felt a lack of respect not just a sting of betrayal. Misty had watched Ash rush out the gym's door wearing a face of downheartment and she decided to go outside and find out what had occurred, she didn't have a date anyway. Misty sat down on the bench next to Ash who had his head buried in his hands with his head hung low, presumably sobbing as Pikachu tried to comfort him.

"Ash...what's the matter? Why aren't you out dancing with Dawn? If anyone should be out alone crying it should be me, not a Pokémon Master." Misty said as she put her hand on his shoulder compassionately.

"Again." Ash muttered, while trying desperately to fight back tears, not wanting to appear as weak.

"Again?" Misty said in puzzlement. "Again, what?"

"Dawn, she was kissing Paul..." Ash mumbled as he wiped his eye. This time Misty was mad, how dare Dawn do such thing? How dare she hurt Ash so? Ash doesn't deserve to be treated like this, he's too caring, down-to-earth, loving and kind, and Dawn was treating him like trash.

"What is wrong with her! Ash Ketchum, if you forgive her _again_!" Misty yelled.

"I'm not that stupid, stupid, but not _that_ stupid." Ash stated.

"You aren't stupid, Ash." Misty assured. "Who does she think she is!"

"I don't know..." Ash muttered. "...You look pretty."

Misty blushed and began to scratch the back of her head. "Thanks, Ash." Misty said as her heart soared and she smiled warmly at the simple compliment.

"I want to forgive her, Misty, but, I don't think I can." Ash stated.

"You gave her another chance, Ash, and she took it and threw it in your face." Misty stated.

"I know...I know but, Dawn's my friend too...I don't know how to fix our friendship either." Ash mumbled.

"That'll come with time, let time handle things, it heals all wounds, isn't that what they say?" Misty said. "Now, come on, don't let her ruin homecoming, let's have some fun, we can go hang out with the others, you don't need her!" Misty said. "They're all really worried about you, so am I."

"Don't waste your time worrying over me." Ash stated.

"Ash, we're your friends, we care about you, and we don't like to see you hurt so badly, now, come on!" Misty said as she tugged him back to the party.

"Misty, please." Ash said.

"Ash, come on, it'll be fun, you'll see!" Misty coaxed.

"O-okay." Ash agreed somewhat reluctant as Misty anxiously pulled Ash back inside the ostentatiously decorated gymnasium. As Misty tugged Ash back to the dance to hang out with the others, Dawn was crying her eyes out in the restroom. Kenny and Zoey had just finished a brief dance when Zoey excused herself to go the bathroom, she saw Dawn run off in there and wondered what was up. Zoey walked in to find Dawn leaning up against the wall, sitting on the floor, knees in her arms, and her face buried inside her knees and arms. Zoey knelt down beside Dawn.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Zoey asked as Dawn lifted her head up so her mascara running down her face was visible.

"I screwed up, again." Dawn cried. "I'm stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"What'd you do this time?" Zoey asked.

"Same thing as last time, I ruined everything! I feel so sorry for Ash, I was his first girlfriend, now he's going to be afraid to ever date anyone, because of me, he'll always have a fear of being hurt again!" Dawn cried Zoey stood up and crossed her arms fiercely and grew a stern expression.

"Well, I don't pity you, you brought this upon yourself!" Zoey scolded her friend.

"...I know." Dawn cried. "Ash, he's such a sweetheart, he seems so innocent, almost like a child." Dawn muttered.

"You guys are practically children, you're fifteen." Zoey mumbled. "You need to apologize and leave him alone before you cause any more damage."

"He'll never forgive me _again_." Dawn sobbed.

"I never said he'd forgive you, I just said to apologize, that's the least you can do, you at least owe him that much." Zoey instructed.

"Misty's gonna steal him..." Dawn grumbled.

"Steal him? You're the one who used him and cheated him you practically gave him away." Zoey reprimanded.

"Are you even my friend anymore!" Dawn yelled sternly.

"How can I be friends with someone I don't even know?" Zoey stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked.

"You tell me." Zoey said irritably.

"Y'know what if you're just gonna insult me, go away." Dawn said.

"It's for your own good, what do you want to keep running around with a bunch of guys and never go steady? Do you ever wanna get married someday? If you keep acting like that you never will and if you did you'd cheat your husband and he'd leave you." Zoey shouted.

"Shut up, Zoey, at least I can get a boyfriend!" Dawn said.

"I'd rather have none than seventeen at the same time! I'm outta here, have a nice life, I tried to help you!" Zoey yelled as she began stomping out the door and right before she went to slam the door she spoke one last sentence. "I hope Misty gets Ash, maybe she'll treat him at least half decent." Zoey stated and then she slammed the bathroom door with a thud which shook the tiling. Zoey returned to Kenny and Dawn remained in the restroom and resumed crying after Zoey's dramatic exit. Back with the others Misty just managed to get Ash to talk to the others.

"Ash, where's Dawn at?" May asked happily with Drew around her arm.

"I don't know..." Ash mumbled.

"Pika-Pikachu pi!" Pikachu yelled angrily attempting to explain the situation.

"Yeah, Ash I haven't seen you two together all night?" Tracey stated.

"What was with the running outside all of a sudden?" Iris asked curiously as she held Cilan's hand.

"Dawn." Ash said bluntly still feeling the pang of heartbreak and betrayal.

"What did she do this time?" Brock asked.

"Same thing as before only this time she was kissing Paul." Misty answered for Ash.

"Again? After you just gave her a second chance!" May yelled.

"Jeez..." Drew muttered. "If May-...never mind." Drew began as May glared at him.

"Drew!" May yelled.

"May, come on I didn't mean you would! Honey, come on, it was a hypothetical statement!" Drew said.

"Where did Dawn run off too anyway?" Misty yelled.

"Yeah, some one ought to set her straight!" Brock yelled.

"I think she ran off to the bathroom." Ash mumbled.

"I'll go have a word with her!" Iris yelled. "No one treats my friends like that!"

"I'll be sure to have a chat with her when I head out." May ascertained.

"Iris, let me go with you." Misty said and Iris nodded affirmatively.

"Guys, you don't have to." Ash said.

"We want to." Iris said.

"Iris, are you sure? What about our dance!" Cilan stated.

"I'll be right back, Cilan, you're such a kid!" Iris assured.

"You two have an interesting flavor when combined." Cilan pondered.

"That sounds wrong, Cilan!" Iris yelled.

"Let's go, Iris!" Misty said and Iris nodded in agreement. The two girls headed off into the bathroom to advocate for Ash and condemn Dawn for what she's done. Dawn was still in the same despondent position as she wept.

"Who do you think you are?" Iris said as Dawn perked up.

"Iris!" Dawn said. "And _you_..."

"Ash doesn't deserve to be treated that way Dawn!" Misty yelled with a deep anger embedded in her voice that was evoked by Dawn's disrespect to her dear friend.

"You think I don't know that!" Dawn cried.

"If you know it, why do you keep treating him like he's nothing, like he's not even a person with feelings!" Misty yelled.

"I can't help it!" Dawn shouted defensively.

"You can't help it? That's no excuse!" Iris shouted. "Stop acting like such a little kid!"

"Look, why don't you two just mind your own business, `kay?" Dawn said as she stood up and started screaming in their faces as in endeavor at intimidation. "Look, you better stay away from Ash, _Misty_. I'm going to win him back over eventually. Ash will never like you the way he does me, face it! One of these days I'll get that boy to fall in love with me, we'll be married, I'll be the bride of a Pokémon master, you'll see!" Dawn shouted as tears trickled off her cheek.

"Shut up!" Misty cried out. "Ash deserves better than you, you don't even care about him!"

"Misty's right! She'd suit Ash a thousand times better than you!" Iris yelled as Misty started to blush.

"Yeah, right, like Ash would ever go for a stuck-up, quick-tempered, ginger, wallflower." Dawn stated, pushing the envelope.

"Shut your stupid mouth! At least I'm not some arrogant, stupid, slutty, player!" Misty chastised as Dawn's jaw dropped.

"_What_ did you just call me!" Dawn yelled.

"You heard me!" Misty said.

"I am not!" Dawn screamed.

"Pfft, look in the mirror!" Misty shouted as Dawn stared at herself in the tight, short, strapless, low dress she was wearing.

"...I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Dawn yelled.

"No way, not on school grounds! Besides, last time that happened I beat you and you didn't keep your promise on what we were bargaining for!" Misty replied.

"Fine, then we'll battle tomorrow, in the alley near the Poke' Mart in the city's square at six o'clock sharp." Dawn challenged.

"You're on." Misty agreed.

"I'll beat you this time, Misty." Dawn declared.

"I highly doubt it." Misty remarked as she and Iris left Dawn alone, once more, in the restroom as the girls went back with the others to the dance floor in the gym. "I'm going to destroy her." Misty proclaimed to Iris in a fury.

"I hope you do! Don't worry, my lips are sealed!" Iris assured.

"Thanks." Misty said. In the bathroom Dawn continued to cry whispering "No need to worry." to herself repetitively as Misty and Iris caught up to the rest of the gang.

"What'd you tell her?" Cilan asked.

"Nothing she listened to." Iris replied.

"And here's a slow dance to finish up the night!" Barry called from the DJ stand. Everyone got together with their dates for the slow dance except the five dateless people; Misty, Gary, Tracey, Brock and now Ash. The problem was there were four guys and only one girl. The guys stood there and sort of decided to let Misty decide who to dance with. Misty took a deep breath and walked up to Ash.

"Hey, Ash, would you like to dance?" Misty asked coyly.

"Ugh, um, sure, I guess that'd be okay!" Ash agreed. "Wanna go dance with Piplup, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as it hopped off Ash's shoulder and dashed over to dance with Piplup. Dawn was spying on Ash and Misty as Ash put his hand on Misty's waste and the other on her shoulder as they began to dance. Misty gazed into Ash's eyes, she'd been waiting for a moment like this for over five years now. Ash also gazed into Misty's eyes they were colored just like the sea, sometimes they'd appear blue and depending on the lighting, sometimes seemed green.

"Misty, you really do look beautiful tonight." Ash said and Misty blushed and her heart fluttered at the simple compliment.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Misty said blushing. "Ash…would you ever forgive Dawn?" Misty asked inquisitively.

"…I-I don't know…" Ash admitted.

"Ash, if I told you something, would you promise to keep it a secret?" Misty inquired.

"Sure, anything." Ash gave his word.

"Dawn challenged me to a battle and I accepted." Misty whispered.

"Lucky…I'd love to feel the rushing chill of a Pokémon battle again…I feel so empty without training Pokémon." Ash said.

"I know, I know, I love training Pokémon…that law ruined everything and it's not the same, battling for class." Misty explained her opinion.

"I know, the passion's gone from it. But, there's one good thing about this stupid law." Ash stated.

"What's that!" Misty asked, shocked that Ash could think any good came out of banning them from their passions.

"I got to see you again, didn't I? And the others, my closest friends." Ash explained. Misty smiled and realized she agreed with her secret crush if it weren't for this law they wouldn't be together, none of them.

"That's true." Misty said as she smiled brightly. Dawn was keeping a close, covetous eye on the two. "I do feel bad for Gary, Tracy, and Brock, they've got nobody to dance with."

"Brock'll find someone…" Ash teased and Misty giggled.

"Poor Brock, I wonder if he'll ever find a real girlfriend, he's been trying for years!" Misty said.

"Who knows, Brock's been at this place longer than we have, maybe he did have a girlfriend." Ash said.

"Maybe!" Misty stated as the dance came to a close at 11 pm. Everyone began to head out and only a few people remained. Ash, Misty and Brock volunteered to help clean up and Dawn was still upset in the restroom. Even Pikachu and Piplup were trying to help out.

"So, Ash did you ever get around to finishing up that project of yours?" Misty asked while she took down some decorations that were hanging up on the wall.

"No, I've been so busy trying to keep my girlfriend happy that I didn't have time." Ash said. "I'm still going to try to finish it but, with the small amount of time I have left, it'll never get done."

"You'd think your girlfriend would care enough to understand that you need to complete your project." Misty groaned and Ash rolled his eyes.

"You two done flirting so you can help me move these boxes?" Brock asked.

"Brock, wha-what're you talking about!" Ash stumbled on words, blushing.

"Brock, okay, okay we were just talking, we'll help you, calm down!" Misty said with her face flushed red. As Ash was lifting a heavy box full of homecoming decorations Dawn popped up behind him and poked his back startling him.

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What do you want?" Ash said coldly.

"Ash, I have to talk to you now, it's very important." Dawn stated.

"Why should I listen to you?" Ash said brusquely.

"Please Ash, I will beg you." Dawn said as her eyes watered.

"Fine, a minute!" Ash agreed reluctantly.

"That's all I need." Dawn said as she pulled Ash over to a quiet corner, not to be heard. "Ash Ketchum, I am so, so, _so_ sorry for what I've done to you."

"Well, that's great but-" Ash began before Dawn interrupted him by putting a finger over his lips.

"_Shhh_, no, no, listen to me." Dawn said as she inhaled a deep breath in preparation for the words she was just going to say. "Ash Ketchum, I love you." Dawn confessed as Ash's eyes widened in complete shock and fear he didn't know how to respond. Ash was infuriated at Dawn he wasn't ready to forgive her but, that statement she said made Ash feel obliged to. That was Dawn's plan.

"…I-I, Dawn, I-I don't know, I-I-I'm sorry, I don't think I can say the same…I care about you very much but, I don't think I _love_ you."

"That's okay, Ash, you don't have to love me yet." Dawn said. "But, I love you and that's why I can't let you go, that's why I beg you to forgive me." Dawn explained. Dawn was lying through her teeth she did not love Ash, telling him she loved him was a strategy, a plan to get him to forgive her, it was her diabolical scheme.

Ash closed his eyes and sighed. "I-I guess I can forgive you…I swear this is the last time, I'm dead serious Dawn. Love me or love me not if this happens again I won't forgive you!" Ash yelled.

"I promise, it won't." Dawn swore.

"O-okay then, I forgive you." Ash said hesitantly as Dawn hugged him emotionally and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, still afraid to kiss his lips.

"I'm gonna head out now, Ash." Dawn said.

"Goodbye." Ash said still in awe by Dawn's false confession.

"Come on, Piplup, say goodbye to Pikachu!" Dawn said as Piplup said goodbye to its buddy and hopped in Dawn's arms and Dawn went back to her dorm for the night.

"Ugh!" Ash yelled in frustration as he face palmed himself. "How on earth could she have fallen in love with me!" Ash growled to himself, Ash though he was perplexed before, now he was straight out lost.

"What was that all about?" Brock asked as he stood tossing decorations down to Misty from a ladder as she sealed them away in a cardboard box.

"Yeah, Ash, what'd _she_ want?" Misty asked as she caught a decoration Brock had tossed to her.

"She-she told me that she loved me." Ash said, awestruck.

"You fool!" Misty yelled. "Ash, she is lying to you!"

"How do you know!" Ash barked back.

"Ash!" Misty hollered. "You, big airhead, she only said that so you'd forgive her and she could keep paroling you around like a trophy or something!"

"You just hate Dawn so you don't want me to be with her!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, listen to me, I'm telling the truth, she's the one lying to you! Who are you going to believe your double-two-timing girlfriend or your best friends!" Misty rebuked.

"Brock?" Ash said wanting to know his opinion.

"Eh, it does sound rather suspicious…" Brock stated.

"I'm gonna go home." Ash mumbled.

"Ash, we aren't trying to hurt you!" Misty cried.

"Come on, Ash, do you really still trust Dawn? She isn't the same as she was back in the day, that's a fact." Brock stated.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash snapped.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"See, even Pikachu agrees with Brock and me!" Misty yelled.

"What does Pikachu know!" Ash yelled irately.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said angrily as it shocked Ash with a thundershock and Ash fell to the ground.

"You deserved that." Misty said.

"Ash, maybe Pikachu's trying to bring you back to earth?" Brock said.

"None of you think Dawn might actually have feelings for me!" Ash yelled. "I'm going home, Pikachu, you're welcomed to accompany me." Ash grumbled as Pikachu hopped aboard Ash's shoulder and Ash stormed out of the gym slamming the door behind him, annoyed. Misty and Brock both sighed.

"What's with him, Brock?" Misty said.

"Who knows? He's probably confused, Ash never was good with romance. Imagine if someone just said they loved you, wouldn't you be a bit confused and overwhelmed? Especially if that person just cheated on you twice, he's getting mixed messages." Brock explained.

"I guess…Ash needs to quit being so naïve!" Misty said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe." Brock said. "Y'know, Dawn wasn't always like this, she was just as naïve as Ash, she was very down-to-earth and practically a female doppelganger. She was pretty much what Ash would've been like if he were a girl, she was a very nice girl, I have no idea what happened to her the last couple of years."

"I wonder…Whatever, she just better not rip Ash's heart out or I'll rip her face off!" Misty yelled. When Dawn returned to her dorm May was sitting at the vanity paging through Coordinator's Monthly, a special magazine for coordinators that May had a subscription to. When Dawn walked in May glanced up from her magazine with a fierce expression on her face.

"Hey, May, how'd the dance with Drew go?" Dawn said cheerfully.

"…You just have no self-control do you! You don't care how many times you rip that boy's heart out do you! Look, Dawn, Ash is one of my best friends, I've only known you for a very short time. I don't like the way you've been treating Ash!" May scolded.

"No need to worry, May, I fixed everything! Ash and I are 100 % in check!" Dawn said with a charismatic wink.

"…What!" May said.

"Yup! `Night May!" Dawn said as she hopped into bed and recalled Piplup to its Poke'ball. May rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever, just…don't tare his heart out…Or…else." May said as she went back to her magazine.

"Someone's awfully defensive over Ash..." Dawn said. "Do you like him too?"

"No, Dawn, I'm in love with Drew, `member him?" May said in an agitated voice. "Ash is a very close friend of mine, and you better not hurt him."

"One of these days you two are gonna have to break-up." Dawn stated.

"For your information I plan on marrying the boy someday!" May said, insulted.

"I hope you do but, teenage relationships don't usually go that long." Dawn said.

"We'll see." May said as Dawn was really taxing her patience now. The next morning arrived it was a cloudy Sunday morning with nothing to do. No one had any plans other than for some, to attend Mass or a church service, others didn't but, all of them spent most of the day just in their dormitories taking it easy that is except for Ash who had a project to complete. Ash spent the entire day working on his history project strenuously. Finally he completed it, at least now he figured he would pass. Ash's project was on the history of how Team Rocket rose to what they are today and how they have affected the world. It was a huge project but, Ash could add his personal opinion to it from obvious sources. Finally, that cloudy Sunday came to an end and everyone prepared for Monday. Monday indeed came and everybody was in homeroom chatting and awaiting announcements. When announcements came on everyone began listening and then headed off to class. Ash and Misty had battling courses today in first period and to avoid getting into trouble for not completing her science homework Dawn decided to ditch science and hide in battling class, where Cynthia was the teacher. Talk about learning from the master!

"Dawn, just tell the teacher you didn't hand it in, it's not that big a deal." Kenny said as he tried to cajole Dawn out of skipping class.

"Kenny, it's only this once and this one period it's not like I'm playing hooky, even if I was who cares? Stop being such a goodie-two-shoes." Dawn said.

"What's wrong with you lately!" Kenny shouted.

"I should ask you the same question!" Dawn huffed as she walked off to battle class.

"Cynthia's going to know she doesn't belong in that class…" Kenny mumbled to himself. "Ah, whatever, I tried!" Kenny said. Dawn walked into Cynthia's battling class and the entire class stared at her making her feel extremely uncomfortable and unwelcomed.

"Hello, Dawn, I don't think you're due here for another few periods?" Cynthia stated.

"Er…I…um…er…was told I must come…here first…because I am…leaving early?" Dawn said.

"Oh, very well, take a seat!" Cynthia said as Dawn sat in an empty desk next to a girl she didn't know.

"Hey, I'm Dawn, nice to meet you!" Dawn said to the girl seated next to her.

"Hi, my name's Maureen, nice to meet you, Dawn!" Maureen said with a smile. Maureen had long, thick brown hair and green eyes.

"Today, class, I would like to just see your basic battling techniques and how you work with Pokémon that aren't your own. For the first battle I would like to have Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower vie each other since they are both extremely experienced Pokémon trainers." Cynthia exclaimed and Misty and Ash gave each other a friendly, competitive glare. "Okay, so each of you pick a Poke'ball out of the bin!" Cynthia instructed as they each selected a random Poke'ball out of the bucket.

"Okay, Pokémon come on out!" Ash called as he released the Pokémon out of its ball. The Pokémon that popped out and flew around the battling arena was an Aerodactyl. Ash wasn't pleased, his eyes widened and he felt his throat close and his heart beat increase rapidly. "Can I please pick another one, Cynthia, please!" Ash cried.

"No can do Ash, you picked Aerodactyl, that's who you get!" Cynthia said. Ash still had a slight phobia of Aerodactyl from the time that one tried to eat him at a fossil site and another one rose from a fossil in Altomare and chased he and Latias down a flooded street.

"Ash, don't tell me you're still afraid of Aerodactyl?" Misty teased.

"Let's see one almost devour you and drop you off the side of a cliff and then see how much of a liking you take to them!" Ash shouted back defensively and Misty giggled.

"Let's see who I chose, come on out!" Misty said as she picked a Poke'ball and released the Pokémon inside. Misty had chosen a Teddiursa. "Are you serious! How am I supposed to battle Aerodactyl with a Teddiursa!" Misty yelled.

"Aren't you a gym leader, figure it out!" Dawn yelled.

"Stay out of it, Dawn!" Misty yelled. "Go back to the right class, prima donna…" Misty mumbled beneath her breath.

"Now, Misty, you should never judge a book by its cover." Cynthia said. "Now, everyone watch closely, this should be an interesting match, who'd like to referee?"

"I'd be glad too!" Maureen volunteered, she was in training to become a professional referee for the Pokémon League, so naturally battling tactics classes was a must.

"Very good, go ahead, Maureen!" Cynthia approved.

"Now, the match between Misty Waterflower the gym leader of Cerulean City and Ash Ketchum Pokémon master from Pallet Town will now begin!" Maureen declared as she waved the flags that initiated the battle.

"Alright, Aerodactyl, use air slash!" Ash ordered timidly as Aerodactyl immediately swooped down to attack the susceptible Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa dodge!" Misty commanded as Teddiursa obediently dashed out of the way of the vicious attack. "Okay, now Teddiursa, try brick break!" Misty ordered as Teddiursa went at the mighty Aerodactyl and Aerodactyl easily blew it away.

"Let's finish this up with an aeroblast!" Ash ordered.

"Ash! You're gonna kill Teddiursa!" Misty cried. "Oh, Teddiursa, hurry get outta the way!"

"Ugh, wait, Aerodactyl, wait, um, nevermind that last order!" Ash yelled realizing the move was too powerful to be used on the weaker Teddiursa and that it could easily be severely injured. Aerodactyl paid no attention to Ash's order and swept down the powerful gusting blast of wind. Luckily, Teddiursa managed to move out of the way but, while evading the attack it left Misty vulnerable and wide-open. The prevailing gust of wind came thundering down on Misty as smoke filled the arena and Misty was flung up against the wall from the blast.

"Misty!" Ash screamed in a panic as he raced over to her side.

"Oh, dear!" Cynthia cried as she followed Ash along with Teddiursa and Maureen. The rest of the class stared in shock and fear.

"Misty, Misty, Misty, please wake up!" Ash screamed as he frantically shook her.

"Get the nurse, Ash!" Cynthia shouted and Ash raced off.

"Is she gonna be okay!" Maureen asked.

"I hope to God that she will." Cynthia stated. "Maureen, recall that Aerodactyl immediately." Cynthia instructed.

"I'm on it!" Maureen said as she returned the dangerous Aerodactyl to its Poke'ball. Ash dashed in with Mrs. Percington.

"The nurse wasn't in so, I got Mrs. Percington instead." Ash explained.

"Oh, dear, what happened?" Mrs. Percington asked as she sat Misty up. "This is why you reckless children need a degree to train Pokémon, who is responsible for this!"

"I-I am…" Ash admitted.

"It isn't your fault, Ash, Misty wouldn't get out of the way!" Dawn yelled in advocate.

"Mind your place young lady!" Ms. Percington ordered. "And you, young man, look at what you've done to this young lady! What if she is in an unrecoverable coma, hm?" Ms. Percington yelled and Ash's eyes widened in guilt.

"I'm sorry! Misty, please!" Ash shouted trying to shake her awake. "Misty, no, you have to wake up!" Ash cried.

"_What's he always so concerned about her for? Every time something happens to her Ash comes to the rescue…"_ Dawn thought enviously.

"You, I have a right mind to have you fired!" Ms. Percington scolded Cynthia as Ash continued to try to awake Misty and she finally began to come to her senses.

"Misty!" Ash cried.

"Ugh…what happened?" Misty said as she regained consciousness while rubbing her head.

"Are you okay!" Ash cried.

"Yeah, are you?" Misty said with a smart-aleck response.

"She's okay." Ash said smiling and sighing a breath of relief. "Aerodactyl's aeroblast flung you against the wall."

"Oh, yeah, way to go Ash!" Misty yelled. "Poor Teddiursa, why would you use such a powerful attack!"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight! I'm really sorry, Misty! You scared the daylights out of me!" Ash cried. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay, Ash." Misty said with a bright smile.

"Misty, honey, are you sure?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Misty ascertained.

"That's it no more Aerodactyl!" Ms. Percington exclaimed. "And I'll see you at detention, mister!"

"Yes...ma'am…" Ash grumpily stated.

"Okay, I think we've all had enough training for today! Class dismissed!" Cynthia stated as everyone dashed out the classroom.

"She shouldn't have gave you a detention it was only an accident." Misty stated.

"I don't care, as long as I didn't hurt you too bad." Ash said.

"I'm okay, Ash, don't worry about it, really." Misty assured.

_"Really, __**don't**__!"_ Dawn thought in jealousy.

"I'm off to gym leading, see ya, Ash!" Misty said, ignoring Dawn.

"Bye, Misty, and I'm sorry!" Ash called out, apologizing one last time.

"Why are you always so protective of her?" Dawn asked in agitation.

"Dawn, I knocked her up against a wall with a 100 mph wind." Ash stated.

"If it were me, you wouldn't have cared as much." Dawn said in envy.

"That isn't true at all, Dawn, I would've reacted exactly the same, that scared me." Ash explained.

"Whatever…" Dawn mumbled. "Are we still on tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, we can meet around the Ferris wheel at like eight." Ash said.

"Great, sounds like a plan! Ready for math class?" Dawn said.

"Not really, it's so hard! Going from addition, subtraction, multiplication and division to algebra II isn't so easy to adjust to." Ash said.

"At least your mom taught you multiplication and division, I didn't even learn that!" Dawn cried.

"Oh, wow, I'd freak out!" Ash said.

"I have been!" Dawn said and the two laughed.

"Will Ash Ketchum please report to the main office, Ash Ketchum to the main office." The woman called over the loud speaker.

"I wonder why they want you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm scared." Ash mumbled. "Pikachu, what d you think?"

"Pikachu-pika?" It replied.

"Dawn, come with me." Ash asked.

"Oh, Ash, you're such a big baby, get yelled at alone!" Dawn said.

"I think something's wrong…" Ash mumbled as he had a foreboding feeling about the situation.

"Alright, alright!" Dawn agreed as they headed to the main office as instructed. Ash walked inside the office with Dawn and Pikachu and was greeted by the secretary who made the announcement.

"Ash Ketchum? Yes, I was told you must call Oak's labratory immediately." She explained.

"What happened!" Ash said as he took a hard swallow.

"I don't know, I was given no further information." She replied.

"Okay, thank you, may I use your phone?" Ash asked as his heart raced.

"Go right ahead, hun." She replied and Ash sat down and began to dial the number.

"I knew it." Ash said nervously. "Something's wrong, what if something's happened to one of my Pokémon!"

"It's probably nothing, Ash, the professor probably just wanted to tell you something!" Dawn said optimistically.

"So he has an urgent announcement made?" Ash said. "Something's wrong."

"Well, you might as well find out, I'm right here Ash." Dawn said as she put her hand on his shoulder as he dialed the numbers on the old phone that had no video-chat screen.

"Hello, Professor Oak's laboratory?" Oak said greeting the phone.

"Professor, what's wrong!" Ash cried.

"Oh, Ash, I was trying to get a hold of you sooner…" Professor Oak began.

"Sooner! Before what!" Ash panicked.

"Ash, I need you to stay calm alright, please, now just listen, okay?" Oak said.

"Okay, okay, Professor!" Ash cried.

"You're mother has been rushed to the hospital." Oak stated calmly.

"Oh my God." Ash cried as he leaned on his hand, fighting back tears. "Oh my God."

"What is it, Ash!" Dawn cried as she too was now becoming frightened and Ash ignored her.

"Ash, Ash, listen to me." Oak said. "We don't know how serious it is yet, the doctors don't know yet, I think you should come home just in case."

"You can't just call me and tell me to remain calm when my mother is dying in the hospital!" Ash screamed. "What happened!" Ash cried.

"Ash!" Dawn cried.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Ash, please, I can explain later, and no one said she was dying, calm down, son." Professor Oak said. "You need to get over here, just in case, okay? I'll write a note excusing your absence so you don't have to worry about school or anything, okay? I'll pay for the ticket, just tell the people at the airport to charge it to Professor Oak and give them your name, I already called they know I bought the ticket."

"Al-alright, Professor…God…God!" Ash cried.

"Ash, don't worry about something that hasn't even happened yet, she could be out by tomorrow." Oak said.

"Bye, Professor." Ash said as he choked on tears.

"Alright, goodbye Ash." Oak said as he hung up the phone.

"Ash?" Dawn said teary-eyed.

"I gotta go home." Ash stated.

"Why, what's happened?" Dawn asked.

"My mom is in the hospital, I gotta go home." Ash said, desperately fighting back tears. Ash stepped out of the office to find Misty standing out there waiting for him, she was worried too.

"Ash, what happened, you just in trouble?" Misty questioned hopefully.

"Mom's in the hospital." Ash said as he bit his lip. "I gotta go."

"Oh, Ash…" Misty said as her eyes watered. "I'll go with you."

"No, you'll fall behind." Ash stated.

"I want to go, you're mother was always kind to me, I use to visit her all the time to keep her company while you were away on your journeys, Brock and I would go." Misty insisted.

"I don't know Misty…" Ash pondered.

"You don't wanna go alone, do you!" Misty cried.

"I've got Pikachu!" Ash rebutted.

"Ash, you can't hold up a conversation with Pikachu!" Misty cried. "I'm going whether you like it or not!" Misty demanded.

"Alright, alright, but, you'll have to pay for the ticket yourself." Ash explained.

"Fine." Misty said.

"Ash, do you want me to go?" Dawn asked, a bit jealous, she felt guilty for being jealous, Dawn knew Ash's mom could be very ill but, she couldn't help hating the idea of Ash going off alone with Misty.

"That's alright, Dawn, we don't need all three of us falling behind, and you can inform the others about what happened." Ash said. "Will you do that for me, Dawn, please?"

"Okay." Dawn said sadly. "But, our date…" Dawn muttered beneath her breath.

"Thanks you, Dawn." Ash said teary eyed.

"No need to worry." Dawn said emotionally as she hugged Ash tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But, Ash what about our date?"

"…Our date!" Ash yelled. "OUR DATE!" Ash shouted. "YOU MUST BE KIDDING!"

"Dawn! His mom is in the hospital!" Misty shouted and Dawn looked down in shame.

"I know, I know, but, I was looking forward to it…" Dawn grumbled.

"You are so selfish, what happened to you!" Ash yelled. "Bye, Dawn." Ash said furiously as he had to bite his tongue before he went into a tirade.

"Let's go, Ash." Misty said.

"Right." Ash said as they left the school premises and got a train ride to Heathome City to get to the airport and head back to Pallet Town A.S.A.P. Dawn was left in confusion, guilt, jealously and rage and Ash was left in anxiety and despair as the Chronicles of Poke'Tech Academy continue….

**REVIEW **_**Please**_**!**

Thx 4 Reading :)


	16. Second Thoughts Are Ever Wiser

Ash, Pikachu and Misty were rushing pushing through the crowd of students trying to reach the door to get back to Pallet Town as quickly as possible. They finally made it to the door and were about to exit, when suddenly they were stopped by Ms. Percington.

"And where do you think you're going during school hours, hm?" Ms. Percington interrogated as she extended her arm out to stop the anxious trio from exiting the building.

"Ms. Percington, please, it's an emergency." Misty said as she tried to remain cool and collected.

"Oh, says whom?" Ms. Percington said.

"Says Professor Oak!" Misty rebutted. "Look, Ash has a family emergency, okay!"

"Yes, and where is his note of pretext?" Ms. Percington said snobbily.

"Move!" Ash yelled, growing quite impatient and on the edge.

"Excuse me, young man!" Ms. Percington exclaimed in shock and appalled.

"I don't have time for this, my mother is on the hospital I have to get home immediately and if you don't get out of my way, you'll regret it!" Ash yelled with a threat.

"Ash…calm yourself." Misty whispered in a hush.

"How dare you! And with a detention scheduled this evening as well, how convenient…" Ms. Percington said skeptically. Ash took a deep breath and tried not to shout.

"…I'm serious, the lady in the office said I could leave, now, Ms. Percington, I'm sorry but, would you _please_ let me through!" Ash begged as his voice began shaking through the anxiety.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"…I-I…I guess so…you sound very upset…I suppose I could allow you through…but, what are you going for, missy?" Ms. Percington interrogated.

"I need her with me, I can't go alone." Ash cried.

"Fine! But, this stays between us, the board of directors never hears of this _little incident_, understand!" Ms. Percington agreed, yielding to their pleadings.

"_What_ incident?" Misty said, playing along.

"Exactly." Ms. Percington said with a smile and a nod as she stepped aside, allowing them to pass through.

"Thank you." Ash muttered tearfully as he, Misty and Pikachu went rushing out the door.

"We've got no time to lose, we'll have to take the terminal to Hearthome so we can get on the next flight to Pewter and then get back to Pallet as fast as we can!" Misty explained the plan to the to-nervous-to-think-clearly, Ash. They dashed down to the subway and directly hopped in line to purchase two one-way tickets to Hearthome City. Ash kept clenching and unclenching his fists and his face looked nervous and restive.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked concernedly.

"Ya-yeah, sort of…" Ash said, as he was sweating and his heart was racing. "Not really, I'm terrified."

"She'll be okay, Ash, your mom's strong and young and the technology today is amazing." Misty said reassuringly.

"Why don't they know what's wrong then if it's so great." Ash responded and Misty hesitated, not knowing how to reply to that statement.

"…I don't know Ash but, trust me, I think your mom will turn out okay, I just know it." Misty stated.

"I hope so…" Ash muttered. Misty bought the tickets and they got on board the subway which rapidly took them to Hearthome City where Ash redeemed the ticket Professor Oak had bought him and Misty bought a ticket as well and they sat down and got ready for take off. Pikachu was seated in Ash's lap resting and Ash was staring out the wind with a profound look on his face that Misty rarely saw, his eyes were watered and he looked miserable. Misty hated seeing him like this, she'd seen him so down lately it was new seeing him so depressed he was the most optimistic kid you'd ever meet.

"Ash…" Misty began. "It's gonna be fine."

"How do you know!" Ash cried, his voice cracking, he was really fighting the tears now.

"…I just do." Misty replied with a firm, confident voice and straight face.

"No, you don't nobody does! You're just saying that to make me calm down, no one knows, the doctors don't know, Misty, I-I…I'm scared." Ash confessed.

"I know, Ash, I know that you're scared, you have every reason to be afraid. You're right, nobody knows, no one knows for sure, except God, Himself." Misty said taking a deep breath. "But, Ash…I trust Him, He won't take her from you." Misty stated firmly. The plane started for takeoff and their conversation was briefly interrupted but, as the plane regained a steady flight they resumed the conversation where it left off. Ash started petting the sleeping Pikachu on his lap.

"Misty…what do I do…what would I do if I lost her, she's my mom." Ash cried.

"Ash, we're all here for you no matter what happens." Misty stated as she gripped Ash's hand. "Ash, there is nothing me or you can do but, hope and pray, that's it."

"I know, I know…my mother preached the same thing. When thing's got tough, she'd always say that; hope and pray…that's all we can do." Ash muttered. "God…" Ash cried and Misty held his hand tighter. Ash leaned his head against Misty's shoulder and closed his eyes as a tear slid of his cheek and he began to sob.

"Ash…" Misty muttered sympathetically as he cried on her shoulder. Misty hadn't seen Ash actually cry since the day of their departure from one another more than five years ago. He cried when he won the Pokémon league but, that was different, those were tears of joy, he was so happy he finally achieved the goal he'd been striving for his entire life. She hadn't seen him really cry since that gloomy evening when she, Brock, and he went their separate ways as the sun slowly set on the horizon. Ash kept weeping on Misty's shoulder until he'd finally cried himself to sleep. Ash had a girlfriend, Misty sure as well knew that but, she couldn't help wanting him for herself so badly. Misty had decided from the first day when she ran into Dawn on the plane to Poke'Tech; if Dawn ended up with Ash, and if Ash was happy she'd lay off. But, that was just it, Ash didn't seem happy, not at all and frankly Dawn wasn't so gleeful herself. Dawn was happy, Misty guessed but, she wasn't really happy, like in love happy. Ash clearly keeps trying for her sake, he doesn't have the heart or knowledge to leave her. He cares for Dawn deeply and would never want to hurt her, despite the fact Dawn seems to have no issue with shattering him. But, Dawn does care, she'll break eventually. Although, this was Misty's opinion on the situation, what did she know? She'd never been on a date in her life, she was saving that moment for, Ash, the one she never let go, the best friend she always wanted to have see her as more than just that. Maybe, Misty should let Ash go, Gary and Tracey always seemed to have a thing for her but, she _couldn't_. It wasn't that she disliked those two, actually, she liked Tracey very much, but, with Ash there was something special, a chemistry she didn't have with anyone else. Ash was asleep on Misty's shoulder with tears still drying on his face and Pikachu also asleep on Ash's lap. Misty reached over and stroked Ash's hair, he seemed so dismayed, the frown on his face was upsetting to look at, pitiful but, what would you expect from someone who feared the life of their mother and only close family member. Ash slowly awoke and realized the position he was in.

"Misty! Oh, I-I'm sorry, you must've felt so awkward, I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry!" Ash exclaimed, blushing.

"That's okay." Misty said smiling warmly.

"Where're we at?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, I think it may be another hour or so." Misty assumed.

"I knew something was wrong when I heard that announcement…I thought it was a Pokémon and _that_ scared me. This…this is worse than I imagined. When the Professor said: your mother's in the hospital, I was waiting to hear it was some sort of joke. Or at least I wanted it to be, I wanted it to be some, cruel, sick joke." Ash told.

"Ash, the professor wouldn't do something like that!" Misty stated.

"I know…But, that's what I wanted to think." Ash said.

"Ash, you need to calm down! She didn't die, Ash, she could be going home tomorrow for all we know!" Misty exclaimed. "Stop jumping to conclusions, Ash, it-it isn't healthy."

"Oh, so now you're concerned for my health?" Ash teased.

"Yes, yes I am!" Misty said.

"Okay then!" Ash said but, he couldn't maintain a straight face and giggled.

"Good to see you smiling again!" Misty said cheerfully. Over in Pastoria where Dawn stayed behind she couldn't quit worrying. No, not about Ash's mother but, about Misty and how she was probably stealing him with every word she said. The school day went on but, Dawn wasn't telling anyone of the dire situation Ash was in. Ash had asked Dawn to tell people, get them praying but, Dawn couldn't bring herself to it she was angry with Ash. She was angry with him for blowing aside their date and for running off with Misty instead of her. The school day finally came to a close and Brock came up to Dawn asking for his friends; Ash and Misty.

"Dawn, May and I have been searching for Ash and Misty all day, have you seen either of them?" Brock asked as he looked pretty worried Dawn wasn't going to lie, Brock asked so she would tell him.

"Mrs. Ketchum was sent to the hospital so Ash had to rush home and Misty went with him." Dawn explained.

"Jesus Christ, Dawn why didn't you tell us!" Brock exclaimed.

"I don't know, nobody asked!" Dawn cried.

"What's the matter with you!" Brock yelled.

"…Shut up, Brock!" Dawn yelled.

"Why didn't you go, aren't you supposed to be his girlfriend!" Brock hollered.

"…He wouldn't let me, he'd rather go run off with that stupid, wallflower." Dawn grumbled.

"Your boyfriend's mother is sent to the hospital and all you can think about is Ash being with Misty instead of you!" Brock yelled. "What on earth has gotten into you! What happened to the coordinator from Twinleaf Town who was chasing a dream in her mother's footsteps? Because she's not you!" Brock shouted.

"Brock, you-you don't know anything!" Dawn shouted back.

"I know enough to know, you've changed, _a lot_." Brock stated. May dashed up to Brock with the same worried expression Brock was wearing moments ago.

"Brock, any luck?" May asked, she had Drew and Max with her this time.

"Yeah, they're both headed to Pallet." Brock replied.

"What on earth for!" May asked. "They gave up!"

"No, Mrs. Ketchum is in the hospital and Dawn thought that that wouldn't be any information we'd be interested in hearing!" Brock yelled as he turned to Dawn.

"Dawn! Why didn't you tell us! We've been worried sick all day looking for them! Poor Mrs. Ketchum…poor Ash!" May said glumly.

"What do we do?" Max asked.

"There's not much we can do…" Drew stated.

"I know what I'm going to do!" Dawn declared.

"What's that?" Brock asked.

"I'm going to Pallet too, Ash needs me." Dawn said.

"You aren't going because Ash needs you, you're going to stand your ground." May mumbled.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Dawn barked back.

"It means you don't care about Ash or that he may lose his mother, if he did it wouldn't faze you at all." May stated.

"May…don't." Drew whispered to his girlfriend as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I've changed a little, so what? You all seem to think I've turned into this heartless witch! Of course I care about Ash and of course I care about his mom and what could happen!" Dawn yelled. "What do you think I am? I do have a soul!"

"Then tell the truth!" May yelled.

"May, knock it off, don't start something!" Drew yelled.

"You aren't the boss of me!" May snapped.

"I know I'm not but, you're taking it too far!" Drew yelled.

"See, just like I told you the other night…" Dawn said. "You two have this tension between you, you keep stretching on the rubber band and one of these days it does have to snap. You're slowly diminishing, crumbling."

"Shut up! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" May screamed, she was really ticked.

"May!" Max stated, a bit taken back by his sister's obscure behavior.

"May, calm down!" Drew said.

"May, that's enough!" Brock said.

"You have been getting on everyone's last nerve!" May said as people were starting to stare as they walked by them. They weren't exactly avoiding attention, as they were right outside where everyone walks out of school.

"Oh, and you haven't? The truth hurts, _doesn't it_?" Dawn said with a slick, arrogant smile.

"Look, Dawn, I couldn't care less what you have to say, I love Drew!" May said, foggy eyed.

"Now…what about in a couple of years, or maybe five or ten, will you still love him then?" Dawn asked. "It's a lie, love never lasts forever."

"Maybe for you it doesn't, because you have to _give_ some to _get_ any back!" May explained in a sharp, angry tone.

"What is this even about?" Drew asked upon hearing his name brought into the conversation and Max and Brock just watched. May ran over to Drew and hugged him and Drew was caught off guard and puzzled.

"I love you." May cried as Drew slowly returned the embrace.

"I love you too, May…what's this all about? What's the matter?" Drew asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" May cried.

"I've made you conscious of your relationship with Drew because obviously it's breaking. You're afraid to lose it now." Dawn explained, acting as if she knew everything about human psychology.

"No, I'm not, I am not afraid to lose Drew, I'll always love him!" May cried as she clutched his sweater even tighter and started to softly sob as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Yes…maybe…but, will _he_ _always_ love _you_?" Dawn said sagely. May eagerly looked up at Drew with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will! May, is that what this is all about? May, how could you even question such a thing? May, I love you more than _anything_, I want you to always know that, _never_ question it." Drew said firmly as he looked her in the eyes.

"You two say that now…It never lasts, _ever_!" Dawn cried.

"Dawn…what do you mean? What's with you?" Brock asked.

"Brock, you should know!" Dawn cried. "You can give someone all of you and they can take it and throw it in your face…they'll tell you they love you over and over and _over_…but it's all a lie in the end! A lie!" Dawn cried as she sniffled. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't let on like that…I-I don't know what go into me…I shouldn't have said that, May, Drew…I'm sorry. If you'd excuse me, I have a boyfriend with a potentially dying mother to tend to." Dawn said as she got up and walked away, out of view.

"What…what was that?" Drew stated. "May, don't listen to a word she says."

"I know, I shouldn't have, sorry Drew." May said as she wiped her eyes and gave him a bright smile which followed with Drew exchanging a warm embrace.

"That's okay." Drew said as he held her in his arms and gave her peck on the cheek.

"Something happened to her…Something that changed her…" Brock stated.

"Probably just her version of maturing…" Max grumbled.

"No…it's different. You've all matured but, you're all the same person, just more grown up but, nonetheless, the same kids I looked after and befriended years ago…but, Dawn she's not. She's like a whole another girl." Brock stated. "And what she was saying about how love never lasts…it was strange, it seemed very personal. Like she'd been burnt once now fears the fire, not just for herself but for everyone."

"Do you really think she's chasing after Ash and Misty?" May asked.

"Yeah, she's afraid to lose Ash to Misty or something, she'll go." Brock said. "Ash, doesn't need those two bickering, he's probably really on the edge right now."

"Yeah…Oh, Ash." May said sympathetically,

"Well, might as well let the others know." Max said. "We're not his only friends."

"Yeah…" May agreed. "Drew and I'll spread the word." May said as Drew wrapped his arm around her and they went off to deliver the news in case someone was looking for either of the two. Brock and Max went off as well to explain to some of Ash's other pals as well. Meanwhile, the flight to Pewter City from Hearthome City, Sinnoh was just landing. Misty and Ash hadn't spoken very much the rest of the plane ride, Misty tried to talk to Ash but he would just despondently respond with head-nods or simple one word answers. Pikachu had slept practically the entire flight and Ash may have slept for thirty minutes, and Misty was asleep for about an hour now as the plane was finally preparing for landing in the Pewter airport.

"Misty, we're here, wake up." Ash said quietly as he gently shook her arm. "Wake up, Pikachu, come on, buddy."

"Uh? Oh, hey, Ash." Misty said as she yawned and began stretching. "Where are we?"

"We're about to land in the airport." Ash replied abruptly as he began to grasp the armrest tightly in his fist and gape out the window. "…Mom….." he muttered.

"Hope and pray." Misty stated as she put her hand on top of his that was gripped to the armrest and Ash tearfully nodded as he faked out a smile. The plane landed and everyone got off board and exited the airport. "We can't walk, that would take days, I think, I haven't walked to Pewter from Pallet or vice versa in five years."

"Yeah, we should borrow a car or something." Ash replied.

"You got a license?" Misty said raising an eye brawl.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Ash said with a grin.

"…Or we could ask someone to drive us to the Pallet hospital!" Misty said as she mimicked the same stupid grin Ash just had. "Why don't we ask Brock's parents."

"Brock's parents?" Ash said almost laughing. "You mean the guy who sits on a rock and tries to scare children out of town?"

"Ash! We don't have that much of an option and we could ask Mrs. Harrison!" Misty retorted.

"Okay, okay, whatever gets me to Mom fastest." Ash said. Ash, Misty and Pikachu knocked up at the Pewter City gym and Flint answered the door.

"Hello? Oh, well I'll be it's Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon master!" Flint exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here, champ? Looking for a gym battle?"

"I already have this gym's badge, sorry." Ash replied.

"I don't remember battling you?" Flint replied.

"I battled your son, Brock…and traveled with him for about five years…and you trained me to beat him!" Ash said, annoyed that Flint seemed to have no further recollection of him aside from his Pokémon mastership.

"…Really? My boy traveled with the Pokémon master? You hear that, Lola, our boy was a traveling companion of Ash Ketchum!" Flint shouted to his wife.

"I traveled with Brock too!" Misty exclaimed.

"Who're you?" Flint said brusquely.

"Misty…gym leader of Cerulean City, a best friend of your eldest son?" Misty said irately.

"Yeah…doesn't ring a bell." Flint said.

"Does Brock not talk about us at all!" Misty said in agitation.

"What can I do for you kiddies then, if you ain't lookin' for a gym battle?" Flint questioned.

"We were wondering if you could give us a ride to the Pallet hospital." Misty explained, "We'd really appreciate it, Mr. Harrison."

"I'd be glad to! Lola, come on, honey, road trip time!" Flint exclaimed.

"Alrighty! I'm in! Forrest, watch the kids!" Lola said as she dashed up to the front door and stood beside her husband.

"Yeah, mom!" Forrest called back assuredly.

"Let's go!" Flint said as he grabbed the keys and led them to his SUV and Ash, Misty and Pikachu plopped in and buckled their seatbelts and got prepped for a bumpy ride in the backseats.

"Woo-hoo, I got shotgun!" Lola exclaimed. "So, dear, where're we headed with a celebrity in the car?"

"The Pallet hospital!" Flint replied as he started the car and sped out of the driveway and started racing through the streets and got on the turnpike to Pallet Town. Misty and Ash glanced at each other awkwardly as Flint and Lola started reminiscing of their honeymoon and bantering about who loved who more.

"So, kids, what are young people like you heading for a hospital for?" Lola inquired.

"...My Mom is in the hospital and I...I had to come home to see her." Ash said gloomily.

"Aw, that's a shame, dear." Lola said empathetically.

"Nobody said it was anything serious, Mrs. Harrison." Misty added as she saw the look on Ash's face as his heart sank when Lola spoke those words.

"Oh, I certainly hope it's not anything serious!" Lola said. "So, you children are acquainted with my Brock?"

"Acquainted? Brock is one of my best friends, him and Ash, actually." Misty said.

"Oh, it's only been a little over a month and you're already so close! That's wonderful!" Lola exclaimed as Misty face palmed herself in annoyance but, Ash was too depressed and worried to care or notice.

"I traveled with Brock for a long time, Mrs. Harrison!" Misty exclaimed. "Brock didn't talk about us at all, not even Ash!"

"Well, maybe...I don't quite remember." Lola admitted.

"I might've heard the name before...Ash...Misty...another girl, May, Dawn and some little boy, Mark...no, no that wasn't it...Max! That's it!" Flint said.

"Yeah!" Misty said with a bright smile, happy that at least she got slight recognition. Flint sped through the highway and got off at exit 9 straight to Pallet Town, only problem was that Pallet still had unpaved roads, which Flint wasn't accustomed to driving on. The ride became bumpy across the bumpy roads of the pastoral Pallet Town.

"You can't go so fast when you're driving in Pallet Town, sir! We don't have any roads yet!" Ash exclaimed as they all grabbed hold of something for support.

"You want to get to the hospital to see your mom fast, don't cha?" Flint stated.

"Well, yes, of course I do but-" Ash began.

"No buts! Let's put the pedal to the metal, I'm gonna floor it!" Flint exclaimed.

"No! No! Please, please, _don't_ floor it, Mr. Harrison!" Misty cried.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in fear as it burrowed itself into Ash's lap and they all braced themselves as Flint raced through the dirt roads.

"Honey, you're going to get a ticket!" Lola cried. "And get us killed!"

"There aren't many officers paying attention in Pallet Town but, the killed part might come into gear if you don't switch to a lighter gear!" Ash cried.

"Nonsense!" Flint shouted as he slammed the pedal even harder and the car went zooming through Pallet Town.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! God, help us, we're gonna die!" Misty cried.

"Misty!" Ash shouted.

"What!" Misty cried.

"Shut up!" Ash cried.

"We are gonna die!" Misty cried as the Pallet hospital came into view and Flint went storming into the hospital quicker than the ambulance and paramedics themselves.

"Sweetheart, we're all gonna be in the hospital next if you don't take it down a notch!" Lola cried.

"We're here, relax!" Flint said as he parked rapidly in an empty spot in the lot. "We're here!" Flint exclaimed as he turned around to see everyone with a look that proved that their lives had just flashed before their eyes and their hair was flown up all over the place.

"Th-thanks, Mr. & Mrs. Harrison." Misty stuttered, still stunned by the horrifying ride.

"Thank you." Ash stated abruptly as he immediately got out of the car and started in the hospital, leaving Pikachu behind with Misty.

"You're very welcome kids! Tell Brock we said hello, will ya?" Flint requested.

"I'd be glad to, that's the least I could do!" Misty replied as Pikachu leaped in her arms since Ash was already halfway inside the building.

"Misty, dear, tell Ash for me that I hope his mother feels well soon, he up and went off before I could say anything." Lola inquired.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Harrison!" Misty said with a soft smile.

"Then we're off! Sayonara, Misty, Pikachu!" Flint exclaimed. "Buckle up, baby!" Flint exclaimed as he floored the gas pedal once again and the big van went zooming away leaving Misty and Pikachu to have a coughing fit in the cloud of smoke left behind.

"Well, we better catch up to Ash, Pikachu!" Misty stated and Pikachu nodded affirmatively. They sprinted through the parking lot to the main lobby of the Pallet Medical Hospital to find Ash fighting with the woman at the front desk to grant him permission to access his mother's hospital room.

"Ma'am, you don't understand, I came all the way from Pastoria City to see my Mom, you have to let me in." Ash argued.

"I need some identification, young man." She disputed.

"I don't have any on me! Please, I have to get in there!" Ash debated.

"He's telling the truth!" Misty said as she dashed up by Ash's side with Pikachu in her arms.

"Why do I need so much ID and stuff to visit a hospital patient!" Ash asked.

"There was an incident a few months ago and security has become very tight since." She explained.

"If you don't let me in, I'll find a way in!" Ash said stubbornly.

"Let us in, please, ma'am!" Misty pleaded.

"Who are you, his little sister?" she asked.

"No!" Misty blurted out.

"Oh, then you must be his girlfriend!" she said with a big grin on her face. Misty's mind was suddenly flooded with déjà vu she was automatically rewound to the moment on Shumutii Island when Melody said those exact words to her after pecking Ash on the cheek when they crashed landed. Misty shook her head and vehemently denied it.

"Ew, gross!" Misty denied, quoting word for word what she said so many years back, except this time she was blushing harder and didn't think it was actually gross at all.

"Oh, I don't think so!" The woman at the desk replied.

"Excuse me?" Misty said, the déjà vu growing more intense, Misty swore that was exactly what Melody said so many years back.

"…_Please_." Ash begged.

"Okay, okay, I guess you can go through, I'll have to trust that you're really Delia Ketchum's son and your girlfriend can go too." The woman said reluctantly.

"I'm not!" Misty stated as she followed Ash who was rushing to get to the elevator, Ash was too preoccupied with his mother to be concerned by such a trivial comment made by the woman running the front desk. "Ash, wait up!" Misty called as Ash held the door to prevent it from closing, so Misty could quickly hop on the elevator too. "Ash…"

"Yeah?" Ash responded nonchalantly his mind was already inattentive with his mother and getting to room 218 on the eighth floor, which the woman had told him before Misty barged in.

"That lady…didn't she remind you of Melody?" Misty asked as the elevator lifted higher through each floor.

"…Who's Melody?" Ash asked. "It sounds familiar…but, Misty we've met so many people on our journey, you can't expect me to remember them all."

"You don't even remember!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Ash exclaimed.

"On Shumutii Island? With Carole, Melody's sister and Marin the ship captain!" Misty said.

"Oh, oh, I remember now!" Ash said with a quirky smile as he paused for awhile and started laughing hard.

"What's so funny!" Misty demanded as she stuck her hands on her hips out of bitterness.

"You!" Ash said as he continued to crack up.

"Me!" Misty said, offended.

"The look on your face every time Melody talked to me! Especially when she kissed me!" Ash said. "You were so mad! …Jealous maybe?"

"…Agh! Y-you're crazy, Ash Ketchum, crazy!" Misty stated as she shoved him out the elevator. "That's the craziest notion I've ever heard! Me? Jealous for you, wha-why would you think that!" Misty said as her face flushed six shades of red because ironically she was currently, extremely envious of Dawn for the exact same reason. Ash smiled.

"Of course not." Ash said with an idiosyncratic grin. "Ugh, Mom! We have to go!" Ash demanded realizing they had gotten off the elevator quite some time ago. Ash dashed through the hallways not heeding any of the warnings given to him about running through hospital halls. He spotted room 218 and rushed in.

"Mom!" Ash cried as he ran in and her downhearted frown quickly changed to a weak smile.

"Ash." Delia said happily, Misty and Pikachu quickly came into the room after Ash and they were all standing at the doorway. "Come here, honey." Delia said as Professor Oak and Mrs. Hupple, a neighbor, got up from the seats next to the hospital bed to allow Ash to sit there along with Misty. Ash's eyes began trembling as he saw the fatal condition his mother appeared to be in.

"Mom, what happened?" Ash said, fighting back tears as he tried to stay calm.

"I don't know, nobody seems to." She replied feebly. Ash stared up at the Professor and Mrs. Hupple looking for an answer but, they didn't seem to have any idea either. "How's my little Pokémon master?"

"I-I'm fine, everything's going great!" Ash said as he shook his head to try to shake off the tears.

"So, did you finish that project?" Delia inquired.

"Ya-yeah, I sure did." Ash stated.

"Good boy." Delia said weakly as she patted his hand and closed her eyes, tiredly.

"Are you okay, Mom!" Ash said in a panic, his eyes still shaking.

"I'm okay, honey, I just need a rest." Delia replied reassuringly and Ash nodded.

"So, you're dating Misty now? That's so nice I always thought you tow would make a nice couple!" Delia said brightly.

"Mom, no!" Ash said as he blushed and Misty blushed even harder and agreed with every word Mrs. Ketchum had to say. "I'm still dating Dawn."

"Oh…" Delia said in a half disappointed sounding tone. "Where is she?"

"She didn't come." Ash said. "Misty came instead."

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum, feeling any better?" Misty said.

"Hello, Misty, I'm hanging in there." Delia responded. "Ash…" she began.

"Yeah, what is it, Mom!" Ash said worriedly.

"Sweetheart, would you calm down, I just want to ask you a question." Delia assured.

"Oh, sure, what is it, Mom?" Ash said.

"Alone, please?" Delia said hinting at the others to leave as Oak escorted Mrs. Hupple and Misty out of the room but, Pikachu stayed sitting on Ash's lap.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Ash asked.

"Nothing…it's just…Dawn…" Delia grumbled.

"What about her?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't like you going out with her, I think she's a bad influence." Delia stated.

"Why!" Ash said defensively.

"Because, Ash…didn't she cheat on you?" Delia said.

"Well, yeah but…" Ash began.

"Ash, why did you forgive her so easily, she isn't the type of girl I want you associated with." Delia said firmly through her weak voice.

"Dawn's a nice girl." Ash insisted.

"Ash, she can't be that nice if she's kissing some other boy behind your back." Delia stated.

"…It only happened like two times…" Ash groaned.

"TWICE!" Delia exclaimed. "Ash Ketchum, what on earth made you forgive that girl…Ash what is going on?" Delia demanded.

"Mom, nothing! It's just…she…" Ash said.

"She what?" Delia stipulated sternly having a skepticism as to what was going on.

"She told me that she loves me!" Ash said.

"Oh…that's all?" Delia said releasing a deep breath.

"What did you think?" Ash said, sort of creeped out.

"It doesn't matter…what did you tell her?" Delia asked.

"I don't know…" Ash said feeling uncomfortable discussing his love life with his mother. "Can we talk about something else?"

"No." Delia said tersely. Ash was glad that even though his mother looked very ill, she wasn't acting it she seemed as overprotective and on-his-case as usual.

"I just said that I didn't feel that way back but, she said it was okay." Ash explained.

"Okay? She confesses she loves you and you tell her that you don't love her back and she says okay? There's something suspicious about that picture." Delia said.

"You look into things too much, Mom." Ash said.

"I'm sorry, Ash, I-I just get worried about you so much…Perhaps too much, I don't know why…You always do the right thing but, I suppose you aren't my little baby anymore." Delia said with tear-filled eyes.

"Mom…" Ash said.

"Ash…I-I don't know what's wrong with me but, if something does happen you go see Professor Oak, okay, he'll take good care of you." Delia said.

"Don't say that!" Ash cried.

"Sweetie, you have to listen. If they don't know what's wrong, how can they help me, Ash? I'm so proud of you, Ash, you make me so proud everyday." Delia stated as Ash started to let tears spill heavily. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry!"

"Mom, no!" Ash cried. "You're going to get better!" Ash cried more.

"I hope so, I want to see you grow up, get that diploma…get married, have children." Delia said.

"You will!" Ash insisted firmly. "You can't give up!" Ash persisted with tears riveting off his face.

"I'm not giving up, honey, it-it's just in case. Don't you ever give up on anything you set your mind to. Ash, I love you so, so, _so_ much." Delia said wholesomely.

"I love you too, Mom." Ash said as he chocked on his own tears that were plunging off his face. As the others waited outside the room in the hospital halls.

"I really hope Delia is alright, she is all that child has." Mrs. Hupple said. "The poor woman just collapsed out of nowhere while I was paying her a visit. She's hardly of age herself, she's so young, what could be wrong with her? With the grace of God, it won't be anything serious."

As Ash and his Mom continued talking a knock was heard at the door and Ash quickly wiped the tears off his face.

"Come in." Delia said as Misty peeped her face through the door with an aggravated expression.

"Hey, Ash, you're _girlfriend_'s here…" Misty gritted through her teeth, annoyed. Ash looked at his mom for a confirmation and she nodded.

"Yeah, she can come in!" Ash said.

"How about you all come back in." Delia said and Misty opened the door widely so everyone could step in the hospital room. Dawn stepped in the room and went over next to Ash and stood over him with a hand on his shoulder as she began to rub it comfortingly. Dawn gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and brushed away his tears as Misty stood in the background pretending not to care as she clenched her fists.

"How're you doing?" Dawn whispered soothingly to her boyfriend as Misty looked but, then quickly glimpsed away, not to be noticed starting covetously.

"I'm doing okay." Ash replied.

"How about you, Mrs. Ketchum?" Dawn asked.

"I'm getting along." Delia answered.

"How'd you get here?" Ash asked.

"Well, I was talking to the others and I felt a little guilty for not coming with you and I asked my mom to lend me some money to come out here. Then I rented a cab to drive me to Pallet, it's a nice little town." Dawn explained.

"I'm sure glad you're here." Ash replied.

"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash is such a great boyfriend! You should be so proud of him, he's such a gentleman!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's good to know!" Delia said happily as Ash blushed.

"Dawn…" Ash mumbled. A doctor then walked in with a clipboard and a rather pleased expression as everyone looked at him with anxious eyes, especially Ash.

"We finished the tests, Mrs. Ketchum, and we can't find anything wrong with you. We believe that you were just dehydrated and overworked." The doctor explained.

"Are you sure?" Delia asked, wanting confirmation.

"Well, we ran three tests and they all came up with nothing, we've examined you thoroughly several times." The doctor said. "You must have collapsed mainly from dehydration but, you also seemed to be overworking."

"She's only thirty-four!" Ash cried and the doctor snickered a little as Delia gave Ash a cold look. "…Sorry."

"So, I think you'll be able to leave around three p.m." The doctor said.

"Today?" Delia said, surprised.

"Yeah, we just need to keep the IV in a little longer and you need to stop working yourself to near-death and be sure to drink plenty of fluids." The doctor instructed. Ash buried his face in his hands and started breaking down in tears out of relief. Dawn began caressing Ash's shoulder again with a warm smile and everyone looked relieved.

"Thank you, doctor." Delia said as the doctor exited the room. Ash continued to weep out of relief with his face buried into the hospital bed next to his mother as Delia began to stroke his hair.

"I was so scared!" Ash cried.

"I know, I know, it's okay, sweetie." Delia said sympathetically.

"I thought, I thought I was going to lose you, Mom!" Ash wept. "And I-I couldn't take something like that…Not-not again!" Ash cried.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Delia said as she continued to stroke his hair affectionately.

"Again?" Dawn said in confusion but, she was deliberately ignored by everyone in the room. Misty smiled warmly and shed a tear herself. The hours passed, Professor Oak and Mrs. Hupple had given their best and returned home. It was around two fifteen and Ash and Pikachu were in the hospital room talking to Mrs. Ketchum so she wouldn't become bored as Misty and Dawn went outside to get a breath of fresh air after been staying in the little, cloistered room for hours. Mrs. Ketchum had invited them both to stay overnight at her home before returning back to Pastoria with Ash the next day. Misty was leaning up against the brick wall contemplating things, trying to sort them out. Dawn stepped out through the door and glimpsed over and caught Misty through the corner of her eye leaning up against the wall, thinking.

"Hey, Misty, what's up?" Dawn said in a fake-friendly voice.

"Go away." Misty said, giving Dawn the cold shoulder.

"Why do you hate me so much, I should hate you…well I do but, only because you hated me first." Dawn said.

"We don't have all day." Misty said sarcastically as she stuck her nose at Dawn. "You didn't show up at our battle the other day, Torchic out?"

"No, you moron, I didn't have to battle you anymore because I already got back what I wanted." Dawn explained.

"What does that mean?" Misty asked.

"Ash took me back it would be a pointless waste of my time to battle you." Dawn said. "Anything involving you is a waste of time on earth."

"What makes you think you're so much better than me!" Misty shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dawn said as she flipped her hair. "I'm beautiful, you're…_not_. I have gorgeous, flowing blue hair and you have straggled, ginger, uneven hair, I have ivory, flawless skin and you have plain skin with no charm. All my facial features are perfect and you're just plain. I have a wonderful figure and you're a stick. I'm sweet and reserved and you're jealous, bitter, quick-tempered, aggressive and loud." Dawn said. "The list does go on." Dawn said with a slick smile as Misty just stood there without a comeback.

"You're, you're just mean! You treat Ash like a piece of a trash! No one likes you because you're such a…such a-" Misty began, trying to bite her tongue.

"Go ahead, say it!" Dawn stated.

"You're a b****!" Misty screamed. "That's the perfect word for you because that's exactly what you are."

"Whatever, I don't really care, maybe I am but, it's better than _you_." Dawn rebutted. "That's why Ash fell for me and not you, _no one _will ever fall for you."

"What are you gonna do, Dawn, when you're done with him?" Misty said. "You certainly don't love him like you told him you did. I doubt you even have any feelings for him at all. You only said that so he'd forgive you and you could show off that you have a master by your side." Misty shouted.

"I hadn't really thought about what to do with him when I'm done…Maybe I'll just keep this one." Dawn said.

"This one! Like he's not even human, he's just another toy for you to use and then toss away when you get bored!" Misty screamed.

"Oh, shut up, you incompetent, jealous wreck." Dawn said coolly. "How you're related to the sensational, gorgeous Waterflower sisters is beyond me." Dawn stated. "They should change your name from Waterflower to wallflower because, you're plain and useless."

"No…not wallflower, that's not what they call me…it's runt." Misty said glumly her anger at Dawn converted to sorrow and hurt. Misty always had such a quick temper and never backed down to anyone, like she had been doing, fighting Dawn but, what Dawn kept saying hurt. Misty was crumbling, Ash had chosen Dawn over her and Misty was starting to believe what Dawn was saying about how futile she was and plain. She was breaking and the comments Misty kept slingshooting at her didn't affect Dawn at all she just shrugged it off apathetically. Misty stared downward despondently as tears started trickling off her cheek and Dawn smiled with satisfaction.

"Finally, you come to the _oh-so-sticking_ realization." Dawn said with a smile of great contentment. "See you later, runt." Dawn stated as she walked back inside the hospital to go back and be with Ash. Misty continued to cry and she wanted to slap herself for backing down and giving into Dawn like that. Misty slid down the wall she was leaning on and sat down on the concrete pavement as she continued sniffling.

"…_Why did I let that stuck-up brat get the better of me…maybe because she just __**is**__ better?"_ Misty thought to herself. In roughly an hour Delia, Ash, Dawn and Pikachu stepped out of the hospital and saw Misty curled up in a ball with her back against the wall.

"Misty? You coming?" Ash asked and Misty quickly lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"Ugh, yeah!" Misty exclaimed as she rushed over to walk with the group. They all had a wonderful time at the Ketchums as Ash told Delia everything that was going on at school but, left out almost all the drama that went on outside the building and classrooms. Delia cooked the kids a dinner fit for a king or a meal appropriate for a five star restaurant, it was a gourmet meal, not worthy of a couple of teenagers. More suitable for royalty but, Delia was a great cook and loved to do it. Delia was 100 % healed and you never would have known that anything had happened less than a day ago. Ash was extremely relieved and happy to be spending the night at home. The hours passed and Ash had been so upset throughout the course of the day he was outright exhausted so he and Pikachu headed up to Ash's bedroom to call it a day at around 9:30 at night. Delia went to bed around a half hour later which left Dawn and Misty down alone. Not the best idea. They were both sitting on the couch silently watching some chick-flick that Misty couldn't stand. There was a scene where they were crowning the _"cool girl"_ prom queen which got Dawn thinking.

"Who ever did become homecoming queen?" Dawn asked curiously.

"You, stupid." Misty said curtly.

"Really!" Dawn squealed.

"Yeah, really, everyone at school must be total airheads to vote for such an airhead." Misty mumbled.

"How come no one told me when they announced it!" Dawn squealed.

"Because you were crying your eyes out about cheating on Ash in the bathroom and nobody cared enough." Misty stated.

"Where is my crown?" Dawn demanded.

"…They didn't have one." Misty groaned.

"Oh." Dawn said. "I hope you know I'm sleeping in the top bunk of in Ash's room, you get the guest room."

"Why?" Misty stated tediously.

"Because, um, he's my boyfriend, duh?" Dawn explained sarcastically.

"Whatever, I've slept in the bunk above Ash plenty of times." Misty said yawning.

"Oh, really?" Dawn said through her teeth.

"I'm going to bed." Misty said. "This movie is awful."

"Well, I like it, good riddance!" Dawn stated as she stuck her nose to Misty and Misty trudged up the steps. Misty quietly walked into Ash's room and saw him seemingly sound asleep with Pikachu in his arms. Misty's eyes began to water as she started reflecting on the fight she had with Dawn.

"She's right…She's cheer captain, homecoming queen, popular, beautiful…there's no denying that, she's lovely. She always is so graceful and beautiful and everybody just seems to love her! I'm so plain, I'm just _there_. There's nothing special about me except _maybe_ that I run the Cerulean gym but, my sisters, who _happen_ to be beautiful, get credit for that too…I wish…I just wish I was somebody else so you'd like me. No wonder you love her, she's so perfect." Misty sniffled to herself aloud, letting out her feelings to Ash, whom she thought was sleeping. Ash was actually lying in bed, awake trying to fall asleep, he heard every word Misty said.

"Misty…" Ash whispered as Misty quietly walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, Ash." Misty whispered in a hush as she quietly closed the door and crawled into the guest room as she was told. Misty hated acting so obedient towards Dawn, it wasn't like her, it was very out of character for her but, she felt so defeated that she just yielded.

"_I didn't know…how on earth could I not have picked up on that? It was so obvious that she liked me. But, Misty is my best friend…she was always there when I needed her, I always get jealous when she's with someone else. I didn't even realize it myself. I feel nothing around Dawn but, whenever I'm around Misty my heart races. I've been breaking her heart, haven't I? And Dawn…she must've said something awful to her. All there fights…were they about me? Poor, Misty…I'm so stupid! How did I not realize how big of a crush she had on me, even looking back to when we were kids…I'll make it up to her. Dawn…she's turned so…so cold, what happened to her?"_ Ash thought to himself silently. "What happened, Pikachu? What on earth happened?"

"Pikachu-pika-pichu?" Pikachu responded, which of course did Ash no good because he didn't have the slightest notion as to what Pikachu was trying to say. About fifteen minutes after that fiasco Dawn came creeping into Ash's room next. Dawn climbed up into the top bunk and nestled into bed for her well deserved beauty sleep. Ash was up until around three o'clock in the morning pondering on his relationship with Dawn and most importantly, Misty. Misty was up late as well; wishing she were someone else, particularly Dawn, so she'd be the beautiful one who was dating Ash Ketchum. The morning came and everyone awoke to the endearing, arousing aroma of pancakes and waffles being cooked on a griddle. Ash raced down the staircase alongside Pikachu anxiously to devour some of his mom's world famous pancakes and waffles.

"Good morning, honey! Good morning, Pikachu!" Delia said happily.

"G'morning, Mom! How do you feel today?" Ash asked.

"A hundred percent!" Delia replied. "Where are the girls?"

"I don't know…sleeping probably." Ash replied.

"I've got the pancakes all ready, if they don't come down soon they'll have to eat them cold." Delia said.

"You snooze, you lose!" Ash said as he licked his lip as his mother set the table with the freshly made pancakes and waffles.

"And for you, Pikachu!" Delia said as she lied a bowl of Pokémon food down for Pikachu on the floor. "I suppose you kids will need a ride down to the airport, I'd hate to be a burden to the Professor but, I don't have a car, you'll have to ask him. Make sure to thank him for me, don't forget, Ash!"

"I won't, I won't!" Ash stated as he gobbled up his breakfast as Delia sipped a cup of piping hot coffee. Misty came down the stairs, dressed in casual clothing she came up to the table and took a seat.

"That smells great, Mrs. Ketchum! Are you're okay?" Misty asked.

"I'm fine, thanks, dear." Delia replied as she set Misty's plate.

"Thank you!" Misty exclaimed. Dawn then also came creaking down the stairs also dressed casually, maybe a bit _too_ casually.

"That smells delightful, did you make it all by yourself, Mrs. Ketchum?" Dawn asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Why, yes I did, thank you!" Delia replied as she set Dawn's plate. "Do you feel any better?"

"I feel great, thank you for asking." Delia said.

"I'm sure glad I wasn't anything too bad!" Ash stated.

"Me too!" Delia agreed. The group finished up breakfast and decided to head out to try to catch the 10:10 flight to Hearthome from Pewter.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Ketchum, thanks for letting us stay over!" Misty called.

"You're welcome, anytime, Misty!" Delia replied.

"See ya, Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn said.

"Bye, Dawn!" Delia said. "You two watch Ash for me."

"We will!" Misty responded.

"Bye, Mom! Don't work yourself to death again, and remember to drink something every once in awhile!" Ash said.

"I will, sweetie. Keep doing your best, and remember to change your _you-know-what's_ everyday!" Delia said.

"I will Mom, I will!" Ash assured.

"Bye, Ash, good luck at school." Delia said as she gave Ash an embrace farewell. "I love you."

"You too, Mom." Ash replied.

"_She says it so easily…I wish I could do that…"_ Misty thought to herself. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder as they walked up to Professor Oak's lab to head back to school at Poke'Tech Academy.

_**That was an abnormally long chapter, or it least it seems it ;)**_

_**Thanks so much for reading ;)**_

_**Please leave a review, I love to hear any feedback so PLEASE review, I really appreciate it. :)**_

_**And I just realized I forgot to put Trip in my story even though he's in the character bios, oops, my bad! Let me know if yoy think he's worth adding in, a new character would spice the story up.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**~Lotty**_


	17. Every Exit Is an Entry Somewhere

_**Because of this chapter I felt the need to up the rating to T. There's nothing too bad in it, but better safe than sorry. Rated because of violence, mild language and mild suggestive themes. Haha with that, enjoy~**_

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Misty, Piplup and Pikachu continued their way up the familiar road to Professor Samuel Oak's corral. Ash had partially regained his happy spirit but, was still a bit vexed by Misty's confession last night.

"Wow, Ash, Pallet Town is so cozy!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Some people would call that crowded," Ash said with a slight laugh.

"I love it here, without all the hustle and bustle of the city, I've always loved Pallet Town," Misty said.

"I would hate to live in a city, people from the city are always so uptight. I'm from Twinleaf Town, it's so much alike Pallet," Dawn explained as Misty grew a scowl as she thought in her mind a hundred comebacks to say about country people but, quickly remembered she'd be offending Ash in the process.

"Oh, really…" Misty mumbled.

"I never had a problem with urban people," Ash said.

"Thank you, Ash." Misty said.

"I love it here so much I almost wish your mom was still sick so I could catch a glimpse a little longer!" Dawn said in a daydream as Ash halted walking and grew a furious expression.

"That's disgusting!" Ash yelled with his arms crossed.

"Well, I mean I'm glad she's well…" Dawn started to explain.

"What, I guess you also wish she died so you could stay until the funeral, huh!" Ash shouted as Misty enjoyed every second of their little feud.

"No, Ash, I didn't say that," Dawn said beginning to conjure up excuses.

"You might as well have!" Ash ranted, "Come on, Misty!" Ash said angrily as he grabbed her by the wrist and stormed ahead of Dawn as Misty turned around and stuck her tongue out to Dawn.

"Ash, no, wait, that's not what I meant!" Dawn cried as she ran to catch up to them and Ash deliberately ignored her in a fury.

"I can't believe you'd even think something like that?" Ash said.

"I didn't mean it, Ash, really, you're blowing this way out of proportion," Dawn tried to reason with him.

"No, I'm not!" Ash demanded. "You say and do whatever you want to me!"

"Ash, I said I was sorry!" Dawn yelled as Ash continued to storm ahead with Misty.

"Misty would never say something like that!" Ash yelled.

"No way!" Misty agreed.

"Come on, Ash I love you," Dawn pleaded through her lie.

"No, you don't." Misty stated firmly. "Wake up, Ash!"

"What?" Ash said.

"Misty, I do love Ash, there's no way _you_ could possibly understand my feelings." Dawn explained.

"I know when my best friend is being lied to," stated Misty.

"Well, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"…I don't know…" Ash replied.

"You don't believe me!" Dawn cried.

"You believe _her_? Ash, she is lying through her teeth." Misty affirmed.

"I'm your best friend _and_ your girlfriend, not that ginger!" Dawn yelled as Ash glanced over to Misty and Dawn. His heart screamed Misty but, his mind declared Dawn.

"I'm sorry, Mist…but, Dawn is my girlfriend…I-I think I have to trust her." Ash stated and Dawn pulled her arm in victory with a muffled "yes".

"What? Ash, are you serious?" Misty yelled, stung by betrayal.

"Misty, please, I don't think Dawn would lie to me about something like that." Ash said.

"Whatever, whatever, you go ahead, Ash, you always act like you no everything, you always have! How many times did I warn you about stuff and you barged right ahead and did it anyway and everything always comes back to bite you!" Misty yelled

"Misty, come on," Ash said.

"I was just trying to protect you before she hurts you _again_." Misty said.

"Again? Shut up, Misty!" Dawn yelled.

"Yeah, for the third time…let's just get to Oak's, let's hurry up and go back to Pastoria." Misty said as Dawn strutted ahead of them.

"I _always_ win." Dawn whispered in Misty's ear subtly as she walked past her.

"Misty…" Ash began.

"Just leave me alone, Ash." Misty said coldly as they walked to Oak's.  
They finally made their way to Oak's lab and Ash walked up to knock on the door.

"Wow, I can't believe I get to see the poetry man again!" Dawn squealed.

"…His name is Professor Oak." Misty said through agitation.

"I know what his name is." Dawn mumbled as Oak greeted the door.

"Hello, Ash, Misty….I'm sorry, your name?" Professor Oak asked and Misty smirked, glad Oak had forgotten her.

"Professor, this is my girlfriend, Dawn, she traveled with me through the Sinnoh region way back when." Ash explained.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry I remember you now!" Professor Oak said. "Please, please why don't you kids come in!"

"Well, you see Professor…Mom was kinda wondering if you'd mind driving us to the airport in Pewter…we sorta gotta get back to school." Ash said while scratching the back of his head from humiliation at his family's incapability to supply a sufficient fund to fly him back to school.

"Sure, no problem at all, I'd be glad to help you and your mother out!" Oak agreed.

"Thanks, Professor, I really owe you one…or more than one." Ash replied.

"No problem, don't even mention it, my boy!" Oak exclaimed as he grabbed his keys and lead the kids to his convertible. The kids barley spoke the entire car ride except for when spoken to by Professor Oak when he directly asked them a question. They made their way to Pewter City airport as Professor Oak gave them his regards and drove off. They then bought tickets and were on the plane, it lifted off and they'd been on for about an hour as Dawn had fallen asleep and an awkward silence brushed across the noisy airplane for Ash and Misty.

"Ash, can I ask you something?" Misty said while blushing.

"So long as you're still not mad at me, sure, ask whatever you want?" Ash said.

"Well…there's this guy…" Misty began.

"You're asking me for advice on romance, you must be _really_ desperate!" Ash exclaimed followed by Misty's giggle and blush.

"I guess I am…" Misty said. "Well, this certain guy…is really, really sweet but, can be really stubborn, so stubborn that he drives me crazy! But, that's probably because I'm stubborn too and neither of us refuse to give in. This guy though…he's dating another girl…that I'm not particularly fond of…and she doesn't even like him but, he thinks the world of her because they've been friends forever. Wha-what do you think I should do?" Misty asked, heavily implying her crush was indeed Ash, but, being the dense teen he is, the thought didn't even cross his mind.

"…Who is this guy!" Ash demanded, subconsciously jealous and confused due to last night's confession.

"Ugh…ugh…he's a guy…in my battling class." Misty said, blushing like crazy and half laughing because of how much of an idiot Ash was.

"Hmph, well if he's too stupid to realize that a great girl like you likes him he doesn't deserve you and is better off with that girl who treats him like trash! She's probably a total jerk and so is he!" Ash demanded in a little, envious snit.

"Ohhhh….it's funny you should say that…I think you're being too hard on the guy, he's really sweet, a little bit of a romance rookie…" Misty said, blushing thinking to herself how stupid could Ash get.

"Well, are you close to this guy?" Ash asked.

"He's one of my best friends." Misty relied warmly.

"Oh, is he?" Ash mumbled.

"Yup!" Misty said with a bright smile.

"Who is this guy!" Ash insisted.

_"Just tell him Misty, how bad could it be? What if he laughs? He already has stupid Dawn. I can't…but I have to…but I just can't."_ Misty thought to herself in a dilemma. "Ash…I-I can't tell you."

"Why not! You don't trust me?" Ash said as he grew a sulk.

"You don't trust me either!" Misty shouted accusatively.

"Of course I trust you!" Ash demanded.

"Not as much as you trust miss prim-and-proper over there!" Misty yelled.

"I trust you ten times more than I trust _Dawn_!" Ash yelled but, quickly resented letting that out of his mouth and began to blush. "D-don't tell her I said that!"

"Maybe I will but, even if I said I wouldn't you wouldn't believe me!" Misty yelled.

"Of course I'd believe you, Misty!" Ash demanded, "Why, I may even trust you more than Pikachu!" Ash stated.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, raising an eye brawl.

"Just jokin', buddy." Ash said as he scuffled the little Pokémon's head playfully.

"Then why do you believe her and not me when I told you that she's lying about loving you! She doesn't love you anymore than she loves Paul or Ms. Percington!" Misty hollered.

"Misty, Dawn wouldn't lie about something like that!" Ash said.

"She is!" Misty persisted, "and you're just so stupid that you can't even realize that there's this girl who's liked you from the start, open your eyes, Ash Ketchum!"

_"Who is Misty talking about…maybe she's talking about herself…I mean after that confession last night I wouldn't doubt it. Except for when she just asked me about that other guy…who is he anyway?"_ Ash thought. "Well who is this girl?"

"If you weren't so stupid you would've figured it out five years ago!" Misty shouted, irked by the fact that Ash still wasn't getting the hint.

"I'm not stupid!" Ash yelled. "You're the one who's being so confusing!"

"I am not confusing! You're just too dense and immature to follow what I'm saying!" Misty insisted.

"Am not!" Ash yelled.

"Are too!" Misty yelled back. As Ash and Misty continued arguing trivially Dawn was awoken by all the screaming and shouting.

"What is going on?" Dawn demanded an answer.

"Go back to bed." Misty mumbled in irritation.

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled.

"Why don't you go wish your boyfriend's mother was dead so you can have a tour of town?" Misty shot back.

"I never would wish something so horrible!" Dawn yelled.

"Then why'd you say it?" Misty said coolly.

"You did say that…" Ash mumbled in intervention.

"You're such a pain!" Dawn yelled, "Get over it, it was one simple sentence!"

"It was a mean sentence!" Misty yelled.

"Be quiet, this has nothing to do with you." Dawn ordered.

"Yeah, Misty, butt out!" Ash agreed as Misty's blood started to boil at the both of them._ "I am so sick and tired of that stuck-up know-it-all getting away with everything and talking about how much prettier she is than me…she is exactly like my sisters! Except with my sisters I know that they're only teasing and they love me and don't mean to hurt me but, with her…it's just mean. And Ash is such a moron, no matter what I hint at him he doesn't catch on and then he takes her side, I'm his best friend she's just playing him!" _Misty thought to herself as her anger grew more and more immense and she bundled it all up and released her inhibitions in one big slap across Ash's face. Ash's eyes widened as he placed his hand on his cheek and Dawn's jaw dropped as Misty didn't know how to face them any longer and she ran off for the plane's restroom.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn said as she put her hand on the spot on his cheek where Misty slapped him.

"Not really." Ash replied, though he wasn't referring to the slap itself but, why Misty slapped him that hurt him.

"See what I mean, how could you ever tolerate that chick?" Dawn said as she placed her hands on her hips and Ash rolled his eyes.

"You aren't exactly nice to her, Dawn," Ash stated.

"Oh, and she treats you and me like peaches and cream!" Dawn shouted in agitation. "She just smacked you across the face for God's sake!"

"…It isn't the first time," Ash said as he smiled warmly and gently touched the spot where Misty slapped him, leaving Dawn bewildered.

"See, she's insane, she's slapped you before!" Dawn yelled, Ash was now getting annoyed.

"I'd take being slapped over being cheated any day!" Ash rebutted.

"Ash Ketchum, are you defending _her_?" Dawn demanded. "After she just slapped you?"

"I don't know, am I?" Ash replied with a shrug.

"Yeah!" Dawn cried.

"Well, you have been wishing my mom illness and stuff lately…" Ash groaned.

"Get. Over. It." Dawn stated through her teeth.

"How would you feel if I wished your mother death, after she was just sick? You're sick, sick in the head to even think such a thing?" Ash yelled.

"Ash, I didn't say that!" Dawn cried.

"Do you know how scared I was that I was going to lose her? She's all I have y'know?" Ash sniffled.

"I know how that feels, believe me…" Dawn muttered.

"I'm gonna go get Misty, she's really upset with me." Ash explained.

"It should be the other way around, Einstein." Dawn moaned enviously.

"I have to talk to her, okay, please, Dawn?" Ash said almost begging.

"Oh, all-alright…" Dawn said reluctantly.

"And could you watch Pikachu for me?" Ash asked.

"Yeah…" Dawn mumbled.

"Thanks," Ash replied as Ash walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Misty? Come on, what's wrong?" Ash asked sympathetically and concernedly as he heard her whimpering in the bathroom.

"Go away!" Misty cried.

"No!" Ash demanded. "I wanna know why you decided to slap my face, was if for old time's sake or do you just hate me?" Ash teased as Misty decided to leave the little restroom and talk to Ash face-to-face.

"Ash, I'm really sorry I smacked you." Misty apologized.

"It's okay, I've been shocked by Pikachu so many times I hardly felt it!" he joked.

"I'm really sorry!" Misty cried as she broke out in tears.

"Hey, it's no big deal, come on?" Ash said sadly as he accepted her into an embrace.

"You wouldn't get it!" Misty cried as she cherished every moment, savoring the hug.

"How do you know?" Ash said.

"Because, Ash, I know you!" Misty cried.

"Well, I thought I knew you until recently." Ash replied. "You're really confusing me?"

"I know, I confuse everyone because I'm so useless!" Misty cried.

"Useless? Misty, you're kidding? If anyone's useless, it's me." Ash affirmed.

"No, you, great, big, idiot! You're a Pokémon master, famous worldwide for your feat! You have a girlfriend and are adored by millions!" Misty cried. "I'm nothing."

"That's ridiculous!" Ash cried. "First off, those people certainly wouldn't adore me if they spent over ten minutes with me. Secondly, I can't do anything right and I mess up everything! Dawn and I, our relationship is so…so…" Ash began.

"Wrong." Misty finished. "Dysfunctional?"

"Yeah…" Ash confessed. "And it isn't her fault…it's me…"

"Seriously, you seriously believe that?" Misty asked in astonishment.

"I don't know…" Ash sighed with affliction.

"She's playing you like a chess board, Ash, I keep trying to tell you that." Misty stated. "Maybe _that's_ why I slapped you…" Misty said, hiding the fact that the other half of the reason she slapped him was because she couldn't have him.

"But, Misty…she loves me…how can I…how can I…" Ash began.

"Ash, you don't love her and she doesn't love you!" Misty cried.

"Misty, no, that isn't true!" Ash denied.

"It is, you're in denial because she's your friend and you hate how she keeps bashing you!" Misty cried.

"Ugh! Misty, I've gone crazy! I'm so confused!" Ash yelled, his heart told him one thing but, his mind spoke another.

"You aren't crazy…you're just a little high-strung these days." Misty stated.

"Exactly, what's happened to me, I was never high-strung before…why am I so edgy now?" Ash said.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe, it's all the pressure but, I'm not you, I don't know." Misty explained.

"With Dawn, my mom getting sick, having to get an A+ on everything, and everybody always in my face about being a Pokémon master…I think I'm going to go insane…if I haven't already!" Ash moaned. "I wish I could go back to the good old days...you ever feel like that, Misty?"

"Only everyday, Ash, everyday," Misty said in reverie. "We were all so thickheaded and determined!" Misty laughed.

"I know, we were an unstoppable group of kids, you, me and Brock." Ash replied.

"Don't forget Togepi and Pikachu!" Misty added.

"Togepi! How is the little guy?" Ash asked.

"…I don't know, I haven't seen him since the day I released him…" Misty said as her eyes started to water.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Ash said with an encouraging smile.

"I know," Misty replied as she reciprocated the smile.

"If we can take down Team Rocket everyday for five years I think we can tackle high school!" Ash replied as he wrapped his arm around Misty in a friendly manner.

"I think so too," Misty replied, while blushing a little. "You're _girlfriend_'s waiting we better sit down, we're almost in Hearthome too."

"Yeah, we're gonna be just fine, Misty, just fine." Ash stated as Misty nodded and they slowly walked back to their seats with Ash's arm still around Misty's shoulder. Dawn witnessed this sight and grew an envious scowl as Ash took his seat in the middle of the three-row-airplane-seating.

"Have fun back there?" Dawn asked skeptically.

"_Fun_? No, not really," Ash replied laconically.

"We're almost there…" Dawn mumbled. "Take it." Dawn grumbled as she shoved Pikachu in Ash's face.

"Oh, hey, buddy!" Ash said happily as Pikachu leaped in his lap, "Thanks, for watching him, Dawn."

"Whatever…" she grumbled back. About twenty minutes later the plane began to descend into the Hearthome airport and the trio hopped out to find Kenny waiting in the airport searching frantically.

"Dawn!" Kenny shouted as his frenzied expression soon diminished and he ran up and embraced Dawn, lifting her off her feet causing Dawn to blush.

"Kenny, what is this?" Dawn exclaimed as Kenny began blushing a bit himself as he placed her back on the ground.

"S-sorry!" Kenny apologized as he just realized Dawn's boyfriend was present, though Ash didn't look bothered.

"That's alright, but, Kenny what on earth are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I was worried!" Kenny explained.

"What on earth for? I was in Pallet Town helping Ash out because his mother fell ill Brock or May should've told you that?" Dawn said.

"They did but, I was still nervous, you going off alone like that…I promised your mom I'd look after you, y'know?" Kenny said as he dotingly stared into her gorgeous, deep, blue eyes.

"I had Ash, Kenny," Dawn tried to explain.

"Not when you went, and Brock told me that you guys were coming back so after school I headed over." Kenny explicated as Dawn looked into his raven colored eyes as well, no doubt he was a handsome young man. Dawn knew now that Kenny liked her, she had a hunch about it before but, now it was palpable.

"That's very nice of you, Kenny, thanks." Dawn replied courteously.

"Her personality just went vise-versa?" Misty whispered in Ash's ear and he shrugged.

"Oh, Ash, how's your mom?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, turns out it was just exhaustion, thank goodness." Ash replied.

"That's good!" Kenny replied. "Here, Dawn let me take your bags." Kenny said as he grabbed her suitcase from her.

"Oh, thank you, Kenny!" Dawn said, a little taken off guard as she turned around to face Ash, "Why can't you be like that?" Dawn whispered and Ash grimaced. _"Wow, he's such a gentleman and he's hot too and he really likes me, we grew up together too and we're both into contests…but, Ash is a Pokémon master so I guess I still have the best trophy…who says you can only have __**one**__ trophy…people don't quit after they win one game, right?"_ Dawn contemplated as she grew a smug expression and went running up to Kenny to begin her new little scheme. "So, Kenny how are things in coordinating class?" Dawn flirted as she twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"She's awfully friendly with him…" Misty mumbled as they followed the two who were way ahead.

"Well, that's just because they grew up together…" Ash shot defensively.

"Even still…" Misty said. "I'd be worried if I were you…"

"Well, you're not me! Besides, Kenny is a good guy he wouldn't go along with anything like that…"

"Well, Barry's a good guy too," Misty rebuked.

"I know but, that was different…_she _kissed _him_." Ash explained.

"Oh, and she wouldn't kiss Kenny?" Misty stated and Ash frowned and relinquished a sigh.

"I don't know…" Ash confessed in a disappointed, tired tone that showed he was weary of the routine of being cheated and somehow forgiving her again and again. When Misty and Ash finally caught up to Dawn and Kenny they were giggling and having a great time as they mindlessly bought subway tickets to Pastoria and laughed the whole time with Misty watching awkwardly and Ash annoyedly.

"Ursula really thought an ice combination would look great with a grass combination?" Dawn said laughing.

"Yeah, sad, right?" Kenny said in laughter.

"Totally tragic!" Dawn said as they started giggling together like crazy and Dawn seemed to be in a world of sheer happiness. Misty noticed they had that same look on their faces that May and Drew would get when they were together and she sensed trouble ahead for poor, beaten-down, Ash.

"Now arriving in Pastoria City all passengers for Pastoria City please exit the subway now and thank you for riding with Sinnoh Subway Services." The voice on the PA machine said. Ash and Misty began to get up and leave but Dawn and Kenny were too wonderstruck to notice that it was their stop.

"Guys!" Ash shouted irately but, they ignored him and continued laughing. "Dawn!" Ash yelled as he pulled her over towards him.

"Oh, hey, baby!" Dawn replied ignorantly.

"We're here!" Ash said.

"Oh, really? Come on, Kenny, we're home!" Dawn squealed and pulled Kenny and Ash by the hand and dragged them up the stairs up to see Pastoria. "Oh, it feels great to finally get some sunshine!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh, so now you've got _two_ boyfriends?" Misty whispered in Dawn's ear and Dawn wrinkled her nose.

"_Two_ is better than _none_." Dawn whispered back which caused Misty to wrinkle her nose. Still not satisfied by the witty comeback Dawn went up to Ash and gave him a peck on the cheek and embraced him and then she began caressing his face and whispering romantic things in Ash's ear which caused Ash to blush uncontrollably. Kenny and Misty both sat and watched covetously and awkwardly while clenching their fists.

"I love you, baby." Dawn _whispered_ loudly intentionally, to be heard as she kept kissing his cheek, still petrified to even try to kiss the boy on the lips, the boy she claimed to love.

"Okay, time to go!" Misty shouted, not being able to bare watching Dawn with "_her_" Ash anymore.

"Yeah, come on!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh wait up, Kenny!" Dawn squealed as she quickly through Ash aside and ran after her next victim.

"Ash, I can't stand your girlfriend…" Misty said bluntly.

"I know…" Ash sighed as they both stared at Dawn blatantly flirt with Kenny. The group finally made it back to the campus of Poke'Tech Academy and the girls and guys went their separate ways and headed back to their dorms. Ash headed up the stairs and right before entering the elevator he came across Brock and Gary who had been waiting up for him.

"Hey, guys!" Ash greeted.

"Hey, Ashy-boy!" Gary said. "Your mommy alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Ash replied.

"That's good, I was worried." Brock responded.

"Yeah, me too, I'm so glad she's okay, she just overworked herself as usual." Ash explained.

"Your mom always has been a hard worker, Gramps told me that she use to do ten pounds of extra homework for no reason when she was studying at his lab!" Gary joked which caused Ash to snicker.

"So, what I miss at school?" Ash asked as they all began to head up the elevator.

"Not much, a pep rally, May and Drew arguing…" Brock replied.

"Oh!" Ash said, half laughing.

"Tracey and Max are trying to win some contest so they can meet Professor Juniper." Gary explained.

"Who's winning?" Ash asked.

"My guess would be Max but, don't tell Tracey I said that!" Brock said as the elevator chimed and they got off at their floor and an attractive maid walked by. Brock rushed over to the woman and got down on one knee.

"Your eyes shine brighter than all the stars in the night sky, I'd never put up a do not disturb sign for you, my dear." Brock began as the maid just stared at him like he had four heads.

"What's the matter with him, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

"Nothing, well, not for Brock anyway." Ash said laughing. "I guess I'll take over Misty, Max, and Croagunk's job." Ash sighed as he grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away. "I'm gonna put up a do not disturb sign on your door for her safety…"

"You probably should…" Brock groaned and Ash started to roar laughing. Meanwhile, Dawn walked into her dorm feeling bubbly and fuzzy inside to find May shouting over the phone.

"Well, it isn't my fault you can't do anything right!" May shouted over the phone to her boyfriend.

"Ughm….hey, May?" Dawn said.

"Well you're a bigger one!" May screamed as she slammed down the phone and sulked. "Hey, Dawn…"

"I told you so…" Dawn said as she threw her suitcase up on her bed and began unpacking.

"Stay out of my business! Just 'cause I'm mad at Drew right now doesn't mean I don't love him, okay!" May yelled defensively.

"I never said you didn't…conscious much?" Dawn said coolly as May's anger intensified, she was not in good mood.

"Go cheat on your boyfriend and leave me alone!" May rebutted.

"May!" Dawn said, hurt by her words.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tense right now. Drew and I got in an argument about this combination…he's so…" May began as she bursted into tears spontaneously.

"Aw, May what's the matter?" Dawn said as she rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I hate fighting with him!" May cried, "He won't listen! Then he said that I don't even deserve to be a Top Coordinator if my moves are that shabby! Does he really think that?"

"Of course not! You guys are just fighting, someone should just apologize, who started it?" Dawn recommended.

"Drew!" May demanded.

"I bet if I asked Drew, he'd say it was _your _fault." Dawn said.

"Then he'd be a liar!" May said as she turned her back to Dawn snottily.

"Well, you'll work it out eventually!" Dawn said with a wink, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make!" Dawn said as she stepped out of the dorm. _"Commencing operation win Kenny's heart!"_ Dawn thought to herself as she ran over to the boys' dorm, leaving May heartbroken and alone. She then made her way up to Kenny's floor and banged on his door with tears, fake tears, streaming off her face.

"Dawn?" Kenny exclaimed worriedly, "Come in!"

"Kenny!" Dawn cried as she fell into his arms and Kenny returned the embrace.

"Hey, come on, what happened?" Kenny asked soothingly.

"Ash, he-he dumped me!" Dawn cried.

"Oh, Dawn that's terrible!" Kenny exclaimed but in his head was doing a victory dance.

"He's such a jerk, I should've went on a date with you instead you're so nice, Kenny!" Dawn said as she ran her fingers up his arm.

"Well, I don't know about that…" Kenny said modestly. "But, if you want…we could go to Sawsbuck Coffee tomorrow…like on a date?" Kenny said wishfully.

"Really? I'd love that, Ash never took me there he only took me on cheap picnics or made me pay for the movies…" Dawn said.

"Oh, well, I'll be sure to pay! How about right after school tomorrow?" Kenny suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll show Ash!" Dawn exclaimed.

"He doesn't know what he's giving up…you're _so_ beautiful." Kenny said as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned his hand on her cheek. Dawn was really blushing but, knew that the next step to the plan was to make a cover story.

"Kenny, please just don't mention any of this to Ash, I'm not ready, promise, okay?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, if you want." Kenny agreed.

"Thanks, Kenny…so I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Dawn said as she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I guess so!" Kenny stuttered as he blushed unrestrainedly. Dawn then fluttered a dainty wave as she left the building and started to spin around happily right outside the dorm when she suddenly bumped into Ash, Gary, Tracey and Brock who were talking. Dawn would've tripped and fell if it hadn't been for Ash catching her.

"Are ya alright?" Ash said with a big bright smile, Dawn still lying in his arms clumsily as Dawn started to blush and stare into his eyes. She just couldn't decide who she liked more; Kenny or Ash.

"I-I'm fine, thanks Ash," Dawn giggled as she stood up straight.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Ash asked.

"…Oh…I was um, a, looking for you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh, well here I am, what did you have something to tell me?" Ash asked.

"Er…I just wanted to say…good luck!" Dawn lied impromptu.

"Good luck? Good luck on what?" Ash inquired in confusion.

"…On that test…that…Brock told me about…right, Brock?" Dawn said.

"What?" Brock said in confusion. "There's a test?"

"…A yeah…on that stuff…about Pokémon…y'know…" Dawn lied. "Ugh, well, um….see ya tomorrow…bye, guys!" Dawn said as she ran off to avoid any further suspicion. As Dawn was running back to the girls' dorm her conscious was getting to her slightly. _"Ash or Kenny? Dawn just pick one!"_ Dawn screamed at herself in her head. _"Think about this, Dawn, think, remember the last two times? Ash will catch me or somebody will and they'll tell him! But, maybe they won't…then I could date them both without having to choose…But, it's wrong what am I doing! Then again, who cares if it's wrong…dad never cared?"_ Dawn thought as she threw herself down on her knees on a lawn and started yanking at her hair. "Ahhhhhhhh! I can't take it anymore!" she yelled out.

"Get up." The voice demanded and Dawn whipped around to see Paul with his hand extended out.

"Paul!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Get up," Paul persisted as he stuck his hand in her face and Dawn accepted it and he helped her up. "What're you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" Dawn rebuked as she stuck her nose to him.

"Walking around the block, spotting my, deranged, ex-girlfriend lying on a lawn." Paul said in an arrogant, sarcastic tone.

"Go away before I call Officer Jenny!" Dawn warned.

"You and Ketchum still going out?" Paul asked, ignoring her warning.

"Ya-yeah, of course we are!" Dawn shouted shiftily.

"Because you're bound to break at some point…Ketchum's stronger than I thought…how many times you cheat him so far?" Paul asked frankly.

"None of your business! Go home, Paul!" Dawn yelled.

"Pfft, you're so pathetic and so's Ketchum if he stays with a messed up chick like you." Paul said.

"You're messed up, you're an abusive, depressing freak!" Dawn yelled.

"Whatever, I don't care how hot you are…you're so not worth it." Paul stated.

"I seemed to be worth it when you had your lips all over me at the dance?" Dawn replied.

"I said you were hot not that I loved you, there's two different reasons to kiss someone." Paul explained. "Ya told Ketchum you loved him…such a boldfaced lie."

"How'd you know?" Dawn jolted.

"Word spreads faster than wildfire at this dump." Paul replied.

"I do love Ash!" Dawn cried out, trying to convince herself that her lie was a truth.

"No, you don't, babe." Paul said. "If you love someone you don't cheat on them."

"It was an accident!" Dawn cried.

"Then why were you at Kenny's room today?" Paul asked coldly.

"…Kenny….is a good…childhood friend," Dawn explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that_ was it…you two were probably getting dirty in there…" Paul said laconically as Dawn whipped around, slapped his face and stomped his foot.

"What do you think I am! Some sort of pig?" Dawn yelled as Paul held his foot and cussed beneath his breath. Dawn's heart started racing, Paul would be after her now so she started to sprint as fast as she could with tears flowing off her cheek, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Wormadam you! You little-!" Paul screamed as he went running after her but, was slowed due to his injured foot as Dawn's heart kept pounding as he gained on her. She couldn't out run him, even with the wounded foot he'd still catch her, she was in trouble. Paul finally made his way close enough to grab her and he pulled her over to him by her hair.

"Help!" Dawn cried as she reached for her pocket to call out Piplup but, Paul saw her do this and knocked the Poke'ball out of her hand. "Piplup, help!" Dawn cried as Paul grabbed her by the waist and thrashed her to the ground. "Paul, stop! What're you gonna do to me!" she screamed as he hovered over top of her and pinned her down by her thin, feminine wrists. "Paul, please, _please_!" Dawn hyperventilated but Paul just grinned.

"You're _so_ hot…but, I hate you _so _much!" Paul screamed as he heard Dawn's heart pounding in her chest.

"PAUL, LET GO OF ME, PLEASE…_please_!" Dawn screamed as you could hear the blistering in her throat through the sharp scream for help.

"Are you afraid…poor, poor Dawn is afraid." Paul said as he caressed he face and a stream of tears flooded down Dawn's face as she desperately struggled to break free. Paul started to reach his hand up Dawn's shirt and _feel around_. Dawn panicked and kicked him in the stomach and started to flee and grab her Poke'ball but, she was quickly stopped by Paul snatching her back to the ground by her slim waist.

"NO! DAMN YOU! GET THE HELL OFF ME! Piplup, help!" Dawn said as she let out a blood curtailing scream as she struggled like mad to break away from his grip. Paul then pounded her face with his fist over and over as she began to bleed uncontrollably and scream at the top of her lungs. Hearing all the screaming from not too far behind, Ash, Brock, Tracey and Gary came running up the corner to figure out what was going on. Ash and Brock were up ahead of Tracey and Gary and spotted Paul on top of Dawn and they quickly sprinted into action to help her.

"Dawn!" Ash shouted and began to rush up to her in panic, "Pikachu, use volt tackle on Paul!" Ash ordered as Pikachu obediently struck Paul, knocking him off bloody, semiconscious, Dawn. "Brock, help Dawn!"

"Right!" Brock said as he rushed to Dawn's side.

"I'll take care of _him_!" Ash demanded as he furiously went up to Paul and grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you do to her?" Ash screamed as Paul still held his stomach from Pikachu's blow. "Answer me!"

"I beat her, okay?" Paul admitted as Ash scowled in disgust and punched Paul in the eye as hard as he could.

"Dawn, hey, Dawn are you okay?" Brock said as he shook his weak, younger friend.

"Ugh…Brock…need….help…" Dawn breathed.

"I know, Dawn!" Brock stated. "We're gonna help you, we promise!"

"No…need…to…worry…I'll…be…oka…y…" Dawn said restively.

"Ash, she's really beat up, come on, we'll deal with him later!" Brock said beckoning Ash over to take a look at his beaten girlfriend. Ash grimaced and reluctantly through Paul back to the ground.

"I swear…" Ash said. "…thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash ordered in anger and Pikachu followed orders gladly, which left Paul limping and struggling to lift himself off the ground. Gary and Tracey just made their way around the corner and along with Ash they rushed to Dawn's side.

"Dawn! My God, are you okay?" Ash exclaimed as he knelt beside her on the sidewalk.

"Not….really….sleep….tired…" Dawn breathed out and Ash looked up at Brock with a desperate gleam.

"What the heck happened to her!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Paul did this!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Jeez, what a whack-job!" Gary exclaimed.

"Dawn, why didn't you use your Pokémon?" Ash said in a soothing tone with a worried expression on his face.

"Ash…tired…help me…" Dawn said.

"Ash, we'll ask her questions later, she doesn't look good let's get her somewhere." Brock stated.

"Where?" Tracey asked.

"The boys' dorms are three blocks away and Kenny's room is on the first floor, let's take her there." Gary said.

"Right!" Ash agreed, "I'll carry her."

"Are you sure you can do it, Ash, three blocks is long?" Brock asked.

"She's my girlfriend, isn't she?" Ash insisted and Brock nodded understandingly and allowed him to carry Dawn back to Kenny's room. Half-conscious, Dawn began to feel guilty again for cheating Ash. How genuinely concerned he was for her well-being was gratifying and he held her so tenderly in his strong arms. They rushed as fast as they could back to the dorms and Brock knocked hard on Kenny's door.

"One minute, calm down!" Kenny said as he went to open the door, "Jesus Christ, what happened!"

"Paul happened." Ash said bluntly and angrily.

"Hi…Kenny…" Dawn said as she continued bleeding.

"Lie her down!" Kenny said.

"Right!" Ash agreed as he placed Dawn down on Kenny's bed.

"I'll go get my bag." Brock said.

"Brock, wait!" Ash called and Brock stopped and flung around. "…You're a Pokémon doctor…do you think you can handle this? What if it's serious?"

"I can do it, Ash, trust me." Brock stated and Ash gave him an approving nod and Brock rushed upstairs.

_"Kenny, don't say anything, you promised."_ Dawn almost pleaded inside her mind.

"Pikachu-pi-pika?" Pikachu said as it patted Dawn's shoulder out of concern.

"It's…okay…Pikachu." Dawn assured the little, worried mouse.

"We better tell Dee-dee's mom." Kenny stated.

"Yeah, we probably should," Ash agreed as Dawn shot up from the bed faster than light.

"No!" Dawn insisted.

"Why not? Your mom deserves to know that something so horrible happened to you, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Ash…no…please…" Dawn begged.

"Oh-okay…" Ash agreed reluctantly as Dawn smiled through alleviation and lied back down. Brock came rushing back into the room with his doctor's bag.

"Alright, Dawn, just hang tight Doctor Brock knows what he's doing!" Brock said as he pulled out a special cloth and some special remedy.

"What's in the jar?" asked Gary.

"It's some sanitizing gel, it'll sanitize the wounds so they don't get infected." Brock explained as he dabbed the cloth into jar and started to clean the blood off her face using the special liquid. "Someone get me a hand towel and wet it," Brock ordered and Kenny grabbed one from the bathroom and Brock used it to wipe the dry blood from all over Dawn's face.

"What will you do now, Brock?" Ash asked with concern.

"I cleaned the blood off and sanitized the wounds….now all that's left is I'll need an ice pack to bring all the swelling down and she'll need a lot of rest." Brock explained.

"I'm on it!" Kenny said as he grabbed an ice pack from the mini fridge in his dorm and handed it to Brock.

"Thanks, Kenny," Brock said as he gave it to Dawn to hold on her eye.

"Thanks, Brock." Dawn huffed as she gave him a frail, gracious smile.

"No problem, glad to help," Brock replied as he gave her a sympathetic smile, "Be sure to get plenty of rest and leave the ice pack on, even though it's cold!"

"I will, Brock, no need to worry!" Dawn said, her strength up a little. Ash sat on the side of Dawn's bed and gave her a worried expression.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine!" Dawn insisted.

"We'll get him." Ash swore and Dawn nodded determinedly, "But, Dawn, why didn't you get Piplup to help you?"

"I couldn't Paul knocked my Poke'ball out of my hand when I tried to use it." Dawn explained.

"We'll teach him a lesson!" Brock said as he crossed his arms fiercely with a stern look on his, grown-up face. Brock had stubbles and a little goatee on his face now, he definitely looked his age he no longer looked like a boy but, a man.

"Should we tell the police?" Tracey asked.

"No!" Dawn demanded.

"Why?" questioned Gary.

"Because then my mother will find out and then…just no." Dawn insisted.

"Whatever you want, Dawn….but, we're definitely kicking his butt!" Ash stated and Dawn nodded approvingly.

"Do you think you can walk yet?" Brock interrogated.

"Yeah, but, I'll need some help," Dawn replied and Kenny volunteered to walk her home. The others just wished Dawn well and went back to their dorms. Dawn wrapped her arm around Kenny for support as he helped walk her back to her own dorm which was a few blocks down the road from his. As they were walking Dawn lost balance and fumbled to the ground.

"Dee-dee, are you okay?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Ya-yeah…but, I don't think I can walk…could you, carry me?" Dawn asked and Kenny blushed.

"S-sure, I-I guess," Kenny agreed as he scooped the slender-figured girl into his arms and started walking to the girls' dorms.

"I still want to go to Sawsbuck with you." Dawn stated.

"Dawn, you're hurt!" Kenny yelled.

"I'll be better tomorrow, please Kenny…we could have our first kiss…who knows?" Dawn said in an infatuated tone.

"Well in that case how could I refuse?" Kenny said back in the same flirty tone as he placed her down in front of the entrance. "…You seemed awfully friendly with Ash still?"

"…W-well, we're still friends…and he was worried about me." Dawn said.

"Oh…I guess that makes sense….Well, I hope you feel better, Dee-dee, I guess I'll see you at Sawsbuck Coffee tomorrow after school." Kenny said.

"Okay, thanks, goodbye, Kenny!" Dawn waved as Kenny walked back to his own dorm. Dawn struggled to make her way back up the stairs and into her room but, with a little patience she got there eventually.

"What in the name of God happened to you?" May asked as Dawn plopped herself down on the bed.

"Paul." Dawn said.

"God…are you okay?" May asked.

"Yeah, no need to worry," Dawn reassured.

"Okay…" May agreed reluctantly.

"Did you ever make up with Drew?" Dawn asked as she held an ice pack to her bruised eye.

"No…" May said glumly.

"You will." Dawn stated.

"I hope it's soon." May said with a sigh as she hopped into bed and flicked down the lights. The next day came and everyone who'd been in Pallet the day prior went back to school and hit the books. Dawn went through the day with everyone freaking out about the scars and asking her what had happened. Dawn made up various excuses throughout the course of the day. The school day passed pretty averagely aside from that and when it ended Dawn and Kenny both went to Sawsbuck Coffee for their first date, unbeknownst to Ash of course.

"Dawn, what would you like?" Kenny asked.

"Just a cup of tea please." Dawn replied.

"Okay, then one cup of tea and one café mocha please!" Kenny told the clerk.

"That'll be $7.94 please, sir," The clerk stated as Kenny handed the clerk his money and they picked up their drinks and took a seat somewhere.

"So, Dawn, feel any better?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, the swelling's gone down quite a bit," Dawn replied.

"That's good!" Kenny said as he sipped the coffee drink. Their night went on for another hour like that with trivial conversations, talk about coordinating and some gossip about other classmates and Dawn was really growing a strong romantic liking for Kenny. Which, of course, made her feel guilty. It was now growing late and Kenny had his arms wrapped around Dawn on a bench outside of the café and Kenny had given Dawn his sweatshirt since it was getting chilly.

"Y'know, Dee-dee, even way back in nursery school I liked you a whole lot and I was so jealous when you told me you asked Ash out." Kenny confessed.

"You were?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah…" Kenny said and Dawn bit her lip.

"But, now, I'm glad I waited for you even though you had made some mistakes in your other relationships…I trust you. I just think you had the wrong guy." Kenny said which made Dawn feel sick to her stomach in guilt.

"Maybe…" Dawn said as Kenny grabbed her by the chin and stared into her eyes and Dawn's heart fluttered.

"I want to make our first date really special…" Kenny said as he tenderly gave her a long kiss on the lips which turned into them passionately making-out for at least five minutes. Dawn had made more progress with Kenny in one date then she did with Ash in over two months.

"I don't want to leave you, I wish we could sit like this forever…" Kenny said, "Every little thing you do makes my heart sing, Dawn." Kenny said as he kissed her again. Kenny was so romantic, definitely the romantic type, Dawn loved romantics and Ash didn't have a romantic bone in his body. Everything Kenny said to her was like straight out of a romance novel and Dawn loved it.

"Kenny…can I see you again tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"Definitely…" Kenny said.

"Remember your promise though…I'm not comfortable with Ash knowing I moved on so quickly." Dawn explained in a lie.

"Don't you want to get back at him for dumping you?" Kenny asked.

"No, he did it sweetly…not out of spite or anything." Dawn said. "I-I'm so over him though!" Dawn lied through her culpability.

"Even with the bruises you're still the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on…" Kenny said as they kissed once again intensely.

"Kenny, I think I better get back now, it's a school night…" Dawn said.

"Yeah…so, I guess I'll see you later then," Kenny said as they began to part ways. Dawn maintained a stable relationship with both of her now, boyfriends for another two weeks and neither one of them suspected a thing. However, Misty suspected something and was keeping a close eye on Dawn but, hadn't caught her yet and even if she did, she'd need evidence to get Ash to believe her. During school, a Wednesday, two weeks after Paul nearly beat Dawn to death, Kenny went up to Dawn and put his arms around her in the hall and Dawn leaned her head up against shoulder.

"Kenny, can we do something tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, honey, what do you want to do?" Kenny asked.

"I want to lie in a field…and just gaze at the stars with you…" Dawn replied and Kenny smiled brightly.

"That sounds perfect," Kenny replied. Little did the couple know that Misty was right behind them listening in on every word they spoke and Misty impulsively ran through the halls and pulled Ash out of line to use the water fountain.

"Misty, what?" Ash asked.

"Ash, Dawn is cheating on you _again_!" Misty whispered.

"Misty, I don't have time for this!" Ash said as he started to walk away.

"I can prove it!" Misty snapped.

"How?" Ash asked.

"Just meet me after school, 'kay?" Misty said.

"Whatever, Mist, but, I think you're just making up conspiracy theories at this point." Ash responded as he headed back in line for the water fountain. The school day passed as usual and Ash had done what Misty said and waited for her right outside the school's entryway. Misty finally walked out of the school and ran up to Ash after spotting him she was eager to bust Dawn she was tired of Ash not believing her.

"Okay, so how exactly are you gonna prove it?" Ash asked using air quotes.

"Well, I overheard Dawn and Kenny talking that they were gone go stargazing tonight in a wide, open field. So, all we've got to do is sit in the most obvious field, which would be; Pastoria Meadow and we'll see them!" Misty explained her strategy.

"Misty…" Ash whined, "I have homework to do, remember failing isn't really an option!"

"I know, I know, you won't fail, Ash, I promise!" Misty promised, "It gets dark around six this time of year so meet me at the meadow then!"

"Okay, okay, that'll give me some time to finish my homework!" Ash mumbled, "I still think you're imagining things!"

"Well, think again, Ketchum!" Misty bantered. "So, Pastoria Meadow at six, do _not_ forget!"

"I won't, I won't!" Ash said nonchalantly. At around five thirty Ash walked out of the dorms and saw Misty in the lobby. "Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

"Let's go, we'll be late!" Misty persisted as she grabbed Ash by the hand and pulled him out the door.

"How can we be late for something that we don't even know is happening?" Ash groaned.

"Pikachu believes me, right Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu agreed happily with Misty. The entire walk to the pasture was spent with Ash and Misty arguing about Dawn's morality when they finally arrived. They stood on top of the huge meadow and saw two people kissing on a blanket with a picnic basket and a small Pokémon beside them.

"Who do you think that is?" Misty said knowingly.

"You can't tell from up here!" Ash said.

"Okay then we'll get closer!" Misty said as she yanked Ash down closer to the two people. _"…This would be so awkward if it wasn't them…"_ Misty though to herself nervously but, she was so sure. As they encroached on the lovers it proved to be Dawn and Kenny with Piplup beside them as they passionately kissed. Misty looked at Ash sympathetically as now he realized Misty was right.

"You…you're right…Misty," Ash said in a heartbroken sigh.

"I'm sorry," Misty said.

"Pika-pi," Pikachu said in comfort.

"You gonna confront her?" Misty asked.

"I don't know… what's the point anymore…" Ash said in depression and disappointment.

"Because, the girl's a two-timing cheat!" Misty exclaimed.

"I know, I know…" Ash sighed and Misty scowled and clench her fists and she stormed over to Dawn and Kenny, who were still kissing, and she grabbed the picnic blanket and swiped it out from under them causing Dawn to topple over Kenny.

"M-Misty, how are you?" Dawn stumbled on words.

"Oh, hi, Misty, what're you doing here?" Kenny asked obliviously and pleasantly.

"Oh, no reason…I didn't know you two were dating?" Misty stated.

"Oh, yeah, Dawn and I are an item, she's my one and only!" Kenny said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh, and Dawn I guess Kenny is your one and only too?" Misty said in a sarcastic tone and Dawn began to sweat. "Because Ash seem to think the same thing!" Misty yelled as she pulled Ash over by his sleeve and he crossed his arms and refused to look at her.

"What's going on!" Kenny yelled, you could hear the absolute hurt in his voice.

"Kenny, no, I can explain!" Dawn cried.

"Please do!" Ash screamed.

"Is this why you didn't want me telling Ash!" Kenny cried, heartbroken.

"Get, use to it, Kenny…" Ash mumbled.

"What are you talking about!" Kenny yelled, "…you never broke up with Dawn…did you?"

"No!" Ash yelled. "But, that could change in about five seconds!"

"Dawn…why?" Kenny said, his heart aching.

"Did she tell you she loved you two?" Ash asked.

"No?" Kenny said, "She said that…and she did this to you? Ash, I'm sorry…I didn't know…she said she broke up with you and I-" Kenny began but, was interrupted by Ash.

"It isn't your fault, Kenny, this is the third time Dawn's cheated on me…but, she wasn't ever actually in a relationship with someone else before!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, Kenny, I'm sorry but, I just couldn't choose between the two of you!" Dawn cried as a tear slithered down her cheek. She was so sorry for hurting them she cared for them both dearly. "You're both so wonderful…"

"Dawn…I-I…" Kenny began with his voice cracking, he had serious feelings for the gorgeous girl with the navy hair and the azure eyes. Ash had his hand on his forehead, like he had a headache, it was like watching the same tragic movie for the third time.

"Dawn, you are so, so-! I can't believe you, I'm so sick and tired of this! You're driving me insane! You tell me you love me and then you run off with Kenny?" Ash said, raising his voice to the point of screaming.

"I'm sorry, Ash!" Dawn cried as her tear slid down into one of her cuts, making it sting.

"Shut up, Dawn!" Ash yelled furiously.

"Ash…" Dawn murmured.

"Misty, I sort of wish you hadn't showed me this…" Ash growled.

"Ash, you had to know!" Misty shouted.

"I know, I know!" Ash yelled as Kenny was still stunned and speechless. "Dawn, you are such a brat! How the heck am I supposed to forgive you again!" Ash yelled.

"…I could forgive you, Dawn." Kenny said as he grabbed her hand and Dawn grew a scowl at Ash.

"Ash…you're the jerk!" Dawn yelled and Misty's jaw dropped. "Kenny is compassionate and understanding! I'm done with you, Ash, go home!"

"WHAT?" Ash yelled. "You date him for two weeks and he's now better than me?"

"Yeah! I've felt more with Kenny in one night than I did with you throughout our entire relationship you're so stupid, clumsy, immature and you have no sense for anything romantic! I can't put up with that anymore if you can find a girl that can tolerate that then she's a fool!" Dawn screamed enthusiastically as she stomped her foot down.

"Misty was right…" Ash mumbled as he closed his eyes and turned away, trying to hide the pain. "You're a liar…and you aren't Dawn anymore…you're not."

"Whatever! I never even loved you anyway, go home!" Dawn yelled which hurt Ash.

"No one will ever love you, because you can't do anything right!" Dawn screamed and when Dawn said that Kenny gave her a look that said that was too much, Misty was enraged and Ash felt a very sharp pang of pain. "We're done-for good! Let's go, Kenny!" Dawn demanded as she pulled Kenny away down to a part of the meadow where they couldn't be seen. Ash watched her run off with Kenny and he hung his head low, trying to cover his watering eyes with the brim of his cap but, Misty knew him better than that. Misty knew Ash was hurting especially with that last line saying he couldn't do anything right because Ash had said that to Misty before about himself hearing her say it would only make him believe it even more.

"Ash, she doesn't know what she just threw away…" Misty said as she leaned on his shoulder in comfort.

"She didn't toss out much…" Ash sniffled.

"Ash, no!" Misty said, cutting him off. "I know you're hurting, I know, but, don't listen to her, she's no good! You are so much better off without her it's insane!"

"I'll never find anyone again…she's right nobody's that stupid…" Ash mumbled.

"Then I guess I'm a top notch idiot." Misty said, dropping a huge hint as Ash looked up at her. "Ash…you're a Pokémon Master, you inspired me, y'know, with you're determination and will. Without you Ash…I wouldn't be who I am today…I'd still be mopping the gym floors and letting my sisters run the show…"

Ash sighed and said, "Misty…I'm not the same ten-year-old kid with a dream you fished out of a river."

"Well, that's a shame…since, he's the one _I_ fell for," Misty confessed, if Ash didn't pick up on that one she'd start to believe what Dawn said about his stupidity.

"Misty?" Ash said and she nodded.

"Ash…please, please don't laugh at me…I've been building up the courage to say this for five long years, promise you won't laugh?" Misty insisted as she took a deep breath.

"I promise, Misty," Ash stated, though he already predicted what she was about to say.

Misty finally began to say what she had recited in her mind for years, exactly the way she planned, "Ash Ketchum I have a huge, gigantic crush on you and I don't care if you never pay me that darn bike back, I'll still stay here no matter what!" Misty cried out and released a breath as her face flushed ten shades of red and Ash swept her off her feet into a hug.

"That's the greatest thing you ever said to me!" Ash exclaimed as he placed her down and they both blushed. "and just for the record I'm bicycle debt free!" Ash laughed.

"I'm sorry I came up with that when I was twelve I had to get it out!" Misty cried as she hid her embarrassed face in her hands. "You think I'm stupid, right?"

"No! To tell you the truth I've been wanting to hear that for five long years!" Ash said.

"Really? Even when you were with Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Yeah…I always kinda liked you too…but, I was a stupid ten-year-old who just wanted to eat and catch 'em all!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh, Ash, I'm so happy!" Misty squealed and really she was she could hardly believe what she finally admitted to Ash and what he had admitted to her it was all like a dream.

"I'm happy too, Misty! And you know what; I don't even care about Dawn anymore because I've moved on to bigger and better things!" Ash exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder and let his other best friend hop on top his head as the three of them gazed into the beautiful night sky ready for any challenges that lied in store for them at Poke'Tech Academy.

* * *

**_Holy Crap that was long! And dramatic too! Well, please leave a review and I promise Trip is coming in the next chapter :) The next chapter will be just as exciting I was tempted to keep writing this chapter because my head is exploding with ideas but, then I checked my word count and it was like 10,000 so I was like...oh, maybe next chapter ahaha ;) Well, please review and I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry that this was so late! Next chapter will be in by this weekend due to this chapters lateness! So thx 4 reading and plz review ;D_**


	18. Breaking Dawn

It was late at night, he couldn't sleep… but, he knew why. At first Ash thought that he was completely over his and Dawn's break-up, especially after hearing Misty's confession and vise versa. But, he wasn't, it was three o'clock in the morning and he was lying awake staring at the ceiling contemplating it. He tossed and turned all night long not being able to get the statements she inflicted on him out of his head; _"No one will ever love you, because you can't do anything right!". _That line just kept replaying in his head like a song on repeat. She'd said other hurtful things to him but, none of them left as much heavy heartache and affliction as that statement she screamed at him as if he was the one causing the issue. Perhaps he was, Ash always felt they were both culpable but, maybe it was just him, he was hopelessly unromantic and probably ignored her on more than one occasion. But, wasn't Dawn the one making-out with other guys and having another relationship with a guy behind his back. Ash would never even dream of being unfaithful, what kind of guy would he be if he was disloyal to his girl? Ash decided to get up and get a glass of water and try to head back to bed to get some sleep otherwise it would be a rough day at school. While slurping down the cup of water Ash mistakenly awoke Pikachu, whom was sleeping at the bottom of his bed. Pikachu happily leaped up to its trainers shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, ya worried about me?" Ash said playfully as he patted Pikachu's head, "Nah, don't be, I'm fine, crawl back into bed I'll go to sleep in a sec, okay?" Ash stated as he pressured the little Pokémon to hop back into bed. Pikachu reluctantly followed orders as it worriedly left its trainer alone in front of the bathroom sink with the glass of water. Ash kept staring at the face in the mirror and couldn't help but hate the image of his own reflection. He kept staring as his eyes began to tremble. He grew angrier and angrier at the face looking back at him with vacant eyes as he clutched the glass firmly with frustration. Ash then pegged the glass of water at the mirror causing him to instinctively duck as shards of glass flew out and fell into the sink.

"Pika-pi!" cried the little Pokémon as it rushed to Ash's side to find him still in a ducking position on the bathroom rug.

"She ran off with him!" Ash yelled softly as Pikachu hopped into his lap.

"Pikachu-pi?" Pikachu asked and Ash easily interpreted that as a referral to Misty.

"I know, I know, I _am_ happy that I can be with Misty now but…I feel so...so…hurt, I'm acting like such a girl," Ash tried to explain while slightly laughing at himself; "I'm so useless."

"Pika-pi Pikachu!" Pikachu argued the contrary.

"Argh!" Ash yelled out as he pounded his fist against the tiled bathroom floor in frustration. Pikachu licked Ash's cheek in comfort as it tugged Ash's sweat pants towards his bed, pressuring Ash to get some rest. Ash capitulated to the Pokémon's pleadings and glumly sighed and decided it would probably be in his best interest to at least try to get some slumber. The next morning on the way to school Dawn and Ash happened to cross paths while making there way over to Poke'Tech and Dawn stuck her nose in the opposing direction and Ash let out a long sigh, seeing her made his heart ache for reasons unknown to him. He didn't know why he was hurting when he knew Misty was the one for him, it was what Dawn said when she dumped him and the way that she treated him that was getting to him most but, Ash was blissfully confused and unaware of this.

"I don't care if you're a Pokémon master, stay away from me!" Dawn mumbled with her face still peaked to the left to avoid eye-contact with the young, Pokémon master who's eyes that were always full of lust now had lost their daring gleam.

"Dawn…come on," Ash whispered pleadingly as she just ignored him much to Ash's dismay. Rather out of the blue, Kenny popped up behind his girlfriend and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" Kenny said.

"Um…is it Professor Rowan?" Dawn teased.

"Nope, guess again," Kenny said happily.

"Then I guess it's Kenny!" Dawn exclaimed.

"How'd you know?" Kenny said as he turned her around with her chin and began kissing her passionately as Ash just stood there very awkwardly, having no clue what to do and decided to just stare at the pavement. Kenny didn't even know Ash was there or he wouldn't have started kissing Dawn in front of him, especially after last night's little, fiasco.

_"Where's Misty when I need her?"_ Ash thought to himself, a little guiltily then he coughed implying his presence. Kenny immediately ceased kissing his girlfriend and began to stutter an apology.

"A-Ash, I really didn't know you were there, I wouldn't of-" Kenny began.

"It's alright, Kenny," Ash interrupted as he stuck his hands in his pocket and solemnly walked away from the scene.

"What did you stop for?" Dawn said seductively.

"Well, I mean, it was awkward and after what happened last night, I just thought that maybe…Ash wouldn't wanna watch that," Kenny explained.

"That fact makes me want to even more, Ash is a traitor and now Misty's gonna have him," Dawn grunted.

"So?" Kenny said as he continued walking to school.

"She _**cannot**_ have him," Dawn demanded.

"Um, why not?" Kenny asked obliviously.

"Did you miss our _little_ feuds over him the last two, almost three months?" Dawn said sarcastically.

"No, but, who cares, let Ash do what he wants he isn't yours to worry about any more, I am," Kenny said as he reached over to hold Dawn's hand.

_"He has such a way with words…"_ Dawn thought to herself. "Nonetheless, Misty cannot and will not get her hands on Ash Ketchum, mark my words," Dawn swore with bitterness as she tugged Kenny up the sidewalk towards the extravagant building that housed their education. When Ash walked in the building he met up with Misty and Misty's face lit up when she spotted him and she ran over to greet him.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"Huh, oh, hey Misty," Ash said morosely.

"Boy, you seem pretty down-in-the-dumps today, what's up?" Misty asked.

"I don't know…" Ash mumbled.

"Come on, Ash, _tell me_!" Misty ordered playfully.

"…I guess I'm still upset about Dawn last night…stupid, right?" Ash admitted.

"Not at all, well yeah, since it's Dawn you're upset over…but, if it were anyone else, no, it's only natural to be upset," Misty explained.

"Gee, thanks, Misty…"Ash mumbled.

"Did you hear the things she said…they were…true," Ash said.

"No, they were anything _but_, true," Misty insisted.

"You're just saying that," Ash muttered.

"No, Ash, I'm not," Misty said.

"Y'know, you spent practically our entire journey together ridiculing me but, yet I never once felt offended like Dawn insulted me yesterday," Ash explained.

"That's because I never meant a word of it and you knew it also, I never said anything that nasty like that two-faced Politoad!" Misty stormed.

"I guess…" Ash replied.

"Y'know, ever since I saw you again I was positive you were the same but, I have noticed some differences in you, Ash," Misty stated, "I'm not trying to accuse you of anything but…"

"Like what?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well…you're not nearly as confident as you once were, I mean you never let anyone say anything about you…like Gary, you'd get so mad!" Misty laughed, "Now…you get upset by everything Dawn tells you,"

"…I never noticed that…you're right, I was a really confident kid, wasn't I?" Ash said with a smile, "I don't know ever since I became a Pokémon master I've had a bit of a reality check…"

"I know what you mean, things use to be simpler…all I use to care about was that bike and proving myself to my sisters…" Misty laughed.

"That bike, God, how I hate that thing…and how I love it at the same time," Ash stated.

"Why on earth would you love it? I spent half a decade whining about it and blackmailing you with it," Misty said with a smirk.

"Exactly, I wouldn't change a thing, if I could go back in time I'd wreck that bike all over again. Because of that bike I had you with me and Pikachu trusted me, I love that thing!" Ash explained.

"I know!" Misty stated, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I can't miss school over Dawn, let's go." Ash stated.

"Come on, Ash, it'll be fine, today's gonna be great!" Misty exclaimed optimistically as she lured him inside the school building and went off to homeroom. Misty still could not fathom that she and Ash were basically a couple, it wasn't official yet but, she knew eventually it would be. She'd waited this long to tell him, no need to rush things now. The day passed ordinarily until Ash arrived in social studies. Ms. Percington suddenly knocked on the door and Miss Clemets went to answer it and they were whispering and their expressions as Ms. Percington's whispers continued vividly told that something was up.

"Ash, Barry, you're needed in the principal's office," Miss Clemets announced as Barry let out a customary sigh and Ash's heart started pounding as he assumed something may have happened to his mother, because the principal's office is where it all started last time. Ms. Percington led the two out of the room.

"Aw, man, what I do this time?" Barry moaned.

"Is this about my mother?" Ash said in a shaky voice.

"No, why would I bring this bonehead into you're personal affairs? Use your brain, ugh, people from the Kanto region…especially Pallet it's like there's a couple of loose bolts in their noggins." Ms. Percington grumbled as Ash grew an offended scowl.

"Then why are we here?" Ash said sassily.

"Between you and Gary Oak…" Ms. Percington started ranting beneath her breath, "You'd think the grandson of the renowned Pokémon professor would have some brains, well, guess again, folks!"

"…Your principalness, um, mind me asking; what the heck did we do?" Barry blurted out.

"Nothing, you were just witnesses involved in something that we need you to validate," Ms. Percington explicated.

"What?" Barry asked bluntly.

"You'll see," She said with the same bluntness. Ms. Percington held the door allowing the boys to take a seat in the two empty chairs left for them. In the other seats were; Brock, Gary, Tracey, Paul and Dawn and standing up in adjacent corners from each other were Johanna and Reggie. Ms. Percington then sat down in her leather, swivel chair in front of a big desk and swished around to face them, she had a very stern, intimidating expression on her wearing face.

"Mr. Harrison here has brought to my attention that someone here has violated a serious school rule by using horrid, forbidden conduct," Ms. Percington stated as she raised her voice. Brock hid his face with his hands as he slumped down in the chair from embarrassment, knowing he'd be deemed a tattletale. Everyone suddenly realized what this was about and it was just ascertained by Johanna and Reggie's attendance. Dawn still wore a scar beneath her eye from Paul's perpetual, consecutive punches.

"We all know it was me, Ms. Percington, just cut to the chase…" Paul mumbled.

"Mr. Veilstien, let I remind you that you are no position to be making demands here!" Ms. Percington scolded.

"Paul!" Reggie screamed, "I told you back home, and I told you again and again and again but, you never listen! What in God's name do I have to do with you, boy!" Reggie yelled and Paul stood up in his chair.

"You are not the boss of me!" Paul yelled to his elder brother.

"I am so the boss of you, what a childish remark," Reggie rebutted.

"You aren't my father!" Paul yelled.

"No, I'm not but, I am your brother and your legal guardian and you will do as I say! I saw this coming from an early age in you the way you'd abuse Pokémon, I knew people would be next!" Reggie hollered.

"What're you talking about?" Paul demanded.

"The way you treated that innocent Chimchar to every one of your Pokémon was disgusting now what you do to girls?" Reggie yelled as he placed his fingertips over his temple trying to release his frustrations.

"That Chimchar was pathetic, that's why Ketchum took it!" Paul screamed.

"Chimchar, er, Infernape is not pathetic!" Ash intervened.

"Stay out of it, Ketchum!" Paul snapped.

"Enough, sit down, Mr. Veilstien!" Ms. Percington ordered and Paul reluctantly did as he was told. "As you know the Pastoria Poke'Tech academy is the only remaining academy on this continent and we have a prestigious reputation to uphold we cannot afford to lose that reputation by permitting such behavior by such students in our establishment."

"What's that mean?" asked Paul.

"I don't know I must speak to these six and Mrs. Dussk before answering that mindful interrogation," Ms. Percington replied as Reggie beckoned Paul out of the room angrily.

"Boys, I want you to know you aren't in any trouble of any sort I just want to know what you know about what Paul did to my daughter," Johanna asked as Dawn started to cry.

"Well, I don't really know exactly but, when we heard screaming we ran up to see what was happening," Gary explained.

"When we got up there we saw Paul beating Dawn overtop of her so Ash sent Pikachu to use volt tackle on him to get him off so we could help her," Brock continued as Ash made a signal with hands telling Brock to not mention the volt tackle part. Ash thought he'd get in trouble for using a Pokémon attack outside of school grounds, being it now illegal for ignorant, youths to participate in any Pokémon training like conduct.

"But, I only did it to protect Dawn!" Ash shouted defensively.

"I know, Ash, thank you very much, who knows what may have happened to my little girl if you hadn't stepped in? You're such a brave young man, Ash, thank you," Johanna stated sincerely and gratefully.

"Y-you're welcome," Ash replied.

"Enough, Mr. Ketchum, I'm not concerned with your minor violation with the law as it was for a greater good. Proceed with the telling of the event," Ms. Percington commanded.

"Well, she was bleeding and really beat up so we knew we had to do something so we brought her to Kenny's room and Brock patched her up then Ash took her back to her room," Tracey further explained.

"Miss Dussk any supplementary detail you wish to add?" Ms. Percington asked.

"Well…he did sort of _reach up_ my shirt, if you get my meaning?" Dawn said awkwardly but, felt it necessary to be included.

"How inappropriate and appalling!" Ms. Percington exclaimed.

"Sweetie, you didn't tell me that?" Johanna said in shock as she rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom, I didn't even know you were here until about twenty minutes ago! If I had it my way I wouldn't have even told you!" Dawn said fiercely.

"Well, then it's a good thing you have mature friends like Brock who've always got your back, thank you, Brock and Ash for looking out for her, she's very presumptuous," Johanna stated.

"I am not pres- presump- presusuususs-whatever! I'm perfect!" Dawn gloated which caused the others to raise a brawl and smirk.

"Bring Reggie and Paul in now, please," Ms. Percington requested as Johanna escorted them back to the room.

"Mr. Veilstien, you're behavior was obscene and uncalled for under any circumstance!" Ms. Percington began.

"I know, I know, just lay it on me…" Paul mumbled.

"Fine, I will _lay it on you_, you are expelled from Pokémon Technical Academy," Ms. Percington stated confidently.

"WHAT?" Paul exclaimed, jumping up from his chair as everyone's eyes widened, they weren't expecting a punishment so severe.

"Ms. Percington, I understand how horrible what Paul did was but is expulsion really obligatory?" Reggie said.

"I'm afraid so, this school doesn't need any ruffians or bad seeds, I'm sorry," Ms. Percington stated.

"Ms. Percington, hold on a sec, Paul wasn't that bad, he-he barely touched me, right, Paul?" Dawn said as Paul nodded vehemently.

"Surely, you can do something else, suspend me or make me clean the school or something! I need this education I have to be a Pokémon master you don't understand!" Paul cried.

"I already prepaid the tuition!" Reggie argued.

"We'll refund your money, sir," Ms. Percington assured, "and Paul, you should have thought of that before sexually and physically harassing Miss Dussk,"

"Dawn, I'm sorry!" Paul cried, "But, I need to get a degree, I have to become a Pokémon master, you don't get it, it's my dream!"

"Ash, is that any way a potential Pokémon master should represent themselves?" Ms. Percington asked, putting Ash on the spot. Ash felt Paul was getting his just desserts but, also, somewhat pitied him.

"Well…no, it-it was despicable…" Ash sighed.

"Ketchum!" Paul cried, "Come on, dude! Ugh, you just want the room to yourself!"

"No, I don't! What you did was disgusting you do _not _touch a girl like that?" Ash yelled.

_"How…how can he still defend me even after all I said to him…?"_ Dawn thought, touched by Ash's advocating.

"You have until today to pack your things and leave the premises," Ms. Percington instructed.

"This isn't fair, it didn't even happen at school!" Paul shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Veilstien, you'll have to go now," she stated as Reggie sighed and put his hands on Paul's shoulders and guided him out of the room as Paul continued to shout.

"I, on behalf of the entire staff of our school would like to apologize for this incident and insure you that it won't happen again," Ms. Percington stated to Johanna.

"Yes, thank you very much," Johanna replied.

"Go home, mom!" Dawn mumbled and Johanna just sighed at her daughter's typical, obnoxious behavior.

"You are all dismissed," Ms. Percington said, shooing them away. All the boys got up and left, shocked by what had just happened to Paul and ready to spread the gossip. Dawn, though remained in the office with her mother.

"Young, lady why did you not discuss this with me earlier?" Johanna said crossly.

"Because I didn't want something like _this_ to blow up!" Dawn rebuked, "Go back to Twinleaf Town!"

"…Fine…but, you, you be careful, I want a call _every_, single night, understand?" Johanna demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dawn groaned.

"Okay, thank you, Ms. Percington," Johanna stated and Ms. Percington nodded, "Goodbye, honey, I love you," Johanna said as she reached down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, much to Dawn's humiliation then she walked out the door.

"Can I go now?" Dawn mumbled.

"Yes, you're dismissed, and watch your tone, missy," Ms. Percington said as Dawn said nothing and left for her class. As she came outside she found Ash, Brock and Reggie pursuing to reason with Paul.

"You are such a pathetic, tattletale," Paul shot at Brock.

"Er, I only told her mother because what you did was disgusting," Brock yelled.

"Says you, I've seen you around chicks…" Paul mumbled a comeback and Brock blushed.

"I've never done anything like _that_!" Brock shouted defensively.

"Paul, there is no excuse for what you did! If Dad was still around…" Reggie began, "Get in the car, we're going home!"

"Reggie, you have to get me back in that class, dude come on! Being a Pokémon master is my raison d'être!" Paul disputed.

"Paul…just leave," Ash said bitterly.

"Easy for you to say, _Mr. Hot-Shot Pokémon Master_!" Paul screamed causing people to glance over in their direction. Dawn walked up to Paul and had tears in her eyes.

"Paul, I am really sorry about what happened…I-I didn't want you to get expelled, I-I-" Dawn began.

"Yeah, you shouldn't of been such a whiney snit, huh, now look at me?" Paul grunted.

"Shut up, Paul, Dawn, it isn't your fault, Paul's the one who owes you an apology," Reggie said as he nudged his brother's shoulder.

"Go back to Veilstone you loser," Paul grunted, "Go back to your stupid Pokémon breeding salon and get a life,"

"Pokémon breeding is nothing to scoff at, kid," Brock sneered.

"Paul…please, just come home with me, Paul, you're my brother I'm not gonna leave you here, even if I want to…" Reggie moaned.

"GO HOME, REGGIE!" Paul shouted, "GET OUT OF MY LIFE, ALL OF YOU!" Paul screamed as he shoved past all of them, deliberately knocking Dawn to the ground but, she sighed and ignored it.

"I'm sorry," Reggie apologized for his brother as he extended his hand to assist her up.

"It isn't your fault," Dawn said as she brushed herself off.

"I've gotta go get him, bye guys, nice seeing you again," Reggie said as they all waved goodbye and Reggie left to chase after his fugitive, little, brother.

"They're like polar opposites…" Dawn muttered.

"Yeah…" Brock agreed.

"Th-thanks for defending me in there but, I'm still not talking to you," Dawn said as she turned her focus on her ex-boyfriend.

"I don't need your gratitude," Ash said brusquely as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked away in solitude.

"What the heck's his problem?" Dawn said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"…You," Brock groaned.

"What?" Dawn said, insulted.

"Forget it, I'll be late for my next class, see you, Dawn," Brock said as he also left.

"Yeah, bye, Brock," Dawn said with a tint of skepticism in her voice. The last bell rang, closing all classes for the day and as everyone rushed out of the school building May and Drew remained in a small hallway, shouting back and forth.

"Drew, stop it, stop trying to run my life," May yelled, "You are really taxing my patience nowadays!"

"Your patience? Hun, you're the one hanging out with the crackheads and alcoholics!" Drew said as he flipped his bangs.

"They are not druggies and alcoholics!" May cried as she stomped her foot down, "and you're the one who always flirts with Aimee!"

"What? Sweetheart, that's just you're imagination!" Drew said almost laughing.

"Stop talking to her and stop talking to Maureen and _especially_ Ursula…" May moaned.

"We're not even married and you're already a control freak!" Drew shouted, running his fingers through his hair with a savvy swagger.

"If you keep acting like this I don't ever wanna get married!" May yelled.

"Fine, go hang out with pot heads and get high, I don't care, you're not my problem anymore, y'know why? Because you aren't my girlfriend anymore," Drew stated.

"What are you saying?" May muttered.

"You heard me, I'm sick of this, it's been over a week, don't let the door hit you on the way out," Drew said as he chucked a coke bottle in the trash can and slammed out the door, leaving May alone.

"Drew…" May muttered sadly, "Fine, forget you, I don't need you, get lost, I'll hang out with Gary and Paul!" May said to herself as she crossed her arms. Ash, meanwhile, was taking a walk with Misty, the girl he confessed affection for but, wasn't in a confirmed relationship with.

"Ash, are you okay, you haven't uttered but a single word the entire walk?" Misty asked.

"Yeah…" Ash sighed, "Paul got expelled today,"

"What! Seriously? …But, why are you so down about that?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I'm not…that's not what's bothering me," Ash admitted.

"Ash, why did he get expelled?" Misty asked.

"For what he did to Dawn…he like beat her up and did other _stuff_…" Ash mumbled.

"Well, what do you expect when you walk around with your skirt up your butt and a shirt that would fit a sever-year-old?" Misty joked which got a slight laugh from Ash.

"Misty!" Ash laughed.

"It's true!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe…" Ash sighed.

"Come on, what's up with you?" Misty asked.

"I don't know…I guess I'm still mad about Dawn…" Ash mumbled.

"I would be too, what she said was so mean and such a lie," Misty stated.

"I don't know about a lie…" Ash grumbled.

"And then she has the nerve to trot around with Kenny just to spite you!" Misty yelled.

"It isn't Kenny's fault," Ash said.

"Did I say it was?" Misty stated, "Anyway, enough about that, wanna hang out with Brock and me tonight?"

"Where are you and Brock going?" Ash asked.

"We're gonna go to the park and hang out, wanna come, without Dawn this time, just the original three musketeers!" Misty exclaimed and Ash formed a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'll come," Ash said, caving into the nostalgia.

"Good! Let's go now!" Misty insisted as she grabbed Ash by the hand.

"Now, but, what about Brock?" Ash asked as Misty yanked him along.

"Brock will show up in like a half an hour, hold your ponytas!" Misty exclaimed playfully as she pulled him all the way to the park. They arrived at the park to see a couple of kids on the merry-go-round with their Pokémon and the rest was empty. Misty went over and sat down on a swing and Ash began to stir up a conversation.

"So…Misty…" Ash began.

"What's up, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well…um…when you were at my house with Dawn…you sort of came in my room and said some stuff…I guess you thought I was asleep?" Ash stated as Misty hopped off the swing and fell over. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Y-you heard that!" Misty exclaimed, ignoring Ash's concern, "Nobody was supposed to hear that!"

"Well, I was awake still, what did you want me to do!" Ash cried, "and then you were talking about some guy on the plane ride back…and now I'm confused,"

"You idiot!" Misty said as she hopped back on the swing and started swinging in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up, Misty, I'm smarter than you!" Ash barked back playfully.

"Ash, I was talking about you…_that guy_ I was talking about, _was_ **YOU**!" Misty yelled while giggling as Ash subconsciously started pushing Misty on the swing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Ash said as Pikachu snickered on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Brock said as he popped up from behind Ash and Ash automatically desisted pushing Misty on the swing and started blushing.

"Hey, Brock," Ash said.

"You two like each other, just in case you hadn't noticed, Tracey and I have joked about it since day one, and nobody knows love like doctor Brock," Brock stated as he leaned up against the pole that supported the swing set.

"We know, Brock, I already told him, and if you're giving us relationship advice, we're in serious trouble," Misty said, blushing with Ash slightly.

"Where was I?" Brock said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I don't know?" Misty replied.

"Oh, sorry, about you and Dawn, Ash, but I think it was meant to be," Brock stated as he winked at Misty and Ash smiled at her.

"Y'know, I've been pretty down about the whole break-up with Dawn but, hey, I think I should be happy, I've got Misty now, right?" Ash said as he looked at her, smiling warmly as her eyes glistened like the brightest star in the sky.

"Yeah, Ash, you got me," Misty said as she exchanged the smile.

"So…are you guys officially a couple?" Brock asked, "Y'know finally?"

"I don't know are we?" Misty asked.

"I guess so!" Ash said happily, "I guess I should take you on a date, huh?"

"That would be nice," Misty replied with slender smile.

"Aw, my two best buds are going on a date! I still can't believe it," Brock said as he put his arm around the two, "How cute!"

"…Brock, please, we aren't children," Misty mumbled.

"To me you are!" Brock exclaimed, "I am officially an adult!"

"…Sure you are, Brock," Ash mumbled.

"According to the Kanto region I am a full fledged citizen because I am eighteen years of age!" Brock declared.

"Oh, yeah, well, we're in Sinnoh now, what's their law?" asked Ash.

"…Twenty-one…" Brock sighed which caused Ash and Misty to snicker.

"I've been waiting for you two to 'fess up for years, I still can't believe it!" Brock exclaimed.

"Well, believe it, Brock!" Ash stated.

"Y'know, Misty always would talk about you when you were traveling in Unova it was always Ash this and _Ash_ that and do you think _Ash_ would've liked this and if _Ash_ were here he would've… and remember when _Ash_…" Brock started talking but, Misty silenced him with a tug on the ear.

"That's enough, Brock!" Misty cried as she started blushing and Ash laughed.

"Oh, so you missed me, Misty?" Ash teased.

"Oh, yeah, Iris told me that one time you started freaking out because you were so homesick and you went on a giant rant about how fantastic I was," Misty shot back.

"She told you about that?" Ash cried.

"Yup!" Misty stated which made Ash blush the same way Misty had when Brock told of her account. Their night went on until late into the evening when they all realized how late it was and started walking back to the dorms. While they were walking they came across an old, beat-up, rusted, Chevrolet, pick-up truck with; Gary, Paul, Barry, Ursula, and May leaning up against it, and Dawn lying with her shirt rolled up in the back of the trunk. They were all smoking and drinking.

"Aye, Ash!" Gary said as he hopped up in front of the three.

"Gary, what are you doing?" Ash asked bluntly.

"What's it look like I'm doin', I'm partyin'!" Gary shouted as he raised his bottle of beer.

"Are you drunk?" Ash asked in monotone.

"Ash, does this not surprise you?" Misty yelled at her new boyfriend, trying to be heard over the loud blaring music.

"What, do you think this is the first time Gary's been drunk?" Ash asked.

"He's fifteen!" Brock yelled.

"Come on, Brock, sit down have a drink, buddy!" Barry exclaimed.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Brock stated.

"I'm not taking you home drunk, Brock…" Misty mumbled.

"…Fine…" Brock said reluctantly.

"You guys aren't old enough to drink!" Misty yelled.

"So, the law is stupid, they don't let us do anything!" said Paul.

"I thought you went home, Paul…" Misty grumbled.

"I'm never going back to that Veilstone dump, Reggie left without me," Paul replied, "He's pathetic."

"You guys are gonna get arrested!" Misty yelled.

"I'm already expelled…" Paul complained as Dawn sat up from the trunk.

"Can I get a refill, boys?" Dawn said in a seductive tone as Barry tossed her another bottle of beer.

"You guys are kids!" Brock yelled, "You can't be out here smoking and drinking!"

"Where'd you guys even get this stuff?" Ash asked.

"Some woman with red hair and a guy with blue hair smuggled it for us," May explained as she staggered over, she was drunk.

"May?" Ash said in surprise, she was the last person Ash expected to be a part of a drinking party.

"What, Ash?" May said bluntly.

"…Red hair…blue hair…God, don't tell me there was a talking Meowth?" Brock moaned, "I'm going to get repetitive stress syndrome if I have to see those three one more time!"

"…There actually was a talking Meowth, I don't see why that matters?" Ursula responded.

"Team Rocket is trying to get you guys loaded?" Misty yelled.

"Probably trying to get them so drunk so they can steal their Pokémon…" Ash mumbled, "I'm surprised I wasn't offered any…"

"I don't know they sold it to us, they didn't give it away!" Dawn said as she blew out cigarette smoke from her mouth.

"May, Drew is gonna freak out if he sees you like this!" Ash yelled.

"Drew doesn't care about me anymore!" May yelled.

"Of course he does!" Ash demanded.

"No, he dumped me, and I'm just as well off," May said in a drunken snit.

"Don't make me tell Max," Brock threatened.

"You wouldn't, Brock, you tattletale!" May cried.

"I will, if you don't come back with us before you get hurt!" Brock shouted.

"You guys are such immature goodie-goodies!" Gary sneered, "Isn't that right, Ashy-boy?"

"What did you say, Gary!" Ash yelled, "Whatever, you're the one who's gonna get into a car accident from underage drinking and driving! Who's car is this anyway?"

"It's mine," Barry stated.

"Barry, where did you get a car, you can't even get a license yet?" Misty asked harshly.

"My dad gave me it," Barry replied, he was really drunk.

"…Battle tycoon, Palmer, gave you this?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, dad's pretty awesome!" Barry exclaimed.

"He's going to lose his position, Barry!" Ash tried to reason.

"You guys are crashing the party, like, go away," Ursula moaned.

"Fine, let's go before our name get wrapped up with this!" Misty agreed.

"I'm leaving before the press catches me," Ash mumbled.

"May…come on," Brock said.

"Why does everyone think they're the boss of me, go away, Brock!" May yelled and Brock sighed and walked away with Misty and Ash.

"They're dead, literally!" Misty screamed in a hushed tone.

"Once Barry starts to drive…ugh, I don't even want to think about it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Guys…we shouldn't leave them like this, they're going to hurt themselves and do something stupid," Brock stated.

"They passed doing something stupid already," Misty grumbled.

"No, I mean it, this isn't safe," Brock said, "We need to tell someone,"

"It's none of our business," Ash said.

"It'll be our business when we hear about our closest friends driving off a cliff, Ash!" Brock yelled.

"Brock, you told Mrs. Dussk about Paul and look what happened, I don't want something like that to blow up again, they'll get expelled," Ash stated.

"Better than dead," Brock said.

"Let's just go, we weren't involved, forget it happened," Misty said and with that they walked to their dorms without uttering a single word to each other. When the next morning came Ash, Misty and Brock were incredibly nervous as to what kind of news they might be hearing at school today. They were all sitting in homeroom listening to the school pledge and praying not to hear Ms. Percington's voice tell them there was an important announcement.

"And there is one important announcement to be made," The principal began as Ash, Misty, and Brock's heart started pumping faster and they worked up a sweat, "There is a new student at our school who is a transfer student from the Unovan Poke'Tech Academy, his name is Trip Cameron and he is a very skilled photographer. Please take the time to introduce yourself if you happen upon him in the halls, thank you and have a nice day," Ms. Percington finished as all three of them sighed a breath of relief. Ash then remembered that Ms. Percington mentioned the transfer student's name was Trip…Trip Cameron, his rival from Unova who swore to avenge him for crushing his dreams in the Unova League. As the school day started Ash got up went for the halls to go to battling class, only to bump into none other than his ex, Dawn, causing her to drop all of her books on the floor. Ash helped her pick up her books only to have her glare at him with furious passion, like she wanted to stab a knife in his back, when in reality it should be the other way around.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but do you really have to stare at me like I killed your Piplup or something?" Ash said.

"Yes, yes I do," Dawn said as she brushed off her skirt, "Sometimes I want to kick you more than I wanna kick Paul, I bet you talked him into not going back to Veilstone with his brother!"

"No, I didn't, Dawn…and you really shouldn't hang out with them, something bad is gonna happen, Team Rocket plus liquor equals danger in my head and I have an A+ in algebra I so I know what I'm talking about," Ash warned.

"_You_ have an A+ in Algebra I?" Dawn exclaimed.

"I _have_ to, remember?" Ash stated, "I know you wanna rip my throat out but, listen, stay away from them, please?"

"What do you care, don't you care about May and Gary and Barry too?" Dawn rebuked.

"Of course I do but they'll be easier to talk some sense into!" Ash yelled.

"…Are you calling me stupid, Ash Ketchum!" Dawn exclaimed, "Ugh, go away from me, I have a boyfriend!"

"I have a girlfriend!" Ash rebutted, "What's your point?"

"She better not be-" Dawn started.

"Yeah, Misty, and you know where I'm gonna take her on our first date?" Ash said.

"I don't care." Dawn fumed as she clenched her fists in fury.

"To the movies, I think I need a first date do-over!" Ash gritted through his teeth.

"I could use one too, one where my date can actually afford to buy something!" Dawn yelled, "And if I wanna drink with those guys I will, and the only one who's gonna stop me is Officer Jenny!"

"Fine, be that way!" Ash yelled as Dawn stormed off to the girls' bathroom to cry. Dawn had learned over the last practically three months that wearing mascara was a bad idea. Right on schedule was Zoey in the bathroom, always there for Dawn with a shoulder to cry on.

"What's got you so worked up this time?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, I don't know what to do, I'm like in love with Kenny and Ash, I'm so confused!" Dawn cried.

"Didn't you break up with Ash?" Zoey asked.

"Well…yes, but…" Dawn trailed off.

"Well, who'd you like first?" Zoey asked.

"…Ash…" Dawn stated finding that point irrelevant.

"Then stay with Kenny," Zoey stated.

"What, why?" Dawn asked obliviously as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Because if you really loved the first boy, you wouldn't have fallen for the second..." Zoey stated.

"…That…that makes a lot of sense…but, it sounds too simple?" Dawn stated.

"I was too mean to Ash when I dumped him…" Dawn mumbled sorrowfully.

"You're too mean about a lot of things these days…" Zoey grunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn jolted.

"Figure it out, I'm gonna be late for class, see ya, Dee-dee," Zoey said as she left the restroom. After that minor occurrence the rest of the day passed normally that is until right after fifth period. Gary, Barry, and Ursula were all in a circle crowding around the new kid, Trip who was eagerly photographing them all as he they whispered around him. Dawn then squeezed her way into their circle to see what was going on.

"You really have some cocaine, Trip?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I have a ton in my new dorm room, I don't know who my roommate is yet so I'll have to keep a close eye," Trip said as he continued taking snapshots.

"Meet us by the park in an old Chevrolet tonight at like seven!" Ursula said.

"I'll tell Paul!" Barry volunteered.

"I'll let May know," Gary said.

"It's gonna be a real part tonight guys!" Ursula squealed.

"Guys…drinking and smoking is one thing but…I don't know about this…" Dawn mumbled.

"Come on, Dawn, just this once, bring your man, it's a Friday night!" Ursula encouraged.

"Isn't this…dangerous?" Dawn said.

"Who cares?" Gary said, "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come, I guess I was being oversensitive," Dawn said hesitantly, "I don't know if I should tell Kenny…"

"Just bring him, he'll have fun when he gets there just don't tell him where you're taking him," Ursula said, hearing Ursula give her advice was mindboggling to Dawn, they were arch nemeses.

"That's not a bad idea! So, I guess I'll see you guys then!" Dawn said.

"Before you go, babe," Trip said and Dawn turned around.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Wear something sexy, I think the camera will absolutely love you," Trip said and Dawn giggled.

"Okay, I will," Dawn said with a flirtatious wink. Meanwhile Ash was catching up to Misty, his new girlfriend to ask her out to the movies.

"Misty, hey!" Ash called out as he caught her attention.

"Oh, hey, Ash!" Misty said with a bright smile.

"Um…so I was wondering if you…ugh…might wanna catch a movie tonight and then….umm…maybe go out to dinner?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course I would!" Misty exclaimed, waiting for this moment her entire life, "I can't wait, Ash!"

"Okay, great, I'll pick you up at like 4:30 for dinner then we can get the movie at like seven." Ash explained.

"Sounds great!" Misty replied.

"Oh, and Misty, you don't mind if I bring Pikachu, right?" Ash asked.

"Of course not, me and Pikachu are best buds, right Pikachu?" Misty said as she gave Pikachu a pat on the head.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later!" Ash said.

"Guess so, bye, Ash," Misty said happily as Ash turned around to walk to class a huge grin grew on Misty's face as she felt so bubbly, warm and fuzzy inside. As Ash cut the corner to class and made sure his girlfriend was out of view he pull his hand down in victory. After school Dawn was still trying to talk Kenny into going out with the others to do drugs.

"Kenny, I can't tell you where we're going, it has to be a surprise!" Dawn said.

"Dawn, come on, just tell me," Kenny begged.

"Tell you what?" Cilan said as he intervened, "I smell the seasoning of suspicion between you two,"

"…What?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"He means he thinks you're acting suspicious, Dawn, ugh, what a kid!" Iris said, popping out of nowhere.

"Ah, where did you guys come from?" Kenny exclaimed.

"That's a recipe that you won't find in the cook book and a secret family recipe I'm not willing to reveal!" Cilan stated.

"…Do you not speak English?" Dawn yelled.

"You're just not smart enough to get what he's saying since you're such a kid! Now, tell us what all the whispering is about!" Iris insisted.

"I don't know, Dawn won't tell me either!" Kenny exclaimed.

"It's none of you guys' business just go hang out somewhere else!" Dawn yelled.

"No way we want in on the party!" Iris said enthusiastically.

"I want to participate in adding ingredients to the dish!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Fine…you guys can come but, when we get there don't say I didn't warn you!" Dawn succumbed to their annoying pleadings. As Dawn invited more guests reluctantly to the drinking party Ash had picked up Misty to take her to the Psyduck Fillet, which he had made reservations for. Ash kept staring at his date in his eyes she looked stunning. Misty was wearing a purple, long-sleeved top, with a black vest overtop, with a lavender colored skirt and black stockings along, with brown flats, and all amethyst jewelry, including a amethyst studded silver head band that crowned overtop her lushes orange hair that was let down and cascading over her shoulders.

"What're you looking at?" Misty asked.

"You," Ash replied, "Wow,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty said, jumping to the conclusion that he was insulting her.

"It means _wow_…you look, Misty, you look…gorgeous," Ash stated and Misty started to blush.

"R-really? I mean all I did was…ugh, thanks Ash," Misty stated as she smiled and tucked a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear. Ash had earned some money from tutoring some of the younger kids in battling courses, the kids only took the tutoring classes to meet Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon master, but, either way it put some extra change in Ash's pocket. When they arrived at the Psyduck Fillet Ash got the door for Misty and they went up to the front desk.

"Um, Ketchum, reservations for two?" Ash told the woman.

"Ash, yes, Ketchum, right this way, Pokémon master," The maître d' said as she led Ash and Misty to a fancy little table on a balcony. Suddenly, Ash became very nervous and started to sweat he was trying to remember all the things he was suppose to do while on a date. Ash then pulled the chair out for Misty so she would take a seat. Misty was surprised by how gentlemanlike Ash was acting.

"Thank you, Ash," Misty said as she went to take a seat Ash pulled the chair out to far causing Misty to fall. Ash faced-palmed himself in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Misty," Ash said sincerely as he helped her up, she was laughing.

"It's okay, Ash, don't worry about it," Misty said.

"I'm such a klutz…" Ash groaned.

"Ash, it's okay…I'm nervous too, this is my first date ever, y'know…" Misty admitted as Ash sat down across from her and Pikachu seated in a high-chair.

"Really?" Ash asked, "Someone like you was never on a date?" Ash asked, he was surprised. Misty laughed at his response.

"Well, I was asked on dates plenty of times…but, I turned them all down," Misty stated.

"Why would you do that, Misty?" Ash asked obliviously.

"I don't know…I felt like…I felt like I'd be cheating on you…." Misty mumbled, slightly humiliated, Ash smiled.

"You waited all these years, for me?" Ash asked and Misty nodded.

"Stupid, right?" Misty replied.

"No, not at all, wow, I can't believe you waited all this time…for me to come around, Misty…I'm not worth that!" Ash exclaimed.

"I think you are," Misty replied and Ash smiled, she was so beautiful, "Ash, what do you think about Team Rocket and the liquor?"

"I don't know what to think, I don't even know what they're up to these days, I haven't really seen them in years," Ash replied.

"Y'know they're all probably out at Barry's car now…you don't think Brock would…?" Misty asked.

"Nah, Brock knows better than that, he drinks but, not anymore than he can handle," Ash replied.

"You're right…it's just you know Brock around girls…" Misty said.

"The only girls there are May, Ursula and Dawn…I don't think Brock had his eye on any of them…he's probably in his dorm or hanging out with Cilan, Tracey and Max or something," Ash said.

"I hope so…" Misty mumbled, "I'm still worried about the others…Barry said he was gonna take the car for a spin tonight."

"Oh great…" Ash grunted, "We're just gonna have to hope they snap back into reality," Ash stated and Misty nodded. Meanwhile, Dawn was dragging Kenny and the self-invited Cilan and Iris to the back road where Barry had his Chevrolet parked. Dawn had insisted they all keep their eyes closed as she pulled them towards the destination. They were all in a chain of hands when finally Dawn told them to open their eyes.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Dawn said in an inquiring tone. They all opened their eyes to see Gary, May, Paul, Barry, Ursula and Trip smoking, drinking and snorting crack.

"You took us to this!" Iris yelled.

"…This wasn't the sort of flavor I had in mind…" Cilan mumbled.

"Dawn, are you nuts?" Kenny exclaimed, "You can't be here, you're mom is gonna kill us both! This is so dangerous!"

"She won't kill us Kenny 'cause she isn't gonna know!" Dawn said.

"We'll get expelled!" Iris yelled.

"Well, then go home, I never invited you two here!" Dawn shouted.

"Cilan, let's get outta here we can hang out somewhere else," Iris suggested.

"I concur this place is not suitable for teenagers!" Cilan stated.

"Aw, you sissies! What a couple of wusses!" Trip yelled which caused Iris and Cilan to dart around.

"Trip!" Iris exclaimed.

"Hey, honey, remember me?" Trip replied.

"Unfortunately I can't get the wretched memory out of my head!" Iris shouted.

"Come on, how about a picture, come on Cilan you too, buddy," Trip said.

"Ah-ah, I will not have a picture taken as evidence that I was here, goodbye! Come on, Cilan," Iris said as she pulled Cilan away.

"Are we going to the mall, they have a fabulous food court!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Sure, Cilan, we can go to the mall, anywhere so long as it isn't here, I'm no crackhead, that's for sure!" Iris pouted as she yanked Cilan away from the scene as they stormed away.

"Who's the kid now?" Trip yelled.

"You! `Cause you'll be dead in a drunk driving accident while I get my whole life ahead of me!" Iris yelled and then she stormed off with Cilan under wing.

"Kenny, come on, don't be such a baby, have a little fun…" Ursula coaxed as she massaged his shoulders.

"Okay enough fun!" Dawn shouted as she smacked Ursula's hands away from her boyfriend's shoulders.

"That's right, enough fun, let's go home, Dawn!" Kenny stated.

"No, Kenny, I'm staying here!" Dawn yelled.

"Boys…they're all they all try to be the captain of your ship and steer your boat in the direction they think is best, but it's your life!" May shouted in intervention.

"Dawn, May's just mad about a recent break-up, I seriously just am afraid for your safety!" Kenny cried.

"Go away, Kenny!" Dawn yelled, "Toss me a bottle, Barry!" Dawn said as Barry through Dawn a bottle of beer.

"Dawn, don't drink that!" Kenny yelled, "It has alcohol in it!"

"Your point…?" Dawn stated as she threw the cap on the ground and started guzzling down the beer.

"Hey, sexy!" Trip called and Dawn turned around.

"Love the outfit, it's hot!" Trip stated and Dawn posed, "That's a girl, smile for the camera!" Trip said as he photographed her, "Aw, what a babe, what a figure!"

"Oh, shut up, new kid!" Kenny mumbled.

"Somebody jealous?" Trip asked.

"She's mine!" Kenny yelled.

"She was mine too…and Ketchum's…who's to say she isn't his?" Paul rebuked.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled.

"Pfft, it's true…" Paul mumbled.

"Go back to Veilstone, you were expelled anyway, where do you even live?" Dawn screamed.

"In a dumpy motel on the outskirts of town," Paul explained.

"How do you afford it?" asked Ursula.

"Y'know, odd jobs…" Paul replied.

"Who's ready to rev this baby out and go for a spin?" Barry asked.

"Barry, you're insane, don't!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh, be quiet and gripe to Jenny if you've gotta complain!" Barry replied, drunk out of his wits.

"Hop in the trunk guys!" Barry exclaimed as everyone jumped in except Kenny.

"Dawn…no," Kenny said firmly.

"Ta-ta, Kenny!" Dawn said as she waved at him goodbye.

"Dawn Dussk!" Kenny shouted as Barry floored the gas pedal and mud went flying up from underneath the tires and splattered all over Kenny, "They're gonna get killed!" Kenny yelled as he kicked the dirt in frustration, "I've gotta get help!" Kenny cried as he flicked out his Poke'gear and called Brock, the most responsible person he could think of.

"Hey, Brock speaking?" Brock greeted over the phone.

"Brock, you gotta come quick, Dawn, Gary, Paul, Barry and a bunch of others just drove off in a car, drunk, I'm afraid!" Kenny yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Kenny, I'm coming!" Brock assured.

"You'll never catch them in time unless you have a car!" Kenny shouted.

"…I know…call the police, I'll be right over," Brock stated.

"Brock, I can't, they'll get arrested," Kenny said.

"Would you rather them dead or arrested?" Brock said in a sharp tone.

"…We don't know that something's going to happen…" Kenny said.

"Just call Officer Jenny, Kenny!" Brock stated, "Or I will!"

"…Jenny, Kenny…it rhymes…" Kenny snickered.

"Kenny!" Brock yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll call the cops, okay…but they're gonna get in so much trouble…" Kenny mumbled. Meanwhile, Barry was in his old Chevrolet blaring music as everyone partied in the trunk.

"I'm gonna bump up the volume and play Friday by Rebecca Black!" Barry yelled as he tossed an empty beer bottle down on the road.

"Nooooo!" Everyone yelled, Barry loved this song but, the rest of the world wasn't so crazy about it.

"Come on, guys, it's Friday!" Barry said as the tone deaf singer shrieked Friday through the speakers, "Partyin', partyin'-" Barry said as he pointed to the back.

"Yeah." Everyone said in a monotone, unamused tone. As Barry was jamming out to the most hated song in Sinnoh while drunk he stopped paying attention to the road. The car went driving off course of the road and everyone started screaming the truck smashed through the fence, put up for that reason and the car went toppling down the steep hill. The screams of sheer terror were blood curtailing as the car tossed and turned down the cliff-like hill as the car finally stopped rolling down the hill and lied on top of the group of drunk teenagers. They were all unconscious and lying, drunk underneath an old Chevrolet at the bottom of a hill off the side of a turnpike, they were all injured severely and some of their conditions could be fatal.

"Hello?" Ash said as he answered his Poke'gear which was interrupting his date with Misty and everyone in the movie theater.

"Ash!" Brock quaked.

"What's wrong, Brock?" Ash whispered.

"Ash…you're gonna get us kicked out!" Misty said as Ash grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out into the hallway, "What was that for, we're gonna miss the climax of the movie!"

"It's the others…Kenny called and said they drove off in Barry's truck, drunk," Brock stated.

"They're gonna get themselves killed!" Ash yelled, "Did you call the police?"

"Ash, what is going on? Who are you talking to?" Misty said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm, her voice panicky.

"Kenny is now but, you better come…Jenny could use Pikachu," Brock stated.

"Right, we're on it, we'll meet you by the site where Barry parks his truck," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash, bye," Brock said as he hung up the phone.

"Ash, what's going on?" Misty stuttered, "Who was that?"

"It was Brock," Ash answered.

"What, is he okay?" Misty trembled.

"Brock's fine, but, I'm worried about the others they drove off in the truck, drunk, we gotta try to find them, come on," Ash explained.

"God, what the heck are they doing!" Misty yelled.

"I don't know but, I don't want to find them dead, let's go," Ash said.

"Right!" Misty agreed as they sprinted off to the spot they set up to meet at, Kenny and Brock were already there.

"You called Jenny, right?" Misty asked Kenny as she caught her breath from running.

"Yeah…" Kenny replied.

"Are they that stupid?" Ash stated, "I thought I was the stupid one?"

"Not this stupid," Brock stated as a policewoman zoomed up on her motorcycle, "Woah," Brock muttered as she removed her helmet and her teal hair flew out over her shoulders.

"Brock…" Misty mumbled to him.

"Um…sorry," Brock said, trying hard to restrain himself from gawking over the officer.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jenny asked.

"Our friends…" Ash began.

"Hey!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What?" Misty gasped.

"You're Ash Ketchum!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, thanks, I'm flattered but, my friends could be in real trouble-" Ash started but was cut off by Jenny.

"Oh my God, will you sign my helmet!" Jenny squealed as she shoved the helmet and pen in his face and Brock scowled in jealousy.

"Um…sure…but, can we please get down to helping my friends?" Ash said as he signed the helmet.

"Wow! Ash Ketchum just signed my helmet, how cool is that!" Jenny said to Misty.

"The coolest…now please help us!" Misty cried.

"Oh, right, sorry, now what's the case with your buddies?" Jenny asked.

"They were drinking a lot and my friend Barry drove off in a Chevrolet with them all in the trunk," Kenny explained.

"How old are they?" Jenny asked.

"Fifteen, sixteen," Brock answered.

"Underage drinking _and_ drunk driving?" Jenny said in bafflement.

"Yes…but, we're really worried, I don't think Barry has a license!" Misty cried.

"He doesn't have a license either? Man, this kid is dead," Jenny stated as she jotted it all down in a notepad.

"Pokémon master," Jenny stated and Ash looked up.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"I wanna borrow that Pikachu, it can probably sniff down your friends with the help of my Growlithe," Jenny explained.

"Sure, go ahead, buddy," Ash said as he lowered his arm so Pikachu could hop off his shoulder and on to Jenny's.

"You kids can't all fit on my motorcycle I'm gonna have to leave you here and call you when I find 'em," Jenny explained.

"Ma'am…my girlfriend was in that truck…" Kenny muttered.

"We'll find her, son," Jenny assured and Kenny nodded, "I want the Pokémon master's help,"

"Me?" Ash asked.

"No, the other Pokémon master standing in front of my face, yes you, hop on!" Jenny said.

"O-okay," Ash said as he sat down on the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and Misty scowled a little jealously.

"Holdin' on, kid?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Be careful, Ash!" Misty cried.

"I will!" Ash assured, "We'll find them!"

"We're off!" Jenny said as they zoomed away on the motorcycle, leaving a cloud of smoke.

"Do you think we should call Drew…" Misty said.

"May said they broke up?" Brock stated.

"Oh, like that's gonna last, he'd want to know, he loves her," Misty stated and Brock nodded with a sigh.

"No need telling him when nothing's even happened yet, right?" Brock stated and Misty nodded. The motorcycle kept zooming through the highway until suddenly Pikachu began acting up and sniffing a lot so they pulled over to investigate the premises.

"Over there!" Ash cried as he pointed to the smashed fence and Jenny gasped Pikachu darted down to the scene where they all laid unconsciously, "My God!" Ash gasped as he ran to the upside-down vehicle that toppled over his friends.

"We got an accident on route 12…couple of kids in a horrible accident bring in the paramedics," Jenny ordered into the microphone on her vest.

"Come on, Gary wake up, come on! May, May, wake up! Dawn?" Ash cried as he shook his friends frantically, "Barry, Trip, Paul, get up, guys, please!" Ash cried, on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, kid, the ambulance is comin', alright?" Jenny said as she rested a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"No! Why aren't they waking up…what if…what if…" Ash started.

"Look, Pokémon master, sir, you're friends just rolled down a steeply inclined hill in the truck of a Chevrolet drunk, you wouldn't be feelin' to hot either," Jenny replied as Pikachu tried to console its trainer, "Wanna call your buddies?"

"Ya-yeah," Ash replied as he picked up the phone and slowly dialed Brock's number.

"Ash, did you find them?" Brock asked, Ash took a deep breath.

"Yes," Ash said bluntly as he bit his lip.

"Ash…everything alright?" Brock asked.

"The car rolled down a hill they're all unconscious and the paramedics are on the way," Ash replied as his voice trembled.

"What? Oh my God!" Brock yelled.

"What happened?" Kenny cried in panic.

"What's going on, Brock?" Misty yelled.

"Meet us at the Pastoria hospital, okay?" Ash said.

"All-alright, stay calm, Ash," Brock said as he flipped down the Poke'gear and place his hand on his forehead.

"Brock…?" Misty said.

"There was an accident…" Brock stated, "We've gotta get to the hospital,"

"Oh, my God, are they okay?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," Brock replied as his breathing got heavier.

"…Dawn…" Kenny muttered,

"We have to tell Drew, now," Brock stated as he flipped open his Poke'gear and dialed Drew's number.

"Hello, Drew LaDropple on the line?" Drew said.

"Drew, there's been an accident," Brock stated.

"What kind of accident?" Drew asked, his voice serious.

"A car accident, May was involved, I think you should get Max and come to the Pastoria hospital," Brock said.

"Brock, I-" Drew began.

"Drew, I know you and May are in some kind of fight but, don't try to tell me that you don't love her anymore, I know you do, I've been watching the two of you since you were ten," Brock stated.

"I was gonna say thanks…for telling me," Drew said, "I-I do love her…"

"Well, you're welcome," Brock replied as Drew hung up the phone and already started to rush over to the hospital with Max.

"What about the others, Brock?" Misty asked.

"The hospital will inform their families," Brock replied.

"Come on, Kenny, we gotta go!" Misty said as she gave the nervous Kenny a little nudge and he snapped back into reality. The paramedics and ambulance arrived and the nurses and doctors picked up everyone and gingerly placed their bloody bodies onto stretchers and into the ambulance truck.

"B-be careful!" Ash told them and they just nodded and gave the Pokémon master a smile.

"We've got them all?" asked one of the doctors.

"You forgot Dawn," Ash murmured.

"Can you get her, Ash, we're busy, this one doesn't have a heartbeat?" The doctor asked which made Ash's eyes widen and his heart race as he saw them trying to revive Gary, he just stared, "Come on kid, do you want them to die?" the doctor snapped as Ash quickly lifted Dawn and put her down on a stretcher as he wiped his eye.

"Come on, Gary!" Ash screamed as tears flowed off his cheek, "Gary, you have to beat me at everything, that means you're gonna outlive me too!" Ash yelled as they kept trying to get a pulse.

"Pikachu-pika!" Pikachu cried as they finally got a pulse.

"Alright, we got a pulse, everyone in the ambulance, Pokémon master, sit in whichever one ya like," The doctor said as Ash looked back at Jenny with a gratified smile and she saluted him, Ash then hopped in Dawn's ambulance and the sirens went on and the truck went speeding off. Dawn fluttered her eyelids and slowly began regaining her senses.

"Dawn!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ugh…Ash, wha-what happened?" Dawn asked.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I-I don't know…what's going on?" Dawn asked.

"You got in an accident…you were at a drinking party, and you guys drove off the road," Ash explained.

"I was at a drinking party? That's impossible," Dawn stated, "You…you look older, Ash?"

"Really?" Ash said as he looked up at the doctors.

"She may have hit her head very hard causing her to temporarily have amnesia," One of the nurses explained and Ash nodded.

"You look really old for a twelve year old?" Dawn stated.

"Dawn, I'm almost sixteen, and so are you!" Ash stated.

"No, that's impossible…" Dawn muttered.

"We dated, remember?" Ash asked calmly, "You kinda hate me right now because of Misty?"

"Why would I hate you, Ash, you're my best friend and Misty always seemed really nice," Dawn replied and Ash half-heartedly grinned at her with tears in his eyes. When all the ambulances at the hospital they all were immediately rushed into the E.R. Drew and Max dashed over to May as soon as they saw her getting wheeled in.

"May!" Drew cried, "Baby, it's gonna be okay," Drew said as he ran his fingers through her hair, he was quickly then shooed away by the nurses, "She'll be alright, Max, you'll see," Drew stated as he pulled his girlfriend's brother into an embrace. Ash rushed in to meet up with Misty, Kenny, Brock and Drew with tears drenched all over his face.

"Ash…?" Brock asked and Ash just nodded no as tears trickled to the floor.

"It's awful! Gary almost died!" Ash screamed and Misty pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Oh, Ash, they'll be okay, just like your mom, they'll be fine," Misty cooed as rubbed his back in comfort. Ash cried into her soft orange hair and clung to her for comfort, Misty gave him so much strength. Misty started to cry, seeing Ash's reaction which led to Drew and Kenny shedding a tear and Max was already bawling.

"May?" Drew asked.

"I don't know…I don't know…" Ash replied and Drew slapped his hand to his forehead and bit the bottom of his lip.

"Why am I so stupid!" Drew cried.

"What about Dawn?" Kenny asked.

"She seems okay, she doesn't remember much…" Ash stuttered.

"I'm going to go see her…anyone want to come if they'll let us?" Kenny asked and Brock and Ash decided to come with him, Dawn was the only one well enough to see. They stepped into the room and the nurse smiled.

"Only a little while she's getting stitches in twenty minutes," The nurse explained and the boys nodded to her.

"Hey, Dee-dee," Kenny said.

"Don't call me that!" Dawn yelled.

"She thinks she's twelve," Ash whispered.

"Ohhhh…it'll wear off…right?" Kenny asked.

"The doctor said it would," Ash replied.

"My dad…is he coming?" Dawn asked.

"Your father?" Kenny asked, "Dawn…"

"I didn't think so!" Dawn yelled as she flung up from the bed.

"You better lie down, missy!" Brock stated jokingly.

"Dad doesn't care about me or anyone! Except himself and probably Lydia!" Dawn said in a mocking tone.

"Dawn…not now…" Kenny hushed.

"I'll say what I want, Kenny, you're father never abandon you!" Dawn yelled and Brock and Ash grew an awkward feeling, they never knew Dawn's father.

"Dawn…I know how you feel but, every time that man comes up you go off the wall….and you're in no condition…" Kenny began.

"Shut up, Kenny, don't defend that man! I want to tell my friends they story!" Dawn yelled and Ash and Brock just stared at each other.

"Dawn…you don't have to…" Ash began.

"I want to!" Dawn yelled, "My father, dare I call him that, was a good man, was, he'd go to work, kiss me and my mother goodbye, when he went on business he'd always come home with a present…he loved us and we loved him but, I guess he didn't love us as much as he loved Lydia and Caitlyn…" Dawn cried as she clutched the blankets in her hands, "Daddy…" Dawn sniffled, "My daddy always would pick me up and spin me around and call me his little princess and my mom would sit there smiling…and then he'd be off on business again…how I hate business!"

"Dawn…" Ash muttered empathetically.

"His business was when he took a trip to his second family!" Dawn screamed as tears poured off her face, he told Mom, she was the only one he'd ever love…I bet he told Lydia that too….and I bet he called Caitlyn his little princess too!" Dawn cried.

"Dawn…you don't have to finish…" Kenny sighed, he knew the story as well as a child knows Cinderella.

"He had another family…Lydia was his girlfriend….and Caitlyn was my stepsister….and my mom never would have thought her husband would do something like that…" Dawn sniffled, "They got divorced…and now he married stupid Lydia! He never even talks to me anymore, not in a year!"

"Actually it's been four, Dawn, you're fifteen," Kenny explained and Dawn cried harder.

"Even worse…He doesn't care about me at all…it was a lie…my daddy was a liar…If he can cheat on people why can't I!" Dawn scoffed.

"That's no way to think, Dawn!" Ash said, "Just because your father did something terrible doesn't mean you should too!"

"Why not!" Dawn yelled.

"It's not right, see how much you and your mom were hurt by your dad, you don't want to do that to other people, do you?" Ash stated.

"I don't care!" Dawn yelled, tears rolling out of her eyes.

"I know how you feel, I really do," Ash stated, "You feel betrayed, unwanted, unloved…"

"How do you know?" Dawn asked.

"My father…he left us too…I was so hurt and angry…" Ash began.

"Aren't you still?" Dawn cried.

"Well, my dad only left to protect my mother and I…he's…he isn't alive anymore…" Ash said as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry."

"But your dad had a reason…my dad didn't...he was just having an affair…" Dawn sniffled, "Go…"

"Dawn, I'm sorry…" Ash said.

"Get out…" Dawn whispered harshly as they sighed and left the room.

"That's why she's so different…" Brock said sympathetically.

"I never bring up her father…she goes insane…" Kenny stated.

"I know how it feels…" Ash muttered.

"Ash, Ash, you have to come quick!" Misty screamed as she ran up to them, crying.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash stated as he put his hands on her forearm comfortingly.

"Barry!" Misty cried as they all rushed into Barry's room.

"1…2…and clear!" The doctor shouted, no pulse.

"He had it the worst since he was driving, he's bleeding internally and his kidneys failed!" Misty cried.

"Oh my God…" Brock muttered.

"One more time…" The doctor stated, eyes watering, "1…2…clear…" It was the tenth time with no pulse…Barry was declared dead. "I'm sorry…we tried," The doctor stated as he pulled the sheets over his face.

"Barry…Barry, Oh my God!" Ash screamed.

"Barry!" Misty shouted as she cried.

"He's…he's dead?" Brock said to the doctor as a tear trickled off his cheek.

"I'm sorry, boy…" The doctor said as he patted Brock on the shoulder.

"This isn't happening…" Kenny stated.

"Barry, you can't die on us, buddy?" Ash cried.

"Pikachu-pika-pi-chu!" Pikachu cried.

"November 24, 10:23 PM…" The nurse muttered as she placed the toe tag on Barry's foot and walked out of the room leaving his friends to mourn. Barry Tyson, son of battle brain Palmer was dead.

* * *

_**Okay I'm really sorry I didn't update in forever! But, guys 17 PM's about it? I mean good grief, I appriciate your enthusiasm but, chill! I'm 14, it's the middle of the summer and I have a life too guys :( I hope I don't sound like a jerk but I didn't even know 17 people consistently read my story!**_

_**I also feel like all my Pearlshipping fans ditched me...oh well -_-**_

_**I apologize I feel like this chapter sucked...I'm sorry I also apologixe for the cheesy Twilight pun...I hate Twilight...**_

_**Anyhoo thanks for reading guys and please leave a review...until next time**_

_**~Lotty :)**_


	19. Holding On By a Single Thread

They all just stood there staring, they were in complete shock, horror, devastation. In an instant one of their best friends was dead before they could even say anything to him, he died, just like that, all of it could've been prevented and don't think they weren't aware of it. The reality was slowly sinking in as they all softly cried, realizing they could've stopped it, saved him, saved them all, they didn't know who would be next, they didn't know if any of them would survive.

"Ash…" Misty muttered as she buried her face into her boyfriend's shoulder, "Barry is _dead_,"

"_Shhhh_…." Ash whispered into her ear as he pulled Misty into an embrace as he looked up to the ceiling with tears pouring off his face as he mouthed the words "I'm sorry".

"What am I going to do? I grew up with Barry in Twinleaf, we went to preschool together, Dawn and I are best friends with him!" Kenny muttered as he hid his emotions in his hands.

"Kenny…" Brock said as he put his hand on Kenny's shoulder as wiped the tears of his face, "NOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHY I WAS SO ADAMANT ON TELLING SOMEONE?" Brock screamed in a very harsh uncharacteristic tone, Ash and Kenny looked up at him with a look like Brock had pierced their hearts while Misty clutched Ash's sweatshirt even tighter, unable to look up, continuing to sob into Ash's chest.

"He's right…if we told someone…Barry would be alive…" Ash said almost absentmindedly.

"Don't say that, Ash…" Misty said as she detached herself from his comforting embrace.

"It's true!" Ash cried, "Sure, he might be expelled but, at least he wouldn't be dead!" Ash screamed.

"Ash…we-we don't know that…" Brock stated, "If there's anyone to blame, it's me, I'm the oldest…I'm supposed to look out for you guys,"

"You tried to tell us Brock but, we wouldn't listen to you!" Misty cried.

"Misty…" Brock muttered.

"You guys knew about this and didn't do anything!" Kenny shouted through tears, "Who knows who else is gonna die because of this, and it all could've been prevented?" Kenny sniffled as Ash bit his lip, running his hand through his charcoal hair, while he stared at the ground.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Ash breathed out in an airy voice.

"Ash, we tried to talk to them, they wouldn't listen!" Misty literally screamed, not just reassuring Ash but, herself as well.

"Yeah, but, yelling at them isn't enough, we should've told their parents or Mrs. Percington or somebody!" Brock yelled, "What if they all die?" Brock cried, raising his voice.

"Don't say that…" Ash said as he solemnly nodded his head in denial. Seldom would Brock cry but, he was, he felt so culpable, afraid, and grievous.

"Barry is dead, Ash, _dead_." Brock stated miserably, almost flinching at the word.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT? BARRY WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, YOU WERE THERE IN SINNOH!" Ash screamed, not meaning to hurt Brock but, was so upset he couldn't help but, scream to release his emotions.

"I know, Ash, I know, he's my friend too, I…I just don't believe…he-he's…_dead_," Brock muttered. Just then a nurse walked in, usually Brock would fall head-over-heals for the attractive nurse with auburn hair, ivory skin and eyes of emerald green but, he was much too distressed to even notice her presence.

"I'm sorry-" The nurse began but was cut off.

"Is everyone alright?" Misty panicked.

"Yes, yes, your friends are holding their own but, they're okay, it's just, I know that you're all very upset about your friend but, we're going to have to ask you to quiet down, please, we can hear your shouting from down the hall," The nurse explained.

"Okay, I-we're sorry, we'll try to quiet down, thank you," Brock assured, an eerie feeling swept upon Brock when he realized that they were arguing over the corpse of their young friend. He was so young, barely sixteen, with so much promise for the future.

"We…we should phone Mr. Tyson…" Misty stated as she bit her lip and turned the other direction, humiliated from tears.

"Which one of you wants to call a battle brain and tell him his son is dead because he was drunk driving without a license and we could've stopped it, cause I don't!" Kenny said in a quaky tone.

"Let the hospital or the school handle it, it'd be too painful for one of us…" Brock stated, "God…"

"I vote Ash, he's a Pokémon master, he can talk to a battle brain, and it's his fault too!" Kenny shouted and Ash darted his head up with a sting of pain gleaming in his eyes.

"Kenny!" Misty shouted, "Stop acting like it was all Ash!"

"I-I can't do it, I can't call him, I'm…I'm not brave enough…" Ash admitted, "Coming from the guy who risked his life on a daily basis to rescue a stray Pokémon…" Ash said with a halfhearted sigh.

"Ash, you don't have to if you don't want to," Misty stated.

"If anyone has to do it, it's me," Brock stated.

"Brock, you push way too much responsibility on yourself!" Misty stated.

"Misty's right, Brock, just because you're older doesn't mean that it's all your fault? We-I…never really appreciated all you did for us-me on our journeys, I took you for granted a lot…I know this is no time to be saying something like this…but, thank you Brock…for everything," Ash stated graciously, wiping a tear from his eye.

"That goes for me to, Brock, I wouldn't have made it out there with just that bonehead," Misty said with a slight smirk but, couldn't fully smile due to the depressing scenario they were in.

"Guys…it was my pleasure…I-I love you guys…I do, I know I've never said it but…you're like my second family and I love you guys," Brock stated which made Misty's tears spill heavier and Ash swallow hard and begin to tear again, they were touched by Brock's words.

"We-we love you too Brock," Misty said tearfully, "You're like my older brother, me _and _Ash's older brother."

"You're the older brother I always wanted, buddy," Ash said as he started to become upset again, "How…how could we let this happen?"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Kenny yelled defensively.

"Be quiet, Kenny," Misty said harshly.

"We…we should check on the others…there…there's no point sitting here crying..." Brock said as he placed his fingertips on his forehead, as if that could heal the pain or stop the tears.

"Brock's right…let's check on Gary," Ash stated as the others followed him out of Barry's hospital room and into the hallway to see many nurses on the phone with family members informing them of their relative's accident.

"I don't want to see this…" Misty stated as she pushed through the halls.

"Misty, wait up," Ash said as he gripped her wrist to slow her down and Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder.

"What?" Misty said as she tearfully darted around.

"…Wait for me," Ash said with a forced smile that Misty reciprocated. Outside of May's room was Drew and Max fidgeting with their hands in a waiting room chair, Drew looked especially nervous.

"How is she?" Ash asked Drew but he didn't respond but, instead stared at the floor still playing with his thumbs anxiously, "Drew!" Ash said as he shook his arm a little.

"Huh? Oh, Ash, hey," Drew said as he flipped his hair.

"May, how's she doing?" Ash asked and Drew nodded.

"I don't know…they won't let me in…" Drew said.

"They didn't tell you anything?" Brock asked.

"No…it's freaking me out…what if…what if…" Drew began.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Max cried.

"Max, what if she dies…what if she dies thinking I hate her?" Drew sobbed.

"She's gonna be okay, she will!" Max persisted.

"Why won't they tell me anything?" Drew trembled and no one responded.

"Do her parents know?" Brock asked.

"I don't know…" Drew replied when all of a sudden a panicked Professor Oak came rushing into the hallway.

"Professor!" Ash exclaimed when he spotted him looking frantic.

"Ash, how is everyone?" Oak asked.

"When did you get here…how so fast?" Ash asked.

"Private helicopter, I know people," Oak replied, "Gary?"

"…I don't know, Professor…I-I don't know…" Ash replied as his voice trembled and his eyes started watering, "Barry…Barry died, Professor!"

"What?" Oak exclaimed in horror.

"He was driving…" Ash muttered.

"Christ…these kids!" Oak mumbled beneath his breath, "Where's my grandson? Where's Tracey?"

"Gary's in a room around here and Tracey's okay he's at his dorm," Misty replied.

"At least he has some sense…that child never listened to me!" Oak ranted, "Oh, Ash, your mother is worried sick and wants you to call her,"

"Doesn't she know I wasn't involved…well I mean I'm not hurt?" Ash replied, "The hospital didn't call her, did they?"

"No, but, you know your mother once she heard about Gary she got concerned for _her little pumpkin_," Oak explained.

"I get it…I'll go call her now," Ash stated as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and as Ash walked by to go to the phone he gave Misty a little peck on the cheek since she was crying rather heavily.

"I'm gonna go sit with Dawn, I'll see you guys later," Kenny stated.

"Don't tell her, Kenny, not now," Brock said.

"About Barry? No, I wouldn't," Kenny assured and Brock nodded approvingly as Kenny left to sit with his ill girlfriend.

"I'm going to check on my grandson, anyone wish to accompany me?" Oak questioned.

"Ash probably will, we should wait for him a second, he was worried about him," Brock replied and Oak nodded understandingly. Ash was using one of the hospital phones trying to assure his mother that he was unharmed.

"Mom, I'm fine, I'm fine, calm down!" Ash said.

"Ash, I knew you'd get into trouble…are you on drugs like the others?" Delia said accusatively.

"…No way, Mom, are you insane, I'm not like that, _you_ should know!" Ash barked defensively.

"Ash…please tell me the truth," Delia said calmly.

"Mom! I am not on drugs!" Ash insisted, "What the heck, why would you think that?"

"Ash…I do believe you but, I get scared, I just like…I like to make sure, I worry about you constantly," Delia stated.

"Well, you shouldn't, I'm almost sixteen, I'm practically a man!" Ash stated which caused Delia to snicker.

"Ash Ketchum, you're a child," Delia stated.

"You were married when you were eighteen and I'm almost sixteen, how is that a child?" Ash asked.

"Ash…I was stupid…I was much too young, don't you dare come to me saying you're getting married when you're eighteen, you better be at least twenty-one!" Delia ordered.

"Oh, so are you saying you regret marrying dad?" Ash said and Pikachu smiled on Ash's shoulder.

"Of course not, I just regret marrying him at such a young age, I should've waited a few years, we were still kids…" Delia said almost laughing at herself, "I-I loved your father…how could regret marrying him…especially since he gave me you," Delia said, tearing up which reminded Ash of his upsetting occurrence.

"Mom…" Ash said swallowing hard as he through his face into his crossed arms that were leaning on the desk.

"What is it, honey?" Delia asked concernedly.

"Barry!" Ash cried.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu sobbed as Misty walked up from behind Ash placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum…" Misty said, faking a smile.

"What's the matter with Ash?" Delia said almost panicky.

"…Barry…our friend…he-he didn't make it…" Misty cried.

"It was all my fault!" Ash sobbed.

"Oh…oh, dear…a boy your age died from this?" Delia asked.

"Yes! Yes, and it's all my fault!" Ash cried.

"That's not true, Mrs. Ketchum, it was my fault!" Misty cried as she pushed tears away from her eyes.

"I doubt it was either of your faults…the poor child and his parents…they'll be heartbroken," Delia muttered.

"He was Battle Tycoon Palmer's son, Mom," Ash stated.

"Oh, dear…" Delia stated as Misty sat down beside Ash, who was crying and wrapped her arm around him, _"Is my Ash going out with Misty now…I guess it's no time to be asking but, they seem more friendly with each other than usual,"_

"Mom, I gotta go, okay?" Ash sniffled.

"Sure, tell Gary and the others that I hope they get well soon," Delia stated and Ash nodded as he covered his face in his hands and his hat fell off and landed on the ground. Delia couldn't help it she was going to find out who her son was dating and she hoped it still wasn't Dawn, she found Dawn to be an extremely bad influence on Ash.

"Ash, dear, how's your girlfriend doing?" Delia asked, knowing that question would get the answer out of him. Ash looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Mom…that's not funny, you know Misty is right next to me," Ash stated, somewhat aggravated, he'd forgotten that he hadn't told his mother that he and Misty were now dating, he hadn't even told her that he broke up with Dawn.

"I was referring to Dawn, I didn't know that you were dating Misty, honey, but I'm very glad to hear it," Delia responded which allowed Misty to sneak in a tiny grin.

"I thought I told you?" Ash said in bafflement, "Well, Dawn is doing okay compared to the others, she lost her memory though…"

"Her memory?" Delia gasped.

"Dawn lost her memory, Ash? How much memory?" Misty asked.

"She thinks she's twelve again," Ash replied.

"Is it permanent?" Delia asked.

"The doctors doubt it," Ash responded, "But, now I know why she's been acting so weird…Mom, I gotta go,"

"Alright, goodbye, sweetie, it'll be okay, bye, Misty, take care of Ash for me, bye Pikachu," Delia said.

"I will, bye, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty replied.

"Chu, pika-pi-pi-pi!" Pikachu said.

"Bye, Mom," Ash said as he placed down the phone and let out a long sigh.

"Ash…what do you mean you know why she's weird now?" Misty asked.

"I don't know…" Ash mumbled.

"Ash, come on!" Misty growled.

"Misty, I don't feel like talking about it, Professor Oak is waiting for me to go check up on Gary," Ash said.

"Ash, what the heck, tell me! Please, Ash, come on!" Misty begged.

"She told me a story about what her dad did to her and her family and I get why she's all…different now," Ash explained reluctantly, knowing Misty wouldn't understand, "You wouldn't get it,"

"Oh, and why not, Ash?" Misty said as she crossed her arms.

"Because…Misty…" Ash mumbled.

"You're so annoying!" Misty whined.

"Yeah…you're not," Ash growled.

"You're the conceited Pokémon master, not me!" Misty argued.

"I'm conceited?" Ash said almost laughing.

"Yeah, you're always fishing for compliments!" Misty rebuked.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, you're stupid if you think I'm the conceited one, you're the one who thinks you're the greatest water Pokémon master gym leader person ever!" Ash yelled.

"You're-you're dumb!" Misty yelled, "and you're a jerk, Ash!"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said with a sigh.

"I am not a jerk, you are!" Ash yelled as Brock heard the familiar bickering from down the hall and excused himself from Professor Oak and went down to, for the eight-billionth time, end Ash and Misty's quarrelling.

"Guys, I really thought you were past all this stupid arguing, it's dumb, you never even fight about anything important only stupid things like getting lost, or bikes or where to eat and stuff," Brock stated, "So, what idiotic thing are you disputing this time?"

"Ash wouldn't tell me something!" Misty demanded.

"Yeah, but, Misty called me stupid and conceited!" Ash yelled in defense.

"…Figures…" Brock mumbled with a half smirk, "Guys…do you not remember where you are and the situation we're all in?" Brock reminded which caused Ash and Misty to feel ashamed and look at one another apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Misty, I overreacted," Ash said.

"I'm sorry too, Ash, I shouldn't have started anything, especially at a time like this…" Misty said and they smiled at each other warmly.

"Okay, come on you two, lovebirds, we have to see Gary now, the Professor's been waiting," Brock stated as Misty nodded but Ash didn't give a response, his mind began to wander.

"…Brock…did anyone tell Mr. Tyson about…about Barry," Ash asked quietly.

"I-I'm not sure, Ash…I'm sure one of the doctors or nurses must've said something, his parents we'll probably show up…they, they have to decide what to do…with the body," Brock explained and Ash but his hand to his forehead.

"What if we lose someone else too?" Ash shouted as his eyes trembled.

"Ash, don't say that!" Misty cried, "We won't!"

"How do you know?" Ash cried and Misty started to bite her thumbnail as her eyes grew teary.

"Well sitting here crying about it isn't going to fix anything! But, seeing them might help lift their spirits, now come on we've kept the professor waiting long enough!" Brock said emotionally and they both nodded and followed Brock and Oak into Gary's room. Gary looked very frail, he looked weary and exhausted and he was as pale as flour. Gary's face had a huge gash across his face that was swollen and it made his left eye half close in a wincing expression. There also was a sling holding up his right leg that was wrapped in a cast.

"Gary, Gary, wake up, my boy, it's Grandpa," Professor Oak said soothingly as he gently shook his grandson's arm to awake him.

"Ugh…Gramps, is that you?" Gary asked as he furrowed his brawls.

"Yes, Gary, it's me," Oak replied.

"Ugh…Gramps, what're you doin' here?" Gary asked as he rubbed his head that ached.

"You got into an accident and I wanted to check up on you," Oak explained.

"Oh yeah…we were drinking….er…drinking…soda, yeah, soda…" Gary said.

"Save it, I know what you were up to!" Oak scolded.

"Hey, Gary, feelin' any better?" Ash asked his old rival.

"Aye, Ash, I guess I've felt better," Gary replied sarcastically and Ash smiled, Gary seemed like he'd be okay.

"It was all Barry's fault! Drunk driving plus Rebecca Black never equals a positive…" Gary grumbled, he wasn't aware of Barry's fate, the others frowned, "…what? You all look like you're going to a funeral?"

"…We will be…" Ash muttered.

"…Ash…what do you mean?" Gary said in a quaky voice as he attempted to sit up but was stopped by his grandfather who insisted he take it easy and rest.

"Gary…I'm afraid…" Ash began but, grew upset and didn't finish the sentence.

"Gramps…what happened? What happened to the others!" Gary demanded and Oak looked away in distraught for the young life that was cut tragically short, "Misty!"

"Gary…" Misty replied.

"Tell me!" Gary demanded, "Brock, how are the others?"

"Gary….Barry didn't make it," Brock stated candidly and Gary's eyes widened.

"Tha-that's impossible," Gary stated.

"Gary, he was the one driving…the car crushed him…" Misty explained.

"Gary…they had to revive you, you were dead," Ash stated and Oak looked up at Ash in shock.

"What?" Oak muttered.

"I-I was _dead_?" Gary asked and Misty nodded tearfully, "And…and Barry is _dead_…_gone_?" and Ash looked away painfully, like he'd been injured.

"Gary Oak what on earth were you doing drinking and doing drugs and who knows what else? Do you understand that the Oak family has a very high reputation to uphold, not to mention you nearly got yourself killed!" Professor Oak yelled at his grandson.

"Calm down, Gramps, at least I ain't the one who brought the stuff, it was that new kid and them Team Rocket imbeciles who gave it to us!" Gary stated.

"That's no excuse for associating with it!" Oak yelled.

"Sorry, Gramps!" Gary said.

"…At least you're alright…that's all that counts, and that you never do this again!" Oak shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Gary said.

"Professor, we're gonna go check up on the others, okay?" Ash said.

"Sure, go on right ahead," Oak approved.

"I'll stay here a little while you guys go on ahead," Misty stated.

"Okay, Misty, I'll be right back," Ash said as they roamed over to see if they could check-up on Paul. Ash and Brock knocked on Paul's E.R. door and a doctor peeked her head out the door.

"Yes, can I assist you?" The doctor asked.

"We were wondering if we could see Paul and know how he's doing," Ash answered.

"Well, he's going to be extremely sore for awhile and he's fractured both his arms and he's sprained his leg, so I'm afraid he's going to be in a wheelchair awhile," she explained glumly.

"Will he recover, doctor?" Brock asked.

"Yes, we believe that he will make a full recovery if he takes it easy and in time, but, he should be alright," The doctor explained as she perked up a little.

"That's a relief, can we see him?" Ash asked.

"Sure, but, only for a little while now, he'll need plenty of rest," She replied and they nodded. Ash, Brock and Pikachu tiptoed into the room and Paul looked up feebly.

"What're you two doing here?" Paul asked bluntly.

"…We just wanted to see how you were doing," Brock answered.

"What do you care?" Paul replied.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you were gonna be alright, is all," Ash said and Paul scowled.

"How's Dawn…er, and the rest?" Paul asked abruptly.

"Well, Dawn's gonna be okay she needs some stitches and she has amnesia and thinks she's twelve but, aside from that she's fine," Ash said almost teasingly.

"Maybe…she doesn't hate me yet then…"Paul trailed off.

"…It's only temporary, Paul," Brock stated.

"…I-I loved her, y'know?" Paul confessed.

"Dawn?" Ash said in bewilderment.

"No, Professor Rowan, yes Dawn, you idiot," Paul sneered.

"…Then why did you hit her all the time?" Ash asked irately then Brock elbowed his arm telling him to shut up.

"I got so angry…when I saw her with other guys…I-I don't know, I was being pathetic, I miss her, I can say that much," Paul sighed.

"Gee, Paul, I didn't know you actually had feelings?" Ash joked which ended with another harsh nudge from Brock.

"…We-we went all the way," Paul admitted.

"You _what_?" Brock asked, astonished.

"…What does that mean?" Ash asked in sincere ignorance.

"Ummmm…." Brock replied and Ash shook his head in confusion.

"Ketchum, grow up…" Paul mumbled.

"What, I don't know what that means!" Ash exclaimed, "What does it mean?"

"She said she loved me and I did love her so I gave her everything and all she had to say for it was to cheat on me," Paul growled.

"I don't mean to be rude but, Paul, why are you telling us this?" Brock asked.

"I had to get it out," Paul said candidly.

"I can't believe Dawn would do that…" Brock said, kinda creeped out, _"With…Paul, ew…" _ Brock thought.

"Do what?" Ash demanded.

"Ash, do we have to spell it out for you?" Brock groaned.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed and Brock sighed and then leaned over and whispered to Ash what it meant.

"Aw, what, you guys did _that_?" Ash exclaimed and Paul blushed, Ash had never ever seen Paul blush before.

"Stop being so immature and pathetic, Ketchum," Paul snarled, "Argh, why'd I tell you two…ugh, go away," Paul grumbled.

"Um…o-okay…" Ash, replied, still a little perturbed.

"Feel better," Brock said as they both exited the room and sat down on a bench in the hall.

"…Are you as grossed out as I am?" Ash mumbled.

"…Um a little…they were fifteen at the least….probably fourteen…" Brock grumbled.

"Why'd he tell us, he hates us!" Ash exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Brock replied.

"I was dating Dawn…" Ash stated.

"Yeah, so?" Brock asked.

"Um…do you think she would've…ummm…" Ash began.

"Okay, no, no, okay changing the topic Ash," Brock stated, the conversation was getting awkward.

"I'm just saying…" Ash said.

"Pika-pi…" Pikachu grumbled.

"Well, then maybe it was better than you thought that you broke up with her," Brock stated, "Come on, we better go see how Trip and Ursula are doing too,"

"Yeah, come on buddy," Ash said as Pikachu hopped in his shoulder. Meanwhile, while Ash and Brock went to check up on Ursula and Trip, Misty was sitting alone with Gary while Oak went out to Gary a can of Pepsi because he refused to drink Coke which was provided by the hospital.

"You sure are picky, Gary," Misty stated.

"Pepsi is a hundred times better than Coke," Gary insisted.

"I can't taste the difference to be honest with you," Misty replied.

"What? That's impossible…well, if you had to choose what would you pick," Gary said.

"Um…I guess I'd pick Coke," Misty answered.

"Traitor!" Gary exclaimed and Misty smiled at him.

"…You're acting like Barry…" Misty said as her eyes began to tremble and Gary frowned and glanced away.

"I-I guess I am…I didn't even realize it…" Gary sighed as he took Misty by the hands, "Misty…"

"Ya-yeah," Misty stuttered as Gary clutched her hands tighter.

"I-I really like you and I wanted to ask you to the dance but, I couldn't, Ashy-boy said I should but I just couldn't work up the nerve…I wanted you t know that in case I…don't make it," Gary confessed as Misty broke away from his grip, stood up and turned in the opposite direction.

"Gary, don't say stuff like that…" Misty stated, "you _know_ I'm dating Ash, why would you hit on me like that!"

"You're dating Ash?" Gary said.

"Yes, don't play dumb…" Misty stated.

"Misty…I-I didn't know, honest!" Gary said defensively, "But, I do really like you..."

"Well, I'm sorry, Gary but, I'm taken…" Misty said, and she found a guilty pleasure in saying that, stating that she'd already given her heart to the boy of her dreams. But, she also empathized with Gary, she knows how it feels to love someone just have them whipped away by someone else but, at least Ash treats Misty right unlike Misty's situation with Dawn.

"Figures…I'm always one step ahead of Ash…but, he always seems to win the race anyway…" Gary grumbled.

"What do you mean? Ash has always been jealous of you, Gary, you made him miserable and furious," Misty said, laughing a little by the memories.

"I know…" Gary said with a grin, "But, he became a Pokémon master and Ash was always the one with all the friends and now he's dating you…"

"I thought you didn't want to be a Pokémon master anymore," Misty said.

"I don't…but, still, I did," Gary sighed, "Whatever, I won't waste your time,"

"I'm stuck here anyway," Misty reminded. While Gary and Misty were chatting Drew was teetering more and more on the edge of flipping out as he sat outside his ex-girlfriend's E.R. room with her little brother. Drew was growing extremely frustrated and anxious.

"I-I can't take this anymore!" Drew exclaimed.

"You have to wait, Drew!" Max cried, "You have to!"

"I know, I know that I have to but, I'm going crazy!" Drew cried as suddenly a nurse walked out of the E.R. with an exhausted, distraught fret on her face.

"May, how is she?" Drew said as he raced up to the nurse eagerly.

"She needs surgery, son," The nurse replied and Drew's eyes widened.

"…What kind of surgery…" Drew quaked.

"She needs to have one of her kidneys removed, it was too severely damaged in the accident," The nurse explained.

"Is-is that a serious procedure?" Drew muttered.

"Kinda…" The nurse answered, "But, it's no heart transplant or anything…"

"When will she be operated on?" Drew asked in a hushed, horrified whisper.

"Tomorrow at nine A.M." The nurse responded.

"C-could I see her now?" Drew trembled.

"I-I guess so, but only for a little while she's very tired and was just under very high anesthetics as we stitched up her forehead and neck," The nurse approved and Drew nodded.

"Come on, Max we're gonna go say hi to your sister," Drew said as Max eagerly dashed up beside Drew. Drew inhaled a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to see. Surprisingly, May was awake and she grew a frail smile as her boyfriend and brother cautiously crept into the hospital room.

"May…" Drew cried.

"Worried about me?" May smiled, "You're worried about your ex, huh?"

"May, that's not funny!" Drew shouted as he covered his mouth, breathing heavily.

"Well, it's true, you dumped me," May giggled weakly.

"Because…I was afraid this would happen…this is why I told you to stay away from them, May!" Drew shouted.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Drew!" May cried.

"You should've listened to him, May!" Max stated with a smirk.

"Shut it, peewee…." May grumbled.

"I wasn't that worried…" Drew said as he flipped his bangs while running his fingers through his green hair.

"Oh?" May said, smirking and Drew glanced at the stitches on her and grew a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Well…maybe I was…" Drew grumbled.

"I know you were," May said.

"Well, yeah, May, of course I was, I love you and you went toppling down a hill in an old rusty truck!" Drew shouted and Max gasped at the thought.

"Aw, you love me again!" May squealed.

"May…I never stopped…you know that…" Drew mumbled.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" May teased.

"I said…I never stopped…" Drew mumbled a bit more clearly, "You-you freaked out too when I fell on the ice!"

"I know…" May said with a smile, "That's cause I love you," May mumbled, emulating the way Drew said it. Drew then burst into tears and started to blush, embarrassed to be seen crying, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Allergies…" Drew excused.

"Yeah right!" Max exclaimed.

"Aw, Drew, I've never seen you cry before…ever," May stated.

"Well, I'm scared, okay? Is it okay for me to get upset?" Drew yelled.

"Of course it is…I know you get upset a lot…you just hide it," May stated.

"So?" Drew yelled as he desperately wiped the tears off his face as they just continued reproducing.

"You shouldn't hide your emotions so much, it's not healthy…and it'll end with an explosion of emotion…like now," May explained.

"May…I'm afraid, afraid to lose you!" Drew cried.

"May will be fine!" Max demanded.

"Max is right, Drew," May insisted.

"You're having a surgery tomorrow, and I'm afraid…" Drew confessed as he walked over and sat on the side of May's bed. Drew reached down to cup her face in his hand as May held on to his wrist. Tears were trickling off Drew's cheek and landing on May's face but, she didn't mind.

"I'm gonna be okay, Drew, it's gonna be fine," May assured.

"Look at you, putting on your brave face, you're horrified, you think I don't know you?" Drew said sweetly.

"Are you trying to scare me?" May teased as she wiped tears off his face.

"Of course not!" Drew said, with a flip of his hair.

"So…Drew, will you take me back?" May muttered, teasingly as she smiled through the tears welling in her eyes.

"Aw…May…ugh…I love you…" Drew cried as leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Ummm…I think I'm gonna…wait outside….good luck, sis!" Max called as he fled the awkward scene and Drew and May were left making out in the hospital room. As Ash and Brock were visiting with Ursula who had nothing to say but ridicules they heard shouting from the room adjacent to them, Paul's room.

"That sounds like Paul's brother," Ursula stated.

"Yeah, you're right….feel better, Ursula!" Ash said as he left to see what was up in Paul's room.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Get well soon!" Brock said as he followed Ash.

"What is this, what is this on your wrists?" Reggie shouted.

"It's nothing, go home!" Paul yelled as he covered the slash marks under the blankets.

"Have you been cutting yourself Paul?" Reggie said in a harsh but concerned tone.

"None of your business!" Paul rebutted.

"Reggie!" Ash exclaimed as he made his way into the room.

"Maybe Brock and Ash can explain to me what's going on?" Reggie snapped at his little brother.

"Get the hell out of here, all of you!" Paul yelled as he picked up the TV tray he was using and chucked it on the floor and then winced in pain since his arm was fractured.

"Paul…tell me what is going on now, the doctor told me about your wrist markings…explain it, now!" Reggie demanded.

"You hate me, what do you care, you're so hypocritical, it's pathetic," Paul sneered.

"I do not hate you, Paul," Reggie insisted.

"Paul maybe you should just talk to your brother," Ash coaxed.

"Yeah, Paul-" Brock began his cajoling but was interrupted.

"You two especially get out this is none of your concern, not that it's Reggie's either!" Paul ordered and Ash and Brock timidly left the room.

"Paul…" Reggie began.

"If I tell you will you shut up and go home?" Paul snarled.

"Yes!" Reggie agreed, though he'd never leave his brother's side in this condition, he was lying.

"…I did it…" Paul admitted and looked away in shame.

"But…why?" Reggie asked.

"Because…my life sucks, okay it sucks!" Paul yelled.

"Paul…" Reggie muttered, "You could've came to me for help, anything, what are you doing to yourself, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I couldn't come to you, you were giving me the silent treatment!" Paul yelled and Reggie looked away starting to feel guilty.

"Well…I was angry with you for what you did to your girlfriend…but, still I was being immature and it was wrong…I'm-I'm sorry," Reggie apologized.

"Can you leave now?" Paul grumbled.

"No, this discussion isn't over!" Reggie yelled and Paul rolled his eyes,"Are you suicidal or something?"

"Of course not…" Paul said.

"What am I supposed to think…I promised Dad to take care of you!" Reggie yelled.

"Well, you're doing a pathetic job, I don't have time for this, leave," Paul commanded.

"You have all the time in the world, Paul," Reggie said, "Now…why does your life _suck_, I need to know, I'm in charge of you!"

"Because everybody hates me, I got expelled, my dreams are in the toilet, I have no future, my ex-girlfriend that I loved cheated on me, and to top it all off I'm dying in a hospital bed because I was stupid and smoked crack and got drunk!" Paul yelled and Reggie was left speechless, he pitied his brother for some reason and he'd always been mad at him, now he felt sorry for him.

"Paul…you are not dying first of all," Reggie stated, "and secondly, I'm sorry…I wasn't a good big brother I should've been there for you…instead I was yelling at you and making things worse…Paul, you're going to a rehabilitation center, we can't have you cutting yourself,"

"What, no, no I am not," Paul demanded.

"Yes, yes, you are," Reggie argued.

"No, I'll stop, I'll stop!" Paul promised.

"Swear," Reggie ordered.

"I swear to God," Paul vowed.

"Fine…but, if I catch this happening again you are going to rehab," Reggie stated and Paul slouched down into the bed with a pouty face as Reggie gave him a noogie and Paul just scowled. Meanwhile, Brock, Pikachu and Ash finished up with their rounds and headed back to sit with Misty in Gary's room, Gary was asleep and Professor Oak was sitting beside him.

"Hey, Myst," Ash said and Misty looked up sleepily, it was almost midnight.

"Ash, Brock, hey," Misty said as she stretched and walked over to them, her face was blotchy from tears.

"Were you crying again?" Ash said sympathetically as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Misty folded her arms, "Ya-yeah, a little," Misty replied and Ash frowned.

"I can't believe this happened," Ash stated as he shook his head, "We lost Barry, and Max just told me May's having an operation tomorrow morning," Ash explained as he plopped himself down in a chair and rested his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands.

"May needs an operation?" Misty gasped.

"Yeah, she needs one of her kidneys removed," Brock said as he ran his hand through his hair nervously, "If we lose May…"

"We are _not_ losing May, Brock, don't even think about it," Ash said sternly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"This is so bad, it's like a nightmare or a tragic film, it doesn't seem real…" Misty whimpered.

"Hey..." Ash said to Misty and she glanced over to him, "Why don't you and I take a walk," Ash suggested, he could tell Misty was on the brink of a breakdown and wanted to get her mind away from the hospital.

"Okay…that sounds nice," Misty agreed and Ash smiled warmly at her.

"I'll stay here," Brock stated and they nodded.

"You comin', Pikachu?" Ash asked his best buddy.

"Chu, Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu replied as it shook its head no, Ash looked a tad disappointed.

"Looks like Pikachu wants to stay here with me," Brock said a little braggadociously.

"Alright, buddy, you keep Brock company, Misty and I will be right back!" Ash promised and Pikachu nodded and leaped onto Brock's shoulder. Misty and Ash walked down the hall and came across a vending machine.

"Wanna drink?" Ash offered as he pulled some lose change from his pocket.

"Sure, thanks," Misty replied as she accepted the coins and deposited them into the coin slot. The machine started making all sorts of noises but, the Coke never clanked down.

"…It won't work," Ash stated.

"Thanks captain obvious!" Misty grumbled.

"Hey, I bought it!" Ash stated.

"I want me stupid Coke!" Misty demanded as she began to shake the vending machine frantically.

"Ugh….Misty…it's just a soda…" Ash stated as Misty began kicking the Coke machine.

"Come out, you stupid thing! I'm thirsty, come on! Give me my money back!" Misty yelled as she kept kicking and shaking the thing, adamant to get her soda out.

"Technically, that's my money," Ash reminded.

"I don't need your technicalities, Ash!" Misty yelled, "Just help me get my Coca-Cola!"

"Maybe you should've gotten Pepsi instead," Ash teased.

"What kind of Coke machine has Pepsi?" Misty shouted, "Use your brain!"

"Okay!" Ash stated as he walked away.

"Very funny, Ash Ketchum, walk away, hahaha, you left me you used your brain, I get it, now get back here!" Misty demanded as she kept kicking the machine leaving a dent in it from her frustration, "If I was allowed to use my Pokémon…" Misty grumbled to herself. Ash then walked up with a man swinging a key around on his finger.

"Do you have a problem, miss?" The guy asked as Misty immediately ceased abusing the machine.

"Yeah, your stupid machine won't give me my cola!" Misty huffed.

"Well…you don't have to go on a rampage about it, you should've just got me, now look at it," The guy mumbled as he began to unlock the machine.

"See, I used my brain like you recommended," Ash teased and Misty scowled at him.

"Here ya go, kiddo, and next time ask an employee and don't beat up the vending machine." He growled as he tossed Misty a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"…I wanted a Coke…" Misty grumbled, as the guy walked away she stuck her tongue out at him and Ash snickered.

"Pretty serious about your beverages, huh?" Ash joked as they walked outside and Misty slurped down the Dr. Pepper. They kept walking and walking and talking and arguing and reminiscing with each other for an hour until they wound up, up against a street alley.

"So, Ash Ketchum you led me down to a dark alley, that's not weird," Misty joked.

"Yeah, I did it on purpose," Ash replied sarcastically, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Ash exclaimed as he rustled through his sweatshirt pockets.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty exclaimed as Ash pulled out a little navy blue box, "Oh a present!"

"Yeah…I was saving up for it, tutoring those kids, I meant to give it to you at our date but…" Ash stated as he handed his new girlfriend the little box. Misty opened the box slowly and it revealed a sparkling sapphire pendant on a glistening silver chain.

"Ash…" Misty muttered.

"Do-do ya like it?" Ash asked and Misty enveloped him in a huge embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love it, Ash, it's beautiful…you shouldn't have wasted all this money on me!" Misty exclaimed and Ash shrugged.

"I don't think it was a waste…go on, try it on!" Ash insisted as Misty carefully took the necklace out of its precious container and put the box in her pocket. She then handed Ash the pendant and lifted her short hair away from her neck.

"You put it on," Misty said, smiling warmly as Ash returned the smile and fastened the gorgeous sapphire accessory around her neck. It suited her, it twinkled just like her emerald colored eyes.

"You look beautiful, Misty," Ash stated and Misty blushed, though Ash couldn't see her blush in the darkness.

"Thanks Ash," Misty replied as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her heart started pounding as she leaned in to kiss him, Ash's heart also began to race. Suddenly their romantic moment ended when a trio of college-aged kids came walking towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the Pokémon master?" said the kid in a mocking tone as he gave Ash a shove against the brick wall and Ash gritted his teeth. He was very shady looking, he looked almost like a thug, they all did. They were watching Ash and Misty, they were after the pendant.

"If Team Rocket sent you here tell them Pikachu isn't around," Misty said as she stuck her nose to them.

"Who's the hottie, she yours?" said the thug as he cornered Misty up against the wall with his arm as Misty felt his hot breath breathe down her cold neck he was so close to her, with such an intimidating aura.

"Get the hell away from her," Ash demanded in a coarse, concise, demanding tone, cussing, which shocked Misty. Another one of the guys took Misty by the arm and pulled her over towards him and Misty gulped.

"If you're such a tough Pokémon master, why don't cha defend your babe?" snarled the other thug as he began to shake Misty.

"Don't touch me, you creep!" Misty yelled as she stomped her foot down on his but, to no avail.

"If you lay one more finger on her I swear to God…" Ash gritted through his teeth, trying to keep his cool.

"Ash, let's get outta here…" Misty muttered as the last man of the group encroached on her.

"You, afraid, baby? What about the big, strong, Pokémon master here to defend ya? He ain't so tough now, is he?" The older boy said as he touched Misty suggestively which sparked a flame in Ash causing him to swing at the older boy without hesitation or thinking.

"Ash!" Misty cried as the man pulled a pistol from his pocket and pointed it at him.

"Pikachu use-" Ash began but soon realized Pikachu wasn't there to protect him this time, none of his Pokémon were, that law was no endangering his life. Ash glanced around, seeing no escape, "Run, Misty, run!" Ash ordered in a sudden, harsh, domineering, protective tone anybody hardly heard come from him.

"I am not leaving you here, Ash!" Misty cried scared for her boyfriend's fate.

"I already let Barry die, I will _not_ have anything happen to you, Misty!" Ash screamed hoarsely as the one man grabbed Ash by the collar and Ash struggled to break free.

"How sweet?" The man teased.

"Corsola, I choose you!" Misty said as she tossed her Poke'ball out, summoning the water/rock type Pokémon to the rescue.

"Oh, yeah, like we haven't got Pokémon?" The other thug grunted as he threw out a Servine to battle against Misty's Corsola.

"What do you even want from us?" Misty cried, "I'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt Ash!" Misty cried.

"Fine, give us that pendant," The third guy ordered, Misty frowned she loved the necklace Ash had given her but, she loved Ash a hundred times before so she pulled the necklace off and chucked it at them.

"There, now get off of him!" Misty cried.

"Misty!" Ash stammered.

"That's all we wanted, Servine, return," He ordered.

"I won't be needing this anymore," The first thug said as he flipped the pistol around by its trigger on his finger before gently sliding back into his pocket and patting it as a threat. He then thrashed Ash back to the ground.

"Buh-bye, kiddies!" The second man said as they all left, snickering triumphantly. Ash was left on the ground panting as Misty dashed to his side.

"Are you alright!" Misty cried as she placed a hand on his back.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Ash asked.

"I'm okay," Misty said.

"Corsola!" Corsola exclaimed in concern, it was quite frightened.

"It's alright, Corsola, return!" Misty said as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Those jerks, they stole your necklace!" Ash grumbled as he stood up he then turned and stared at Misty and Misty could read his mind.

"No, and don't," Misty said to him.

"But, Misty, they stole it! I bought it, have we ever let Team Rocket get away with anything?" Ash argued.

"We had Pokémon back then and Team Rocket didn't threaten our lives!" Misty disputed.

"I beg to differ!" Ash growled.

"Ash, if you go after them, I'll follow you and then you're putting my life on the line!" Misty threatened.

"Misty, no, go back!" Ash stated.

"No, it was my gift, I'm coming if you go after them!" Misty yelled.

"You are not!" Ash yelled.

"Are too!" Misty yelled back as their pointless argument continued back and forth when suddenly another trio appeared.

"Hey, twerps," The voice said from out of the dark alley.

"We've got a way to help you, they stole something of ours too," Another familiar voice stated. As they stepped out from the shadows it proved to be Team Rocket.

"You!" Ash exclaimed.

"Are you really still surprised?" Jessie said sarcastically.

"Pikachu's not here, go away!" Misty snapped.

"I don't want Pikachu, I want revenge!" Jessie declared.

"Us too, you killed our friend with your dumb trick!" Ash shouted.

"What trick…the last time we were near any of you brats was when you were by the river…" Jessie grumbled.

"Didn't you sell them liquor!" Misty shouted accusatively.

"Probably to try to get them so drunk you could steal their Pokémon!" Ash shouted.

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong, ya see we's was just havin' a nice drink, mindin' our business when suddenly a group of you twerps come up and ask to buy some off us, they gave us a good price so we sold it!" Meowth explained.

"Convenient story, eh, Misty?" Ash said.

"Sure is!" Misty agreed.

"Really, it's the truth, we swear!" James said.

"James speaks the truth!" Jessie said.

"Oh, yeah, sure, and give me one good reason to trust my lifelong stalkers?" Ash mumbled and they stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"Listen, twerps, they couldn't help but overhear-" Jessie began.

"You mean you were stalking us…" Ash groaned.

"Same difference!" James shouted.

"We knew you twos was lovebirds!" Meowth teased and Ash and Misty blushed.

"So…" Ash said as he blushed.

"Nah, those two knuckleheads are too!" Meowth stated.

"Ew, really?" Misty mumbled, "Ugh, yuck, poor James is with that old, hag!"

"I am not an old hag!" Jessie screamed.

"They're engaged!" Meowth squealed.

"Gag me with a spoon…" Ash said, "I can't believe it!"

"Are we invited to the wedding!" Misty exclaimed.

"On one condition!" Jessie stated.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"You help us get revenge on those thugs! We need professional help from a Pokémon master," Jessie replied.

"I don't know….I would but, I've got friends in there that are really sick…" Ash began.

"There fine for now!" James demanded.

"Why do they get away with it, you never let us get away with anything!" Meowth yelled.

"See, that's what I said!" Ash argued.

"Okay…fine…we'll get them back!" Misty surrendered, "But, then we go straight back to check on the others!"

"Deal!" They all chanted at once as the chronicles of Pokémon technical academy continue…..

_**Whoops late again, sorry! I know I always say this…but this chapter seemed really filler-ish and like too much comedic relief or something but I guess that's what happens when Team Rocket comes along!**_

_**Thanks for reading please review!**_

_**~Lotty**_


	20. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Team Rocket, Ash and Misty were all standing together in the alley, it was an awkward situation; they hadn't truly fought or spoken in almost five years.

"So…when did you finally realize that I _wasn't_ in Hoenn?" Ash said with a toothy grin.

"…When we saw you being interviewed by the Indigo Plateau…in _Kanto_…" Meowth stated and Ash and Misty started cracking up, which caused the trio to scowl.

"What were you doing by the lake that one time, you nearly killed me!" Misty exclaimed.

"We wanted Pikachu, obviously," Jessie replied.

"…You flew away after the explosion…" Ash stated.

"We got scared…." James said as he fiddled with his index fingers pressing them together in embarrassment.

"You couldn't of gotten _scared_ five years ago?" Ash grumbled.

"You weren't a Pokémon master _five years ago_," James rebuked, and Ash smirked.

"I was," Ash replied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE MEAN!" Jessie hollered.

"So…got that promotion yet?" Misty asked, smirking.

"We did….then we lost it…" James said.

"Of course..." Misty said, grinning.

"You guys were ridiculous…" Ash said as he giggled, "Enough is enough, seriously,"

"…Team Rocket never surrenders!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Please?" Ash begged, "With the stalking and the stealing and the constant everything in that creepy balloon…and the stalking…everywhere…I went…" Ash said as he spaced out into a creeped out stare.

"The stalking was bizarre…you guys went around in a hot air balloon committing crimes while stalking children…" Misty mumbled and Team Rocket looked at each other, perturbed.

"When you put it that way, twerpette…." Meowth mumbled.

"We were quite…creepy…" James mumbled.

"We are not, we're fabulous! You two sound like you're giving up!" Jessie yelled.

"Come on, Jess, the twerp's a Pokémon master, we lose, throw in the towel already! `Sides…if I ever did get my paws on that Pikachu of yours…I'd feel bad…and bring 'em back, truth be told…" Meowth confessed, which got a smile from, Ash, Misty and James. Jessie, however, was furious.

"You, imbeciles!" Jessie yelled.

"You know what always confused me…and freaked me out?" Misty said as she grew a ponderous expression.

"Why did _James_ always disguise as the woman?" Misty asked, James flushed twelve shades of red and turned around as Jessie and Meowth fell to the floor laughing. Ash and Misty stared at one another, wishing they hadn't asked, "and _Jessie_ was the man…"

"Guys, I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but I want to get those guys back before they get away and I want to do it fast because my friends are sick in the hospital!" Ash yelled.

"The twerp's right," Jessie said wiping her eye from laughing so hard.

"A part of me is glad you changed the subject…" Misty mumbled.

"Okay, well enough with the jibber-jabber! I need to find my charm, it's gone!" Meowth cried.

"Oh, so that's what they stole!" Ash exclaimed.

"How did you not notice…" James mumbled.

"They didn't notice our disguises ever either, no matter how redundant they were…" Jessie remarked.

"…you guys never got away with anything, so you're not ones to talk! Why did you even want my Pikachu in the first place!" Ash yelled.

"We have time for settling our five-year-long disputes with Team Rocket later, right now we have to hurry and find those kids before they steal something from somebody else!" Misty snapped and the group nodded. Misty lead the way as they all darted swiftly through alleyways, making sharp turns through the darkness. Suddenly, Ash grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to halt, along with Team Rocket ceasing too.

"Ahhhh! Oh, my God, who's there, what?" Misty yelped as she punched Ash on the arm, hard, impulsively.

"Ouch!" Ash cried as he rubbed his arm with a scowl, "yeesh….chill," Ash grumbled.

"Oh….I'm sorry, it's just you," Misty said as she released a breath of relief, placing her hand over her heart in fear, catching her breath.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Well, stupid, you shouldn't have startled me like that, I could've had a heart attack, it's almost two in the morning and you're grabbing my wrist like that, scaring me half to death!" Misty yelled as she whacked Ash on the side of the head, teasingly with a scowling look.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "I just wanted to tell you something, don't hit me like that!" Ash yelled as he rubbed his head.

"You deserved it!" Misty said sticking her nose at him.

"I _deserved_ it? _I'm_ the one out here trying to help _you_ get that necklace back that _I _bought for _you_ with _money_ that _I _saved up for by _**working my butt off**_!" Ash yelled.

"You know what, Ash Ketchum, you're just as stubborn as immature as always!" Misty snarled.

"What? I beg to differ, if you think _I'm_ the stubborn one you've got another thing coming!" Ash disputed.

"Hey, twerps, we gonna get my charm back or not?" Meowth cried.

"Well, _maybe_ if _Ash_ **wasn't** such a _bonehead_ we would've had it back by now!" Misty yelled.

"You're the one leading the way not me!" Ash demanded, "If I were leading the way we would've had the necklace and Meowth's charm back centuries ago!"

"Who cares, you're both wrong can we find those punks now," Jessie grumbled.

"Well, that's fine by me!" Misty said in a snit as she strutted ahead. Ash stuck his tongue out to her when she couldn't see and slowly trudged behind in aggravation. Ash suddenly then remembered why he had stopped Misty in the first place and had to find a way to get her attention again without touching her or she'd break his neck.

"Misty!" Ash called in a whisper and Misty just stuck her hands on her hips ignoring him, "Misty, seriously!" Ash husked again.

"What." Misty said in annoyance as she stopped and glared at him.

"I stopped you…to _listen_," Ash said as they all stopped and began listening to see if they could hear what Ash was mentioning.

"Footsteps," Jessie stated.

"Ooooooooo footsteps!" James squealed.

"Shut up, stupid," Jessie said slapping his arm.

"You're gonna get us all caught, knucklehead!" Meowth whispered as he scratched James' face with his claws, making James' face bleed.

"I hear laughing….I think it's them," Misty stated and Ash nodded.

"We'll get them," Ash said in a demanding tone.

"Ash, you left Pikachu with Brock, you stay here, it's too dangerous without a Pokémon to defend you," Misty instructed.

"I don't need a Pokémon to defend me!" Ash said valiantly.

"Stop acting like a ten-year-old and stay put," Misty ordered.

"No, Misty, I was kidding before, but I'm serious, I don't want you over there alone, God, knows what they'll do to you," Ash stated sternly.

"I have Corsola, and what would you be able to do, Ash?" Misty said.

"I could hold them off long enough for you to make a run for it," Ash said.

"I wouldn't leave you there to be beaten up by thugs, Ash," Misty stated.

"Misty…I'm not a stupid, little kid anymore," Ash demanded.

"I know, Ash, I know, but you can't jump head on into things…you're so reckless I'm always afraid you're gonna kill yourself…" Misty sighed.

"You sound like my mother," Ash grumbled.

"I traveled with you long enough to see, you've jumped off cliffs for Pikachu and hopped in front of bombs to shelter Squirtle and countless other things so stupid I could write a book!" Misty yelled in a hush.

"It's their fault…" Ash mumbled, glaring at Team Rocket as they smiled guiltily.

"Do you three have Pokémon?" Misty asked Team Rocket.

"I've got Wobbufet," Jessie assured.

"I have Chimeco," James said.

"I am a Pokémon," Meowth said, earning a smile from Ash.

"Okay, then when I give a signal-" Misty began but, was cut off by a sharp yelp in pain.

"Get off me, now!" The voice shrieked.

"Unhand her, fiends!" The other voice demanded.

"Is that…" Ash started, "I think that's Iris and Cilan?"

"Really? We have to go help them!" Misty said.

"Come on, don't hurt them!" Another voice stuttered.

"That's Tracey!" Misty cried as she dashed around the corner to the thugs from panic.

"Misty!" Ash cried and quickly ran after his girlfriend, Team Rocket tiptoed behind lackadaisically.

"Well, look who's back?" One of the kids teased as he tossed a silver platted Poke'ball in the air and swiping it in the air right before it crossed his catching range.

"Ash and Misty!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Tracey, Iris, Cilan, are you okay?" Ash asked, they all nodded, one of the shady kids encroached on Misty. He had a black snow hat on covering a moppy mess of blonde hair the dangled right at the boy's neck. He was wearing tinted sunglasses even in this dark, probably to hide his identity. As he came closer and closer to Misty she gulped and stomach started to churn and flip, she was nervous, but refused to show it.

"I want my necklace back that my boyfriend bought for me," Misty demanded, dragging out the words, letting them linger on her tongue.

"Yeah, and I want my charm back!" Meowth cried as he shrouded himself behind a skyscraper's corner.

"That's just too bad, isn't it guys?" The kid replied to his older friends and they nodded and snickered. The one in front of Misty seemed around their age whereas the others, the other two seemed to be in their early to mid twenties.

"You sound _very_ familiar…" Iris stated.

"Do I?" He said, turning to Iris with a half smirk.

"Yeah…I know that voice, like an old recipe you memorized and hadn't baked for years but when you need to evoke it from your mind it always avails," Cilan added.

"It strikes me familiar too…" Ash pondered.

"It's great you all seem to know who I am but, I'm not giving you back your possessions," He stated, "Now, clear your pockets and we'll keep _this one_ in tact," the boy said as he grabbed Misty by the arm and squeezed it tightly and then pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, threatening it to her neck. Misty's eyes widened and she was frozen in fear, she could feel her pulse pump through every vain, especially her neck. Her mouth was agape, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, her brain became fuzzy, she could feel herself losing grip on reality and she was finding it difficult to acquire a sufficient amount of oxygen, so she just squeezed her eyelids shut and held her breath, then prayed for a miracle.

"Put that thing away!" Ash screamed hoarsely.

"Oh my God, put it away, now!" Tracey yelled.

"Misty!" Iris cried as she clung onto Cilan's arm.

"Leave her alone!" Cilan shouted.

"I told you to do something, now you better do it!" He ordered as he pressed the edge of the knife against Misty's neck, she fought against every ounce of her body's natural instinct to fight and flee, knowing her adrenaline and instinct could cost her, her life.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, _oh my God_," Misty whispered repeatedly beneath her breath in husky, panted out whispers. They all pulled the insides of their pockets out frantically as the two other guys searched over their junk.

"I don't have anything worth taking!" Ash yelled, "Now, let her go, _please_!"

"Shut up, you hick," The boy threatening Misty ordered. Ash paused…he knew that insult, the voice, the Servine, …it was Trip, Trip Cameron, his rival from Unova whom swore vengeance for Ash crushing his dream.

"_Trip_?" Ash said in disbelief as it struck him, Trip took off his shades, unveiling his incognito appearance, letting his face show, he gave Ash a bright, vexing, smile.

"That's me," Trip said.

"Trip, let Misty go, _right now_," Ash demanded. He was putting on a brave face acting cool and collected but, inside his stomach was doing back-flips, his knees felt weak, and his eyes were burning with the forced back tears of fear.

"Ash…oh, my God, Ash, help me, somebody, please," Misty said as a tear slid off her face.

"Trip, what the hell?" Iris shouted and Trip turned to stare at her solely.

"What?" He responded.

"You went to teasing Ash to attempted murder? God, I was shocked when you were drug dealing but, now…look at yourself?" Iris shouted at him.

"You use to tease _Ash Ketchum_?" One of his buddies asked in awe.

"When we were kids, we were rivals," Trip replied.

"Dude, the kid's a legend," The other guy declared.

"Please, _please_, let me go," Misty asked as she clenched down on the ruffles of her shirt tightly as sweat was drenching her fists through the cotton.

"That's enough, Trip, _enough_!" Ash yelled.

"Prepare for trouble…but, not this much," Jessie said as she hopped out from behind the alley, dragging reluctant James and Meowth along.

"Look, buddy, you can keep the charm so long as you don't go stickin' knives in my face, ya dig?" Meowth said fearfully as he stared in horror at the dagger aimed at Misty's throat.

"Trip…I think you're taking it too far…" His other buddy stated.

"Damn it, Jack, do you want to go to end up in jail?" Trip yelled back, his hand was trembling where he held the knife.

"Don't you guys have any Pokémon?" Ash whispered harshly to Tracey, Cilan, and Iris, they nodded disappointedly, "Team Rocket…help," Ash whispered to them and they nodded no, vehemently in fear.

"Check their pockets for any valuables, I said that an hour ago, Jack, Thomas, come on!" Trip demanded, his hand still quivering and Misty as pale as a sheet. They once again pulled out their pockets. The two went up to Ash first and snatched away his wallet.

"I only have like two bucks and a gift card to some small shop in Pallet Town, you want that?" Ash snarled.

"You know for a celebrity you're not exactly living large…" Jack mumbled.

"That's great, now you better let go of my girlfriend now, or I'm gonna do something you're all gonna regret," Ash gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, wait what's this you got?" Jack said as he flipped through old, faded photos in his wallet. There was a picture of, him and Pikachu together in Viridian City by a fountain, a snapshot of his mother, an old picture of him, Misty and Brock in Goldenrod City by the radio tower, his Orange League hall of fame picture with himself, Pokémon, Misty and Tracey, a picture of his parents on their wedding day and a very old faded photo of his father on the first day of his Pokémon journey at age ten.

"Give that back, what use do you have for my personal items!" Ash yelled.

"You're famous, I could sell 'em online, duh," Jack replied and Ash clenched his fists. Jack then put the rest away but squinted as he stared at the old picture of his father. "This your daddy or somethin'?"

"Don't touch that!" Ash cried.

"Why, important to ya?" Jack laughed as he through it back at him, snickering and Ash grabbed it as it floated to the ground like a feather.

"Misty…" Ash muttered, ignoring Jack in front of him staring at her tremble in Trip's grip. Ash was pissed and scared out of his wits, he ran at Trip full force tackling him to the ground, along with Misty, but in the process Trip's grip on her was released. Ash's hat was flung to the ground while wrestling with him. Trip was taken completely off guard by Ash's sudden act of swift violence.

"Ash!" Misty cried as she was flipped down to the street.

"I told you to get off her!" Ash yelled as he panted, fighting with Trip in the street.

"Ash, you're nuts!" Cilan cried.

"Let's see what you do if you were in my shoes!" Trip cried back.

"Ash, what're you doing, Ash!" Iris cried.

"Not this, that's for sure," Ash yelled, punching Trip's face as Trip flipped him around on his back and punched him in the jaw.

"Ash, come on, stop!" Tracey yelled as Misty stared at them wrestle with each other in fright, paralyzed in fear from the other traumatizing event, and now this.

"Oh, no the twerp!" Jessie exclaimed and James and Meowth watched in concern.

"Misty move!" Tracey cried as he pulled her out of the way of Trip and Ash fighting.

"You won't even help him, some friends you are, I'll help him!" Misty cried but, she was stopped by Tracey.

"No, Misty, no! They're dangerous!" Tracey warned.

"Exactly!" Misty cried as Trip was pinned down by Ash, Trip gradually reached his hand over to the pocket knife still lying beside him from being tackled.

"Ash!" Iris cried.

"Look out, Ash!" Misty screamed fidgeting to help him.

"Ash, no, watch your back!" Tracey screamed as he released Misty and went to help himself, sprinting over as fast as he could. But, it was too late, Trip stabbed Ash in the arm with the pocket knife leaving a pool of blood to drench his sweatshirt sleeve, making Ash scream out in pain and collapse to the side. Ash was just lying there on the street next to a trash can, crippled up, bleeding, moaning in pain. Trip jolted up from the street, shocked at his own actions, ashamed.

"Dude! You just stabbed the Pokémon master, we're gonna get locked in the slammer for sure now, what the hell'd you do that for?" Thomas shouted.

"I-I..ugh..I…g-give 'em their crap back! I better get back to the hospital, they expect me to be sick," Trip yelled and Thomas threw the pendant at Misty to catch but, she was still dumbstruck staring at Ash and let the pendant hit the pavement. Meowth caught his charm and placed it back atop his head. The thugs then made a break for it, darting away as fast as they could. Tracey was kneeling beside Ash, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash…" Tracey muttered as Ash laid their in agonizing pain, panting as he held his bleeding arm. Misty stood there just staring at him in shock, hurt, horror, love, worry, pride, gratitude, he took a knife to save her. She had too many awful emotions running through her at once as she stood there in front of the shattered sapphire necklace, lying there broken with the silver chain. Misty finally dashed to her boyfriend's side after forcing herself back into reality. She ran over to him crying as Team Rocket and Cilan and Iris followed.

"A-Ash?" Misty quaked as tears spilled off her face.

"Ow, what, what?" Ash said in pain as he continued to bleed.

"Oh my God, look at all the blood, are you okay….no, no, stupid question, I'm sorry, oh, my God, let's get back to the hospital, they have a new patient," Misty cried as she rapidly wiped all the new reproducing tears off her face as they multiplied swiftly.

"Ash, hey, buddy, lean on me, okay?" Tracey said as he helped Ash up, causing Ash to flinch and grab at his arm, the knife was still wedged inside his arm, deep. He went to pull it out.

"No!" Misty cried as she grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What?" Ash yelled as he bit his lip, the pain was unbearable.

"You-you can't pull it out, you'll bleed to death!" Misty cried as she grabbed onto him and wept into chest.

"…She's right, I forgot that," Cilan said as Misty picked up his hat and held it tight to her chest.

"Ash…be-be careful," Iris said warily as Ash limped down the sidewalk, slung over Tracey's shoulder for support.

"This knife hurts like I don't know what," Ash mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Misty cried, sobbing as Iris picked up the pieces of the pendant and put them in her pocket.

"It isn't your fault," Ash panted, "Ow…ow, oh, God.."

"Ash!" Misty cried.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine," Ash assured as his friends panicked. Even Team Rocket was following behind cautiously.

"Hey…twerp, you okay?" James asked.

"…Yeah, I'm good, I JUST HAVE A KNIFE HANGING OUT OF MY ARM IS ALL, IT'S NOT EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL OR ANYTHING!" Ash screamed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for asking!" James recoiled and they continued walking.

"I'm so stupid," Ash laughed, "Ouch, Jesus Christ, this hurts, ah, I can't take it,"

"Stupid? Ash, you saved my life?" Misty cried.

"Your life wouldn't of needed saving if stupid, stubborn, Pokémon master, Ash Ketchum listened to you in the first place and just let them get away," Ash panted, "God, ow, ow, ow, ow, oh, man, ow, oh, okay, this hurts, a lot," Ash said as he limped through the alleys.

"You just wanted to help me get back the necklace that you bought for me…" Misty cried as Ash panted and fell down on one knee.

"Ow, okay, I can't go any farther, I'm too tired, I don't know why my arm is causing me to get so tired," Ash said, kneeling down on one knee in the middle of the street, about two blocks from the hospital.

"It's not your arm, it's the loss of blood," Cilan explained.

"Ash, do you want us to call the hospital?" Tracey asked concernedly.

"Ash…" Misty muttered with her hand on his shoulder and his hat clutched tight in the other.

"That would be stupid, we're right here…but, I'm so tired…I-I don't think I can make it, I'm blacking out as we speak, it won't stop bleeding, imagine if I'd pulled the knife out?" Ash said.

"I think we need to get the ambulance, Ash," Iris stated.

"No, I'm okay, I just need a second to catch my breath, I'll get there," Ash assured.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, Misty, I'm sure," Ash said as she started crying again.

"Hey, come on, what are you crying for? It's not like I'm gonna die or anything?" Ash laughed, wincing from his punctured skin.

"I know, I know, but, I feel so guilty! And the only reason you're stabbed is for me!" Misty cried.

"If you're gonna cry for anyone cry for our friends in there," Ash said, "Why'd I even come out here in the first place!" Ash yelled.

"Again….for _me_," Misty sighed.

"Hey, Myst, it isn't your fault, okay? Come on, don't cry, I'm gonna be fine, I promise," Ash said as he held his breath and closed his eyes, trying anything to reduce the pain.

"Ash is right, they'll stitch him up and he'll be as good as new!" Iris assured, "Right, Ash?"

"Ya-yeah," Ash said, "Alright, come on, we can't wait here all day," Ash said as Tracey knelt down so Ash could wrap his arm around his shoulder to walk to the hospital. After walking very slowly they finally made their way inside the hospital. The woman at the front desk took one look at Ash and they had a nurse rush over and get him in a wheelchair to be wheeled up to a room. Iris, Tracey, Cilan, and Misty followed along concernedly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Misty asked the nurse frantically and Ash smirked half-heartedly.

"I'm almost positive, he hasn't had it in long, there's not enough time for it to have gotten infected and you did the right thing by not removing it. The worst he'll get is a scar, we'll stitch him up," The nurse replied and Misty sighed in relief.

"Oh, good, I was so afraid," Misty replied.

"I told you!" Ash said with a small grin.

"I'm gonna take him to a room and we'll get started patching Pokémon master here up. Why don't you kids make sure Ash's parents are aware and then we'll tell you when the procedure's finished, okay?" The nurse stated as the elevator dinged at their floor, the same floor that all their friends were recovering at.

"No! No, do _not_ tell Mom, no way!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, we have to!" Misty demanded.

"No, no, no, she'll _kill_ me, come on!" Ash begged.

"I'm sorry, Ash but, you're parents have to be informed, you're only a minor!" The nurse stated.

"See, Ash!" Misty said, playfully sticking her tongue to him, "Good luck, Ash," Misty stated as they all wished him luck and went over to inform their other friends and Misty and Tracey decided to take up the responsibility of informing Mrs. Ketchum since they were closer to her and Cilan and Iris had to visit their injured friends since they'd not done so since. Tracey and Misty also took the time to stop by all their friends' rooms and make sure they were doing all right, they were all no better, but no worse. They finally made it to the last room where Professor Oak and Brock were sitting with Gary, he was the only one they hadn't checked up on. Tracey turned the knob and entered.

"Tracey, my boy!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"Hey, Professor, how are you?" Tracey greeted as Oak and he talked casually. Brock then walked up to Misty, eager for some answers to questions haunting his mind.

"What took you and Ash so long on that walk? You were gone for a really long time? Where is Ash anyway, visiting with someone?" Brock asked Misty as Pikachu leapt into her arms.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked after its master. Misty looked at them and her eyes started watering.

"What happened out there? Where's Ash!" Brock asked worriedly in a rushed demand.

"Brock!" Misty cried, "It was my fault!"

"What was your fault?" Brock asked.

"That Ash got stabbed!" Misty cried, Brock nearly fell over and Pikachu almost had a heart attack.

"Wha-what? I-is he okay?" Brock stuttered.

"I think so, but it scared me!" Misty cried.

"Where'd he get stabbed?" Brock quaked.

"In the left arm," Misty replied and Brock released a breath of relief, knowing that a stab there wouldn't be fatal.

"Misty you made me think that he got hit in the chest or something!" Brock cried.

"He still was stabbed!" Misty cried.

"I know he was, but he'll be fine, he isn't going to die, like the way you had it described!" Brock said.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu said gloomily, looking up at Misty with puppy-dog eyes, watering with concern for its master.

"Pikachu, Ash is going to be just fine, you'll see, don't even worry a bit! He just needs stitches, that's all," Misty said reassuringly to Pikachu.

"Did you tell Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock questioned.

"…No, and frankly I really don't want to, I mean….she's the type that will freak out if her little Ash gets one scratch…she's gonna freak," Misty answered.

"She probably will, but she's Ash's mom, she has to know that her son was stabbed, Misty," Brock explained.

"Brock…why are you so wise for your age?" Misty sighed and Brock shrugged, sniggering a bit.

"Can you come with me? Tracey's sort of preoccupied with the Professor?" Misty asked and Brock sighed, "please?"

"Alright, alright, I'll go with you…" Brock agreed reluctantly as they went down the much-too-familiar-for-their-taste stairs. Misty picked up the phone and looked up to Brock for reassurance and he nodded. Misty hesitantly dialed the memorized number of her boyfriend's home.

"Hello, Delia Ketchum speaking?" she greeted the phone caller.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum, it's Misty," Misty said as Mrs. Ketchum turned on the video screen.

"Oh, hello, Misty, Brock, how is everyone doing?" Delia asked.

"They're holding their own…" Misty muttered.

"Where's Ash?" she asked.

"Ummmm…" Misty began.

"Where is my son?" Delia said in a more hoarse, demanding tone.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Ash got hurt, but he's going to be just fine, okay?" Brock said as Pikachu hopped up into the camera's view.

"Pika-pi, pikachu!" Pikachu said to Delia.

"What? What happened to my Ash?" Delia sobbed, Misty grimaced, how was she supposed to say that Ash was stabbed on her behalf?

"He…was stabbed…." Misty admitted.

"…Oh my God." She cried.

"In the arm! In the arm! In the arm!" Brock cried frantically and Delia released a breath of relief, "Misty always forgets that part!" Brock said, glaring at her.

"How?" She asked bluntly.

"Ash and I were taking a walk and these kids stole this necklace he bought for me, he insisted on getting it back so we teamed up with Team Rocket to retrieve it. Once the group saw us the one kid threatened me with a knife and Ash attacked him and the kid, who was Trip, stabbed him in the arm!" Misty explained, quivering in upset, all these traumatizing things were occurring at once; it was an overload of stress and grief. Delia started to cry and Misty watched her empathetically, on the brink of tears herself.

"He-he'll be okay, though, right? Do I have to fly over?" Delia cried.

"No, he'll be 100% by tomorrow!" Misty assured.

"Al-alright…" Delia sniffled, "Could you put him on the phone?"

"I don't think so…sorry," Misty sighed, "They're working on his arm now,"

"Okay…thanks kids, tell Ash to call me, okay?" Delia asked.

"We will," Brock replied.

"Thank you, Ash is so lucky to have you two as his friends…you've always looked after him so well, you really care about him, it's good for a mother to know her baby boy is in good hands," Delia said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock said.

"We'll keep looking after him for ya," Misty said with a wink as they said goodbye and hung up the phone, "That wasn't as bad as I thought," Misty confessed as Brock nodded. Then a few seconds of pure silence passed and Misty just burst into tears once more. Brock sighed, resting his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Brock said.

"I know, I know, it's just….so hard!" Misty shouted, "I never cry too, I hate it, I hate it so much!" Misty screamed.

"Misty, everyone cries sometimes," Brock said.

"I don't care, I hate people seeing me so weak, I hate it!" She shouted in anger, "Especially Ash, I hate it when I cry in front of _him_, I try so hard to fight the tears away from him. He cannot see my weakness, he can't think-know that I'm weak," Misty stammered on her tearful words.

"Misty, Ash does _not_ think you're weak, and neither do I, not at all, quite the contrary, actually," Brock stated.

"Look at me," Misty stated, "I'm a wreck."

"Misty, you're human. Your friend just passed away a few hours ago, all your friends are in the hospital, and you just witnessed your boyfriend being stabbed, you're the toughest person I know for not going mental," Brock stated.

"I'm about to," Misty said.

"I've been crying all night too, Misty, it's normal, okay, we're gonna get through this," Brock said confidently; Misty nodded. They would too, they always did, her, Brock and Ash were like a family, all the years of separation hadn't mattered, they all had each other's backs no matter what. That was what was so special about their friendship that separated them for all of Ash's other traveling groups; their bond was _unbreakable_.

Drew was fidgeting with his fingers, staring at the clock, holding his breath, praying to God; anything to pass the time. He was in May's hospital room, sitting in a chair beside her bed, alongside Max who was sleeping in the chair. May was sleeping soundly, awaiting surgery in the morning. Suddenly, Drew heard sudden gasps and whispers from the nurses and doctors outside May's room. After a few minutes of hushed whispers, and Drew's heart pounding, a doctor walked in with a fret on his face.

"Hey, son," the doctor said, melancholy.

"Yeah?" Drew asked, he knew something was wrong.

"Your girlfriend's other kidney failed, she needs a donor _now_, urgently," the doctor tried to explain to Drew as calmly as possible. Drew's eyes darted all over the room, his heart was racing, the doctor kept talking, but all Drew could hear was faint whispers, muffled out by the voices screaming panics in his head. Drew didn't even bother to listen any further, he darted out of the room in a frenzy of denial, shock, and anxiety; ignoring the doctor who called out for him as he darted off. He dashed through the spooky halls, down the escalator, out of the hospital building, down through the parking lot, through the woods shrouded in fog, and down to the beach, shoring Lake Valor. He stood at the shoreline as the waves came up and tackled his feet, sweeping over his shoes then reclining back in, gracefully. Drew let out a scream, releasing his inhibitions to the sea to sweep away to the deepest trench in the ocean. He fell to his knees, weeping softly as his hands clutched the sand, grasping it firmly as it seeped through his fingertips. All he could think of as the sand withered through his fingers was an hourglass draining the remainder of May's young life away. It was a nightmare; he'd awaken in no time. He could hardly breathe as he traced May's name through the sand and rung it in a heart, just as the heart was finished a wave came and swept away her name, just as Drew felt her life was being swept away. He must prevent this nightmare. What was he doing out crying by the sea when his girlfriend needed him so crucially now? If she needed a kidney, he'd give her a kidney. He loved her; she wasn't going to die, not on his watch.

He sprinted into the hospital as fast as he possibly could, nothing but May ran through his mind, he had no idea how limited her time was. They'd ask her family first, except they were too distant; it was up to him, he had to save her. He fled up the escalator stairs and thrust open May's hospital room door. The doctors, nurses, and Max just stared at him, shocked. Tears were still drying off his cheeks he wiped them away swiftly and his expression grew serious.

"I'll give her it," Drew stated.

"What?" The doctor asked, stunned.

"She needs a kidney, doesn't she? Her parents are too far, she couldn't hold on that long, Max is too young, I'll do it, take one of mine," Drew stated, firmly.

"Son…are you sure?" the doctor questioned.

"Positive," Drew replied and the doctor gave his assistants a telepathic look.

"Okay, son, you've got some paperwork to sign," The doctor smiled at him and Drew exchanged a nervous smile.

"Drew!" Max cried as he ran over and embraced him.

"It'll be okay, Max, a person only needs two kidneys, right?" Drew grinned.

"That's right, Drew should be fine, if all goes as anticipated," the doctor answered.

"See, what I tell ya?" Drew said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I am Drew LaDropple, after all?"

"Yeah," Max said, rolling his eyes at his sister's boyfriend's typical arrogance. It was a sweet kind of narcissism, though, at least during this situation. Drew was then lead to a desk and seated by a nurse, he began to sweat, it was horrifying, the thought of having an essential organ removed.

_"What if I break up with May for real and I had given her kidney, I know it saved her life, but it is a kidney-no. No, more of these vile thoughts, Drew. You love May, nothing will change that,"_ Drew scolded himself. The doctor then slid a waiver onto the desk for Drew to sign, he gulped.

"It's for legal issues, just in case," The doctor assured, although Drew still felt uneasy towards the document. It conveyed potential death, no matter how slim the probability, there was still a chance, hence the documents existence. Hesitantly, Drew accepted the pen in the doctor's hand, taking a cursory glance at the text, skimming through the pages. He didn't have time for scrutinizing the legal document, Drew lifted the pen and in fine, cursive print, he signed the waiver: Drew LaDropple.

Meanwhile, Kenny had been walking through the halls, on his way to obtain Dawn a glass of water as she had requested, when he ran into Misty, Brock and Pikachu.

"Hey," Kenny said glumly to them.

"Hey, Kenny, how's Dawn doing?" Brock asked.

"She's hanging in there, how about the others, checked in on them in a while?" Kenny asked.

"No, I've been hanging out with Gary," Brock replied.

"I was…with Ash…until recently…" Misty stated.

"Where is Ash anyway?" Kenny questioned.

"He's getting stitches," Misty said bluntly.

"Ash? He wasn't even part of this…I suppose that's what you get when you don't step up and take some responsibility!" Kenny scoffed, patronizing Ash.

"_What_ did you say, Kenny?" Misty jolted.

"I'm just saying that _maybe_ if you _guys_ had stepped up and told someone sooner about our friends _little activities_, this could've been prevented. You all knew about it, but chose to not do anything because of your own selfish reasons, if it had been _me_, Barry might still be here," Kenny shouted in a denigrating tone. Misty and Brock were left in shock. They couldn't believe that Kenny had the audacity to say something like that. He was such a nice kid…so they thought. He thought Ash deserved to be stabbed? It was their fault for this horrible, tragic accident? He'd crossed the line.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Misty said sternly.

"Misty…" Brock said, warning in his voice.

"Must I repeat myself?" Kenny said, facing up to her.

"NO WONDER A LITTLE SNOT LIKE _YOU_ IS DATING _DAWN_? YOU TWO ARE LIKE PEAS IN A POD! YOU'RE BOTH DISGUSTING AND HEARTLESS. ASH ONLY WAS STABBED, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, BECAUSE HE WAS PROTECTING _ME_ FROM BEING _MURDERED AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE_? HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY THAT? AND _OUR_ FAULTS? HOW IN THE _HELL _IS THIS _OUR_ FAULT, GOD DAMN IT, KENNY, HOW?" Misty screamed, going off the wall in her tirade, Kenny had awoken a sleeping giant, Misty's temper had been ignited after kindling inside of her for so long.

"Oh, bring my amnesia-stricken girlfriend into this, why don't you?" Kenny rebutted.

"Oh, please, _little-miss-sunshine_, will get her memory back, unfortunately, and then she'll be as _peachy_ as ever!" Misty yelled.

"Kenny, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? It is _not_ their fault, mine, possibly, but don't you dare go blaming Ash and Misty," Brock butted in to the flaming argument.

"If you guys had called the authorities right when this initially occurred we might've been able to save Barry's life, _I_ did the right thing, when I first saw this, I informed someone immediately," Kenny snarled. At this moment Misty and Brock were the quintessence of fury, whereas Kenny seemed bereft of sympathy and out to afflict them.

"Kenny, you're horrible!" Misty yelled.

"Well…well, Barry is gone!" Kenny sobbed, breaking down, "and Dawn…she doesn't remember a thing! Everyone's so sick!"

"…You're not the only one with loved ones dying, Kenny," Misty snarled.

"You didn't care about Barry," Kenny stated, wiping a tear away from his face.

"Of course I did!" Misty pouted defensively.

"I know, I mean you did, but…he wasn't your best friend, you didn't grow up together…you don't have to tell his father that he's dead," Kenny said.

"…The doctors won't do it?" Misty asked.

"No, they would…it's just…it's better they hear it from someone they know," Kenny stated.

"That still gives you know right to go pointing fingers at us, Kenny!" Misty snapped.

"Misty's right, Kenny," Brock said.

"I still blame you guys, you know," Kenny stated bluntly, "Nothing will change that." Kenny then walked away from them coldly, intentionally brushing Misty's shoulder as he walked by.

"That brat!" Misty shouted, "After we're out of the hospital and I get my hands on him…I swear…" Misty threatened.

"Nah, Misty, that'll do no good for any of us," Brock stated.

"It'll do me good, I'll feel satisfied," Misty scoffed and Brock sniggered.

"Wanna get some rest? It's so late?" Brock said as Misty yawned.

"I don't think I can sleep," Misty sighed, "My mind would never shut up and my heart wouldn't stop aching."

"I know what you mean," Brock sighed, "Life's rough, Misty."

"You don't have to tell me that," Misty stated as she shoved her hands in her pockets. The night dragged long with the eerie silence of the hospital halls. Eventually, Misty, Brock and Pikachu dozed off in waiting chairs for a couple hours before the dawn arose. They were awakened by the sounds of wailing from a room.

"Did you hear that?" Brock exclaimed, his heart pounding.

"Please let everyone be alright," Misty muttered.

"Only one way to find out," Brock said as they slowly crept into the hospital room were the cries were coming from. Brock slowly turned the knob to see Kenny and Barry's father, Palmer standing over Barry's corpse. Palmer was screaming in denial and crying, everyone's heart sank at the sympathetic sight. Brock quietly dismissed himself and Misty from the room.

"Oh, Brock…" Misty cried.

"People are gonna mourn, Misty," Brock sighed.

"…What if…what if..that's us next…" Misty quivered at the thought.

"No!" Brock snapped at her, "It will not be us! Ash is getting better, I bet he's all better now! Everyone else is healing fine!"

"…May," Misty murmured and Brock fell silent. The operation was about to commence. Since Drew had already been sure beforehand that he and May shared the same blood type, everything was set. May was under anesthetics already and Drew's hands were shaking & sweating, Max was crying with worry.

"You should call your parents, kiddo," Drew said to Max.

"…I don't want to," Max objected.

"Why's that?" Drew shook.

"They're gonna freak out, I'd rather call them when May's better," Max explained.

"Won't they be mad that you didn't tell them?" Drew asked as he fiddled his thumbs anxiously.

"Whatever," Max replied.

"Drew," The doctor called, Drew took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he walked over to the doctor.

"Ya-yes, doctor?" Drew said, shaking.

"We're ready for the procedure," The doctor informed, Drew just nodded, beginning to feel queasy. "May's hanging in there pretty good, right?"

"Yes, she's doing okay for a girl in her condition." The doctor replied as Drew lied down on the bed.

"After the operation…how long til she-we're better?" Drew asked.

"I'd say about a week for May, forty-eight hours for you," the doctor said, "You ready, son?"

"…As ready as I'm gonna get," Drew said, shaking restively. The doctor nodded reassuringly and put Drew to sleep, ready to begin the operation. Outside, Brock and Misty came up to Max, concerned for May, they asked Max about her current condition.

"Max, you're sister?" Brock trembled.

"…in there," Max replied glumly.

"What's going on in there, is Drew with her?" Misty asked.

"Not exactly…" Max replied.

"Then tell us…what is going on?" Brock asked.

"…Her other kidney failed," Max said lifelessly, with an empty look in his eyes, as if his soul had drifted miles away from his body.

"What?" Brock exclaimed.

"Oh my God," Misty said.

"…She needs a donor…" Brock muttered, "One with the same blood type. Max, what blood type is your sister?" Brock demanded.

"…I don't know?" Max cried, "Whatever Drew's is I guess!"

"Drew?" Misty said, confused.

"Yeah, her boyfriend…" Max scowled.

"He gave her…his kidney?" Brock said in awe.

"Yeah," Max said flatly, he wanted them out.

"What're the odds of them having the same blood type…" Misty murmured.

"Not very likely. A very lucky coincidence," Brock stated as he relinquished an alleviated sigh.

"Can you get out now, go see Ash, I heard he got hurt," Max said as he turned in their opposing direction bitterly.

"You okay, buddy?" Brock asked.

"Look, Brock, I know you mean well and all, but you're just…" Max paused, "stressing me out even further, you try to be everyone's dad, but you're just not, okay?" Max stated. This took Brock aback, he began to say something, but stopped himself; adhering to the adolescence's advice. Misty saw the betrayed look on Brock's face and nudged him out of the room.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, Brock, he's upset," Misty said.

"I am a bit bossy," Brock laughed.

"I'm in no place to critique on bossiness," Misty joked. Suddenly, Max sullenly walked out the of the waiting room, Ash and Pikachu at his side.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"Hey, Ash!" Brock said happily. Ash smiled smugly at them and Pikachu lept into Misty's arms. Ash had a white bandage wrapped around his arm securely from the stitches and he looked rather pale.

"How'd it go?" Misty asked after giving him a cheerful embrace.

"I don't know? Good, I guess, I'm up and walking less than forty-eight hours later," Ash joked, but lost his steady grin when he glimpsed at Max, lost in a profound stare.

"What's up with Max?" Brock asked quietly.

"He's going to call his parents, he's nervous, I said I'd help him out," Ash explained.

"Speaking of parents…" Misty grinned deviously at him.

"…Ughhh, what did Mom say…" Ash moaned, face palming himself.

"What you'd expect your mother to say," Misty replied.

"Am I dead?" Ash asked, sighing.

"No," Misty winked, "not yet anyway."

"It's now or never," Max grimly stated and Ash nodded.

"I'll be right back, watch Pikachu would you?" Ash said to his companions as he walked Max over to the toll-free phone, funny no one seemed to have their Poke'gears or cell phones at time, what luck. Max punched in his home number, his mother answered.

"Max, honey, how are you?" Caroline said cheerfully, "and Ash Ketchum, my, my you've grown!"

"Hello, Mrs. Maple," Ash replied simply and politely.

"Mom," Max stated, "get Dad too," Max stated, he mustn't want to be redundant. A minute later the phone's picture showed Norman too.

"Hey, son, how've you been? You look down, grade's suffering?" Norman asked.

"No," Max said bluntly.

"…That's good, I suppose, and by gosh it's Ash Ketchum, Pokémon master extraordinaire!" Norman teased and Ash blushed, "May done with that delinquent yet?" Norman said briskly, Ash guessed he was making a reference to Drew, but the description better matched that of Paul.

"…about May…" Max began, swallowing hard, forming a lump in his throat. Ash inhaled deeply, Max was very shaken up, he'd break the news for his young friend.

"Mr. and Mrs. Maple, there was an accident, people were smoking and drinking and whatnot and my late friend, Barry, became drunk and they skidded off the road. It was a horrible accident," Ash could see the dismay on their faces as his tale continued, "we found them, I couldn't believe May of all people would be there, I think she was doing it to spite Drew, whom she was in an argument with. Both of her kidneys failed in she's in operation now to have one of Drew's transferred to her," Ash explained, May and Max's parents looked flabbergasted.

"…My baby…" Caroline muttered.

"That Drew…" Norman stormed, "I knew he was no damn good!" Norman cursed his name, Ash was appalled by Norman's statement.

"Mr. Maple, Drew is donating a vital organ to your daughter as we speak!" Ash chastised him.

"Watch your tone, young man! Pokémon master or not!" Norman scolded.

"Norman…" Caroline began, trying to calm her husband.

"We're gonna go over there now, and put that boy in his place!" Norman yelled in fury.

"Honey, I don't-" Caroline began, but you saw Norman's fist slam down in rage and the screen went blank. Max cradled his head in his hands.

"See…this is why I didn't want to tell them…Dad…he hates Drew," Max explained.

"But Drew is saving May's life!" Ash yelled.

"Don't tell me, tell Dad!" Max yelled as he stood up and chucked his glasses against the wall, collapsing to the floor.

"How'd it-" Brock began but he saw the position the two boys were in and quickly aborted the question.

"…What's going on?" Misty started to ask.

"Her father…he makes no sense," Ash stated.

"Dad's gonna kill him, he's going to kill Drew," Max stated.

"What? Why?" Misty began.

"He thinks it's all his fault that May's in this condition, when it's her own and all Drew tried to do is protect her and now he's saving her life and my stubborn father can't see past the point that Drew use to be a bad kid," Max yelled. Misty and Brock sighed and shook their heads in disapproval. Suddenly, the clacking of heels marching up the stairs rhythmically could be heard.

"Ash Ketchum!" The voice called sternly, angrily, Ash gulped.

"Ms. Percington…." Ash grumbled and cringed at her plucky yell.

"Yeah…" Ash quivered.

"Here. Now." She demanded as she finally appeared in the hall, Ash walked over.

"What is it, ma'am?" Ash asked.

"It's always the celebrities…they corrupt their own lives with lionizing fans and substantial fame, but it deteriorates their minds and soul so they turn to they unthinkable, that only worsens their sanity," She began.

"…What are you talking about?" Ash said in baffled puzzlement.

"You know precisely what I am referring to, young man, and you'll answer these inquisitions honestly unless you desire to suffer the same fate of your friend, Paul," Ms. Percington sneered coldly.

"Okay, what?" Ash said, tensions rising.

"Trip Cameron has relayed to us some _interesting_ information on this _little accident_ occurred and who it traces back to," Ms. Percington said, slurring her words cruelly.

"He confessed?" Ash said in astonishment. Trip had just nearly murdered him in an alley after selling his friend's illegal drugs now he was professing his crime?

"Don't play games with me, Pokémon master…" Ms. Percington began, "We all know it was you, it's always the famous ones with their drug addictions, we have the evidence in your dorm to _prove it_."

* * *

Hey..I'll will be literally stunned if any of you actually review this, especially my old followers. I do not blame you at all for abandoning this fic, for it probably appeared that I had. I didn't I was very, very gadually updating the chapter but never felt the drive to complete it. I'd like to sincerely apologize for not updating since July, I made a vow never to abandon a fic, for I hate when people do that. I plan to complete this fic by Christmas, I can't wait to get started on my new one, and wrap up one I'm working on now simultaneously with this one. So please, bear with me. Thank you for your cooperation, understanding and ESPECIALLY your patience. See you SOON this time I SWEAR it, you can spam me to death if it's not SOON. PLEASE spa me if I don't update soon. Thanks again,

~Lotty~


End file.
